Nocturnal Creatures
by Brinatello
Summary: Casey Jones, a friend of the Turtles, has been bitten by a werewolf during the Thanksgiving holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nocturnal Creatures  
by Brinatello  
Created March 26, 2000. Completed June 22, 2001.

  
Saturday, November 20, 1999

Chapter 1

  
It was close to Thanksgiving in the Big Apple. People were busily running themselves around town to prepare for the big feast on Thursday, or what some called Turkey Day. April O'Neil Jones sat in her apartment bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The years on her face. The small wrinkles forming under her eyes. A full make-over would really drop the looks of being her age. She was only 34! 3-4. Far from middle aged. Far from old hag. Casey, her beloved husband as she deemed him at times, stepped into the room. He was tall, muscular, and a rather odd man for someone to match up with her. Some people thought they went well together like peas and carrots. Others felt they clashed like oil and water. April didn't mind him too much. She was happy with what she got, despite what people said. 

"Sweetie? I was thinking. How 'bout we spend Thanksgiving with the guys at the farmhouse?" She smiled to him in the reflection.

"What guys? Oh, you mean the one's down at the bar?!" Casey was playing dumb. April rolled her eyes and went along with him. "Ya know, I heard on Thanksgiving, they catch a live turkey and you get to watch it get all butchered for the big feast! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hardly. No- uh, what did you mean by bar? What bar?"

"Did I say bar? I meant restaurant-style family bar. Heh."

"Mm, hm. I meant the guys as in the Turtles and Splinter! We haven't seen them in weeks."

"Gotta admit it has been quiet." Casey mumbled. April ignored him and went on.

"I thought it'd be nice to spend some real quality time together. We should see each other for Thanksgiving. Like a family. It'll be a fun time. What do you think?"

Casey wrung his hands, trying to back out.

"What do I think? If you call yelling, throwing furniture, and back and forth arguing of 'Can you top this one?' a fun time, I'd like to step out on this visit. Preferably out of a moving truck on the highway."

April stood up and rounded on him.

"It's your family, too."

"They're more your family than mine."

"And when did you become so bitter? You like them just as much. This way, Shadow will get to see her uncles. You know how she loves being around them."

"Shadow is only six years old. She has no idea what the outrages are about half the time."

"Come on, Casey! Let's just do it! You said your mom already had plans and my family's all the way out in California. It's still early. We can call them up and see what their plans are for next week. I really want to do this." April sat down in his lap. "Please?" He couldn't say no to her botched eyes. Her sweet, enticing smile. He groaned with a shrug.

"What was their number again?"

April's extended family was four mutant turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo. Along with their sensei, Splinter, a rat, the team was trained in martial arts and went through very difficult times, somehow able to pull through even the toughest of challenges. It's true it was April's family more than Casey's. Shadow was told at an early age that they were her uncles by choice, being almost brothers to Casey and April was considered as a big sister to them. He only said to her once about why they looked the way they do and this kept her silent ever since. "They're turtles and some goop magically turned them into human size." Much as it confused her, she believed him and dropped the subject entirely.

The pay phone rang about six times before Donatello snatched it up in a quick grab.

"Speak!"

"Yo, Donny! It's me, Casey! Howzit goin'?"

"It's going."

"Right." Casey looked away. He was so hard to talk to at times. "Listen, uh, April made a rather interesting suggestion. Would you fellas be interested in joining us for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Sure, Casey! That sounds great. Our plans were the usual TV dinner around the old tube but seeing is you're asking, we'd be glad to come. Um, how soon are you planning all this? That is, are you having it at your apartment?"

"Nah. April suggested the farmhouse. Gives us a chance to get away from the city and crowds and shit."

Casey had a way with words. Donatello fell silent for a few seconds.

"The farmhouse sounds like a great idea."

"I hear a 'but' coming up."

"But-"

"See?"

"I don't know. It's Splinter. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be traveling in his condition."

"What do you mean, Donny? What's the prob?"

"It's his arthritis that's bothering him. Must be the cold weather causing it."

"Rats can get arthritis?"

Donatello sighed. "Casey, he has joints and bones. Any animal can get arthritis." That sounded like a 'duh!' statement.

"I knew that."

"Mm."

"So, does this mean you don't want to go?"

"Oh, no! We do! I speak for all of us. We hate being confined down here. Going to the farmhouse is like our freedom to the wilderness. If it would help, maybe you and April can lend us one of Shadow's coats for Splinter so he can be kept warmer. He doesn't have much material-wise and the cold would go right through him."

"Yeah, I could probably snatch up something for him. Anything else? What about the pain? Is he on any medication?"

"Well, um...it took some convincing but I have been giving him non-narcotic pain relievers like acetaminophen."

"Huh?"

"Tylenol."

"Oh. I knew that, too."

"Of course, you did."

"I'm gonna split now. You guys be ready by the time I get there. We'll leave tomorrow morning like at 6. The highway's gonna be a bitch to handle with the holidays and all so I don't want any dilly dallying around. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Right."

"One more thing, Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick up some more....ah, Tylenol on the way here? We seemed to have run out."

"His arthritis is really bad, huh?"

"Not so much that. There's only so many pills for four turtles and a rat. Splinter's got joint stiffness while we suffer with headaches, stress and muscle spasms."

"No prob. See ya mañana."

Casey hung up as April came around and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thanks, hun."

"Mmm. Splinter needs some warmer clothing. I'll go check in Shadow's closet to find an extra coat."

"Shadow's closet? Perhaps I should offer you a shovel?"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

Casey ventured into Shadow's room where she was found sprawled on the floor with her eyes glued to the TV screen. The game blared out explosions and creatures moaning in agony as her hands flew over the controller.

"Hi, doll."

"Hi."

Casey paused to watch the screen. Blood, gore, violence. He should have known _Resident Evil 2_ was not such a wise game to get from her Uncle Mikey. Michaelangelo never paid much attention to the little warning labels on the front of the box cartridges. He was mostly buying it for himself since he didn't have a Playstation of his own.

"I thought you were watching cartoons."

"Commercial."

"That's a long commercial." Casey turned to the closet and opened it up. Looking toward the top, he shuffled the big winter coats around to find the biggest size for Splinter. Although Shadow was a bit smaller than him, her parents bought sizes larger than her. She was growing far too fast for her regular size. "I need to borrow one of your coats for your grandfather, Splinter. We're spending Thanksgiving up at the farmhouse with them."

A bleep sound came from the screen. Shadow paused the game, rose and crossed the room to stand in front of her closet beside her dad.

"Are we all going?"

"Well, ya, knucklehead!" He rubbed her head. "You can wear your new snow boots and scarf ya Mom bought you."

"Grandpa can wear this one." Shadow pulled out a huge coat that dragged the floor.

"Oh yeah, that's from your Aunt Robyn. I don't think she'll mind if a rat borrows it. Do you mind?"

"No."

"Good."

"Can I take my Playstation with me?"

Casey thought for a moment. He'll have to lug the thing to the van and all it's games, lug it into the farmhouse, connect it to the television, screams will emerge from winning or losing day and night. Then when they leave, he'll have to unplug it, lug it to the van and all it's games, lug it back in to her room, reconnect it uh-gain, and then pass out.

"We'll see, honey."

"But Uncle Don brings his computer."

"Uncle Don has a lap top. It's less of a hassle."

"But it's only faaaaair!"

Ah, the joys of childhood. And adolescent young adults.

"Look, hun. Loading up your system and plugging it in is a real pain in the aa...uh, butt. Can't you survive without it for just one week?"

She tried another alternative. "Maybe Uncle Don can help me with my Playstation instead."

_Sure, put the burden on someone else_, Casey thought.

"You'd have to take it up with him, then." Meanwhile, Casey will be getting on the next bus out of town.

The day dragged on slowly into the evening, when April was finished packing for the trip. The time was about right that the guys would be out on the town, something she couldn't figure out why they would do that. She hoped they'd be careful when doing it at the farmhouse, where Lord knows what is out there in the woods, would be ready to strike.

Casey met up with Raphael and the two decided to have a beer or four in the bar at the corner. Casey knew it would help him relieve the stress that was yet to come with his wonderful family. He glanced to his bud, Raph. Hmm. His family. Four turtles and a rat. No one ever asked him what type of family he had. That would be a silly question. One would always think if a family were unusual, it meant the behavior of them. Never the looks. He respected the relationship his daughter had with them. If his jokes didn't make her laugh, she'd always crack a smile around her uncles. Something would strike her as being funny and she'd giggle till tears were streaming down her face.

"Think I'm a poor excuse for a father?"

Raphael looked up. "Is that you or the booze talking?"

"Seriously. Where would I be now if I....um.....wasn't here now?"

"I dunno. I wonder where I am half the time. Underground. Central Park. The local bar."

"No, no, no. You're not getting my question." Casey tapped Raph's arm, almost falling off the bar stool. "I mean, if I never left New York, found Gabe, married her, took her child, came back here, reunite with April and ram into you five again. Where would I be now, if....like I said....ya know? Wasn't here?"

"Casey...." Raphael raised a finger as if quoting something. "In the words of my master, 'none of us can choose our paths since we chosen it for ourselves.' Wait, that's not right. 'None of us can choose where we will love.' No, that's that damn Susan Kay novel. Um, it's like this....'if at first you don't succeed, then sky diving isn't for you.' No, that doesn't sound right either. Wait-"

"Raph?" Casey cut him off. "Don't strain your brain. You'll get a headache."

"I think I'm already getting one. What was it you first ask me?"

Casey looked skyward. "Ummmmmmmm.........oh, I asked if I was a poor excuse for a father."

"Aaaaand, are you?" Raphael squinted his eyes under his mask.

"Uh, I'll have to drink on that one."

Raph looked to his empty glass. "Wait, the brim is on the bottom. I'll ask the bartender for another."

The evening would have went as planned had Casey not caught movement outside in the alley. Something knocked over a trash can near the back exit. Standing up and walking in a loopy pattern, he went to check it out.

"Hold that thought." Raphael clutched thin air to hold the thought as Casey reached the back door. "Who's there?" His voice sounded slurred. He heard a cat screech. "Damn cat." Turning to head back, he heard the cat screeching louder as if it were being attacked. "Da hell?" It could have been his imagination but he thought he saw two bright yellow eyes peering out at him in the darkness. They were fairly reaching his eye level and they seemed to be watching his every move.

In the next minute, he found himself wrestling with a _thing_ trying to rip his throat out. It was human-like with animal qualities. The rumble stirred up the other drunk and semi-sober mates including Raph to come closer and see what was happening.

"Casey?!" Raphael jumped, or more like fell off, the stool. "What da hell are ya doing?" His answer had to be postponed. Instead, growling and snarling emerged from the dark alley. Casey finally came in; his face scratched and pulled at. A bloody bite mark dripped from his left arm down to his shaking fingers. Raphael was becoming sober, gasping to his injured friend. "Oh, shit....not good, not good at all."

"It got away." Casey said slowly. Then fell forward in a dead faint.

[CHAPTER 2][1] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][2]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_02.htm
   [2]: ../fanfiction.htm



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday, November 21, 1999

Chapter 2

  
It was after six on a Sunday morning. Leonardo checked and rechecked his bag waiting by the front entrance to their lair. Leo, as he preferred at times, was always putting himself in charge of his brothers. Someone needed to lead. Someone had to give the guidance. He felt he was the right turtle for the job. His relationship towards April, Casey, and Shadow was out of respect and kindness. Well aware of the perils he and his brothers get in nearly all the time, he knows deep down he couldn't have survived or even made it through the torture in the past had it not been for their human companions. He owes a great deal of gratitude for what they've sacrificed over the years. And to him, he remains a life-long friend.

"Something's wrong." Leonardo said aloud while looking toward the door. Michaelangelo entered the room holding a large duffel bag with a pair of skis resting on top. "Mike, I feel that- what are you doing with those things?"

"Don said we're spending our vacation at the farmhouse. Last time, I missed out on some wicked cool skiing. Found these puppies will be quite useful down the humongous slopes." 

Leonardo nodded and continued.

"Mike, I feel that something's wrong. Casey and the others haven't arrived and it's going on six-thirty. I'm starting to worry about them."

"Eh, Casey probably drank himself to oblivion and can't get up from having a massive hangover. You know the routine. They'll be here soon. You'll see."

"Are they here yet?" Donatello entered next holding his sack.

"No." Leo and Mike said at the same time.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. They were stopping to buy some supplies at the drug store. You know...." Donatello winked and did a twitch.

"Mm." Leonardo looked off to the other rooms. Splinter was ready to go but was taking a quick nap before leaving.

"Of course, when I spoke to Casey, he wanted to leave right at six. He told me to be ready and no dilly dallying around."

"Where's Raph?" Leonardo started to look around left to right, noticing his absence.

"You mean, Raph never came home?" Michaelangelo asked in surprise. Leo and Don looked to one another.

"What do you mean, never came home?" Leonardo came closer to Mike with arms crossed.

"Oh. I guess he only told me. After our roundabouts, he stopped into that bar to visit Casey. I thought you knew."

"No, I wasn't informed of this." Leo looked to Don again whom shrugged in response. "He must have left when we came back home."

"Well, he's all packed to go. He was just stressin' over something." Michaelangelo rested a hand against the wall. The room went silent. Everyone was stressing about everything but chose to handle it in different ways. At that moment, the pay phone rang. Each stopped to look at it. Leo raised his hands like a 'time out' gesture and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Leo? It's me, April. I'm sorry we're running late but we got a little behind schedule here."

He could sense the fear rising in her voice.

"What's wrong, April? What happened?"

"Leo, it's Casey. I can't really explain it over the phone. Raph is here with me and Shadow. Just hurry over here." She sounded panicky.

"Where's here?" Leonardo nodded and turned away from the group. " Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible."

The van was parked outside of the hospital when the Turtles and Splinter arrived. Luckily, the emergency entrance was empty of any people wandering around. Raphael was found pacing the outside of the building, smoking a cigarette. He almost looked like an expectant father waiting for his wife inside. He looked up to see the group speed walking toward him.

"Explanation, please." Leonardo looked down to try to see Raph's hidden face. He blew a puff of smoke out to him.

"April's inside with him now. She'll explain what happened."

"Well, can't you-" Mike started to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raphael twitched his head for them to go in. He seemed to be in a deep depression.

Walking up to the automatic sliding doors, the group entered the lobby in heavy garb, their faces well-concealed in hats and scarves. On the far end of the room, Shadow was sleeping on her stomach; her body stretched out across two chairs. Michaelangelo walked over and tapped her shoulder lightly. She slowly looked up and opened her eyes, blinking to him.

"Unca Mike?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on, sweet-stuff?" He sat down in the next seat over and brushed the fallen hair ringlets from her face.

"Daddy got hurted last night." She crawled onto his lap and reached to give him a big squeeze of a hello.

Donatello surveyed the area before glancing to the sign-in sheet at the front counter. He quietly walked over to read what it said for Casey's reason for coming in.

"Animal bite." He whispered to the scribble in the small, thin lines. _But what kind of animal? Rabid dog? Deranged cat?_

The group all looked over to see April coming out of the door, her face pale and tiresome. Leonardo approached her and placed both of his gloved hands onto her trembling shoulders.

"April, is he alright?"

"I....don't.......know....." She sounded on the verge of tears as she fell into his open arms. He gave her a small pat on the back, looking to see Donatello signaling to the sign-in sheet. He nodded to him before pulling away to guide April to a seat. He sat down beside her, looking straight into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes had a glazed look to them like she hadn't slept all night. She explained the story as the others sat close by listening. Minor cuts and bruises weren't the problem. It was the large gash on his arm that caused a lot of blood loss. So much blood, April had to be a quick donor to get his level back up to normal.

"Was Raph with him when he was attacked?" Leonardo put a hand to her shoulder.

"Yes, at the bar. That stupid bar. Both went there the other night and someone or some _thing_ attacked Casey off-guard. God, he looks horrible. I won't even let Shadow go see him. Don't worry. The doctors said he'll be fine. We'll get on the road soon. This is supposed to be a vacation. What a great way to start it off. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting."

Leonardo blinked to her. "Sorry? That's twice now that you've said that to me."

"Well, I am sorry. I mean- that is- " She was struggling with the words. Leo raised a finger to stop her.

"Listen, April." He started, his tone stern yet gentle. "Never apologize for something you have no control of. If something happened and it wasn't your fault, then you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just wish all this could have been avoided." She whispered, looking away to the ceiling.

Leonardo tapped her hand as Splinter walked over slowly. He was covered up in thick shrouds with a hood covering his head.

"Hello, April-"

"Oh, Splinter. Hiiiii." She patted his arm. "We have an extra coat for you. It's outside in the van."

Splinter chuckled softly.

"That is alright, my dear. I just wanted to tell you that, under the circumstances, you have all my blessings." He extended a shaky hand and April took it into hers.

"Thank y- oh, your hands are cold!" She placed her other hand over his to warm it up. He looked down with a smile.

"The weather has been unkind to me. I feel this pain is the worst I have ever felt in years."

Shadow sat up with a yawn just as the doctor came through the front door. Mike helped her down as April handed her the car keys.

"Sweetie, go to the car and get that extra coat for your grandfather, okay?"

"Uh, huh." Shadow arm-locked with Splinter. "Follow me, grandpa S'pinter." She escorted him out the double doors to the parking lot. The Turtles and April stood upright fully as the doctor approached them.

"Mrs. Jones?" April nodded, not realizing she was squeezing the life out of Leo's hand. "Your husband is recovering just fine and should be able to leave very shortly. We need you to come back with us and sign some papers."

April turned to Leo. "This won't take long." She looked down and released his hand. "You can wait here."

"Sure, April." They watched her leave before Leonardo turned to Donatello. "What did it say?"

"It just said 'animal bite.' That could be anything. If it had been a dog, he'll only suffer minimal damages. If it had been something else, then, I think I'd have to look in to some heavy research."

"What kind of animal do you think it was?"

"For Casey's sake, I'm hoping it was just a dog. And if it had rabies, that's not a problem. They have cures for that."

Raphael watched the scene of a tiny figure helping a somewhat taller figure over to a maroon-colored van. Unlocking the passenger side, Shadow flipped the switch and swung the sliding door as hard as she could. Splinter stepped closer and climbed in with little strength.

"Here's my jacket!" She reached in a bag behind the back seat and waved it in front of him. "It was from my Aunt Robyn."

"I see. Thank you, my dear." Splinter took it and started to put it on. Raphael came over to get some heat radiating from the inside of the van. Shadow turned and rammed into the lower half of him in a waist-hug.

"Hello!"

Raph chuckled and tapped her shoulders. "Hey, kid. Been gone 30 minutes and ya miss me already?"

"Yeaaaaah." She looked up with a grin of her baby teeth; some were missing for the big ones to grow in. He frowned to her mouth.

"Eww. Thanks for sharing." Raphael looked up to Splinter whom sat on the seat, watching the whole scene with a small grin.

The three paused to stare at the entrance, watching the rest of the group slowly emerge out of the double doors. April walked with Casey; Leonardo supporting him on the other side. Donatello walked off on the left while Michaelangelo was in the front.

"I'll drive, Casey." April headed for the other side of the van.

"No, it's okay. I can drive. You're exhausted."

"Please, I insist. You're in no condition to dr-"

"Look, April. I'm okay, now. It's a long drive and you need the rest. I've gotten plenty of rest." He gestured to his arm. "It's not like I'm blinded or incapacitated. I'll get us there. Don't worry about it. Hop in guys."

"Don't worry, he says?" Donatello whispered to Michaelangelo. Out of the four, Donatello has been the one chosen the most to ride with Casey on several occasions when he shouldn't have been behind the wheel. Luckily, the journey's were just around town and not out of state. Whenever he drove out of state, the rest also got a taste of his style of road speed.

Casey stepped in with an unsure April slowly sitting down in the passenger seat. The others piled in the back with a quick slam to the sliding door on the side. Shadow handed Casey his keys before fastening himself in on the seat belt. Onward to Casey's grandmother's house to spend an eventful get-together. If they only knew the horrors that lied ahead.

[CHAPTER 3][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 1][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_03.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_01.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  


Snow greeted the eight passengers on the twisty, winding off-roads. The chains proved much use on the tires to prevent sliding on the icy pavement. The cold air was whipping into the vents with the mixture of the blasting heat. April felt she had the air conditioning and the heater on at the same time. 

"Look, Casey. A pack of wolves." April pointed to Casey's side of the window. A group of white and gray timber wolves stood staring on the edge of the road; all their ears perked up with interest.

"Yeah, hey Shadow." Casey glanced in the rear-view mirror. "What do you call them?"

"Woofs." Shadow's voice popped up in the back.

Casey chuckled and looked to April whom smiled.

"She likes woofs."

"Uh, huh."

"They remind her of dogs. And she really likes dogs." He watched her reaction. "I mean, really likes dogs-"

"Casey, we're not getting a dog, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know. The apartment doesn't allow pets."

"Except for cats. Don't get me wrong. I've always wanted a dog but you know the rules."

"Sometimes I wish I was a dog." Casey started dreamily. April rolled her eyes. "Don't have to work, can sleep anytime you want, mark your territory, get into fights with other dogs-"

"You pretty much do all that now."

Casey looked out his window, seeing more wolves emerging. Some were trotting alongside with the movement of the car.

"That's odd."

"Yeah, it would be odd if you were a dog."

Casey ignored her. "I've never seen wolves following a vehicle like this. Check it out."

April looked over. It was odd for them to be behaving like that. She sat back and took a glance behind her to see how the crew was doing after being too quiet. In the first seat in the back, Leonardo read a paperback up against the window seat using the little sunlight that peaked through the scattered clouds. He was well-absorbed into whatever it was, he couldn't take his eyes off it. Michaelangelo and Shadow sat across from each other on the open space on the floor playing cards. He was teaching her a new game he invented but she would occasionally nod off against the side of one of the seat cushions. Donatello held a novel in both hands; the pages were so thick, he didn't have much trouble flipping them with his fingers. He felt someone brush his thigh every now and then and looked to see Shadow falling back and forth against him. He patted her head to snap her out of a sleepy state.

"Good, good." Michaelangelo said. "Try to keep her awake or else she'll be up all night long."

"How 'bout I just dump this on her head?" Donatello lifted his Arrowhead water bottle above her.

"No, uh-uh!" Shadow slid away and pouted to Don's devilish grin.

Raphael, in the farthest back seat, was learning one or two methods of Chess with Splinter but the many turns on the road kept knocking they're pieces over. They both decided to put it away for the moment, giving the opportunity to talk. Raph didn't like the idea.

"You do not feel much like talking, do you Raphael?"

"No." He kicked a leg up and placed a hand under his chin, turning to stare at the moving picture outside his window for awhile.

Splinter nodded and turned away. He wasn't quite ready yet. Now, wasn't the time, anyway. Splinter could feel the pain throbbing in his long fingers and cupped them together with his eyes squeezing tightly. He hated asking as much as doing it, but the pills were helping get rid of the stiffness in his joints. His medicines were always herbs and plants, never coated gel caps. But Donatello suggested it would do the trick fast and easy.

"Donatello?" Splinter finally announced.

"Yes, Master?" Don turned around, blinking.

"I need your water bottle for a moment."

"Oh, sure. Do you need some-"

"Yes, please."

"Right away, sensei." Donatello dug into his duffel bag for a bottle of Tylenol and snatched up his water bottle. With the cap closed, he pretended to pour the water on Shadow's head as he stepped by her. "Whoa, look out...it's gonna fall on you!!"

"Noooooo!" She squealed and ducked her head. Both Don and Mike chuckled to her reaction. "That's not niiiiice!"

"I'm telling!" Michaelangelo mimicked her whiny voice. She scrunched her nose up at him.

"I'm no tattler. Grandpa saw it all, anyway!"

Michaelangelo turned around to see Splinter giving him a look. Donatello stood beside him with a big grin. Mike pointed to Don.

"He did it."

"Ohhhh, kids." Splinter groaned. He then turned to collect the bottle and pills from Don.

Donatello resumed his seat with his book in hand. It was getting good for him. He enjoyed the novels April gave him to read. The newest one was very gripping. Aside from science being his main interests, she got him hooked on a lot of the mystery novels.

The ride went along in silence for awhile. Some of the passengers fell asleep from the hum of the engine making them tired. April rested her head against the chair and had her sunglasses covering her closed eyes. Michaelangelo rested up against the side of the door with Shadow half in and half out of his lap. Splinter rested on the opposite side of the car and Raphael kept his claim near the window. Donatello decided to catch some quick Z's while Leonardo finished his last chapter. Closing the book, he stared at the cover. _Ancient Tailsmans of the World._ Some think talismans are silly charms worn by superstitious people. If it meant a psychological feeling of being safe from harm, then he didn't have a problem with them. Splinter kept a few in his possession. He had a lot of faith and belief in the silver medallions and Leo was all for it. He too kept certain symbols for different purposes. The book helped him learn more about what each symbol meant and what it's good for. He put the book away and caught everyone dozing off.

Casey started to get sleepy behind the wheel also. Too much driving. Not enough sleep. April was breathing heavily in her seat, her eyes would open occasionally when he hit a bump or made a sharp turn. She opened her eyes just as he was watching her and not the road ahead.

"Casey, look out!"

In the road stood a pack of wolves. Casey honked and slammed on the breaks, sending everyone in the back forward. Everyone was awake, blinking and startled. The wolves didn't move, but stood there silently.

"Goddamn it. Today would be nice to get there!" Casey stepped out with one of his hockey sticks in hand. "Come on, get off the road!"

"God, he's crazy!" April watched her husband scaring off the wolves into the deep woods. The group in the back watched the scene all with heads following Casey running around. One of the wolves was up on it's hind legs, sniffing out Casey's body. Another was sniffing around his large, bandaged arm. Once the road cleared, Casey walked back toward the car, almost taking a bow. April sighed and rested a hand behind his seat. "You're crazy you know that?"

"You have a better idea? Maybe I should have ran them over. Forget turkey. We'll eat wolves for Thanksgiving. How's that?"

Splinter closed his eyes to think deeply. Raphael looked to him in concern.

"Master? You okay?"

His answer was a raised hand to silence him. Splinter remained motionless for awhile. Casey started up the car again to continue down the road. Leonardo started to notice his sensei sitting there quietly. Donatello even put his book away for a moment. He was in a trance. Deep trance. How he was able to concentrate with Casey swearing in the front was something the Turtles wondered about.

Reaching the town of Northampton, the streets looked like a storybook town. Some shops already had Christmas decorations up along with Thanksgiving displays. A little snow drizzled down once they entered a small gas station. This allowed the humans to stretch and use the restroom. The others had to wait patiently. Or impatiently. April walked into the convenient store to get the bathroom key as Shadow played 'step on the dark squares' on the tile flooring.

"Have you had many wolves close by to town? My husband and I caught quite a few along the road up here."

The man thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, ma'am, usually they don't come out when there's a lot of people. They're out mostly in the thick evergreens. If you see a lot, they're just curious about the noises on the road. You know, it's winter time and it's usually the time when many animals are hibernating."

"Wolves don't sleep during hibernation."

"True. But humans do sleep and that means you'd better watch yourselves out there. No sleeping under the stars if you know what I mean. Camp grounds are on constant watch these days. Lots of weird stuff has been happening up there lately."

April stared for a few seconds. Sleeping under the stars? Weird stuff? What a wacko guy!

"Right, well, thanks. I'll remember that." Taking the key, she exited the store, looking to see Casey filling the gas tank. Good, gives her and Shadow time to take care of their business before getting back on the road. "Come on, sweetie. It'll be fun getting you in and out of all those snow pants."

"I can do it." She mumbled to herself.

"Let's just hurry. The guys are probably crossing their legs in the car."

Michaelangelo stared out the sliding door window to see the two girls running toward the ladies room.

"Don, I may have to use your water bottle."

Donatello clutched it protectively. "Sorry, this one's mine. Get your own."

Even Casey took two minutes to take care of his needs. The poor guys were dying in the back of the van, hoping they would arrive at the farmhouse soon. They could take the risk of being seen and use the gas station restroom. The girls returned to the van first. April opened the sliding door and Shadow jumped in to hug Mike whom groaned to her.

"Nooooo, pressure on the stomach! Off, please! Off, off!" He shoved her away and sat cross-legged on the floor. He couldn't move too much. "Damn, is it possible for a turtle to get a bladder infection?"

"YES!" Leo, Raph and Don all said at once.

Casey casually walked out of the men's room, stopping to glance at the road maps and chatting with someone.

"What the hell? No guy ever uses a road map! What's he doing?" Michaelangelo looked out the window.

"He's stalling. What else could he be doing?" Raphael grumbled.

"I'll kill him." Donatello reached for his bo.

"Wait, we can't. He's driving us." Leonardo stopped Don.

"I can drive. Watch me." Donatello said desperately.

April rolled down her window. "Casey, let's go!" He waved and smiled, slowly walking over and around to the driver's side.

"Ahhh, I feel grrrrrreat!" He waltzed in and grinned to the back seat. "Any you guys need to use the restroom? Oh, wait, you can't! So, I guess we're ready to roll?" The group looked to him with eyebrows lowered. "Riiight. Let's hope we don't get lost then, huh?"

Raphael pointed to the glass.

"See this window? Hope you won't miss it. If you get lost, I'm going to jump out and take my chances with mother nature."

"Casey, we haven't been able to relieve ourselves since we left New York." Leonardo stated in a calm manner.

"Yes, Casey. Please, hurry, or we're going to have an accident right here in your car." Donatello spoke in his most serious tone.

"And guess who gets to clean it?" Michaelangelo added.

Casey blinked twice before revving up the car and flying out of the gas station like a bat out of hell. Less then an hour's drive from town, more then three hours on foot, the group arrived to the run-of-the-mill farmhouse in no time. Casey pulled the van into the driveway and finally put it in park. He tossed his set of keys to the back to no one in particular.

"It's the large brass key. Better go in there and not in here."

Leonardo snatched the keys and bolted for the sliding door with the others following him. Shadow backed out of the way before being trampled by the four of them fighting their way out. Splinter slowly walked out and bowed to her. Casey went around to the back as April and Shadow stood shivering by the car.

"You guys can go in. I'll just carry it all in shifts."

April pushed Shadow toward the house. "You go ahead. I'll help Casey with the stuff."

Shadow nodded and stomped up the steps. The door was left wide open from when the Turtles went through it. April took a box and climbed the steps. Inside, the place was dark and stuffy. She moved to the kitchen where she placed the box on the table. What a dusty table it was, too. She heard movement going around upstairs and footsteps on the level she was on. Two bathrooms and five desperate users were fighting to get in. _That damn Casey. What a jerk!_ April shook her head and tried to change her thoughts. Welcome home. Your second home. Enjoy it for now.

April returned outside just as Casey was heading up the steps with two boxes.

"There's a lot more where this came from."

"Thanks for the report!" She mumbled with a grin. She walked around to the back to grab another box, suddenly feeling a presence standing behind her. "Forget something, Casey-" April gasped when she turned to see it was Leonardo. "Oh, Leo!"

"Need some help?"

_Did he use the restroom already, or what? If so, dang! He's quick!_

"Sure, I guess. We could use an extra pair of hands." April looked to see Casey returning. "Look, I'm sorry about the way he acted at the gas station. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"It's not your fault, April." He looked to her arms holding the box. "I'll help you get the rest of the stuff in."

"Thanks, Leo." Casey looked to them before going behind the van. "He'll probably give you something."

"Better not be grief."

April tapped his arm before going through the house. Leonardo walked around to the back of the trunk. He stopped in front of Casey and waited to be handed something, all the while staring with narrow eyes to him. Casey turned and paused, holding a large box.

"What are you looking at?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Casey glared before heading for the steps. Leonardo followed him.

"Act like a jerk at the gas station? Do you think you're funny? If only you knew what-"

"Look, I was just goofing around! You don't have to take me seriously."

Leonardo paused in the doorway as Casey continued down the hall.

"I hardly ever do, Casey. But that was really uncalled for what you did back there. You knew we needed to rest after the long drive and you deliberately took your own time. All I'm saying is, it wasn't right of you to do that."

Casey dropped the box and came back over, looking down to Leo's face and pointing into his chest.

"Maybe you'd like to take this outside, then?"

Leonardo glared back. "You're way in over your head, Casey. I don't want to fight you."

"Well, you seem to be asking for a fist in the mouth, right about now!

"I'm not asking for that. Just an apology would suffice."

"You know what your problem is? You're too damn serious all the time!"

"Yeah? And the problem with you is you're a total jerk!"

"That's twice now, cue ball head! I'm not going to take that!" Casey reached forward and gave Leo a hard shove back. Leonardo just stood there, staring. "Come on, come on! Get angry! Let's go!"

"I don't want to fight you." Leonardo repeated.

"Aw, you're a wuss!" Casey flung down a hand and turned to retrieve the box he dropped. He stood up and saw the group standing in various parts of the room, all watching in silence. "What are you all looking at?" Ignoring the looks, he resumed his walk down the hall toward the kitchen as if nothing happened. April went after him.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" April followed him around the kitchen then sat down.

"Nothing has gotten into me! I'm just having a little fun!"

"You call pushing Leo like that, 'fun'? I'd call it an assault. You really need to chill out with these guys. Leo's not the enemy, you know."

"Look, I was talking about the stupid gas station. Leo's all bent out of shape that I deliberately took my time there."

"Well, you did. Even I noticed you were doing that on purpose."

"You're making it sound like it's a big deal."

"It IS a big deal. I can understand Leo's point. Being on the road for long hours is murdersome on people and with you prolonging their rest time the way you did was just plain rude. You do owe him and his brothers an apology. If not for you, then do it for me."

There she goes. Starting on the guilt trip. If he didn't do it, he'd disappoint her. And he knows she never lets him forget the things that disappoint her. Standing in the room, Casey shook his head and walked out the other exit. Releasing a sigh, April placed the cooking ware from out of the box onto the counter. The first thing she clicked on was Mr. Coffee, preparing to make some for her and the guests. The aroma of the beans soon filled the little room. Michaelangelo drifted in with a wide grin.

"Is that French Vanilla I smell?"

"Yup. Just plugged in the coffee maker. I've been craving a cup the whole trip. Want some?"

"Sure." Michaelangelo went up to the table and pulled out a chair, spinning it around backwards and straddling the cushion. "So, did Mr. Time Bomb leave?"

"He went outside in the backyard. I'm really sorry about-"

Michaelangelo raised a finger, similar to what Leo did.

"Say no more. I've heard the same story many times. I should write a book about it; I know it by heart. _Casey's Capers: The Truth Behind the Legendary Hero._" Mike flattened his hands to his chest. "By yours truly." April smirked to him. "Sound good?"

"Sounds like something you would come up with. But Legendary Hero?"

"Yeah, it'll give him something to be proud of. We're called heroes, you know? That makes me proud."

"I'm sure it does. Here's your cup." April handed him a cup with a kitten on it playing with a ball of yarn. "Coffee should be ready soon."

"Thanks. Hey, this kinda looks like Klunk as a little kit cat. Now, he's all fat and sassy." Mike spun the cup to see the whole picture.

"You gave him enough food before we left home, right?"

"Yeah, and my neighbor said she'd come by to feed him. She's a cat lover so it's a done deal. I couldn't bear to board him. He'd never speak to me ever again."

"Klunk speaks to you?" April placed an elbow on the table with interest, thinking _Shadow should be hearing this instead._

"Oh, sure! You never heard of Kitty language? We chat all the time. I could bore him instantly cuz he seems to yawn a lot in my face. Geez, if I had any nose hairs, they would have brunt and fallen out from his breath. Whew! Warm, raw, tuna is definitely not my flavor of the month." April giggled to him. "But he's a cool cat. Just like his owner. He understands me and I nod to him stupidly."

"Wish Casey would understand me." April slowly stirred the grains of sugar in her cup.

"He understands, he just forgets five minutes later." That made her smile. "Come on, we're on vacation! Let's go sledding!"

"Now? I have to make dinner. You want to eat tonight, don't you?"

"Well, um, yeah, I guess."

April stood up to finish unpacking and check the coffee maker.

"We brought enough food, but then I'll have to go to town to get the stuff for Thursday. You want to help me cook the feast?"

"Does Klunk like catnip?" Michaelangelo jumped up. Then frowned to April. "He's crazy about it."

She laughed. "Oh, good! Then I won't have to suffer over a hot oven by myself. But you have to be up at the crack of dawn."

"No, problemoooo-ohhhh, wait a minute! Crack of dawn?"

"We get up with the chickens here at the farmhouse."

"But all the chickens here are in the freezer. Can't I sleep in till 10 a.m.?" April crossed her arms. "Up until Wednesday night?"

"Fine, lazy boy. But Thursday morning, your butt better be down here by 6 a.m. No later. Got that?"

"Got it." He didn't sound thrilled.

"Good. Drink up." April slowly poured the steaming black liquid into his cup. He took both hands and sniffed the contents. It brought a smile back to his face.

Casey's boots crumpled into the new fallen snow while he walked around the yard. He caught Shadow sitting on the tree swing he installed for her. She tried to push herself without anyone around to help her. Hmm, she was out here the whole time. Luckily, she missed the little outburst earlier. Casey decided to keep track of how many arguments will rage for the next four days. A score sheet might be needed.

"Push me, Daddy! Push me!" Her voice sang out when she caught him standing there. He was glad to see her spunk bounced back.

"Push you?"

"Yeah!" Casey walked over to his daughter and clutched the swing beneath her, slowly walking backwards with her and the swing in his grasp. She giggled softly; her laughter ringing in his ears. "Higher, Daddy! Real high!"

And high he went for a man of over 6' tall. Her uncles could barely get her over their heads at their short height so it was a treat when Casey pushed her on the swing. Releasing the swing, she swooped down, forward and up, kicking her feet with delight. Returning, he pushed harder, sending her in the same direction as before. He couldn't see the fun in all this even when he did ride the swing. It was back and forth and back and forth. So what? Pushing was the dullest part of all. The only excitement he got from it was seeing his little girl happy. Making her smile was what he liked best. He started to move to the side of her just to catch a glimpse of her face. She waved and kept on swinging.

"Guess you don't need me anymore or else you'll flip around the tree."

Casey's smile disappeared when he turned and saw Leonardo standing there.

"Do you have something to say to me?"

Casey stared at him, then looked over to Shadow.

"Not in front of my daughter."

"You said you wanted to take it outside."

Casey straightened up. "So, I did. Are you ready to fight?"

"I'm ready for my apology."

"You know something? You really are pathetic. You should let it go already."

"How hard is it to ask you for a simple apology?" Leo's voice raised as Casey looked to see if Shadow heard him. "I'll drop the subject entirely when I hear that you're sorry. Gone. Dead and buried. I'll never bring it up again. Just say it, and I won't bother you again."

"Look, I gotta go help April with dinner. Maybe later, okay?" Casey started to head for the door.

"Why won't you just admit that you were wrong?"

"Because I would never sink that low. I'm not that kind of guy."

Before Leonardo could answer, Casey disappeared into the house. Leo caught a glimpse of Splinter watching in one of the upper windows. His face showed much pain. Splinter could tell something was wrong but he wasn't fully sure of what it was. Leo knew what kind of guy Casey was but out of respects of his daughter being there, he kept his opinions to himself. Turning away, he started to head back inside to deal with other problems that awaited him.

[CHAPTER 4][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 2][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_04.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_02.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


_From the diary of April O'Neil Jones_

_Sunday, November 21, 1999 9:05 p.m._

_Captain's Log: Hee, hee! I've always wanted to say that! Well, here it is, another holiday gone haywire. It started off with Casey getting into a fight with whatever and our planned trip took a turn at the hospital on the day before we left to start our vacation. He's doing better, being Casey as always, but he seems to be more edgier than before. Even Raphael has noticed a small change in him lately._

_We arrived at the farmhouse around 5:50 p.m. Not much in the way of repairs since we've come here more often but Donatello was proven to be rather useful again. The heater was broken and our lovable Mr. Fixit came to our rescue. He says it was no big deal but we beg to differ. Especially, now, we don't have to keep our coats on the whole time!_

_Dinner went well. I didn't feel much like cooking, so I went to town to buy a frozen family-size lasagna. Michaelangelo felt hurt that he couldn't make his own special kind with bits of chicken and extra cheese topping. He felt better when I said, "Leave the cooking to the microwave." He took that opportunity to try some sledding before dinner time. He's not hurt anymore. The store-bought brand was very tasty. Him and I still have a date with a turkey on Thursday._

_Just gave Shadow her bath before her bedtime. The others argued over the remote control while I spent my time washing up the little urchent. I swear, the girl will be the death of me before I reach forty! I thought it'd be easier with girls than boys when it comes to baths. Michaelangelo must be filling her head with plans to fight against me. She gave in, my clothes are still soaked as I'm sitting here, but, as they say, mission accomplished._

_Ut, Donatello just walked into the room. He was kind enough to let me borrow his lap top to type my letters on. My hand is taking a vacation from writing, but the fingers are now doing all the work instead. As promised, he won't read my letters and I won't click into his personal folders. I told him I didn't mind him reading my stuff but he must have some well-kept secrets hidden in those folders. I happened to catch one of the folders titled: "Blond-haired photos."_

"That's blonde with an 'e', April."

April minimized her letter and saw Don standing beside her with hands behind his back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be other than over my shoulder?"

Donatello raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying if your letters go down in history, you gotta be accurate about them."

"Shoo, go away! I'll give you your computer back in a minute!"

"Alright fine, but you're getting my seat all wet with your clothes."

April threw a piece of wadded-up note paper.

"Like any of you were any help with her! Lord, you guys have more strength then I could ever have!"

"Well, you didn't ask for help. I thought all the shouting was from Shadow."

"That was me shouting, Don."

"Oh. You're still a soprano?"

April finally stood up and ushered him out.

"Look, you'll be singing soprano if you don't let me finish this!"

"Okay, okay! I was leaving anyway." April slowly sat down in the seat again. He grinned to her. "Need a towel for the chair?"

A book came at him that time. He stifled a laugh and shut the door; the book hitting it instead. April looked over her letter and hit the backspace button.

_I happened to catch one of the folders titled: "Blonde-haired photos."_

April paused again and looked to the door. Minimizing the letter, she went to the "Blonde-haired photos" and double-clicked on it, all the while feeling incredibly guilty about doing it. Listed were large icons of JPEG files with female names. Amber, Dixie, Shanna, and Tiffany all in alphabetical order.

"Oh, my....." She whispered, moving the scroll bar up and down to see full-size view of the nude women that flashed on the screen. So, this is how he spends his time. When not tinkering with repairs, he's tinkering with......this. Having seen enough, she closed the folder and removed the colored high-light off the icon to make it look like she never opened it. She went back to her letter:

_I happened to catch one of the folders titled: "Blonde-haired photos." Whether that meant close friends or on-line acquaintances, it was really none of my business. It is getting late. This letter will now come to a close as I say goodnight for the evening._

April clicked the 'Save' button and hit the X button at the top, closing the window and returning to the desktop. There was a light tap at the door.

"Come in."

Donatello walked in slowly, making sure nothing was being thrown at him.

"Your minute is up."

"I know, I'm finished here. Don't stay on too late."

"Yes, 'Mom.'" He smiled to her as she stepped past him.

"Goodnight, Don."

"G'night, April." Donatello went and sat at his computer. "Oh, and April?"

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy your browsing?"

April suddenly blushed bright red.

"Um, yeah, it was fine. Thank you. Um, for letting me use your computer."

"Anytime, Amber, uh, I mean, April!"

She stared at him as his eyes darted away from hers.

"Right."

Turning to leave, she walked into the dark hallway, feeling guilty and now, caught red-handed. He wasn't dumb. He knew she'd take a look when getting the chance to. April decided to call it a night early. Casey was still downstairs at the TV with Raph, Leo and Splinter were in their room, and Mike was probably somewhere aimlessly walking around in the living room. Last time she caught him, he was heading for the kitchen to get a late snack. April walked into her bedroom and switched on the light, moving toward the bed to remove her damp clothes and slip into some sweats. No skimpy lingerie tonight for her husband. It was too cold to be wearing that kind of stuff. If he was smart, he'll sleep in flannel, a better way to keep warmer than in the nude like he usually does.

A low moaning was heard from her bedroom window. Looking out, she could see some wolves down below sniffing around in her yard. They trampled and knocked into the tree swing clumsily. It made her wonder why there so many wolves suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It made her also worry that they'll come around unexpectedly when Shadow is out playing in the snow. She was glad that the Turtles were here. Aside from her strong, crazy husband, the Turtles were skilled and trained to fight against enemies, whether it be human or animal. Their guard would have to be up more if these wolves kept coming to close to them.

April pulled out a book to take her mind off of what she saw. She didn't want something as wolves to ruin her vacation. The hours grew later and pretty soon, she was fast asleep in the warm bed.

It snowed hard all night long. The flakes whipped against the window panes in every room of the house. Not one spot went untouched. April tossed and turned in the sheets. The time said 3:40 a.m. She knew she cleaned them when they first arrived. Casey slept like the dead, snoring rather loudly beside her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Getting up, the floor felt freezingly cold.

"Oh, please tell me you put the heater on, Casey." She said to him but didn't expect an answer.

Wrapping her robe tight, she crossed the room toward the door and stepped out into the dark hallway. Silence. Emptiness. Looking into Shadow's room, she heard slow, deep breaths coming from her bed. The next room was occupied with Splinter, Leo, and Mike. No sounds were heard in their room. Moving toward the fourth room, occupied by Raph and Don, there was a blue light seeping through the cracks of the door.

"Someone's up." April whispered as she pushed the door in carefully. Damn, squeaky door.

Donatello immediately looked up when she came through the room. He was stripped of all his gear and wore a large, black sweat shirt, sweats and what looked to be slipper boots.

"Hey." He said softly. "Did I wake you?"

April shook her head. "Mm, mm. Couldn't sleep."

Glancing around the room, the place was considered the 'moved-in' look with Raph's and Don's belongings combined. On the farthest bed, Raphael slept with his shell facing them. He slept on and off from the bothersome light from the monitor screen. April could tell he was a little annoyed. The pillow was on top of his head then under it.

"I couldn't sleep either." Donatello finally said after staring blankly at the screen. "Did you hear any moaning outside your window like oh, say around 10 p.m?"

"Woofs."

"Excuse me?"

April laughed quietly. "There were wolves outside the house. I caught some creeping around in the backyard."

"Yeah, they were out in the front yard, too. Sniffing around the van."

"Why are there so many wolves?" April crossed her arms. "I've never seen so many like this."

"Maybe they're curious about all the noise or they want food."

"That's what the guy said at the gas station back in town. Wolves are curious about noises near civilization."

"It's not too much of a worry. Wolves are generally afraid of us as we are of them. They usually don't attack unless provoked."

"I'm worried about Shadow, though. What if she's out playing and one of them approaches her?"

"Hopefully, she'll climb the nearest tree?" Donatello grinned, then frowned when he saw her expression. "Wrong answer. Um, I'm sure Casey or one of us will be with her at all times. And if one approaches, the best thing to do is to stay calm and don't freak out too much. Animals can sense fear and might strike faster when they know you're scared."

"It's a bit hard to pretend not to be scared. If one ever approached me, I think my heart would stop."

"I'll guess I'll have to keep my weapon on me whenever I go out." Donatello looked away in deep thought.

"Yes, that would be good. Um, if you don't mind that."

"Nah, I don't. Just don't ask me to sleep with it and I'm cool."

"No, a staff isn't very comfortable to sleep with."

"It also isn't comfortable when someone bashes your head in with it." A muffled voice came from the bed.

"Are we keeping you awake, Raph?" Donatello looked over with a stretch against the back of the chair.

"Yeeeeeeah, and that's not a wise thing to do."

April headed for the door with a hand on the door handle.

"Better let you guys sleep. You should get some rest."

"Alright, April. Goodnight. Again."

"Goodnight, Don. Goodnight, Raph."

"Mmmmmmm......" Sounded like Frankenstein's monster under the pillow. Donatello's eyes widened and looked to the bed. Then at April.

"He said goodnight. I think."

"Uh, huh. See you both later." Back in the hallway, she felt a chill. That damn heater was off. Casey did forget. Returning to the bedroom, she saw her bed was empty. "Oh, no...." Heading downstairs, the chill started to pick up more. Wrapping her robe even tighter, she headed for the kitchen to find a flashlight. To her dismay, the backyard door was wide open. Gasping, she had to alert one of the guys. Donatello saved her the trip as she turned and plowed right into him. He sensed something was wrong when she left. He also knew better to cup her mouth as she let out a low shriek.

"Shhh, it's just me."

"Oh, Don." She moaned. "It's Casey. I can't find him. And then I saw the door open and-"

Donatello placed a single finger to her lips and side-stepped past her toward the back door.

"Is he out there?"

"I don't know! I just got here!" April sounded panicky.

Donatello stepped outside with his bo in hand. The other hand was signaling her to stay back. She grabbed it anyway and followed behind him. The snow started to flake down on both their bodies, even when still standing in the door frame.

"What's that?" Don pointed out to nothing. Nothing that April saw.

"I don't know; your eyes are better than mine. What does it look like?"

The bushes on the farthest side of the yard were rustling with some sort of activity behind them. Donatello thought he saw flesh of a human but wasn't fully sure.

"What does Casey usually where to bed?"

April was a little put off by that question but she knew he couldn't be much help without knowing certain things. Even this.

"Um, nothing, usually." April felt her ears getting hot. "But, he was wearing a flannel tonight."

"Like this?" Donatello lifted two articles of clothing found dug half-way in the snow at his feet.

"Oh, God!" April shrilled and was shushed by Don again. The bushes finally stopped and now Don could see what it was.

"Damn." He mumbled as he ran over. April followed next. In the bushes, there was a faint smell of urine. Upon discovering, they found Casey was caught with his underwear down, marking his territory on a helpless branch. "Um, Casey?"

Casey looked up with puzzlement. April pushed past Don and started to remove her robe.

"Oh, God!" She repeated as she wrapped her robe around him. "Casey, what the hell possessed you to come out here?" He didn't answer and the two didn't wait. Pulling him off the ground, they ushered him back toward the house. April scooped up his dirty clothes from the ground and shoved him forward. Donatello looked around outside once more before entering the house and shutting the door.

"Casey, we have two working bathrooms. Believe me, I checked."

Donatello paced around the kitchen table as April sat with a shivering Casey across from her. His hands circled a steaming hot cup of tea which he stared blankly into. April calmly ran her fingers through his hair, staring at him with concern.

"What is happening to you? Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know, April. I just don't know." His voice was muffled. He glanced down to the bite on his arm. "Lost my bandage."

April started to get up but Don stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I'll go get you a new one in the medicine cabinet. Stay with him, April."

Donatello tapped her shoulder while passing through the door out to the other rooms. April sat back down and looked to his arm.

"Casey. Do you know what bit you? Could it be something that has to do with this?"

"I don't know, April." He didn't seem to know a lot. "All I know is one minute, I'm looking at this thing with bright yellow eyes and the next, I'm fighting for my life. Before I finished it off, it bit me. Ever since then, I've felt myself changing. Like into something else. I know this sounds funny but, I think I was bitten by a werewolf."

April pulled back in her seat with shock.

"That's nonsense, Casey. Werewolves don't exist."

"But mutant turtles, do?"

He had a point. Even she thought the idea was a bit strange.

"I think you should go back to bed. Don will give you a new bandage and we'll forget any of this ever happened."

Casey nodded as a response. He wanted so much to forget after being humiliated like that. He had no clue that his symptoms were worsening by the minute. All he knew was that this change could not be helped. And that meant trouble for his whole family.

[CHAPTER 5][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 3][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_05.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_03.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday, November 22, 1999

Chapter 5

  
The morning sun broke through the dark clouds on the farmhouse. 7:30 a.m. Michaelangelo slept in like he said. Leonardo was already up at the crack of dawn with Splinter. Both decided to let him sleep and went out into the hall. Donatello was also sleeping and Raphael was just getting up with a yawn and stretch. Shadow and Casey were in their rooms still sleeping soundly.

April was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee resting in front of her. She was tired but couldn't sleep much. Leonardo pushed through the door and held it open to let Splinter walk in first.

"Good morning, guys."

"Good morning, April." Splinter said softly as he sat down next to her. Leo's response was a wave. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I tossed a little." She promised she wouldn't say anything about Casey. Splinter frowned to her and she quickly changed the subject. "How did you guys sleep? Were you warm enough last night? Casey forgot to crank up the heater."

"We slept fine. About your night." _Uh, oh. Splinter went back to that._ "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's Casey I'm worried about." That got Leonardo's attention. He sat down across from her with watchful eyes. She looked to the both of them. "Um, he's just acting weird."

"Oh." They both said it at the same time.

April had to occupy them. "Would any of you like some coffee?"

"Do you have tea?" Splinter asked.

"Tea? We have herbal tea."

"That's fine."

"Leo?" He shook his head no. He was being awfully quiet.

Raphael bundled up in heavy coats and pants to enjoy the early morning breeze. He stepped out into the hall to hear low moaning coming from Shadow's room. Peeking in, he saw her at a small television playing video games. She did quite a lot of sucking up to Donatello to help her with installing the Playstation. She brought it along but Casey refused to plug it in. He didn't care if he left it in the car and it got stolen or whatever. He was sick of the yelling and shouting that emerged from the thing. It was when they first arrived while Don was plugging in his lap top. She came in with hands behind her back, looking to him with botching eyes.

_"Uncle Don?" A little voice said at his side._

_"Hmm?" His hands automatically went to his hips. "What's with the eyes, Shadow? You want something, don't you?" She reached up to hug his waist. "Yup. And that ain't it."_

_"Can you help me with my Playstation? Daddy won't do it."_

_"So, you did bring it along, huh?" Shadow nodded as he bent down lower. "And, what do I get for installing it for you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a gentle squeeze. "Awww, sweet, but not good enough." She frowned and pulled away, kissing his nose next. "Heh. Nope, but you're getting warmer."_

_"Please?" He shook his head. "I love you?" He shook his head again, but grinned to her persuasion. "I'll let you play Tekken 3?"_

_"Bingo!"_

Raphael giggled for the moment. Don surfed too much while she was an arcade buff. Both would end up with eye strain in later years. Raph climbed down the stairs to hear soft talking coming from the kitchen. April was talking about Casey, not knowing what to do about him. Splinter said some words to attempt to sound positive. Leo was nowhere in the entire house so he had to be in there as well. But he only heard two voices chatting.

"Something must be troubling the Fearless Leader." As brothers, Raph could sense Leo was not his usual self.

Raphael finally stepped out to the beautiful morning. Icicles hung down like needles on the roof of the house. Reaching the driveway, he sucked in a deep breath to take in the crisp, clean air. No smog was around here. Hands pushed all the way in his pockets, he started to walk down the road. Pulling out his Marlboro's, he began to smack the box with a flat hand. In his other pocket was a marble-colored lighter with bits of red and purple mixed together. He paused to light up, flicking the lighter switch three times for the flame to ignite. The birds were chirping in the trees, the wind picking up every so often. It was truly a monumental sight.

Walking backwards, he looked back to the house. With the snow around it, it looked like a picture postcard that read "Season's Greetings." It was a lovely house once fixed up and taken care of. Needed more trees to make it hidden but still a pleasant spot to call home. Raph paused to look at the barn on the far right. Such memories. The roof he stood watch on, the hole in the wall where Leo was thrown through it during a small dispute. The little work-out spot Mike practice his punches and kicks. Everyone was hurting back then. Everyone is still hurting now. A nice drag off his cigarette calmed his nerves. He realized then he should have taken up smoking years ago. Puffing out a cloud of smoke, he couldn't tell if it was his breath from the cold or the cigarette.

"Maybe both." He said aloud as he questioned the cloud of smoke in his head. No one heard him, anyway.

He started to walk toward the barn, sizing it up carefully. The wind rocked it slowly, causing creak noises to fill his ears.

"One tornado could blow this thing right off the map." He whispered. "If there were tornadoes in this state."

"There's one in this state." Raphael turned to meet Leonardo's eyes. "Hey. Is this a private conversation?"

"I'll let you know in an hour." Raph started to walk around the barn with his boots crumpling on new snow. "So, who's the tornado? Me?"

Leonardo started to follow behind.

"Actually, I was talking about Casey."

"He's been a rather touchy subject since we got here."

"More like he's been rather touchy. Even you noticed it."

"Yeah, I did. A little."

"Tell me something, Raph." _Here we go with the interrogation._ "Can you remember what all happened that night at the bar?"

"I remember all of it."

"So, you did see what attacked Casey?"

Raphael said nothing for a good two minutes. He saw something huge lying there when Casey strangled the life out of it.

"It was too dark. I didn't see much."

"You didn't see much." Raph nodded and looked away. Leo wasn't satisfied. "Why is it I don't believe y-"

"Because you never believe a damn word I say! I was fucking drunk and didn't help him when he needed it."

"Look, April's in there crying her eyes out but she's not saying anything. Why? Because she doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him. You were the only one with him that night and you were the one that saw him get attacked. So, don't give me that crap that it was too dark."

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me unless you can find something better to discuss."

Raphael headed off back toward the house then made a sharp left down the road. His pace was fast as he tried to get away from it all. Leonardo sighed and went in the other direction to the house, making a quick glance to the barn.

"We never did patch up that hole."

Shadow sat in the snow trying to build a miniature snowman out of the hard ice. Michaelangelo sat on the porch keeping his face warm in a cup of hot cocoa.

"Whew! This is too hot to drink."

"Want some ice?" Shadow picked up a handful of snow.

"Nah, I'd settle for a burnt tongue than dirty snow in my chocolate."

"It's not dirty, seeeee?!" Shadow licked it, making Mike wrinkle his nose.

"I'm never letting you kiss me with that mouth again."

Leonardo approached the two with a quick wave then shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Can I see you inside, Mike? We need to talk."

"Uh, sure. But I can't leave Shadow out here alone."

Leonardo bent down to Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow. Raph went down the road for a walk. If you hurry, you might catch him."

"OK!" Sitting up and brushing the snow off, she skipped down the road to where Raph went to. Mike looked to Leo.

"He's going to kill you for that."

"He'll get over it."

Leo and Mike went in as Shadow found a heavily clothed figure walking rather fast.

"Unca Raph!"

Raph paused and turned fully around to see small articles of clothing running down the road toward him.

"Looks like the closet monster emerged." He mumbled. "So, you finally decided to join the world of the living?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. Up, up!" She jumped up at him.

"Up what?"

"Up!" She reached for him.

"Oh, fine!" He lifted her into his arms. "Better?" She sniffed his breath and slid down to the ground, shaking her head.

"Noooo. You smell smoky."

"I had a cigarette."

"What for?"

"So, that I won't pound your Uncle Leo."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cuz he makes me angry at times."

"The cigett make you happy?"

"Sort of. It calms me down."

"Are you calm now?"

"I'm chillin.'"

"I'm cold, too." He couldn't help but smile to that. "What else make you happy?"

His smile got wider. "Pounding your Uncle Leo, anyway."

"My dolls make me happy."

"Yeah, they should make Bad Mood Barbie and have her be able to smoke a cigarette. I'd definitely buy that and we'd smoke together."

Getting down to the end of the road, he paused to the open two-way street. There was not a car in sight. He continued to walk down to the open road, holding Shadow's hand tightly. A car could come whipping by and hit her by accident. Didn't want to take that chance. Now, he was enjoying the morning with an informative six-year old. How much worse can it get for him?

"Horseys!"

The narrator spoke too soon. Coming up the road on the other side were two people on horseback. The riders were bundled in heavy coats and the horses snorted puffs of smoke from their nostrils. Raphael knew the smoke wasn't tobacco. But even horses have moods, too.

"Uh, huh. Hey, there!" Raph waved to them as they walked by.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Shadow managed to pull her hand away from his and started to run across the street.

"No, stop!" Raphael ran after her just as an RV was speeding around the bin. At lightning speed, Shadow was in his arms and brought to the shoulder safely. Raph put her down and took a step back, wiping his brow with a sigh of relief before giving her a stern look. "Damn it, Shadow." He sighed again, watching her blink up to him. "No horse is worth losing you. We'll go see them but from now on, you never cross any street without someone with you. Got it?" She nodded to him. "Good. Now, come here." Shadow obediently returned to his side. He took her hand and looked both ways before crossing the street to the riders. "Hey, guys. Nice morning, huh?"

"Hi, there!" The first rider pulled on the reins and looked behind her. "It's lovely today."

"Yeah, we felt like taking a walk in the early morning."

"That's nice. You guys from around here?" The second rider twisted his horse toward their direction.

"Nah, we're from New York but have a house out here that we come to visit for certain occasions."

"I wanna see, I wanna see." Shadow whined to Raph quietly.

"Okay, okay, we will, we will! Sheesh, ya little beggar!" Raph started to walk to the first rider. "My niece here loves horses and she wanted to see them up close."

"Oh, sure. Let me get Augustus around." A small tug and the horse spun around while nodding it's head as if approving her command.

"Pretty." Shadow reached up to pat the chest area. The horse nodded it's head to her.

"I think he agrees with you." Raph scratched the soft muzzle.

"So, what's your names?" The second rider came over slowly.

"Oh, I'm Raphael and that's Shadow. The beggar."

"I'm Tom." The second rider pointed to his chest. "And that's my sister, Kate."

Kate waved after the introduction.

"Nice to meet you guys. We're kinda new around here after moving up from Tennessee. We needed to find a decent stable for our handsome steeds here." Kate patted the side of Augustus.

"This one's Augustus?" Raphael also patted his side.

"Yeah, we named him after the little boy, or I should say big boy, Augustus Gloob from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ This guy eats so much, we figured the name suited him well. Not to mention I love that movie a lot."

Raphael thumbed to Shadow. "This one knows the dialogue by heart."

"We try to think of names for our horses that associate with an interest we have. Like this one is named Blondie because of her light color, and, well....I'm an eighties nut. That Deborah Harry gal was something else. Mmm, mm."

Kate pointed a finger to her brother. "Don't let Nicole hear you say that."

Raphael looked to Tom for an answer. "My wife."

"Ah!"

"Can we ride the horses?" Shadow asked boldly. Raph shook his head.

"No, we can't. Your father would kill me."

"Pleeeeeease!" She started to do the botching of the eyes act. She then looked to Kate whom was smiling. "Please, can we?"

"Hey, don't ask her! I'm the one lookin' after ya!" Raph felt totally embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. She can ride with me if she wants. The stable's not that far and we can show her around."

Raphael wanted to ride with Kate but chose to say nothing. Instead, he looked to Tom.

"It's fine with me, sis. Hope aboard, Raphael."

Shadow got her way. Usually. This was just a minor thing. Nothing serious. If there was a phone at the stables, he'd call to let the others back at the house know where they were.

"Okay, you win this round, little beggar."

Kate shifted back in her saddle as Shadow was lifted up to the front. Kate held the reins high in the air and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist, holding the reins at Shadow's chest. Raphael went over to Tom's horse, Blondie, and was up in the back in a matter of seconds.

Tom led the way back along the country road where Raph could see faint horse tracks from the previous steps. He kinda hoped Kate would ride in the front so that he could keep an eye on Shadow. He was getting just as bad as Leo being overly protective. But of course, if anything happened to her, Casey would definitely kill him. Dead. Stabbed. Murdered. Never find the body.

"Okay, can you run that by me again? This time much more slowly if possible."

"Mike, if I talk any slower, we'd be here till midnight."

Michaelangelo crossed his arms, swinging carelessly on the backyard swing. Leonardo rested a foot against the root of the tree.

"It's cold out here. You said we can talk inside."

"I didn't know Casey would be up."

"Well, if this involves him, then he's bound to find out sooner or later. Whatever it is."

"Mike, he already knows what's bothering him. It's us that need to find out. Don't you get it?"

"Nope. Don't think so. I...." Michaelangelo stood and turned around; his eyes widening. "I....I. Tell me I'm not seeing this."

"Huh?" Leonardo followed Mike's gaze. Toward the front, Casey was heading for the woods, several wolves in the distance spinning and frolicking around the forest. He'd shoo them away then continue on his brisk walk.

"What the hell? Leo, look at the wolves. Why are they so infatuated with him?"

"You're asking the right one, Mike. Raph knows something. But I can't get him to spill it."

"I don't get it. And for me to not get something is....." He smiled to him. "No surprise there, huh?"

"Mmmm. You catch on fast, Mike. Only when given the proper information." Leo headed for the house. "We'll talk later."

"About Casey?"

Leonardo paused, taking in a long breath. "Like I said, you catch on fast."

Standing alone, Michaelangelo blinked several times.

"I wish I knew what I was catching on to."

April paused in her pacing to catch Leonardo slip through the back door.

"Hey, Leo. Did you see where Casey went off to?"

"Mike and I saw him leave down the trail."

"Oh. Did you talk to him?"

"No. I don't know if you've noticed but there have been several wolves hanging around the house lately."

"I have noticed. So has Don. We just think they're curious about the noises."

"Can you explain them being curious about Casey the most?" April sat down, staring out in deep thought. Leonardo sat across from her to catch her in view. "April?"

"I.....I was just thinking." She swallowed, leaning back in her seat. "He told me something last night. While we were in bed." She remembered her promise of not telling the others about where she and Don found him. But it was getting to the point of having to confess to someone else to hear their thoughts. Leo seemed trustworthy enough. "Oh, sorry." She moaned softly. "I lied to you, just now." Leonardo frowned as she looked away. "He told me something last night. Right here at the table." He said nothing to that. Maybe she didn't have to confess. "Um, Casey feels he was bitten by a werewolf. That must sound ludicrous to you." She swallowed again. This is was making her ill to think about. Pausing, she looked up for a response.

"A werewolf." Leo's voice echoed. He ignored the last sentence about it sounding ludicrous. Even he has seen weirder things in his life.

"Please, don't tell anyone I told you this. We can't be fully sure whether it's true or not."

Closing his eyes, he nodded to her. "Okay, April. I promise." Opening them again, he stared at her. "But, what did you mean by, you lied to me?"

The kitchen phone rang out, breaking the silence. _Saved by the bell _April thought. Getting up, Leo followed her movement toward the wall phone.

"Hello? Raph? Hi, where are you? You're where?" April eyed Leonardo whom stared at her. "Uh, huh. Really? Well, just be careful with her, Raph. Yeah- huh? Yeah, I know. Mm, hmm." Donatello came in to the kitchen followed by Michaelangelo re-entering from the backyard. "Riiiight. You'll be back for lunch, right? But, Raph! You hardly know these people! You can't just invite yourself and..." April looked to see the three of them staring at her. "Kate who? You don't even know her last name?" April sighed and turned away from the eyes watching her.

"Where did Raph say he was going?" Mike asked Leo. His answer was a shrug.

April continued with half the conversation heard.

"No, Casey's not here. Maybe. He didn't say where he was going exactly. No, I won't tell him you let Shadow ride a horse." She heard someone gag and cough behind her. "I shouldn't even be hearing this. Like I said, be careful with her." April shook her head and turned back to the three, lifting the mouth piece upward. "Don't choke on your coffee, Don."

"Excuse me." He grinned embarrassingly to her.

"Well, I think you should come home. Yeah, now! No, don't give me that, Raph! If you don't want Casey to know.....well, that's just it. I don't know when he'll be back. He didn't give me a specific time. Just come home, okay? I don't wanna have to send out your brothers after you. Yes, I would if I had to." April waved her hand in the air like she wanted to have a fit. Then, she smiled calmly to the Turtles. "Right, so I'll meet this Kate person? I'm so jazzed. Fine. Just come home now, alright? Groovy. Bye, Raph."

April flung the phone back in it's cradle with a quick 'brriiiing' from slamming it too hard. "Damn, him!" She looked back and smiled again. "Raph will be home soon."

"Uh, huh." "Oooookay!" "Sure, thing!" The group quickly got up to occupy themselves in different parts of the house. They didn't want to hang around when Raph returned. No, sir.

Casey walked down the trail and reached a neighbor's house he'd never seen before. The exterior was similar to his house except the chimney stack was built on the outside of large and odd-shaped rocks with cement. On the wooden porch sat a scraggly-looking man rocking back and forth on a rocking chair.

"Howdy!" The man waved to Casey as he got closer. "I'm always finding someone out here. New to these parts?"

"No, just haven't ventured this far before on foot." Casey looked around. "Actually, I'm from New York."

"Ah, city folk! Never cared for that type of living."

"Neither do I but my job is there. So's my home. And my wife and kid."

"So, what brings you out to these parts, stranger?"

"My feet." The man groaned. "Seriously, I just felt like walking. Lately, I've been disliking being cooped up indoors."

"Who likes that? Not me. I travel as much as I can without the use of wheels. Mostly at night. It's lovely at night."

"I've seemed to have grown accustomed to the night hours, too."

"Maybe we should walk together, then. Unless your wife and kid mind you doing that."

"Doesn't matter to me what they mind or not." Casey got closer. "Name's Casey Jones." He extended his hand.

"Oh, like the Railroad Hero?"

"You got it."

"Nice to meet you, Casey." The guy shook his hand. "Name's Jack. Jack Russell."

Casey looked away. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ "Oh, like that Wishbone dog, huh?"

Jack frowned. "Who the hell is that?"

"Ummm...." Casey suddenly felt dumb. "Oh, it's a show my daughter likes to watch. The dog is a Jack Russell terrier named Wishbone."

The guy looked skyward. "I see. The things kids watch today are unbelievable."

"I'm just thankful she never got hooked on those Teletubbies." Jack frowned again. "Never mind."

"Well, Casey. Perhaps, you'd like to tour the homestead." Jack stood up with a stretch. "And have a drink, yes?"

"Hey, it's your stash. Lead me to it." Once Casey entered, the place seemed eerie. On the walls were several photos and paintings of wolves. Sculptures of the creatures lined against a wall unit, coffee table and fire place mantle. "I see you like wolves, Jack."

"Hmm?" Jack looked up from pouring two glasses in the kitchen. "Oh, they come around here every so often. Getting bored with myself out here, I started painting them and taking photos of those beautiful guys. Sometimes they come right up to my door and pose right in front of my camera. It's pretty amazing." Jack met Casey on the couch and placed the glasses on the table.

"Thanks." Casey took a sip, making a frown. _Water?_ Jack looked to him and Casey smiled to be polite. "It's good, um, water."

"Just got a Britta container." Casey was not amused. "I drink water more than any beverage that I have in my ice box."

"So, you live here alone?"

"Yup." Jack glanced around. The two started to walk around in different parts of the house. "Well, I used to have a wife but we had our differences. I had an accident and she noticed some changes in me and couldn't cope with it anymore. She decided to pack up and move to live with her parents in Tennessee."

"Now, I see why you hate city folk."

"Nah, it's not that. It's the life-style they live that I don't care for." Jack stared at his unmade bed. "Ever since I left, I've had that sense of freedom lurking around here."

Casey nodded to that, knowing his freedom would be lifted without April in his life. But his life would also seem empty. The laughter. The tears. He couldn't bear to lose her. Smiling to Jack, he caught a strange medallion around his neck.

"Say, Jack? That's one hell of a trinket you've got around your neck."

Jack looked down and stuffed it inside his shirt.

"Oh, that old thing."

"It wasn't from Sears, huh?"

"I don't recall how I got it, but I never take it off. Even when I shower. It's like become a part of me somehow."

"It was from your wife, huh?"

"I'm not really sure. I think you should go now, Casey. We'll talk again, later, how's that?"

"That's cool. It was nice meeting you, Jack."

Casey walked downstairs and out the door. The guy didn't even see him to the exit. How strange. On the trail, Casey was greeted by a family of wolves. They were brave enough to come right up and sniff him curiously.

"Go away, shoo!" A wolf yelped when he pushed it aside. It started to bound around him freely. "What is it with you things? Leave me alone!" The wolf paused in half a circle, yelping to him. "Yeah, same to you. Jeez!" Another wolf pounced him from behind, making playful growling sounds. Casey thought it was fighting with him and punched it hard in the stomach. "Stupid shits! I said leave me alone!" The wolves backed away with perked ears. Casey now was getting pissed. "God, I swear. I'm like a goddamn magnet to them."

And to the wolves, he was like their god.

[CHAPTER 6][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 4][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_06.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_04.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


As Casey reached the farmhouse, he caught someone on horseback treading up the driveway. A small figure was riding in front of a taller figure with someone walking beside the horse, guiding it by the reins. From where he stood, he could see Raph riding it with Shadow in the front. He always told her never to ride horses without him being there to watch her. With no background of riding skills, he feared for his daughter's safety on the large animals. Raphael was going to get it for sure. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head with a groan. April stood on the porch when she saw him approaching her. 

"Oh, hi Casey!" April ran down the steps with a small smile. "Where were you?"

"Save it. Who's horse is that?"

"Um....Kate's. I guess."

"Who?"

The two looked to see the group coming closer. Kate held the reins to Augustus. April could see Raphael mouth the words, 'oh, shit!' when Casey crossed his arms to them. He did not look pleased at all. Only the words 'big trouble' went through Raph's thoughts.

"Hello!" Kate smiled. "You must be April. I'm Kate." She extended a gloved hand which April took.

"Hi, Kate. Yeah, I'm April. Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Casey."

Kate extended her hand to Casey. He looked down to it. April nudged him to shake it.

"Uh, yeah, hi Kate. Is that your horse?"

"Yeah, that's Augustus." She smiled brightly.

"Great. Would you mind getting my daughter down from Augustus?"

Her smile faded as she turned to Raph and Shadow.

"Ride's over, guys." She glanced to Casey whom wouldn't take his eyes off her. Raphael jumped down and reached up to help Shadow off. Placing her on the ground, she stood behind Raph, afraid to be close to her father. "Well, I guess I'll head back to the ranch. It was nice meeting you folks. Raph, Shadow. Take care for now, okay?" They nodded to her. Kate climbed up on the horse and circled him around to trot down the road. Raphael stood silently, feeling the heat radiating from Casey.

"I know what you're going to say man, and I-"

"Shut it, Raph!" Casey circled around to Shadow as she clutched Raph's coat. "What were you doing on a horse, little missy? Huh? I've told you about riding horses and you go ahead and do it anyway. I can't even take a walk without worrying you might get hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Shadow spoke quickly and quietly.

"And you...." Casey looked to Raphael next. "Letting her ride like that. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, chill man. It's not like she rode alone. She-"

"I don't care if ten people rode with her! I don't want her riding horses. Especially ones that we aren't familiar with. Is that clear?!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Raphael looked away. "Jeez, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal when it's my daughter you're screwing around with!" Casey rounded on him, talking down to him like he were a child. Pausing, he eyed to Shadow again. "Shadow, go to your room, I need to talk to Raph alone."

"Daddy, I'm sorry-"

"I said, go to your room! I will deal with you later."

Shadow looked up to Raphael. He nodded for her to get moving. Nodding back, she headed for the steps, hearing Casey talk sternly to Raph before entering the house. Walking in, the place was empty. Now, was a good time to wish for a lock on her door. She turned to face the window, looking out to see Casey still talking to Raphael with April standing by. She couldn't bear to watch and did what she was told. Go up to her room and wait for further instructions. Shadow reached her room and sat on the bed, slowly rocking back and forth.

"I'm innnn trouble." She whispered to herself.

"Ha! Foul, Don! Foul, sensei! Did you see that?"

Splinter sighed while resting on a saw horse, watching his students spar.

"Donatello...." Splinter waved as if giving a command. "Michaelangelo....." He pointed over to another part of the barn.

Leonardo stood upright, straightening the punching bag he was beating a pulp to. He had to think about what his target was in order to hit it hard enough. He could think of a few people he'd love to pound their faces clear in. Splinter caught this act and frowned to his actions. Pound, kick, kick, pound, pound. The sweat was starting to pour out. Donatello back flipped with bo in hand, pausing to catch Leo in a small fit he started. That gave Michaelangelo to squeeze in a left hook.

"Ack, aw, Mike! Now, who's doing the fouls here?"

"Hey, man! You weren't watching! It's what I like to call the 'catch them off-guard' move. Fair and square! Right, sensei?" Splinter said nothing. "Right! See?!"

"Master?" Donatello rose off the ground, brushing the hay from behind his legs. "Is something bothering you?"

"I..." Splinter closed his eyes and waved a hand. "There was a dispute. Not that long ago. Someone is going to get hurt. I can feel it."

"Someone we know?"

"Duh, Mike! No, he likes to channel in to total strangers." Donatello rolled his eyes. "Do you know who it is exactly, sensei?"

"No....I sense much anger. I...." Splinter looked down, then to Mike and Don. "It is much stronger than I felt it earlier."

"The anger. It's Casey, isn't it, Master?" A mumbled voice spoke up in the back. Leonardo stood tall against the swaying punching bag; his sides heaving in and out.

"I am afraid so, Leonardo. Casey is not acting as his normal self."

"Jeez, I always thought he wasn't normal to begin with." Michaelangelo scratched his neck.

Donatello slid his bo to an angle, resting his hands and chin on the tip.

"For Casey, this behavior is bizarre for him. I don't know, I'm starting to dislike him even more."

Stepping out of the barn, the four caught April getting in the mini-van and Raphael kicking up dirt around the front. Casey was nowhere in sight.

"Think we missed something?" Donatello asked, catching the mini-van roar out down the driveway. Raphael started to walk towards them. "Wait, here comes my answer now."

"Yo. Better watch out for the old Casemeister. He's a little bit steamed right now."

"What the hell happened, Raph?" Leonardo approached him with hands out in confusion. "Where have you been?"

"Can't have a social life if that's what you want to know." Leo said nothing, waiting for a further explanation. "Okay, it's like this. I'll start from the beginning. Shadow and I are on a walk and get to the bottom of the hill to the main road-"

"Wait, you took her down to the main road?"

"Yeah, Leo. It was cool. Anyway, we see these two people on horseback and Shadow just had to get a closer look. She's totally nuts about horses as you all know." They knew. "She just had to touch them." Raphael rolled his eyes, then looked back to them. "We go over, say hi, yadda yadda, then the little beggar wanted to ride the horse. So, I gave in. Guess cuz I'm a nice guy."

"More like a stupid guy-" Mike mumbled.

"SO!" Raphael said louder. "We ride back to their ranch and hang out and me..." Raphael lays his hands flat to his chest. "...being the responsible one, decides to call the house to let you guys know where we are." He looked to all of them. Yup, they knew about the phone call. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with Casey. The one chick Kate, who owns one of the horses, brings us back to the house. I'm riding with Shadow and Kate's pulling the reins. No biggie, right? Casey comes walkin' out of nowhere, sees us on the horse and has a shit fit." Raph raised a hand quickly. "Oh, 'scuse me sensei. He starts yelling at me, yelling at Shadow, I mean, damn! The guy had like a crazed look in his eye. He sends Shadow to her room and continues to bark at me like I'm some goddamn two year-old."

"Where's Casey now, Raph?" Leonardo placed his hands to his hips.

"There." Raph pointed to the house. "He said his anger made him hungry so he was going in to eat. April's pissed. She grabbed her keys and took off. Said she needed to get some air or something."

"Where's Shadow?" Michaelangelo glanced to the house.

"Still in her room, I reckon. Casey, doing his fatherly job, sent her there as a punishment. But I don't feel she did anything wrong. She's just a kid for Christ's sake."

"Sounds like she did nothing wrong to me." Michaelangelo shrugged. "Casey's just being overly protective. Perhaps too overly protective."

"Well, yeah. I can understand that. But, damn. Even I was more lenient with her." Raphael sighed. "She does that crazy botching of the eyes crap and you can't help but give in."

"Amen to that, bro." Donatello raised a hand to agree with him.

"So, what do we do now?" Michaelangelo looked to all of them. "We can deal with Mr. Time Bomb or hitch hike down the road."

Leonardo started to walk toward the house. "No, we should go in and check on Shadow. It wouldn't be right of us to leave her alone with....him."

"Hey, Leo?" Leo turned to Raph. "Now, I know what it's like to be on Casey's shit list. It sucks."

"There shouldn't have to be a list, Raph. I can't stand him when he acts like a jerk."

"Jerk? Heh, you're being nice, Leo! I've called him things far worse than that."

"Out of respects to April and Shadow, I keep the more vulgar comments to myself."

Raphael looked around. "Do you see them out here? Noooo. So, go on, I know you want to say it!"

Leonardo paused and looked to Splinter. "I also have respects for my sensei."

Shadow gasped when Casey opened the door to her room. He looked like a bear with sweat streaking the sides of his face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll never ride another horse again."

"Well, you certainly won't after you have a blistered butt!" Casey approached the bed.

"No, no! I understand now, please, no!" Shadow sobbed and placed her hands flat to her rear, scooting away from him.

The Turtles and Splinter approached the house, pausing outside the entrance.

"Master?" Donatello tapped his arm. "Do you want to wait out here?"

"Perhaps it might be better, Donatello. I will be fine."

"Okay, Raph, why don't you and Leo hang out here too to look out for April's van." Donatello looked to Mike while removing his bo from his belt. "Hope I won't have to use this."

Michaelangelo's eyes widened. "Gads, I hope not either! Casey's our friend!"

"Yeah, our friend." Donatello repeated with a huff. He briefly closed his eyes with a hand on the knob.

The house was dark. The only lights that filled the house came through the windows. Donatello entered first to look around, suddenly feeling like he was doing a drug bust or hunting down criminal activity. Michaelangelo started to head up the stairs as Donatello moved into the parlor room with quiet stealth. The place seemed in ship shape. No furniture tossed around. For Casey to lose his temper over something like this was very common.

"I'll check...." Michaelangelo pointed and Donatello nodded to him.

Michaelangelo reached the top step, listening in through each room. Don's and Raph's room was empty. So was his and April's. No sounds were heard in Shadow's room. Looking in through the crack of the door, he saw nothing. The room looked as is. Typical child-messy. But still empty and silent. That doesn't mean anything. She could be sleeping....on the floor? Perhaps unconscious. Visions were now racing through his mind that she was injured or hurt. He finally decided to check the entire room.

"Shadow?" Michaelangelo crossed over to the closet, peering in. "Are you here?"

"Unca Mike....."

Whipping his head over, he found her on the other side of the bed on the floor, curled up in a ball. She quietly whimpered, holding onto her backside.

"Shadow! Aww, jeez.....what happened to you?" Michaelangelo bent down to gather her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"N' trouble. Daddy's mad at me." Shadow buried her face into his shoulder.

"I know. He gets mad at us, too." Mike stood up, looking closely to her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She said nothing. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know."

He's heard that one before. He did a quick check to see of any noticeable scars or bruises.

"He better not have. Let's go downstairs. April should be back soon. Wanna go wait for her downstairs?" She nodded quickly. "Okay."

Michaelangelo stepped out into the hall where he met up with Donatello half way on the stairs.

"Hey, Mike. He's not anywhere in the house. He must have went out through the back way. How's Shadow?" Don frowned to her face, placing a hand to her damp cheek.

"She seems to be okay. I was on my way to see if April came back. I don't want to leave her alone in the house in this condition."

"Good idea." Donatello stepped aside to allow Michaelangelo to pass down the stairs first.

"Do you have something to say, Raphael?" Splinter padded over next to Raph whom rested against a pole on the porch.

"What's there to talk about?" Raphael turned to look out onto the driveway. Leonardo was circling around it, continuing to check the open road.

"Life. This trip." Splinter paused and his voice got lower. "Casey."

"Look, I said I don't want to talk about it. Is that clear?"

"No. You are hiding something from the rest of us. And when you hide something from those you love, you are really hiding it from yourself." Raph took a moment to look around before turning back to Splinter whom never took his eyes off of him. "Sometimes, when you talk about your problems, others can help with whatever it is that is bothering you."

"No one can help me." Raphael mumbled with his face sulking into his crossed arms. "I made a terrible mistake and it almost cost one of my best friend's life. I stood by and watched him suffer, sensei. There was something I could have done but didn't. I don't know why. I feel that I failed him."

"That is where you are wrong." Raph looked up with puzzlement. "You alerted his family, took him to the hospital and got him medical attention. In a way, without knowing it, you did help him." He suddenly looked somewhat proud. Splinter wasn't finished yet. "It is true you did not get involved in the activity Casey went through." Raph frowned again. _How did he know that?_ "But, you did save his life by not leaving him to perish in that alley."

"How did you-" Raphael turned away. _Wait, this is Splinter. He probably sensed it in a vision or something._

"I will just say, I know my son's whereabouts fairly well by now."

"So, am I off the hook?"

Splinter shook his head. "You were never on any 'hook', my son." _Oh, thank God. _"But-" _Damn, almost._ "The next time you decide to have a drink, think about what you are doing to yourself and what it might do to others." He was a rat. But a wise rat. Raphael nodded and looked away again, cutting off the conversation. He hoped the subject would change once he looked back.

His wish was granted. The subject was altered when the three looked to see the mini-van returning. Shadow pushed opened the screen door for Mike as he came out with her in his arms.

Donatello followed next with a wave. "Hey, Raph. Master."

"Hey." Raphael turned to see Shadow's face. "What did he do to her?"

"Um..." Mike looked as well. "He who?"

"Don't play dumb, Mike." Donatello reached over to cover Shadow's ears. "Her asshole of a father. That's who."

"Raphael!" Splinter chided.

"Quick thinking, bro." Mike nodded to Don.

"Somehow, Raph, I knew you were going to say something negative about him."

April stepped out of the van with Leonardo approaching her side. The two looked to one another before heading up the front steps. All of them stared at her quietly. The look on her face was mixed with guilt and anger.

"Um, I don't want you to think I ditched you or anything. I just had to get away from him for awhile."

"Don't we all?" Raphael grumbled.

April paused to look at Shadow. "Mike, what's wrong with her?" Her eyes flew wide to him. "What happened?"

"I found her in her room like this. She wouldn't tell me what happened."

"Oh, Mike....here, give her to me." April extended her hands. "I knew I should have taken her with me." Shadow wrapped her arms around April's neck, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, sweetie....what's wrong? Guys, what happened while I was gone? Weren't you in the house at all since I left?"

"No, we weren't." Leonardo shook his head.

"We were in the barn while you were out waiting for Raph to come back." Michaelangelo suddenly felt guilty. "Um, he came over to see us as we were coming back to the house. You were getting in the car and Casey was nowhere to be seen." He sighed and looked to Shadow. "We thought she was with you until Raph said Casey sent her to her room."

"Ohhhh." April rocked Shadow gently. "Honey, did Daddy spank you? Please, talk to me." Shadow only hid her face in the nape of her neck. "Oh, damn you, Casey!" April hugged and patted her back. "Have any of you see him? Is he in the house now?"

"Nope. I didn't see him." Donatello glanced inside through the screen door. "How convenient for him not to be here at this moment."

"This is nothing new." April sat down in the porch rocking chair with Shadow in her lap. "What was it this time? Because she rode that horse?"

Raphael signaled her. "Right on the money, April. I shouldn't have let her ride like that. It's my fault."

"Oh, Raph. No it isn't, trust me. Casey has a thing about horses ever since he was a kid. He got thrown off of one and broke his arm in the process. Never cared for them since then."

"That's no excuse to spank her, April." Leonardo rested a foot on the second step with an arm over his thigh.

"If Casey is so against horses with himself, why does he get all bent out of shape if Shadow is around them? That's what buggin' me." Raphael crossed his arms to her.

"Well....wait, Raph. Yes, Leo, I understand your concerns about that. I've covered for her with so many excuses in the past to save her from getting spanked. I agree this one time was definitely uncalled for. And, Raph, getting back to what you said, I do remember one event that stuck in my mind of when I discovered Casey sheltering his daughter with horses. It was when him, me and Shadow went to visit my sister, Robyn, out in California." April pointed to Michaelangelo. "You remember that one summer, Mike, when I told you guys to watch after the apartment?"

"Yeah, we all stayed over but took different shifts of actually 'watching it.' We even cleaned up before you got home." He grinned widely.

"Uh, huh. Casey was shocked when the place looked the same when we returned. I have to admit, I was too. But just a little."

"Riiiight!" Mike continued to grin.

"As I was saying, a co-worker of Robyn's owned a horse ranch in Monterey. So, the plan was simple. We drove out for a visit and at that same time, her company was having a picnic at the ranch. I think Shadow was about three or four years old. How old were you, sweetie?" Shadow held up four fingers. "Okay, four. Her memory is better than mine at times!" April chuckled a little as the group nodded to her. "Um, so, anyway we went there and you all know how she loves horses?" They nodded again. "I carried her off to go see the gorgeous animals and one of the women was kind enough to let her sit on one. In one spot. The horse wasn't even moving and the woman and I stayed right with her. Casey saw us and he nearly took my head off."

"You never told us about that, April." Leonardo frowned. "You just said you went to a ranch and had a picnic."

"I didn't think it was much of a worry until later on that day, when Shadow started acting strangely. She doesn't tell me if Casey spanks her. I have to physically witness it. Usually when he does, she gets real quiet and very affectionate. Which is how she was acting to me at the ranch. I knew something was wrong and I kept giving Casey the stink-eye all night long."

"So, you let him spank her just like this?"

"Of course not, Mike. He doesn't spank just because he feels like it. As her father, he decides the punishments. Sometimes, I feel he reprimands her for the dumbest reasons but he of course always seems to make it sound like she deserves it. One time he paddled her because she was playing with the downstairs light switches on the wall after he told her not to. You know, little things like that. But this...." April gestured to Shadow wrapped around her neck like an orangutan. "Each time this happens, I want to wring his neck."

"April, as a parent, I realize you have rules in your house and if she does something wrong, she gets disciplined."

"But, Leo, to spank her?" Michaelangelo frowned to him. Leo shrugged.

"There are other ways of handling it, Mike. Some parents think it's a good way to teach their children right from wrong."

April nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I give her light taps if she talks back or disobeys me. That's typical. Casey doesn't know his own strength sometimes and I think he's too hard on her."

The wind picked up suddenly, knocking over one of their trash cans on the side of the house. Shadow glanced around. "Is Daddy home?"

April brushed the hair from her forehead. "No, he's not."

"Good."

April snickered a little. "See, this is how she gets when you guys aren't around and Daddy is being mean."

"Poor kid." Raphael pushed himself up onto the porch railing. "Casey can be such a...." He looked to Splinter. ".....you know what. He's gotta learn to chill."

"You should talk, Raph!" Michaelangelo showed his wide grin again.

"Hey, I can chill anytime I want. And I've never once put a hand to the little tike. Never had and never would."

"Even if you were her father?"

"Nah....well, you gotta look at both sides of it. The dad spanks his kid, the kid is in pain and the dad knows it's painful for him to do it. So, it's pointless. Both end up getting hurt in a way. That's why I never agreed with it."

April looked down to her wrist watch. "It's going on 4. Have you guys had any lunch?" They shook their heads no. Standing up, she looked through the screen. "I wasn't hungry myself but I can fix you an early dinner. I was planning on making a chicken casserole with the frozen meat in the freezer. I should take it out now." April went through into the house, looking around. "He hasn't been back. There's no lights on in here." The Turtles and Splinter followed in next, watching her put on the living room lamps. April paused to find a note resting on the end table. "What's this?" Picking it up, the words looked like they were written hastily. "It's from Casey. It says he went to spend the rest of the afternoon with some guy named Jack."

"Jack?" Leonardo came closer, reading the note over her shoulder.

April looked to him with eyes lowered. "I don't know anyone named Jack."

"His name is Jack Russell, a distant neighbor I met." Everyone automatically turned to face the front door. Casey stood in the doorway, looking to all of them. "Um, that's where I was."

The room was dead silent until April said: "Oh. Okay! Well, thanks for the note." He nodded to her, turning to head for the steps. April placed the note back on the table. "That answered my question. Now, how 'bout I get dinner started?"

April put Shadow down and headed for the kitchen, attempting to make the evening appear as normal as she could. Her mind raced with thoughts. The Turtles knew Casey had a temper but they were never around when Shadow was disciplined. Now, that they got a taste of what it's like at the Jones's residence, she hoped they wouldn't think differently of him. She knew Raphael would say something, Leonardo might suggest another alternative to handling kids, Michaelangelo would say hitting children is wrong no matter what, and Donatello would likely back out at any given time. He was never one for arguments. It was Casey's child, there was no way he was going to get involved. At this point, Don, or any of his brothers for that matter, may not have a choice.

[CHAPTER 7][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 5][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_07.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_05.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7  


_From the diary of April O'Neil Jones_

_Monday, November 22, 1999 8:07 _p.m.

_It has been two days since we've been here at the farmhouse. Two days of some fun and a lot of aggravation. My heart breaks when Casey argues with the guys. It breaks more when he has to be the mean father and give Shadow a stern punishment for something I hardly consider to be a bad thing. Today, was not one of my days I'll remember as a 'good time.' How I long for one of our vacations to be perfect. But no, to be perfect would be something much too hard to maintain._

_I did make that chicken casserole and the success of it pleased the entire house whole. Even Michaelangelo, my little helper, proved to be a savior for preparing the side dishes. I sometimes wonder how I'm able to create a big meal without his assistance. For three people back at home, it's a snap. TV dinners are my cheats at times. Counting down to the day of roasting the big bird, I overheard Michaelangelo groan when I was circling my calendar. Thursday is the day, my friend._

April paused typing to see Donatello come walking in.

"Hi, April. I was going to do some surfing if you're finished here. Or, I can come back if you're going to throw lose objects since you don't want me to see anything-"

April cut him off by laughing.

"It's okay, Don. I don't mind you reading my diary. Really. It's not a personal diary. Haven't had one of those for years. Ever since my mother found and read it, I never bothered to write down secrets anymore." She shrugged. "I just like to keep track of our trips and vacations. Someday, I'd like to read back on these and laugh." She looked to the words. "Or maybe cry."

"That's our life, April. In a nutshell."

"Mm, hmm. So, where's the party?"

"Umm, Casey's downstairs arguing over channels with Raph, Mike's screaming with Shadow on the video games, Leo's trying to read in the next room and Splinter is attempting to seek peace by meditating. The usual stuff."

April smiled and shook her head. "And you want to get away from it all?"

"I have a one way ticket to the internet."

"Alright." April moved the mouse to click 'save'. "I guess I'll leave you to enjoy your surfing." Donatello took his seat as she headed out the door. "You know not to stay on too-" He nodded to her. "Yeah, you know. And three a.m. is pretty late to me."

"Did I wake you that night?"

"No, Don. You didn't. I've just been having trouble sleeping. That's all."

"Just making sure."

"I understand. Goodnight, Don."

"Later, April."

April stepped into the hall, clicking on the hallway light. The brightness caused her to blink a few times. Hearing groans and cheers, she entered Shadow's room with a smile.

"Bath time, kiddo."

Shadow looked up, hers and Mike's face casting a blue glare from the screen.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. Yes, now! You were out in the snow playing with lord knows what. Come on. The less you complain, the faster it gets done."

Shadow blinked to her as Michaelangelo exclaimed a holler. Looking back, she saw her character was beaten with a fatality death blow.

"Ha, ha! Yesssss! Oh, man! Thanks for the diversion, April! Yes, yes! Jeez, this is too coincidental! Man, April, during our sparring, I caught Donny off-guard in the barn and now I got another left hook in on the game! Aaaaaah, haaaa, haaa!" Shadow looked to April, not amused.

"You're welcome, Mike. Mind if I pull your wounded partner away to get cleaned up for bed?"

"Oh, sure! Go ahead. I'll go watch TV downstairs. I gotta tell Raph about this. Ha, ha, ha!" Michaelangelo stood up, stretched and tapped Shadow's head. "Great game, kid. Real great!"

April watched him almost dance past her and slide down the banister railing.

"Don says their life is in a nutshell. Mike is definitely the nut!" She heard giggling. April said that to herself but Shadow overheard her. "Okay, you. Get some clean pajamas. I'd still like to do some more typing in my diary later by throwing your Uncle Don off his own computer."

Shadow stood up as April headed back into the hall, getting some clean towels from the linen closet. Moving to the bathroom, she flipped the heat lamp on overhead. Next, she placed the towels on the sink top. Finally she moved to the rim of the tub, turning on the faucet. Shadow dragged herself in with her hands holding a two-piece pajama set colored dark burgundy. April took them from her and put them with the towels on the sink.

"Last time, you got the floor all wet." April placed a towel out beside the tub, giving her a stern look. "Not to mention, you got me all wet."

"Sorry!"

"Mm, hmm. Get undressed. I'll be right back to help you. Don't let that water get too hot."

Shadow nodded to her. She was getting older to understand. After six, she could bathe on her own but for now, she needed very little assistance. April closed the door slightly and ventured downstairs.

"Hey, you guys. Have you finally decided on a show?" She crossed the room toward the kitchen.

"Casey hid the remote and left it on hockey." Raphael glared at him. "Personally, I was never a sports fan, myself."

"Where's Mike? Didn't he come down here?"

"Here I am, April!" Michaelangelo popped up from behind the couch.

"He's looking for the remote." Raphael informed her.

"You're never gonna find it guys." Casey said quietly. "It's as good as gone."

"Oh, Casey!" April groaned. She entered the kitchen, stopping the microwave from boiling her water. Pouring it into her cup, she crossed back through the living room, rolling her eyes to Mike whom was still hunting around the floor. "So, what's the score, Casey?"

"Go away, April!" Michaelangelo grumbled.

April climbed the steps towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Shadow put herself in the tub and allowed the water to reach it's normal height.

"Oh, good girl. Pretty soon, you'll be doing this on your own, huh?"

April placed her cup on the sink and crouched down beside the tub, taking the soap in hand.

"These guys are not bums! They are trained professional players." Casey was pointing out his favorite players to a bored Raphael. He could think of one bum. And it sat right next to him. Michaelangelo disappeared into the kitchen, sneaking another piece of the cheese-filled crumb cake they had for dessert. A heavy bang caused Mike to jolt. Raphael opened the door to the kitchen, crossing over to the refrigerator. His face was mixed with anger and exhaustion.

"I'm gonna kill him, Mike."

"Really? Or are you just saying that like you always do?"

"He hid the remote somewhere in this house. Usually, I have radar senses on the little gadget but tonight, my mind is in a fog." Raphael pulled out the milk and took a big gulp straight from the carton.

"Does April know you do that?"

Raphael paused to look to Mike, then to the carton.

"Not if someone tells her and you'd better not. Unless you like to have your food processed, it's up to you."

"Cheesecake?" Mike grinned, holding up his plate.

"Yes, it is. I had three slices already. I just had a Got Milk? crave." Raphael put the carton away, looking to the backyard exit. "Come have a smoke with me."

"I'll come out with you but you can do the smoking."

Raphael took his cigarette pack from his coat pocket, giving Michaelangelo a look before opening the door.

"It's not like I'm offering you pot or weed."

"I'm not interested Raph! Feel free to screw up your lungs. I don't wanna smoke."

"Whatever."

Raphael removed his lighter and cigarette pack from his 'smoke pocket' and opened the backyard door slightly. A breeze whipped in on them. Michaelangelo paused and returned to his seat.

"Better yet, I think I'll stay here." His teeth started to chatter. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, something that's been a problem with me all day today."

"Which is?"

"Women."

"That would be your whole life, wouldn't it?"

"Don't push it, Mike. You're dangerously close to having a sai shoved up your nose."

Michaelangelo pressed his beak and looked to Raph. He seemed to give a serious expression.

"Don't think it'll fit. Too bad."

"I'll make it fit."

"Soooo...." Mike quickly changed the subject. "What woman are we talking about in particular? April?"

"Nah. A chick that's not taken and may be able to love someone like me."

"I'm all ears." Michaelangelo crossed a leg over the other, leaning forward with interest.

Raphael took a long drag with eyes closed before explaining the adventure he had earlier. 

April unfolded another towel to wrap Shadow's wet body in. Placing it on the toilet seat cover, she turned to take a sip of her luke-warm coffee. Shadow unplugged the drain and stood up carefully, holding on to the safety rail. April started to wrap the towel around her but suddenly paused and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

April put a hand onto Shadow's shoulder, twisting her fully around to the back.

"Oh, my- what is that?"

"What?"

Anger and tears started to well up inside of her. April finished wrapping the towel and stood up, looking down to her.

"Stay right there, sweetie. Don't move." Walking out into the hall, she cupped her mouth, trying not to cry. "That son of a bitch." She knew she couldn't say that in front of her.

"Hey, April." Donatello stepped out of his room. "I was getting tired and thought you wanted to go back on-" He stopped and looked to her face. "April? April, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know!" She looked to him, letting out a little groan. "I was giving Shadow her bath, and....maybe I'm just seeing things."

"What is it?"

April returned to the bathroom with Donatello following. She stopped and looked to her cup on the sink.

"Oh, this is nasty. Let me spill this out."

Donatello looked over to Shadow whom stood staring at them in the empty tub, wrapped in a white towel. He then looked to the towel he was standing on and gave her half a smile.

"No splashing this time, huh?"

April turned to both of them. "Okay. I was giving her a bath and when I finished I started to take her out when I noticed something on her."

"Like what, April?"

"Like.....blisters. On her backside." Donatello crouched down beside the tub with one hand resting on the rim. "I wasn't going to say anything but I swear, it doesn't look normal to me."

"Well, how bad does it look?"

April crouched down next. "Shadow, turn around for me one more time. I need to show your uncle something."

"My butt?"

Donatello bit his lip.

"Uh, yeah. Just real quick, okay?" Shadow turned around as April slowly lifted the towel above her thighs. Donatello squinted and sucked in a breath. "See anything, Don?"

"Yeah, a backside."

"Seriously, what's that?" April pointed with a fingernail to faint, bubbly lines. Don looked again, then sat back on his legs, releasing a sigh. "It doesn't look normal to you either, does it?"

"Mm, mm." Donatello stood up, placing his hands to his hips.

"I can't see!" Shadow whipped her head around. "What is it?"

Donatello looked to her, then to April. "I don't think it was from riding that horse, either. You should talk with him, April. I really do."

"Yes, I've been thinking about doing that tonight. After I put to Shadow to bed." April rose next, stepping back into the sink counter and knocking over her coffee cup. "Oh, damn! See, why you shouldn't keep beverages in here?" She picked it up and air-dried her wet hands, making Don blink and wipe his eyes. "Let me get rid of this." Donatello went to speak but April was already out the door.

"I want out."

"Huh?" Donatello turned to catch Shadow slowly climbing out of the tub. She started to slip and slide all over. "Ah...ah! Wait, a minute!" Don clutched her sides and lifted her up and out onto the tile floor. He bent down to adjust the towel that started to fall down her chest. "Careful, eh?"

"I'm careful....." Shadow continued to slide, clutching his arms for support. "Whoa...."

"I can tell. Here, step on this." Donatello moved her to stand over the towel. She smiled to him shyly.

"Why is your face is red, Uncle Don?"

"Umm...it's the heat lamp." He told her quickly. "Gets hot in here after awhile. Umm..." Donatello smiled back then turned to pick up her clothes. "Hey, do April a favor and get dressed for bed? She'll be in later to tuck you in."

"Okay. 'Night, Uncle Don." Shadow gave him a quick hug then took her clothes and scurried away to her bedroom.

Donatello stood up, wiping his brow from the sweat. Either it was too warm in there, or, he felt the heat of embarrassment of Shadow having to expose herself to him. She didn't seemed to mind too much of him looking at her. Besides, he has seen more of her little body when he was one of the unlucky brothers chosen to change her diapers. Michaelangelo always offered but if he, April, or Casey weren't around, the fingers would start pointing to other worthy volunteers. Donatello thought back and laughed slightly. Perhaps, if he wasn't the one who got the shortest straw, the opposite side of the coin, and even the defeats of rock paper scissors, he could have gotten away with ever changing her at all! Don finally took a damp towel to wipe his face just as April returned with a look around the room.

"Um, where did she-"

"She's in her room getting ready for bed."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just clean up in here then."

"Cool." Yes, cool. That reminded him to step out to the hall or he'll roast. "If you need me, I'll be at my computer." Where it's safe.

"Alright, Don. Thanks for the second opinion."

"Sure, sure." Donatello headed out to his room, stopping over the railing to hear if anything was going on downstairs. _A hockey game. Casey must have hidden the remote from Raph again._ An interesting display of brick wall mazes flashed on the screen when Don returned to his computer. "That took me ten minutes? Someone must have been messing with the timer on the screen saver." He sat there, but his mind was occupied with something else. A sudden disturbance reaching out to him. He wondered if he was finally learning what Splinter can do. That sixth sense he's been trying to focus on. The computer would have to wait. The shut down menu appeared and he clicked it, sitting back in his chair with arms folded over his stomach. In deep thought. He had to find out.

"Hey, Don. What's wrong?"

"Splinter, Leo? We need to talk." Donatello looked to both of them in the doorway. They blinked to him but knew whatever was on his mind led to future occurrences.

"So, if you had it your way, you'd be in bed with that Kate person now."

"If she gave me the time of day."

"I could give you the time of night. It's already going on-"

"Shut up, Mike! You know what I mean."

Michaelangelo wished he brought a coat with him. Raphael kept his on, knowing he'd be making several smoke trips. April would not allow him to smoke in the house so the door frame worked just fine for him. He'd get the warmth of the inside and flick his ashes on the outside. Mike suddenly got a chill, doing a quick shiver.

"It's cold for November wouldn't you say?"

"No. It's not cold enough. This is mild compared to the harsher winters that go on in this state. We're having a heat spell, believe it or not. This is not cold at all."

"The cigarettes must keep you warm. I'm friggin' freezing!"

"And you're only sitting at the table. Come stand closer to the door and you'll feel the difference in temperature."

"I'm thinking of going to bed early tonight. I'm really exhausted. I have to start going to bed earlier because on Thursday, I have to be up before 6 to help April with the feast." Raphael started to chuckle, then gave a hearty laugh. Michaelangelo couldn't help but smile because the sound of his laugh was genuine. He then frowned to him. "Have I said something humorous?"

"You always do say something to that effect. You poor, poor guy. You, get up at six? This was April's idea, right?" Mike nodded. Raph laughed more, now coughing on the smoke. Looking down, he flicked another ash onto the ground. "Glad I'm not bunking with you this year. Let's see, what happened last Thanksgiving?"

"Raph-"

"Oh, wait! I remember now. We went to Casey's mother's house and-" He kept laughing. "-um, that was the time, the turkey was so big, as you were putting in the stuffing, you got your head stuck in it's ass! We couldn't get you to lift it up onto your shoulders like Mr. Bean did in that one episode. April had to leave the kitchen or else she was going to bust a gut."

"Raph-"

"Then, Leo had to come in and cut you out of there with his katana! It took him an hour to get you out. The first half hour was spent laughing!"

"Alright, Raph! The joke was on me that year!"

"Wrong! The turkey was on you that year!" Raph busted out laughing, the most he ever done in a long time. If one thing Michaelangelo was good for, it was always a laugh.

"What the fuck do you want from me?! Goddamn it, I'll go then!"

"Then fine! Get the hell out! I don't want to look at your sorry face!"

Raphael and Michaelangelo froze to hear the happy couple yelling in the next room, followed by doors slamming.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise."

"Should we go check it out, Raph?"

Raphael raised a hand to silence him. Followed by flicking his cigarette out onto the snow. He wiped any ashes that might have fallen on his coat and quietly closed the door. Him and Mike peeked through the kitchen door, seeing April's reflection from a glass mirror that hung in the hall way. Casey was nowhere to be seen but she was tossing things left and right. Finally, she collapsed on the sofa, sobbing quietly. That was the cue.

"Yo, April." Raphael was at her side within seconds. "Hey, babe." He said more calmer as he pulled her close. "Hey, hey, shhh. Don't cry, okay?"

"I can't help it." She whispered in a sob. "I can't stand him when he's like this. I love him but I also hate him at the same time."

"What happened in this episode of Moonlighting?" Raphael was making an attempt to see her smile which she faintly did.

"It's always something, isn't it?"

"Well, how many seasons did that show have?"

"Too many. I threw him out. He's going to sleep out in the mini-van."

"Mini-van's locked." Michaelangelo crossed his arms.

"He took the keys."

"Darn!"

"Mike!"

"I'm kidding, April." He joined the two on the couch on the other side of April. "Just a joke. Ha, ha, remember?" Now, they were getting her to smile wider. Raphael didn't stop yet.

"Hey, Mike. Wanna tell her about what we were rehashing in the kitchen?"

Michaelangelo corrected him. "You mean what you were rehashing, Raph. I'm still trying to forget but you keep bringing it up."

April continued to smile. "What, Raph? Tell me."

"Remember what happened to Mike last Thanksgiving with the turkey?" April started to laugh with tiny squeaks. Raph pointed to her. "She remembered, alright!"

"Come on, guys! It was a painful experience. I couldn't stop smelling like stuffing for a week. No matter how much I showered." Both laughed hysterically now to him. Mike pouted.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Leonardo and Donatello emerged, looking around at the room.

"April? What happened?" Leonardo rushed over to the sofa with a hand falling behind on her back.

"Sorry, Leo. You missed another episode of Dallas. Or was it Moonlighting?" Raphael pointed to April whom just smiled.

"Not to mention my turkey story." Michaelangelo sulked. April squeaked quietly again.

Leonardo stood upright, shrugging to Donatello.

"Uh, okay. So, what was the yelling about? Fighting over soap operas or a cooking show?" The three on the couch laughed liked hyenas. Donatello placed a hand to his head.

"I hate coming in at the wrong time, Leo. Really, really do."

April got sober again. "Casey and I got into an argument, I threw him out, I got a little emotional and these two goons came out to cheer me up. That simple."

"And yet so complicated." Donatello added.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but I handled the situation. Not that I wanted to, but he left me no choice." April stood up, stepping over toward the stairs. "We will discuss this later. Mike, Raph? Thanks for cheering me up. Leo, Don?" She let out a small laugh. "Sorry, if we seemed confusing. If you came in a little earlier, you would have known what was going on."

April found her way through the dark hallway up to Donatello's computer. She sat down and opened her letters once more.

_I overheard Michaelangelo groan when I was circling my calendar. Thursday is the day, my friend._

"Okay, that's where I left off." April rested her hands lightly on the keys, thinking hard.

_The evening would have gone swimmingly had a few turns for the worst hadn't come up. While giving Shadow her normal bath, I noticed something very abnormal on the back of her. With two opinions, it came to an agreement that it was blisters that had formed there. I'd like to say they appeared from her riding a horse, but,_

Donatello re-entered and came around to stand behind her.

"Still working on your diary?"

"Mm. I'm adding tonight's events. Don't know why. You take the good with the bad, I guess." She felt him starting to massage her shoulders and she closed her eyes. "Thanks."

"Your muscles feel very tight. Maybe you should go to bed early."

"You want me to leave, don't you?"

"Aaah, no, I didn't say that-"

"You want to get back to surfing, don't you?"

"I might." His voice drifted off.

"Uh, huh." April didn't want to move, though. She felt so comfortable sitting there. A low breeze from the desk fan hit her face off and on, the massage was loosening her muscles-

"April?" _Now, what?_ "You have to see this." Looking behind her, she saw Donatello anchoring himself to stare out the window. She turned in the chair and looked down to where the mini-van was parked. Outside the mini-van were dozens of wolves surrounding it. Some sat, some laid down but all were very close to it. "Leo kept his word on your little secret to him. I was the one who found out when I overheard you both in the kitchen." April remained quiet, staring at the sight. "But, secret or not, if it's true, we're going to have act fast and do something about it. I didn't know if you realized it, but, tomorrow there's going to be a full moon out." He heard her starting to sniffle. In the window's reflection, he caught her expression breaking down. "Aw, April." April finally burst into tears and turned inward to him.

"I need your shoulder for the moment." She whispered. Donatello lowered himself and placed an arm around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Raphael knew it and the others were now feeling it. Each were in pain. Each were hurting somehow.

"It's okay, April. Don't worry." Donatello looked up wide-eyed and teeth gritted. Who was he fooling? 

[CHAPTER 8][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 6][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_08.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_06.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday, November 23, 1999

Chapter 8

  
The house woke up bright and early. April went to town with Donatello to find some occult bookstores for a particular problem, Leonardo practiced fighting in the barn with Michaelangelo and Raphael stood outside the barn, chain smoking. Splinter appeared to him when Leo and Mike separated to do some exercises.

"Smoke?" Raphael offered.

"No, thank you, Raphael. And I feel you have done too much of it yourself."

"At least I'm not doing drugs."

"Hmm. Another one of the known evils."

"Let me get this straight. You don't want me to drink, do drugs and smoke, right?"

"Yes."

"So, then, what do you want me to do?"

"Be yourself."

"I am being myself. This is me." Raph clutched his chest with the cigarette in-between his fingers. "Smoking is my alternative to killing people. Though, I don't think I'd ever give up doing that either."

"Sometimes even the alternatives lead to dangerous consequences. You are young and healthy. Those cigarettes you smoke will ruin the inside of your body."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do not take this advice too lightly, Raphael." Splinter placed a bony hand to his arm. "I am concerned for your welfare. Smoking is harmful for the lungs, heart, and most of all, the soul." The wise old rat has struck again. Even Raph knew he was right, but of course decided to do as he pleases.

"Remind me to call the Surgeon Generals. I hear they're looking for more applicants."

Raphael flicked his cigarette like he always does and headed for the house. Leonardo stepped out with a hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Again, he was sensing trouble as before but couldn't figure it out clearly.

"Master? I-"

"Yes, Leonardo. I am sensing it too. I sensed it the very first night Casey was attacked. I fear this family is in grave danger."

"What can we do about it?"

"Protect your brothers, your family, and your own self is what you can do."

"Of course, sensei." Leonardo bowed slightly.

Shadow sat on the porch with a cup of milk, when Raphael approached her. She gave a quick wave to him.

"Hey, munchkin. Where's your father?" Shadow pointed down the trail. Raphael placed his hands to his hips. "Well, where the hell is he going at this hour? Stay, put. Don't follow me." Raphael started to walk off then looked back to her. "You're too young to be growing a white mustache. Better shave it."

Shadow's eyes widened and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She started to walk back in but paused to hear rustling in the bushes. It sounded like a squirrel or some small critter. Raphael told her to stay put. But then again, he also said not to follow him. Shadow stepped down the porch and followed the noise up to the small bush. Low and behold, it was a tiny squirrel, desperately trying to find acorns and assorted nuts for it's tree.

"Ooh, how cute!"

Shadow went to chase it, causing it to scamper around the side of the house. Like the child that she is, she had to go after it. She would have kept going had she not heard the sound of more rustling in bigger bushes. A large timber wolf bounded out after the squirrel. Shadow gasped and threw the last of her milk and the cup at the wolf, bopping it's head and blinding it's eyes. The squirrel got away but Shadow was still standing there. The wolf started to lick it's face and walk around loopy. Blinking to her, it started to growl. Bopping it on the head, tossing milk in it's eyes and making it lose it's breakfast seemed to piss it off big time.

"Uh-oh...." Shadow slowly backed up toward a large tree, watching the wolf carefully. "Nice, woof." The wolf didn't understand. It only stepped closer to her. Moving around the tree, she jumped for the closest branch. The wolf now bared it's teeth to her along with a much louder growl. Shadow continued to climb the tree to the highest branch without once looking down. The wolf started to bound to try and bite at her hanging feet. At the height she was at, she could see Leonardo coming down from the barn in her direction. He saw the wolf jumping at her and immediately went into action by grabbing one of his katana blades.

"Haaaalp!" Shadow cried in her perched spot. The wolf saw Leo charging up to it and high-tailed off. Without it's companions, it was basically too weak to fight. Leonardo paused and stood watching it run away, feeling somewhat useless.

"That was a little too easy." He re-sheathed his sword and looked up to Shadow with hands on his hips. "You coming down?"

"No."

"Look, it's safe now. The wolf's gone. You can't stay up in that tree forever."

Shadow thought about living on acorns and nuts like a squirrel. Then, she remembered she hated nuts. She finally started to climb down a branch at a time, catching her footing with each step. On the last branch, she slid into Leo's reaching arms.

"Unca....Leeeeeeo...." Shadow sighed and patted his cheek.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he checked her for any scratches or bites.

"No." Shadow looked left to right, then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Scared."

"You'll be okay. You did the right thing climbing that tree. Wasn't Casey watching you?"

"Sorta. Daddy left."

Leonardo walked around to the front of the house, seeing the area was deserted.

"Where's Raph? Is he in the house?"

"He went to find Daddy." This wasn't good. Went to find him meant they both weren't in the house. "Scared." Shadow repeated and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down to her with a light pat to the back.

"Don't be scared." He told her soothingly. "We'll find them, don't you worry."

Michaelangelo ran over with Splinter following behind. Leonardo glanced up with a concealing smile under his lips. The face Mike showed was almost humorous but was meant to be a face of panic.

"We saw....the....the....." Mike was out of breath. "wolf....there....and.....you.....were.....running.....and I started....running.....and-"

"It's okay, Mike. The wolf ran away when I approached it and Shadow climbed a tree. She's a smart girl."

"Where are the others, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, slightly out of breath.

"Casey took off again and Raph went after him."

"Great, just great." Michaelangelo nodded.

"Here, Mike." Leonardo passed Shadow to him. "Take Shadow into the house with Splinter. I'm going to look for Raph and Casey."

"Okay, we'll stay here incase they come back." Sounded like a plan. Leonardo gave Mike a quick thumbs up before running off down the trail. Michaelangelo looked to Splinter in concern. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what the heck is going on around here? Leo's guard and exercises have doubled, Don wonders around like a mindless zombie, Raph smokes like a damn chimney, April's crying more than usual, Shadow barely talks and now Casey is suddenly vanishing every so often. Where does that leave you and me to do?"

"Pray, Michaelangelo." Splinter replied then softly padded into the house. Mike scratched his head in confusion.

It felt good to get away from the house. April drove all over town with Donatello as her co-pilot. They spent the first half of the morning looking up specialty bookstores, bell book and candle novelty assortments, magic accessories, Celtic/Christian readings, and one that caught their eyes the most, a philosophical library.

"I didn't know there were so many stores like this in town." April drove around to find a parking space.

"Maybe they're popping out at us because they know something's wrong." Donatello held a small paper full of addresses.

"Or maybe I just never noticed them before. I never had a reason for going into these types of stores."

"There's a space, April. That guy's pulling out, making enough room for a tank to fit in."

"Thanks. You're a good navigator."

Both got out of the car and immediately bundled up from the cold weather. Donatello bundled up especially to hide his face from people walking by. April looked up at the store.

"This place says they also do palm readings and tell your future. Wouldn't that be interesting, Don?"

"Yeah, but I'll leave the palm reading part to you."

April smiled sadly. "No, I wouldn't expect you to. I may not do the palm reading myself. Just the future is what I'm mostly interested in knowing."

The two walked in with a ring to the bell on the door. This was one of the many stores they were going to hit for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

Casey walked for quite a bit not realizing his trail was being followed. Raphael seemed to walk in the quietest pace. With all the leaves on the ground, it was amazing how his steps didn't crunch on dead leaves. He only stepped on the soft, lush ones. Leonardo wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction or not. He stayed on the main trail but saw smaller ones leading up or down to other main roads. Families of wolves watched the two turtles following the tall man, but they weren't interested in them. The tall man was their main target.

Raphael paused when he felt his steps were being followed. He looked back to see no one on the trail. Hmm, he wondered if his senses were weakening since being on vacation. He stayed on Casey's trail until he stopped to duck behind a tree to watch him walk off the path and climb up a steep, dirt hill.

"Where the hell is he going?" Raphael asked, not knowing Leonardo asked the same question several feet away. Both froze and looked around. "Someone's here." Raph said quietly.

Casey approached the front porch to Jack's house. No one was out on the rocking chair. He finally decided to walk up and knock on the door. Jack came over to it with a big smile.

"Casey? Well, good morning stranger! What brings you here bright and early? And don't tell me your feet."

"No, I just seem to have some problems back at home and I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Well, I ain't no marriage councilor or kiddy psychiatrist. If you've got problems with the wife and child, I suggest seeing a professional therapist."

Casey sighed. "That's not why I'm here, Jack. There's going to be a full moon tonight. And I'm afraid to know what will happen to me."

Jack's smile suddenly faded. "Think you'd better come inside, my friend."

Raphael hung low behind another tree, closer to the house. He watched Casey go inside with a slam to the door behind him.

"Looks like Casey's got a new friend. A-ack!" Raphael turned and plowed into a twin of his. "Dammit, Leo! Where the hell did you come from?!!"

"Same place you and Casey did." Ha, ha. Raph wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Seriously, Raph. What the hell is Casey up to? Whose house is this?"

"Hey! What's this with bombarding me with questions, O Fearless One? Do you think I know everything that goes on?"

"You seem to know more than the rest of us."

"Look, I just got here. Same as you. I don't know who lives here nor do I really care to. Maybe he found a new chick and wants to get laid." Leo gave him a harsh look. "I don't know!"

The harsh look faded. "Well, with Casey, I wouldn't be surprised. I never considered him to be the type that settles down with just one woman."

"Whoa, Leeeeeo...." Raphael backed away, clutching his chest. "You of all of us think that way? Daaaaamn!"

"Don't act so surprised, Raph. You even said yourself 'the Casemeister would pick up 5 girls for each day of the week if he could. Add 2 for his lonely weekends.' You said that."

"Did not."

Leonardo was not even going to start arguing about it.

"Forget it, Raph. What we got to do now, is figure out what Casey's up to, what brings him all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, and....." Leo suddenly felt a presence around them.

"Aaaaaand?" Raphael crossed his arms, also beginning to feel a presence.

"And why we are outdoors when we should be indoors."

Looking around, Leo and Raph found themselves surrounded by dozens of wolves. Curiosity or invasion seemed to pique their interest of the unusual turtle-beings lurking in their forest.

"Good point. Now, what?" Raphael swallowed, clutching a sai.

"How sturdy are these tree branches?" Raphael glared at Leonardo like he was a chicken. Leo gave a shrug. "We're outnumbered. And the tree method seems to work for Shadow."

"Yet again, Leo. Another good point."

Donatello and April sat across from one another in the small family restaurant, eating a delicious brunch. Their luck hasn't surfaced yet but Don insisted his search would get better after having a full stomach. And getting something off of his plastron.

"So, what do you think? Am I not a handsome guy?"

April almost choked on her omelet.

"Handsome to who?"

"I don't know. Anyone. Preferably the opposite sex."

"Don, I think you and your brothers are very handsome. Cute even."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, why not marry me instead?" Again, April almost choked on her juice. "I shouldn't ask you this while you're eating and drinking."

"No, it's okay." April started to cough and pat her chest. "Just went down the wrong way." He nodded to her, not believing it. "Umm, why are you asking me all this?"

"Ah, I'm just curious. I thought I'd make a better husband than Casey. Better father to Shadow."

"All of you would make great husbands and possibly fathers." April gestured freely, not sure if she were accurate on her words. "But, me, personally, I couldn't see marrying one of you."

"But, you just said we were handsome and cute even."

"Don....." Her tone sounded exasperated. "I love you guys a lot. But, it's a different kind of love. You're my family. You're like brothers to me."

Donatello nodded, sipping his soda. He felt an early lunch meant he could have any drink with his breakfast. The taste was bizarre to him of a carbonated beverage mixed with pancakes.

"Yeah, Leo said the same thing. He calls you the sister he never had. The idea of being called an uncle to Shadow meant more to him as you being related to us as a sister, not Casey being our brother. Casey might have a brotherly feeling with Raph, though that might be doubtful, but, who knows. The two get along like brothers, argue and try to kill one another like brothers, so, I guess that's where Casey gets that idea for us being uncles to his kid."

"Hmm. Leo is definitely like the little brother I never had. All of you are like my kid-brothers."

"I guess I asked you those questions because I long for companionship like what you and Casey sort of have. When you guys get along, of course."

April tapped his arm. "I understand, Don. Really, I do. But, you have to see it from my angle. To marry one of you or even have a relationship would just.....be weird for me. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize for even mentioning it."

"Oh, Don...."

"I'll be right back." Donatello pulled away and left the table. April placed a hand under her chin, thinking deeply.

"Oh, Don...."

"How many did you count?" Raphael dodged a wolf bounding at him, kicking the beast in the side.

"After the fifth one, more seemed to multiply." Leonardo swung a katana, beheading one. He cringed at the bloodspurt. "The multiplying could be from me chopping them up."

"Mmm. Wolf stew. I should get the recipe from you sometime, Leo." Raphael ducked and punched another wolf. "I hear they taste like chicken."

"Um, Raph, less talk, more saving necks." Leo's voice cut off in a huge rumble with two snarling wolves attacking him.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me!" Raphael had food on the brain. Not wolf, but something tasty like chicken. He hoped they wouldn't miss lunch again. Or, in this case, they'd be lunch.

The wolves finally decided to amscray when they realized they were losing the battle. Leonardo limped over to Raphael whom was just pulling himself off the ground.

"You okay?" Leo asked in a raspy voice. "I figured none were any werewolves. Or, like Casey, we'd have a problem tonight."

"So, you know the truth about Casey becoming a werewolf?" Raphael panted while clutching his bloodied shoulder.

"I took a guess. Don told me what he hinted on and it went from there."

"I kinda knew you guys would find out sooner or later."

"If you knew Raph, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know for sure! Okay? I didn't put the two and two together. All I know is Casey was fucked up big time but I didn't know the cause of it. The man was always fucked since day one."

Leo stood, thinking. "The transformation won't make him evil because he's not an evil person. He'll still be Casey, with a bit more hair."

Raph started to walk down the hill. "If he's turning into a werewolf, we should pack now while we still can."

"Maybe we won't have to. If Casey is aware of what he's to become, he'll steer clear of us till it ends. That's only maybe. We will act casual like nothing's wrong. Got it?"

"Yeah, right. So, how will we keep him out of the house?"

"We'll think of something. We always do."

Later on, Donatello and April came back with a small book on curses. To their dismay, there was no cure for this particular problem. Only defenses. Shadow jumped all over them like a puppy greeting them at the door.

"Wha cha buy me?!" She glanced at the book in Don's hand. "What's that?! Lemme see!"

Donatello lifted it higher from her reach and passed it to April whom was far taller than him. She walked by and patted Shadow's head.

"Nothing you'd be interested in. Go sit down."

Shadow pouted to Don. "What is it? Huh?" He shrugged.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." He repeated April's line.

It was getting darker outside. April prepared a fast meal under Splinter's guidance while the rest waited for merely a short time.

"Perhaps we're over-reacting." Michaelangelo sat at the dining table. Finally, someone explained it to him. "What if it's just a hoax?"

Leonardo looked up with hands folded. "When have we ever had a hoax, Mike?"

Everyone got quiet when Casey pushed through the kitchen door towards the table, holding a steaming casserole dish. It smelled tempting. And familiar.

"Hope you like leftovers." A large clang shook the table as the Cornyware dropped down in front of them. April came in next, smiling.

"Let's eat!"

The Turtles ate faster than normally. April sipped her water and looked around, catching Shadow barely touching her food. Casey ate like a wolf, pun intended.

"So, are we still up for tonight?" Casey asked with food packed in his mouth.

Raphael nodded. "Sure. It's the best time to go."

"Go where?" Shadow dropped her fork to the plate.

"Out." Donatello answered and gestured to the window.

"Out the window?" Shadow was getting too literal. Michaelangelo snickered in his seat.

"Ahem, out on a night walk." Leonardo took a quick gulp of water so that his mouth was unable to speak no further.

"Can I go, too?" Shadow asked eagerly to Leo. He raised a finger to her. Couldn't talk!

"No, you stay with me." April told her without looking up.

"Awww, no fun! I wanna go!"

"You wouldn't be interested." Mike whispered. "We'll be talking about guy stuff anyway."

"What's that?" Shadow quickly looked to April as if she knew.

"Oh, you know. Cars. Sports." She eyed Casey. "Women."

"Neat! Can I go?!" Shadow beamed. She only got eyes blinking at her in shock.

"Are you sure she's six?" Donatello asked Casey while thumbing at his daughter.

"Yeah. Six going on thirty." Casey winked to the child.

Splinter took a stab at it next. "Shadow, my dear. You promised to show me this wonderful Playstation you keep telling me about. Surely, you have not forgotten about your old grandfather's wishes?"

Shadow said nothing of the sort. He was filling her head with nonsense. Of course, she didn't know this, but any excuse that involved playing video games was a good excuse for her. Shadow's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, I'll show you. It's lots of fun!"

"Ah, good. You can show me after dinner." Splinter winked to the Turtles. Raphael leaned over to him.

"Just don't ask her to play _Resident Evil 2_. Unless you want nightmares for the next two weeks."

Suddenly, this diversion didn't sit quite comfortably with their sensei. The Turtles would be out dealing with a curse, Shadow would have her fun and poor Splinter would be stuck to watch bizarre scenes flash across the TV. This night was certain to be no fun and games though.

Splinter approached the Turtles as they bundled up in their winter coats.

"Master, do you think Casey suspects that something's up?" Michaelangelo had difficulty putting the second snow glove on his hand.

"Only Casey can answer that, Michaelangelo. It is your job that he does not hurt others nor hurt himself."

Leonardo bent down on one knee, lacing up one of his thick, snow boots. He glanced to Splinter.

"Master? If Casey should transform, he might become disconcert and violent. I don't want to have to fight him. He's not our enemy. What should we do if that happens?"

"Then, I suggest you take this." Splinter padded over to a cabinet, took something out, and handed it to Leo. It was a coil of thick rope. "It is not much but it will protect you and your brothers from him doing any harm."

"Master." Donatello approached next with a small map. "I've mapped out the major sections with the most activity of wild animals but I need a better guide on where we should go in particular. In case we might need to contact you."

Splinter closed his eyes. "Take Casey to the clearing at the far end of the northern woods. It is the safest spot of lurking timber wolves. No matter where you go, I will always be with you in spirit, Donatello.

"Well, that doesn't do us much good." Raphael snorted. "You need a bazooka just to handle all the wolves, let alone Casey becoming one."

"We'd better go, Master." Leonardo stood up fully, adjusting his leather straps under his thick coat. Splinter stepped aside as Leonardo glanced over to the living room area. "April?" April pulled away from the couch and walked up to him. "If we need you...." He secretly dropped a walkie talkie into her hand. "We'll call you. Splinter means well on watching us through his mind but, I prefer to rely on modern technology." April nodded to him and held the communicator firmly.

"Alright, Leo. I hope I won't have to use this."

"That makes two of us." Leo looked to Casey trampling loudly down the staircase. "Wish us luck."

April kissed Casey good-bye before seeing him out the door. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. The Turtles waved to her as a signal of good luck and then disappeared down the front porch into the dark outdoors.

"Guys, we have to talk before we go any further." Casey looked to all of them. The Turtles exchanged glances. "I think something bad is going to happen but I'm not completely sure. I'm worried about April's and Shadow's safety."

"We know, Casey." Leonardo straightened up his shoulders. "It's better to take the precautions then to do nothing about it."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but." He looked down. "I'm scared shit-less of what's to become of me."

Again they exchanged glances. Followed by heavy sighs and looking off in opposite directions.

"Casey." Mike tapped his shoulder. "I'm going with it all being a hoax. Just have a lot of faith. We're here for you."

"And as for being scared shit-less, don't be!" Raph said with a groan. "Take it like a man!"

"You mean like a wolf-man." Mike whispered to Raph. Then smiled brightly to Casey. "The night air calls! Let's go!"

Shadow sat cross-legged on her floor, fishing through her collection of games. Splinter sat quietly on the bed with walking stick firm to the carpet rug. His eyes were closed, thinking deeply.

"Grandpa? What's wrong? You sleepy?"

Splinter opened his eyes to her eager ones.

"I am fine, my child. Please, play your games."

Shadow watched him carefully. He wasn't falling asleep. He was concentrating on being elsewhere.

[CHAPTER 9][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 7][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_09.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_07.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9  


The night air was brisk and clear with billions of stars starting to come out. The forest was alive with the sounds of big and small critters. Each of the Turtles and Casey carried a powerful flashlight that's beam could be seen even in the dark sky above.

"Is he changing?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Stifle it, Mike."

The group walked in a single file along the dirt and snow trails. Could be a hoax. Perhaps Michaelangelo was right about that. Casey suddenly clutched his chest.

"Oh, God!" Casey bent over with a low moan. Michaelangelo jumped about four feet.

"He's changing! He's changing!"

"Mike, knock it off!" Leonardo rushed to Casey's side. "Hey, you alright?"

"I think April's trying to kill me. I have heartburn from that damn left over casserole!"

The Turtles stood silently.

"Leftovers will do that to ya, huh?" Raph finally said with a laugh.

Don didn't laugh. He looked to Leo whom gave him the same expression. Michaelangelo quietly chuckled.

"Of course! Heartburn! Tums will take care of that in no time!"

"That's one thing we could cure him with." Donatello mumbled.

Casey turned to face them. "It's getting late. Nothing's happening-" He started to walk but they backed away. "What?"

Donatello looked up to see the clouds parting to reveal a bright, full moon. He looked to Casey next.

"The moon has emerged." He spoke quietly.

Casey stood still. "It's going to happen, isn't it?"

"We're not sure." Michaelangelo held out a hand.

"Do you feel any different, Casey?" Leo rested a hand on his arm.

"I feel strange." Casey also looked to the moon. He shook his head and walked further away. "I can't explain it but, it's like my insides are on fire. Guys, I don't know what to think, I-" Casey bent over again, repeating the same moans.

"God, I hope that's just heartburn." Michaelangelo whispered.

Casey fell on his knees next, feeling somewhat awkward. The pain was shooting all through his body. He looked to his friends. They seemed distant and unusual. He couldn't help but continue to moan in deep growls.

Donatello stepped further back with Michaelangelo following. Before their eyes, they witnessed a transformation never before seen by anyone. They were scared. But also fascinated. Casey became wolf-like, horribly disfigured from human to beast.

"Now." Leo whispered.

He and Raphael jumped at Casey, grabbing both his wrists and tying ropes around them. They dragged him to a tree and threw more ropes around it to keep him at bay. Donatello went to assist while Michaelangelo hung back, near to tears.

"Casey?" Mike said weakly. A growl only emerged from Casey's lips.

"Mike, the flashlight! Bring it over!" Leo commanded.

Michaelangelo looked down where he dropped it and picked it back up. He shined the light brightly in their direction. The sight almost caused him to faint. Casey was fully-fledged animal, complete with fangs and large, perked ears.

"This isn't right." Mike still sounded upset. "We can't leave him like this."

"You got a better idea?!" Raph yelled out. "How 'bout we bring 'em home where we could put more lives in danger?! We'll come for him in the morning."

The Turtles all turned and started to walk off, only to get surrounded by hundreds of wolves.

"Not again." Leo said with a hint of discouragement. The wolves took no time and jumped into battle mode.

April watched an old movie on the sofa. 10pm was what the clock read on the television. It was getting late. She finally rose and headed to look out the window. Nothing but darkness. She flicked on the porch light that gave a small bit of illumination.

"Where are they?" She asked herself.

A large thump sound followed by a scream sent her flying up the staircase.

Shadow caught Splinter and they both fell to the floor. She continued to scream. April broke through the door and stared at the two. Splinter was sprawled on the floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily in Shadow's arms.

"Oh! Splinter!"

"Help-" Shadow said as April came around to help him up.

"April." He said weakly. "Casey-"

"Easy, Splinter." April got him to the bed, giving a worried look to Shadow. "What about Casey?"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Shadow edged around to face him.

"Casey and my sons are in danger. Please, April. We must do something."

April and Shadow helped him downstairs to the sofa. Much noise was heard outside the house. All three looked around in fear and confusion as to what was happening at that moment.

"What can we do? What can we..." April looked to the walkie talkie on the table and snatched it up.

"Leo? Come in Leo! It's April! Please, Leo!"

It was a bloody war. The Turtles were losing the battle as more wolves came at them left and right. On Leonardo's belt, the communicator flashed brightly. Both hands were in use with both swords. He could take to the call and risk having his throat ripped open.

"Sorry, April...." He mumbled while fighting off bounding wolves.

"This is it." Michaelangelo said gravely. Two wolves attacked from behind, knocking him down. "Shit!" He started in a rumble to kick them off. One went flying while the other continued to slash and bite at him.

Raphael was covered in blood from head to toe. He fought the most off of him and his brothers, changing from normal mode to berserk in just a matter of minutes. It was hard to tell where the stains were on his bandana even. He remained silent, only giving out howls and battle cries. Leonardo was weakening from fighting about 20 wolves whom kept charging at him. He started to stagger around; his vision becoming blurry from blood falling into the sockets. He blinked and wiped it away just as a wolf found a place to insert it's fangs. One of the katanas fell to the ground as his hand was gashed open.

"Damnit!" Was all he said, turning to slice the wolf with the other sword in hand.

Donatello was doing the best in remaining clean of injuries. His bo swiped the wolves by the dozens. That soon changed when they noticed him dodging their buddies. Some pulled away from Raph and Mike and went after him instead. Now, came kicking, punching, and praying.

April paced the room with the communicator in hand while Shadow sat with Splinter.

"He's not answering! Something's wrong....and there's nothing we can do to help them!"

"Much pain....." Splinter sighed with his eyes glazing over. "We must do something."

"How? God, Splinter..." April bent down, placing a hand to his brow. "You've got to fight it."

"It is an inner force that I feel, April." He sighed, turning to Shadow's bugged-eyes. "My sons....are in.....much....pain."

"Go get your grandfather a cup of water, sweetie." Shadow just stared. April ushered her. "Go, please. Hurry!"

Shadow finally jumped up and ran into the kitchen, frantically searching the cupboards. The sound of glass breaking caused her to drop the cup with a 'clang'. A window suddenly shattered in the parlor room next door, startling the three. Wolves came in by twos, sniffing and growling. One entered the living room, causing April and Splinter to leap up as if lightning struck their backsides.

"Oh, my God! Splinter!"

Shadow screeched as a wolf came crashing through the swinging door. She wasted no time and flung the back door wide open to the freezing cold yard. The wolf paused when she bolted the door behind her. Looking around, she panted heavily, shaking all over. More commotion sent her running off toward the woods without once looking back.

"April!" Splinter quickly backed away toward the basement door. "Quickly, April. Get in here, now!"

"But, what about Shadow?! Splinter!" Splinter grabbed her arm and slipped into the entry-way. Scratching was soon heard on the door. April looked to him in fright. "We've got to get help somehow. We're trapped in here and Shadow's somewhere in the house!" The door started to crack on one side as the wolves were pushing their way through. April threw her body against the frame, looking back at Splinter in fright. "Stoppit! Go away!" She yelled through the door as if the wolves would listen to her. Splinter closed his eyes again. He stayed right where he was in body and mind. Instead of contacting the others, he said a quick prayer for him and April. And Shadow. Wherever she ran off to.

"What we need is a fucking gun!" Raphael shouted from out of nowhere. Leo slowly looked up to him.

"Raph." He panted, clutching a bloodied fist. "What we need is help."

"Yeah, well, that's what a gun is for-" A wolf pounced on Raph, cutting his words off.

"Casey." Leonardo's voice echoed. With all his strength, he dragged himself back toward the tree where they left him resting. "Casey?" A grunt came from the tree. He looked horrible. "Casey, we need your help." Casey growled at him, bearing his gleaming, white teeth. Leo looked left to right before untying the ropes. "I'm probably making a big mistake, here." The ropes fell loosely and Casey lunged at Leo's throat, pinning him down. "Big mistake!" Suddenly, Casey went flying as Leo kicked him off with his two hefty boots. "Casey, we're on your side!" Casey ran back in a hunched-over position, snarling and swiping his large claws at him. Leonardo back flipped and dodged the swings. Trapped by a tree blocking his path, Casey got closer with a wide grin. A large thump sound changed his grin to a frown as he fell forward, unconscious. Donatello stood in the back with bo in hand.

"Hi, Leo." He waved. Leonardo nodded, almost ready to pass out. 

The wolves were dying down in numbers but were still very active. Leo and Don returned to help Mike and Raph. They seemed to be doing well. Still standing up was a good sign.

"Guys." Leo signaled the three to come closer. "I have a plan."

"Before or after we get killed?" Raphael nursed a bloodied arm.

"I count about 10 left. If we split up, there might be a chance it'll be harder for them to catch us if we go in separate directions."

The three nodded while panting heavily. The wolves barked, howled, and growled at them. In an instant the four took off in each direction. North, south, east, and west in a lightning speed pace. Each kept running without looking back. Some wolves spun in confusion while a few gave chase to go after one, only to try and follow another the opposite way. Leonardo had a small grin to his lips as he cleared a log that was in his path. He paused and looked back, taking out his walkie talkie.

"April? This is Leo. Come in, April!" The walkie talkie crackled his faint voice on the other end. "April, do you hear me?" Sure she could. If she were in the living room! The communicator rested under the coffee table, working perfectly. But no one was in the room to answer it. The area was a disaster from when the wolves came through. Leo shut it off, cursing at it under-breath. Taking another look back, he didn't realize how far he was into the northern woods.

Donatello stopped running in the eastern part after about 5 minutes when he noticed his trail wasn't being followed. He looked around at his surroundings. Then to the sky. The moon disappeared through some thick clouds.

"Better not rain." He mumbled while placing his hood over his head. It was getting colder out. And later. The time said 11:57pm on his digital watch. "Wonder if the curse ends by midnight?" Removing the bo from his belt, he treated it as a walking stick and tried to retrace his steps toward the farmhouse.

Michaelangelo headed southbound, the right direction to the farmhouse. Without a guide or compass, he started going around in circles, facing east, then west, then north again. He heard about following the north star meant heading north but according the Splinter, north was the way they were going. He too, put on his hood after seeing the moon leaving the only light he had to see.

Raphael was on the western edge, emptying his trail out of the woods and near a wide, open stream. A clearing was where he was. The stream was half frozen but some puddles were left open from when the sun partially melted the ice. It was so quiet, and so peaceful, it called for a cigarette break.

"Maybe not. Might cause attention to myself." Instead, he placed a hand into the water, cringing at the bitterness, then placing it on his open gash on his arm. "Damn, that hurts!" It stung so bad but cooled the scratch marks that surrounded it.

Shadow had to stop to a fast-paced walk, her lungs burning like fire. It was freezing out but with her running, she was feeling very hot and sweaty. With the moon hiding in the clouds, it was harder to see where she was going. The only sounds she heard were the rustling of trees from the wind blowing through their bare branches. Her night vision adjusted but she didn't want to keep her eyes open. She was scared of someone or something jumping out at her.

"Zombies." She whispered. Those video games were deadly to a child with a vivid imagination.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. Eerie shadows cast down upon the forest as she now got to a walking pace. The slightest unknown sound sent her running faster. She wouldn't dare look behind her.

Walking further, she spied some people out wondering around. They were dressed like hunters from the looks of it.

"Did you set them?"

"Yeah, just a few in the most common spots. We might be able to catch that creature running loose."

"That damn thing is bound to come out here sooner or later. And when it does, we'll be able to catch him for the boss."

Shadow looked up and around. The trees looked too weak to support her. She wasn't chicken. She was six! Far too young to be fighting like an almighty hero. Her attention turned back to the hunters whom were finally leaving.

"Traps." She whispered, staring to the ground beneath her. "Do be careful."

She decided to take another path from where the men were standing and keep walking, hoping she'd make it to the clearing unharmed. The sound of a twig snapping, though, sent her flying on her feet and running like crazy. Something grabbed her leg that caused her to scream and hit the dirt with a thud. The pain shot down into her ankle where her foot was anchored by some hidden device.

Her hands flailed at the teeth digging in to her defenseless ankle. A bear trap had sprung on her. It didn't know she was the wrong bait to snatch up. All it knew was that it sensed a presence and went into action.

"Heeeeeelp!" Her voice came out grunted with loss of air in her lungs. No one seemed to have heard her. A clap of thunder made her wince on the hard snow. Not only was she wet from landing on ice, but now the rain will drench her next. Shadow's teeth started chattering. Without the proper winter clothing, she would freeze to death from the dropping temperatures. Some vacation this sure turned out to be.

[CHAPTER 10][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 8][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_10.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_08.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wednesday, November 24, 1999

Chapter 10

  
"April!" Michaelangelo kicked through the front door and glanced around with a worried look. "April?! Splinter?!" He moved toward the hall where he heard rustling in the kitchen. Two wolves were snacking on an open box of cereal. "Gah! Hey, that's my breakfast!" Mike flailed his arms at them. The two wolves licked their chops and bounded out the side exit. The kitchen was a total disaster. The lower cabinets hung open, everything that was on the counter top was now littered all over the floor. Broken dishes rested every which way, and what really upset Mike most was, the Klunk kitty-lookalike-kitcat mug was now shattered in a jig-saw puzzle of pieces. Taking over April's reaction in her absence, Michaelangelo fell on his knees in the heap of destruction, letting out a quiet sigh in defeat.

April pulled herself away from the door and looked to Splinter. _God, he looks awful_. When it got quiet enough, she opened the door a tiny crack, peeking out into the living room. It looked safe.

"Splinter?" She whispered. "I think they're gone."

Splinter looked up with a dazed expression.

"They may be gone, April. But I still sense much danger to come."

April hung on the door handle. "I hate it when you say things like that."

Grabbing Shadow's lead baseball bat, she opened the door fully, daring to head outside. The house seemed too quiet. All the wolves had decided to leave. But they sure were sloppy wolves! Their beautiful couch had scratch marks in it, the TV was knocked over on its side, possibly broken from the fall, her little knick knack display on a wall unit was scattered and some pieces missing, the pictures on the wall were off the wall and crashed to the wood floor.

"My house." A tiny gasp escaped her lips. Splinter appeared at her side, placing a hand to her arm in sympathy. April heard a low sound coming from the kitchen. "Is that Shadow? She was heading for the kitchen, Splinter."

"I have no idea, April. I would not judge too quickly after that invasion of wolves."

With bat in hand, she inched her way to the door. April kicked it opened and jumped forward, startling Mike.

"Yaaaaaah!" They both screamed. The bat swung down but Michaelangelo quickly dodged it and crouched in the corner.

"Oh, Mike!" The bat dropped with a clang as she rushed to his side, embracing him as if he were a child. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, dudette. I'm cool." His voice sounded shaky. He tapped her arm and returned the hug.

April stood and ushered him back out to the living room.

"Where are the others?" She stared next at the wide cuts and scratches. "My God, Mike, what happened to you?!"

Michaelangelo looked down with a sigh.

"Aaaah, long story. I'll live. The others are still out there with Casey. We got separated. I just came to check on you guys and was going right back out." He paused and looked around. "Where's Shadow?"

"You haven't seen her?" Michaelangelo shook his head. "She was in the kitchen when the wolves came in."

"I didn't see anyone in there."

April suddenly got a chill when she noticed Mike was the only one she found in the kitchen.

"Oh, God, Mike! Are you sure?!"

"Well, ya!" His voice squeaked. "Heck, the cupboards were wide open, cabinets flung apart, ya know! Places where a kid like her would hide in! I saw no one! Maybe she gone out the back door or something!"

"What?!" April started to pace around frantically. "God, that means she could be anywhere!"

"Damn!" Michaelangelo yelled as he marched toward the front door. "I've got to go back out-"

"Wait, Michaelangelo!" Splinter raised a hand and slowly walked over to him. "We are coming with you."

April spied the walkie talkie on the floor and snatched it up, placing it on her belt. She grabbed a coat for herself and Splinter.

"Let's not waste any time."

Leonardo kept walking in circles, every so often collapsing near a tree to rest. The battle wounded him deeply but he still had enough strength left over to keep moving. He looked down to find his walkie talkie and clicked on the communicator again. "April? This is Leo. Come in, April."

Several miles away, his voice came out near her belt. April quickly grabbed it.

"Leo?"

"April!"

"Where are you now?!"

"I'm heading south past the clearing. Currently near the hunting grounds." The voice was crackling.

April closed her eyes with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God you're alright. We've got Mike with us. He returned to the farmhouse."

"Good. I'm glad he's alright."

"Where's Casey and the others?"

"I'm not quite sure. We were attacked and got separated out here. Don headed east and Raph went toward the west by the frozen stream. Umm...." _crackle_ "As far as I know, Casey was left in the clearing. To the north." There was a brief pause. "Are you alright?"

"For now." April could feel tears approaching. "We were also attacked. At the house. It was like an invasion of wolves all of a sudden. They attacked us without warning. And there's something else." He heard her sigh. "Shadow's missing. We can't find her."

Leonardo returned the same sigh.

"She may have headed toward the clearing, looking for us. She couldn't have gone far. I'll head back that way and try to find her."

"Alright, Leo. We'll go get Casey."

"Be careful around him, April. He's not his normal self." The line went dead for a few seconds. "April?"

"I'm still here. Is he dangerous?"

"He's confused, April. Not dangerous, but very confused." She fell silent again. "It's best to look for the others instead."

"Okay, Leo. Good luck. Report back if you find Shadow or anyone else."

"I will, April."

Leonardo put the communicator back to his belt and started to walk off down the trail. Finding a child may not be as easy as it seemed. Children get lost at camp sites every day. This was nothing new. It's happened before. Leonardo thought back to a past camping trip they went on in the upstate area of New York. A malfunction of the fire alarm due to an electrical storm sent the campers spreading around like they were wild fires themselves, shrieking and bumping into one another. It was hard for Leo and his brothers to keep a low profile since the other campers were looking for help to anyone they found. Shadow's group of yelping girls split in all directions of the woods, similar to what Leo and his brothers did when escaping the wolves. April was a basket case as a team of searchers went out to round up the lost campers. Shadow was eventually found by a forest ranger and taken back to the campsite to two very relieved parents. Leonardo was on his own with just a walkie talkie and his two feet to get him through the dark forest. He had the courage to face it alone. He had the power to fight back. He had the optimism of finding Shadow even if it killed him.

1:46 am was the time on Don's watch. He rested quietly up against a large tree, sighing gently. The snow drenched him even more. How much wetter can one get? The forest seemed to be resting around him as well. The tiny, bluish-green light shined brightly from his digital watch. He closed it again, replacing his wristband over it.

"Got to keep moving."

Donatello resumed walking through the thick woods. Machinery caught his keen ears. Following the sounds, he reached a spot where the trees were deliberately cleared for a small but active factory. Men dressed like lumber jacks roamed the outer area. Was it a diversion? This didn't look like a wood-shedding place. He caught sight of them carry a large body. A familiar-looking body. The voices carried over to him.

"That's not him. But this guy is also cursed. Damn it, I know he's out there."

"Let's bring him in anyway."

Donatello slowly emerged from tree to tree, inching his way up to the building. At the entrance, he sucked a gut inward against the wall. He was risking being seen big time. The inside sent a chill down his spine. His utmost nightmare had finally come true. Test labs, large scientific instruments, men in lab coats, microscopes the size of observatory telescopes filled the warehouse. A gasp almost gave him away when he saw they brought in Casey! They found him! They must have tracked him down somehow. With the technology they have, it must have been easy for them.

"Oh, this can't be happening."

Raphael climbed down a steep, dirt hill until his body gave up and tumbled the rest of the way. Dirt mixed with blood covered his opened scars and gashes. The snow did some help on cooling the burning sensations when claw met flesh on him. He stood up with a clumsy walk to him.

"I'm on the main road." He mumbled when he saw the path was wide and clear. He heard the sound of a horse nay to the right of him. "Kate?" There was no horse in sight. Instead, a huge barn was no more than 20 feet from where he stood. It was the ranch him and Shadow went to earlier. Raphael made the attempt to drag over to the stables.

The horses were all closed in their stalls for the night. The place was empty and the lights in the nearby houses were all shut off. Raphael didn't care. It was an emergency. He went straight to the door and banged on it as hard as he could. A man answered it that he couldn't really recognize until he got a good look.

"Yes? Who are you?" It was Tom.

"Tom. It's me, Raphael. Think you might have a few minutes to spare?"

The rest of the household woke up. Kate sat with Raphael in the bathroom, tending to his cuts. He had to tell them, even show them he was a mutant. The shock part passed, the questions died down and now, he was considered a friend than a threat. A small boy looking about two years old was also up, running around and would occasionally poke his head in to stare at this huge creature.

"Who's that?" Raphael smiled to the shy boy who'd run away when made eye contact.

"Oh, that's Andy, my son." Raphael looked to her quickly.

"You're married?"

"Widowed." Kate looked away.

"Oh." The peroxide was applied on his cheek with a painful sting. "Ouch! Damn, that hurts!"

"Sorry." Kate said with gritted teeth.

"No, I'm more sorry for you. About your husband." She nodded without answering. "So, how did he-"

"He was attacked by a pack of wolves." _There we go with the wolves again. Damn._ Raphael nodded. "They were after his horse, not him. He wouldn't let them have it so he tried to fight them off. He got bit up very badly. All they found was his horse and some torn clothing. The horse was hurt beyond repair and died within a few days. We felt the same way for my husband."

"That sucks."

"All I have now is my son, my brother, his wife and the other horse owners in the sharing community here. We're all a family on this ranch. We don't talk much about my husband because it's too painful to rehash on. We try to forget and move on. But with all the wolves out there, it's hard to put it off."

"What was your husband's name?" Raphael stood and watched her face in the reflection of the mirror.

"For future reference?"

"For the hell of it."

Kate sighed deeply. "Jack Russell."

"Oh, damn. This is not good."

Donatello got somewhat of a tour with the friendly shadows protecting his figure from being seen. Casey was brought to a large examining table, still in beast form, by a group of people. They looked like deranged scientists, the type that would love to get a hold of Don and his brothers to see what makes them tick. He assumed these were the same type that have tried to discover the existence of Bigfoot, Nessie, and even UFO sightings. Unsolved Mysteries would love to interview these jokers. Donatello remembered each had a walkie talkie. He quickly reached for it, hoping the people didn't think shadows could talk.

"Leo, come in Leo." He whispered directly into the speaker.

"This is Leo." A crackle came through. Donatello cringed to it.

"It's me, Don."

"Where are you?"

Good question. Donatello looked around to find a name of some sort to help the others when finding him. He read one sign with the abbreviations of F.U.C. Oh, great. What kind of name is that?

"Some warehouse called....oh....Fuc."

"What did you say?" Leonardo thought Don just cursed him out. "Can you repeat that?"

Donatello looked around some more before spying the full title. "Federation of Unknown Creatures." He bit his lip. "Sorry, that was the acronym I just gave you. I'm at some warehouse called F.U.C. Fuc, I guess." Leo could hear him snicker a little bit.

"It's probably pronounced, 'Fuc.'" Leo changed the 'u' to a long vowel sound. Donatello looked to the communicator. _Was he saying it right? Who knows._ The name itself was ridiculous, aside from the abbreviation.

"It sounds Greek to me." Donatello joked before getting serious. "Whatever the hell it's called, it's where I am. And so is Casey."

"Casey's with you?"

"Not with me." Donatello watched them wiring up their friend with tubes. "Under no free will."

"Was he captured?"

"Yeah, I'd call it that."

"What are they doing to him?"

Donatello was getting nauseated. He almost fainted when he saw in horror what they were doing to Casey. Stripping him down nude and shoving thick tubes and strapping suction devices all over him

"Ever have nightmares of what scientists would do to us? Well, this particular nightmare has come true."

Leo ignored what he said. "Just stay with him at all times. Don't let him out of your sight, no matter what."

"Easier said than done." Donatello looked again, seeing the place swarm with people he feared. "Think I'll stay here for another 7 hours."

"What?"

Donatello swallowed back a lump. "Nothing. I...just....gads....you guys better hurry up over here. Pronto. East side. This is not good at all. This place is creeping me out."

"We'll work our way over there as fast as we can."

Donatello heard the connection close on him. He slumped against the cold wall and watched as his friend was being treated like a guinea pig under the hot lamp on the cold slab of steel of an examining table.

"Casey, much as I can't stand you at times, no man deserves to be treated that way." He paused for a moment. "No beast for that matter."

[CHAPTER 11][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 9][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_11.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_09.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11  


April pushed a bothersome branch from her path, whipping it back to Michaelangelo whom caught it quickly.

"Hey, watch it, will ya! You almost poked my eye out!"

"Sorry, Mike! I didn't know you were right behind me!"

"Well, here's a news flash, I AM right behind you!" Michaelangelo groaned and tore the branch from it's tree.

Splinter easily walked under the branches, giving a look to Mike.

"Calm yourself, Michaelangelo. What we need from you is your help, not your anger."

"Right, sensei, sorry."

"Do not apologize to me." Splinter glanced over to April.

"Um, right again." Mike raised a finger, smiling. Splinter didn't smile. "Sorry, April. The branch had a mind of it's own."

"That's alright, Mike, I-" The communicator suddenly beeped out. "Oh, hang on! Yes?!"

"April? It's Leo."

"Leo. What's up? Did you find Shadow?"

"No, but I heard from Don. Him and Casey need our help."

"Where are they? Did Don say where he was?"

As a matter of fact, he did. But Leonardo didn't wish to repeat the name.

"They're at some warehouse on the east side of the woods. Some strange operation is being held there. Don found Casey there and from what it sounds like, they could be doing some experiments on him."

"Oh, my God. Okay, Leo. We'll hurry." April looked to Mike and Splinter. "I hope you both didn't plan on sleeping much tonight."

Leonardo placed the communicator back on his belt. The sound of movement hit his ears. Following the noise, he could see someone lying on the ground under a bare tree. The person looked in trouble. Leo slowly inched his way over in the quietest stealth possible.

Shadow raised her eyes, seeing a dark figure coming toward her. She couldn't see too well who it was and let out a unusual shriek, causing Leo to flinch.

"What the hell?!" Leonardo reached for his flashlight and beamed it toward her. "Shadow?!"

Shadow blinked to the light and let out a grunted reply.

"...Uncle....Leo....?"

"Shadow?! Is that you?!" Leonardo quickened his pace, reaching her side.

"Oh....help-" She extended her hands to him as he bent lower to pull her up. "Help...I'm trapped.....there...."

"Huh?" Leonardo looked down to the clamp on her ankle. "Oh, damn! Hang on...." Shadow fell limply over his shoulder as he reached to unclench the bothersome bear trap that bit deeply in to her ankle.

"What is it?" Shadow winced from the pain.

"Bear trap. You must have triggered it when running." A harsh clang and a good tug separated her foot from the clamp. "Got it. Damn hunter's toy." He mumbled to the grinning, steel teeth.

"I thought you were a zombie." She looked into his big, soft eyes.

"I think you've got me mixed up with your Uncle Don." Leo cupped his hand under her chin. "You've let those video games get to you. I warned Mike about buying that game. Something told me it would have a lasting effect on your vivid imagination inside here." He gently pointed on top of her damp head. Shadow looked up, then around the dark forest. She felt safe in his arms but also a little unsure of where this was going. Changing the subject might spare her precious game from being taken away from her for good. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Well, at least....I found you."

"More like I found you, darling." He smiled with relief, hugging her tightly. That ended the zombie and video game lecture. A light snow fall drizzle down on them like flakes. He started to walk on; his boots crunching down on fresh snow. "I should notify April that you've been found and-" He looked left to right, suddenly making a sharp turn off the path. "Someone's coming!" Shadow whined softly as he ducked down under a bush.

"Hunters." Shadow whispered in his ear.

"Looks that way." Leo whispered back.

About four men crowded together, crunching loudly on the snow and checking the ground in several spots.

"This trap over here has been sprung but it looks as though whatever it caught, got away."

Another man came to his side.

"Yeah, might have been some deer or something. Who knows."

Leonardo slowed his breathing down. Any slight movement would alert their presence. _Who were these guys? I've never seen them before. Especially all the way out in the middle of nowhere. I need to contact Raph first. Wherever he may be. This is going to take all of us to get through this._

Raphael sat with Kate in the living room. He had to get over the shock of hearing that name she uttered.

"Did you say, Jack Russell?" Raph blinked rapidly.

Kate nodded. "That's right. Did you know him?"

"The name might have crossed my mind." Raphael didn't want to lose his chances with her. "Oh, now I know! Wishbone, the Jack Russell terrier!" Kate frowned. "My niece loves to watch that show! You know, the little dog that goes on the adventures?"

"Uh-huh. Listen, Raph. The real reason is, we don't know what really happened to Jack. His body was never found. But I still think he's still alive and living somewhere out in those woods."

"Is that why you came to Noho? To find your husband?"

"Yes. I still love him even after all this time. I want to find him and rekindle our marriage. Andy needs a father to grow up with."

"Mm, hmm." Raphael stared at her closely.

Under this light, he got a better look at her features. She must have been in her late twenties, her brown hair shoulder-length with hints of red in it. Her small eyes were a shade of jade green; he assumed they were contacts, she had lush lips with a dimple on one side whenever she smiled at him. He'd love to put his lips onto hers if he got his way. Next, he looked to her skin. Hmm, must get a bit of sun. She had a tanned skin with many faded freckles, a few beauty marks up on the shoulders, and one or two hiding behind her soft neck.

"What are you doing, Raph?"

"Wait..." Raphael grinned suddenly when she noticed him staring. "Just taking a picture." Kate smiled next.

"You know, I didn't know what to think when I first discovered what you were."

"How 'bout now?"

"Now is...nothing different from then. You're still the same from when we first met. Only now, you're wearing less clothing."

"I can wear less than this if you me want to." Raph gestured to his battle gear. She could tell he was being suggestive.

"Raph." She said coyly. "The last thing I need in my house is a naked turtle running around."

He smirked at her. "I was a normal turtle at one time. And I was butt-naked if you can believe it."

"Oh, I probably could." Kate looked away, the little dimple appearing to her cheek. "So, what am I going to do with you? Throw you out or let you spend the night?"

Raphael kept his grin. "I'll behave if you let me stay." His communicator suddenly beeped off. "Oh, shit!"

Kate looked down to his waist. "What's that?"

_My sex alarm!_ "Um, my beeper!" He shrugged. A small voice came out.

"Raph? It's Leo! Pick up!"

"S'cuse me." Raphael raised a finger and left her to take the call in the next room. "What do you want?" His voice sounded angry.

"Don's in big trouble. We gotta go help him!"

Raphael looked out to Kate whom sat quietly.

"Ya kinda called at a bad time, bro!"

"Why? Are you in the middle of fighting with a wild creature?"

"More like, I'm trying to tame the wild creature." Raphael stared to her.

"What?! Raph, we need you NOW!!"

"Dammit!" Raphael covered his mouth, looking around. Then spoke more quietly. "Dammit, Leo! What is so important that I have to leave her, um, I mean here, to come out to you?!" Leo didn't hear the little error of the word, 'her' instead of 'here.'

"Some weird scientists might kill Casey!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Raph!"

"Alright, alright! Just kidding! Where is everyone now?!"

Kate stood up as Raphael entered the room.

"What's wrong Raph? What's going on?"

"Ah, remember the part I told you where I'm a crime fighter and that I fight to protect the innocent and all that shit?"

"Yes?"

"Well, duty calls. Leo sounded like he was in trouble. I've got to go."

"Now? It's after 2 in the morning."

"Whoever said trouble waited to occur for decent hours?"

Kate frowned. "No one has. I think you made that up just now."

Raphael took her hand. "Thanks for dressing my wounds. I'll probably rip them to shreds all over again."

Kate cupped her hand over his. "Let me come with you, Raph."

"No, I can't do that to you. It's very dangerous."

"Your family needs help. And four feet can move a lot faster than two. I can't just let you go without doing something for you."

Raphael stared at her and sighed harshly.

"You already have done something for me. But this is what I do for a living. I saw I was at the ranch and thought you could take care of some needs." _Bedroom needs also came to mind, my love!_ "I never meant to pull you into the lion's den, Kate."

"You haven't, Raph." Kate leaned closer to his ear. "The lioness has entered willingly."

Leonardo followed the southern trail toward where it all happened. It was true Casey was gone. Well, of course! Why would Don make all that up? Even if that warehouse had an obscene name, he wouldn't lie about it. The ropes were left from where he released him from the tree. It looked as though he was dragged away by the way the leaves were scattered in a line pattern.

"Damn." Leo put Shadow down. "Stay there." Shadow slumped to the ground as Leonardo checked around the tree for any evidence of what might had happened. These men were good. Aside from the alteration of the leaves, They didn't leave a trace behind of them ever being there. Leo gathered the half of the rope that was long and still intact and placed it in his back pack incase they needed it for future use. Standing up, he sensed another presence being there with them.

Shadow started to rock in her spot. "Unca Leo? I-"

"Shh!" Leonardo turned to face her, then darting his eyes to the surrounding woods. "We're not safe here. We have to move on." Leonardo began marching forward. "Come on." Shadow started to hobble after him. "Sore?"

"Yes, but, I have to potty." Leonardo looked skyward and groaned. _Why here? Why now?_ "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Can't you hold it?" He looked to her face. "Maybe not. Ummm....there...." He briefly tapped her shoulder and pointed to some bushes. "Go and make it fast."

Shadow ran to the bushes as Leonardo turned his back to make a quick call on the communicator.

"April? Come in, April."

"Leo?" A voice crackled. "What's wrong?"

Leo paused and let out a groan to see a pair of wolves emerging toward him. "We've got a problem here.".

"Hello, there! Excuse me! May I speak with you folks for a minute?"

April quickly turned to look down the trail. Two men were walking up to them on horseback. They looked like forest rangers dressed in uniform and wide-brimmed hats. Splinter and Michaelangelo placed on their hoods and buttoned up their coats to their necks.

"Hang on, Leo. We've got a problem here right now." April turned the volume down on the walkie talkie. Big mistake to do that.

"Something wrong, officers?" Mike crossed his arms to them. The two men pulled on the reins, stopping their horses by them.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm Bob Candis, forest ranger of this area and this is my partner, Jesse." Jesse tipped his hat to them.

"Are we in trouble or something?" April also crossed her arms.

"No, ma'am." Jesse shook his head. "We came out here to investigate a disturbance. Normally, we don't travel this far out but it appears we received an urgent phone call from one of the neighbors near this residence."

"A disturbance at this hour?" Suddenly, April got worried. "What kind of disturbance?"

"The reports said an escaped convict was seen running loose in these parts." Bob climbed down, digging through a satchel on the saddle. "He goes by the name Kelvin Harris but he has been known to go by other aliases." He handed Mike a black and white photo of a man with brownish, black hair and a stubbly face. His eyes looked hallow and sunken in.

"Oh, God." April whispered, staring at the photo. It was the kind of face that would give a person nightmares.

"So, do you want us to be on the lookout for this character?" April looked wide-eyed to Mike. She wanted to leave more than anything!

"Actually, folks, we wanted to make sure everything was all right out here." April kept her eyes wide, the fear growing stronger.

"We're fine." April gestured to the path. "We were just heading home from a late-night walk."

"Very well, ma'am. You were warned. Be careful getting back home, ya here?"

"Yes, officer. Please let us know when you find this person." April nodded to him.

"We will keep you posted. Thanks, folks."

Bob tipped his hat and turned to head back the way he came. Jesse waved and did the same for his horse.

"Mike, I'm scared. I want to leave." Splinter approached April.

"But, what about the others?"

"We'll look for them but as soon as we get to the farmhouse, I want to pack up and go home. Our home. Back in New York."

"But Leo said-"

"Leo! Oh, my God!" April picked up her communicator. "Leo? Leo! Come in, Leo!"

Leonardo backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off the enemy's.

"Uncle...Leo" Shadow came out slowly and Leo waved a back hand to her.

"Stay right where you are. Don't run, don't do anything."

Shadow looked up and gasped. "Oh...."

The wolves padded closer as Leo stepped further back.

"There's only two. Just two. Two to handle..." He mumbled. Leo felt someone brush against him.

"Uncle...Leo..." Shadow clutched his coat sleeve.

"Stay behind me."

Shadow gasped to see the other wolf circling them.

"Go away." She said calmly. The wolf only came closer, snarling at her. Shadow let out a small screech and felt herself being snatched off the ground. Without a warning, Leo caught and lifted her into his arms just as the wolf snapped near his pant leg. The wolves reacted to the sudden movement and became active.

"Oh, great....." A surprised pounce from the side sent Leonardo sprawling to the ground with Shadow falling forward in a skid. The two wolves readied themselves to attack. Leonardo was quickly back on his feet with a sword already in hand. Shadow started to run without looking back. The sounds of struggling brought tears to her eyes. "No, Shadow! I said, don't run!" Leonardo grunted while fighting off one wolf as they other gave away to chase after her. It was fast. Very fast. "Shadow!" 

Shadow ran and looked up around her. Too many weak trees. None with low branches. She could hear panting and four legs reaching up to her within seconds.

"No, no, noooo!" Shadow started to leap run next. The snow was like running in sand.

The sore ankle lost it's battle and bent with a loud 'crack' sound. Shadow tumbled forward and rolled down a steep hill off the trail. Just as the wolf reached the cliff, it paused and watched her with curiosity. She might be dead. The fall would have killed her instantly, depending on whether she broke her neck or she landed on soft weeds. A quick twist of the neck sent the wolf slumping to the ground.

"Your killing days are over." Leonardo stood looking down the hill where Shadow fell. There was silence below. "Shadow!" _Echo._

Shadow rested on a slab of cold, slippery rock, her breathing shallow. Opening her eyes, she felt distorted. Sitting up sent exploding pain to her stomach and legs.

"Ohhhh.... ....ow....."

Her leg had a wide gash on the ankle up to the shin, her stomach was covered in scrapes and bruises, her hands, from trying to stop, had layers of skin peeled away from the palms. Shadow raised a shaky hand to her forehead, pulling back with blood on the fingers. Leonardo slid down the dirt and snow path, almost skiing on just his snow boots. Mike's skis would have come in handy at this point.

"Shadow!" Leonardo stopped at the rock with a gasp. Shadow could only breathe irregularly. Leo circled around to look in her face. She looked deathly pale to him. "Oh, Shadow." He spoke more in sympathy. Shadow managed to look up and blink twice.

"Hurts..."

"Just relax and don't move too much." Grabbing her shoulders, Leo slowly pulled her away from the rock and turned her body over on her back. A frown sprung up to her lips followed by cries of pain. Leonardo sucked in a breath, attempting to move her without dislocating any broken bones. Shadow put a hand around his shoulder. She could actually feel the cool texture of the coat material on her opened skin.

"It hurts...." Shadow started to sob, thinking it wasn't a wise thing to do. Crying is an emotion that works from the pit of the stomach. The stomach was so badly bruised and scarred, it hurt to even breathe.

"Shh, don't cry. It only makes it worse." Leonardo backed away and looked up the hill. _Damn, that was one hell of a tumble!_ He looked to her in his arms. He could do what he can as of now. Placing her on a soft bed of weeds, he removed his bag from his back and started fumbling through it, every so often glancing at her changes in status. He feared she'd stop breathing on him from the shock she just went through. "Casey will have to wait. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, s'pital." Shadow whined and clutched his pant leg tightly. "Make....stop.....hurting..." She cried anyway. The release felt good and bad all at once.

Leonardo bent over and cradled her body in an attempt to calm her down. Shadow only moaned in pain with tears rolling down her dirty cheeks. Soon, he carefully lifted her onto his lap and held her close, allowing his warmth to reach her cold body.

"Come in, April. April....this is Leo." Leonardo clicked it several times. "Damn it! April! Come in, now!" All he got was static. Placing the antenna back down, he groaned and replaced the communicator to his belt. "Shadow?" He paused to look into her face. Her eyes were closed tight. He wrapped his coat around her as the snow started to fall down harder on them. Leo backed himself up against a tree and took in deep breaths. He held her as if she were no more than a baby in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth. "Please, Shadow." He said softly. "You'd better just be sleeping."

[CHAPTER 12][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 10][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_12.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_10.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12  


Darkness still remained among the outsiders. The animals, the trees, the people, the mutants. Everyone was cast in eerie shadows of the early morning hours. The temperature dropped ever so low. Too low to even withstand if not wearing the proper attire.

Michaelangelo stopped short and stooped down under a low branch. April and Splinter followed his gaze to a large warehouse that stood out like a sore thumb. The trees surrounding the area covered it's top but the building itself looked modern and brand new. Splinter's ears perked up.

"This must be the place."

April hung back on the branch, staring with fright. She knew in her mind that this meant much war and blood shed to get Don and Casey out of that hell of a place. No one seemed to notice that over the years she had known them, there has been a change in the way she acts. Or more like, the way she reacts when the time comes to fight for your life. Michaelangelo looked more closely at signs around the building.

"Fuc?"

"Michaelangelo!" Splinter growled with disappointment.

"No, look, really! It says fuc!" He pointed to the sign. "F. U. C." April bit her lip.

"Oh." Splinter shook his head with a sigh. "Perhaps it is pronounced 'fuc'." He too did the long vowel sound.

"Could be Greek." Michaelangelo shrugged.

"Federation of Unknown Creatures." April read the words. "I've never heard of that before."

"No one has, April. It is an illegal operation. This warehouse, however, looks vaguely familiar." Splinter lowered his eyes while staring at the large building.

"Should it, sensei?"

"I cannot be sure."

April watched the place crawling with men.

"God, we need the others." She mumbled. Of course, she still hung on to 'there are safety in numbers' method as well.

"Yo, Raph." Michaelangelo whispered into his communicator. "Ya there?"

Raphael was playing cowboy when he heard his walkie talkie go off.

"Mike? What's up?" Kate looked over.

"We hit jackpot. We found....*crackle*......on the east woods. You have to get *crackle* as possible."

"Talk fast, bro. You're breaking up." Static only appeared. "Damn it! I knew we should have bought the deluxe brand!" He grinned. "Complete with AM/FM radio system!"

Kate watched him ride Garret, one of their trusty male Thoroughbreds. For a beginner, he was very good at it. Almost rode like a professional. Garret gave in to every command without hesitation.

"Are they alright?"

"Can't say." Raphael stared at the communicator before placing it back on his belt and taking both hands to the reins. "But, I think we should head east."

"East?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. Have no idea what the hell is out there but that's where they are."

"We'll head that way then." Kate watched Raphael thinking deeply. Normally, he falls into heavy funks when pressured into doing something he doesn't want to do. Raph was offered a new winter coat to replace the one that was battered and torn. A coat that once belonged to her husband, Jack. Riding slightly toward the back, Raph appeared to look like her seemingly late husband. The vision gave her a bit of a fright.

"Does everyone have a communicator? Um, all your brothers that is?"

"Yeah, we do. So far, Leo has been contacted, Mikey needs us urgently and God only knows where Donny is at this point." Raph turned to show his green face to her. "He's in big trouble, according to our Fearless Leader. Yet, his communicator has been shut off. Haven't checked in with Boy Genius yet."

"Leo, Mikey, Donny, Fearless Leader....Boy Genius?" Raph smiled to her. "I'm not familiar with any of your other brothers, Raph."

"Just look at me and you'll be familiar with them."

"With my husband's coat on, you remind me so much of Jack." She blushed bright red. "Sorry."

He narrowed his eyes to her. "I'm far from ever looking like a human."

"It's the coat, Raph. Not you."

"Maybe it's time to get use to the new owner of it, then."

"We've only known each other for a short time."

"So?

"So...."

"Trot with me, talk to me." The mask pretty much concealed them, but Raph did lift his eyebrows up and down to her.

"Business first."

"Then, pleasure?"

Kate pointed forward. "Then, we'll see where we end up."

"Man! You sure take the fun out of it, don't you? What if we can't get to the pleasure?"

"Oh, there's always time for pleasure, Raph."

"I like the way your mind thinks." Raphael tipped his hat to her. She smiled.

"I know."

Donatello moved with the shadows into another room, much larger then the first. Larger and more scarier. He felt like a whimp hiding out but the true ninja does not jump into battle when the odds are uneven. 1 to 200 was a very bad odd. 2 if Casey were untied and stable.

"Stay cool, man." Don swallowed. "And sane."

A man that looked vaguely familiar entered the room. Tall, scraggly, and full of much hatred. He circled the table where Casey was placed. _Where have I seen him from?_

"This isn't him." The man walked around, looking to his fellow men. "Who is this person?"

"We don't know, Mr. Harris."

_Harris? _Donatello edged closer. He dug deep into a small pocket on his belt and pulled out a pair of tiny binoculars. These were going to be used to watch the great slopes, beautiful mountains at a distance and to enjoy aerial views when patrolling the roof of the farmhouse. Now, they were being put to use as they should be. Scoping out criminal activity.

"Oh, Casey. What have we gotten into here?" Donatello closed his eyes for a brief moment.

_The news flashed across the tiny screen. Four turtles and a rat sat in silence to witness the escape of convict, Kelvin Harris, last seen traveling west into the dark woods of Northampton, Mass. The words 'At Large' was posted next to the serious-looking newswoman. It wasn't their problem. New York was full of crime by itself. This man was nowhere in their territory. But now, they were in his._

Harris raised his sleeves to place sterilized gloves on. He looked left to right, feeling a presence far different than his usual men.

"The laboratory made the mistake of putting me away. I am a scientist. Not a killer."

_A killer to science! _Donatello gritted his teeth. After the news report, he decided to read about him on the internet. Where could he find something like this? Perhaps convicts.com? Nah, police reports and F.B.I. files were what he went for to find some more information. His studies in experimentation were to dissect living creatures. Before death. Creatures of the unknown that he discovered among his travels. Upon much discovery and the problem of a short temper, his failures to completed perfect performances sent him on a killing spree, taking out thousands of West Virginian residents. The man was a threat to society as well as the world that Don loved most. Science. Life he knew and cared for, even if the unknown could be deadly to him and his family, he had said no beast deserved that kind of treatment.

"Mr. Harris. I'm afraid the tables will turn." Donatello reached for his bo, then froze suddenly.

"Wrong, mutant." A soft click whispered by his cheek. Don blinked and slowly turned to stare down into the barrel of a hunting rifle. Thing has one hell of kick to it. Some people paused to watch this scene go on above them. A young woman raised her eyes up from her clipboard and her small spectacles. She frowned then looked to Harris next with a hint of worry on her face.

"Sir, an intruder-"

"It's being taken care of, my love."

The woman watched the scene carefully before turning away. Donatello didn't have time to react.

_Sorry, Casey. I tried. _The last sound he heard was an ear-piercing noise. Then silence. And darkness.

One mutant turtle and one mutant rat handled the outside activity with little difficulty. Guns weren't their worst enemy. These guys were too shocked to shoot off their weapons at them. April remained low in the woods and would occasionally jump out to help Michaelangelo or Splinter if they were having trouble. She didn't care about one on one fights. Their task was to win at all costs. Mike spun a violent roundhouse kick to two oncoming men.

"Whimps. Get down and stay down!" His final stomp on their chests sent blood spewing out of their mouths. Splinter glared to him shamefully.

"Michaelangelo, that was not necessary. Keep your enemies down. That is all you have to do."

Splinter threw a punch at one as Mike did his efforts to fend others coming toward him. Final blows and much panting left him and Splinter standing alone. April approached them with a tiresome expression.

"You guys alright?" They nodded slowly. "The entrance isn't guarded but we should still take another route to enter."

"Good idea." Mike guided his sensei to walk in front of him while April lead the way around the building.

Upon their dismay, there was no other entrance they could see. Doors were locked or had no handles on them. "Um, this isn't working." Michaelangelo pushed on one of the doors with a good shove.

"Time to use brain power." April started digging through her hair.

"But Don isn't here."

"We don't need him for this." She pulled a small bobby pin out with a grin.

"Oh, you mean hair power!" April paused while unlocking the door. Splinter also looked over. "Never mind."

The lock took some twists before making a click sound. April backed away to allow the others to go in first. Turning around caused her to release a muffled scream. He was quick to catch her mouth.

"Hey. Think you could keep it down?"

April sized the short figure with the brimmed hat and heavy coat. His crooked smile, not to mention his skin color, quickly gave him away.

"Raph!" April fell into his prepared arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Just my neck."

She pulled away with a slight red face. "Sorry."

Michaelangelo came around to look at his brother and new-found 'companion' busily tying up two horses to a near-by tree.

"Dude! Where the heck were ya?! It was 2 to 200 out here!"

"Well, excuuuuuse meeeeee! You obviously forgot we were a little side-tracked when fighting with all those damn wolves out there!"

"But still, I told you to get over here as soon as possible."

"What did you say? You told me?" Raph pointed to his chest. "I'm not going to take orders from you! Forget that shit!"

"Raph, we needed you! You should have been here-"

"And where the hell is all this coming from? Don't pull that Leo crap on me, BUDDY! What did you expect? I'd come running over the minute you called me?!

"Yeah! Actually, I did!"

Raphael growled and both rushed forward but Splinter intervened by placing his hands on their chests.

"That is enough!" He managed to speak with a low voice. "There is no time for excuses, Raphael. You are here and that is what matters." He laid a hand to his shoulder to push him forward. "We must hurry now. This way, Raphael. Go with your brother, quickly and quietly."

Raphael nodded and shot past Splinter and Mike without any questions asked. Mike followed next then Splinter last. April looked to Kate whom slowly approached her.

"We meet again." April shrugged.

His body was thrown forcefully into a steel cage. He was covered in head to toe of prickled skin where they inserted numerous needles as if he were a pin cushion. The scientist looked to him before leaving.

"The curse will end at the crack of dawn. We will continue our experiments later. Pleasant dreams."

_Yeah, right._ Casey thought to himself. The cage was cold to his bare skin but the increase in unwanted body hair did it's best at keeping him warm. He looked down to his long fingers. The claws that have emerged from out of nowhere were filled with blood underneath. It was hard to speak. Small groans and whines would only come from his voice. He caught movement in the back of the room and jolted in his spot, shaking the entire cage. A woman he had seen before stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a white lab coat. Her bright auburn hair glowed like fire under the low examining light. She held the same clipboard tightly to her bosom. He assumed she was trying to look professional while holding it. Casey felt this person would be good enough to eat, er lick!

"God, you poor thing." She whispered as she lowered herself to the cage. You're still a person inside."

"Hoo rrrr, uuuuuu....?" Casey blinked. _Did I sound just like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland?_

She smiled to him and gripped the cage to steady her balance.

"My name is Lark. I'm an assistant here at this facility. This is only my first day on the job..." She nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've seen things far more bizarre at this place. You are just a poor soul trapped in the body of a wolf. They want to experiment on you. I only want to make what's right."

"Rrreelllp me." He meant to say, 'help me' almost sounding like Scooby-Doo. The words were hard for him to say.

"I'll do what I can." Lark stood and moved to one side of the room. "But first, I must tend to you friend. He has been injured very badly."

"Mmm?" Casey looked over to another cage out of spotlight. A crumpled up body rested against the cold bars. He couldn't see too well who it was but sensed it was a friend of his. Even a family member. The figure looked unconscious and in pain. A low growl came out more clearly this time. "Don!"

[CHAPTER 13][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 10][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_13.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_10.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13  


April realized she's been in tighter places than this. But to be on her hands and knees for a good length of time with the backside of a mutant turtle in her face was definitely uncomfortable.

"This air ventilation is our only entrance." Splinter said from the front. "We must slip through without being seen."

"I feel like we're in the fun house of Coney Island. Mike, don't stop like that."

"Huh?" Mike paused just as April's head bumped into his rear. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Mike! This is too close for my comfort."

"Mine too, dudette. Mine too."

"I dunno know about you, but I'm enjoying my view." Raph's voice echoed from the back. Kate blinked to that comment, discovering that her Levis logo on her butt made contact with his eyes.

"Would that explain why you wanted me to go in front of you?" 

"Hey, someone has to cover the rear. And speaking of which-"

"Raph! Don't you ever take your work seriously?"

"All the time." He spoke with a grin.

"April, think you could speed it up?"

"Sorry, Kate. My knees are bothering me. I need to stop here for a minute."

"Me too, April. Whew!"

April and Kate abruptly paused within the tight area of the air duct. Michaelangelo crawled forwards and rested up against the wall. It was so hot and stuffy inside the small ventilation room, everyone was sweating bullets from the added winter clothing.

"Shouldn't one of us have waited outside for Leo? He may be trying to find us." Mike glanced down to his communicator.

"I've gotten no word on him. You?" Raphael twitched his head to April.

"I..." April breathed heavily. "I was talking to him before those forest rangers approached us. Raphael frowned to her when she said that. "I tried to call him back but he didn't respond. I'm worried about him. And Shadow."

"Michaelangelo, this way." Splinter motioned Mike to follow him. Mike nodded and left April's side.

"Right, sensei...."

"Hope we find Casey and Don too. And end this nightmare of an evening. Right, Splinter?" She noticed Splinter and Michaelangelo weren't in front of her anymore. In a panic she started to crawl forward, looking left to right. "Splinter? Mike? Where'd you-" Two hands reached up from a square opening below, startling her. "Eeek! Mike! How'd you get down there?" She heard him quietly giggle.

"Sorry. Should have given you a warning. Didn't mean to startle ya!"

"You're a bit late for that!" She groaned.

"Splinter found an open vent. Come on. Let's get you guys out of this claustrophobic space."

Mike didn't have to say it twice. April slid over on her stomach and took his hands, feeling herself get pulled down into a cool, wide-spaced room. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she was lowered onto some stacked boxes before finally climbing down to the solid, cement floor.

"Thanks, Mike." Next, she turned and pulled out the communicator from her pocket. He watched her carefully. "I'll try Leo's line one more time." Mike nodded to her. "Leo, this is..." She swallowed and wiped her brow. "This is April....are you there?"

Leonardo carried his niece up the side of the hill to the first trail. The path was slippery from the new fallen snow but he was not about to wait down below and have her die without a fighting chance. Her body was limp and unmoving in his arms as if she were dead already. He couldn't hear a breathing pattern but was relieved to see her chest rise and fall. It was breathing nonetheless and that's what mattered to him the most.

"You're going to be alright, Shadow. I know it." No response. He glanced down to her face. She looked like a sleeping porcelain doll; a vision he had never seen in his whole life until now. So young and so fair was this creature. A gift sent from the heaven's above. She did not deserve this punishment.

Leonardo reached the top where his legs felt like they had just pulled 200 pounds of lumber. It was a steep, slanted hill of snow, small patches of grass, and tiny jagged rocks. The rocks would explain how the skin had ripped off from the tiny palms on her hands. A pathetic beeping noise came from his belt. Leo groaned and paused to collapse on the bed of snow. Shadow limply slid back on and off his lap like a teeter-totter. The communicator begged to be answered while Leo situated the child accordingly.

"Don't move." Shadow said nothing. "Leo, here."

"Leo? It's me, April. Where are you?"

Leonardo glanced around. "Same place I've been for the past 6 hours. Shadow is with me-"

"Shadow! You found her!"

"Yes, I did." He swallowed. "But, I regret to inform you that she's been hurt."

"What? Dear God, no! How bad is she hurt?"

"Um...all I can say is, she is in desperate need of medical care."

April clenched a fist and yelled silently into the walkie talkie, occassionally getting shushed by the others around her.

"What?!! What do you mean you can only say that?! Dammit, Leo! That's my little girl out there for Christ's sake! I want to know how she is! Don't you dare be hiding anything from me!" There was a long, silent pause on his end. That worried her into thinking she said something out of turn.

"Of all the years that we have known you, April...I would NEVER hide anything from you." He gritted his teeth tiresomely.

"Then, what is it?" She whispered softly. "What's wrong with my baby?"

Leo sighed before speaking. "It's hard for me to know what is wrong with her. I only know what I see." He paused again to listen for a response. She quietly mumbled an okay to continue. "And from what I can see...Shadow is lapsing into a coma." She let out a gasp at him.

"No..." Her line went dead and Leo closed his eyes to hear her sobbing quietly in his ear.

"Oh, April. I know how you feel and I'm telling you that I'm doing my damndest from letting something like that happen to her."

"Can I...I mean is it possible to talk to her?"

"Um..." Leo could also feel himself getting choked up as well. "I'm afraid not, April. She's not being responsive even to me right now."

"Ohhh!" He could hear other voices exchanged, then the sound of movement.

"Leonardo?"

"Sensei. Shadow's been-"

"I know, my son. Where are you now?"

"I'm back at where we left Casey."

"What is Shadow's current condition?"

"Uh....no response, low pulse, small heart-beat...um, her skin feels cold to the touch..." Splinter heard him sniff quietly.

"Leonardo..."

"I...uh...I know, sensei. I can't let her down...but...I...just..."

"Leonardo..."

"Yes, Master?"

"I know you will not let her down. You have faced far more difficult challenges in the past that many could not have acheive in one lifetime." Splinter could still hear him sniffling. "Oh, Leonardo. Shadow needs your help and you must not allow your emotions to interfere with the tasks that need to be done to save her life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. But, I myself, can't help her. I need to find a hospital."

"And with my guidance, you shall. Please, listen very carefully." Leonardo nodded but Splinter couldn't see him. He sensed him doing it. Splinter sighed before speaking again. "You are in the clearing of the northen woods. The nearest hospital is about 3 hours on foot. You must head south east until you reach the main road where it will lead you to town.

"Okay, south east..." Leonardo lifted Shadow onto his shoulder with one hand and with the other, held the communicator close to his face. He stared at it for a moment. "Master, I have a confession as well as an apology."

"Hmm? And what is that, Leonardo?"

"I told April if we needed her, we'd use these walkie talkies to communicate. I knew you meant well by watching over us but...I preferred to rely on modern technology. Forgive me, Master. There is no such device out there more stronger and supportive then you have ever been to us."

"Ahh...There is no need to forgive, Leonardo. The communicator is a fine tool for keeping in contact with one another. Your instincts told you to follow the voice on the outside. Not on the inside. I do not feel an apology is needed here. Only truthfulness is what I ask of you and your brothers."

"Guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Wrong? No, Leonardo. I would not say you were wrong. I would say you were being...'self-reliant.'" That made Leo smile. Splinter smiled back.

"Thank you, Master."

"Take care of her. And yourself."

Leonardo beeped off the communicator and lowered the antenna with his chin. Back in the pocket it went to allow both hands to support the lifeless soul sleeping in his arms.

"South...east..." The snow crunch and crumbled as he headed in that direction, repeating encouraging words into her ear on the way. The wind took away most of his voice but he knew what he whispered to her. And to her alone.

It was her first night on the job. Her first unusual case. She was a mere college student practising in medicine and science. All she wanted was a degree and part-time wage. In her past job as an assistant veterinary, she had displeasing experiences with animals urinating on her coat, vomiting back up medicines that were an attempt to cure them, and the ultimate gross out for her was, attending to open gash wounds where the insides were practically laying on the outside. Now, came the challenge of healing and tending these creatures. Without any help.

Donatello blinked and shook his head. The narcotics were wearing off finally but something felt unsettling in his stomach, forcing it to come back up. _Oh, no. Not again._ He attempted to cover his mouth but discovered his wrists were chained to floor of the cell. He glanced down to see his chin and chest were dripping with a milky-white liquid. _Gross!_ He felt movement walk past his cage followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, dear. Not again." _Just like I said, lady._ Lark sighed and wiped his face and chest with a damp cloth. "That's twice now. Your body is definitely rejecting this medicine for some reason."

"Help...me..." He mumbled to her sickly.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Hands...wrists....so sore..." He lifted the connecting chains up to show her. "So...sore."

"Oh, my God! You can talk! Um, um...yes, I know. I'm here to help you, I know...what can I do?"

He rattled the chains to her like a ghost. "Skin is raw beneath...please, help..."

"God, poor thing..." Lark dug into her pocket to find the cuff keys. With her head down, she missed him giving an evil grin. _She's buying it! Yes, yes!_ Lark's hands trembled as she turned and clicked the cuffs loose around his wrists. Both fell to the bottom of the cell with a clank. "There, I couldn't understand why I had to bind you since you were already locked up in-" Donatello grabbed her wrists with a quick swift move, making her gasp.

"You're such a gullible woman." He whispered slowly.

"Noooo!" Donatello shushed her and held her wrists tightly with one strong hand. "God, don't hurt me!"

"I swear on my life, I will not hurt you." He moved forward then paused. "But, damn, I think you hurt my insides more by giving me that disgusting medicine!"

"I- I'm sorry. It was my orders to give it to you."

"Maybe if you stopped giving it to me, you wouldn't have to deal with the mess."

"I don't mind that. Please, I never meant any harm to you."

"If I wasn't so out of it, I could have told you I'm allergic to that crap." He gestured to the bottle in her pocket.

"I'm sorry it upset your stomach. Really." She stared down to her wrists which Don had a death-grip on. "Um, my hands...please-"

Don ignored her and continued. "Being locked up in this cage upsets me more than anything. It would upset any living creature. Even the ones that don't deserve to be locked up." He looked to see Casey was asleep on his side, still in beast-form. "He is a man. A HU-man. He does not belong here nor does he belong in that steel contraption."

"I-I know he's human. We all know he is. I tested his blood over there..." Lark pointed to a low-lighted table. "But, I'm not required to release him just yet. We've seen a miracle of a man becoming a werewolf and want to experiment on how it's humanly possible that it could happen."

"He got bit by werewolf. How much more experimenting do you need to do?"

"I don't know! Please, let me go." He can hear the whine in her voice. She must have been 18 or 19 years old by the lack of maturity shown in her. Don kind of liked holding her wrists. He could see she had beautiful hands. Nice, French manicure, smooth, pale fingers with two gold rings on the index and thumb. She didn't notice him staring oblivously at them. "Why won't you let me go?"

_Cuz I like your hands._ "Because you're my ticket to freedom." He grinned finally. 

"What are you?"

"It was your orders to leave me chained in this steel cage. Aside from that, you have been very kind to me. I will be honest with you. What you see is what I am. A turtle with mutantgenetic properties."

Lark sank down to his level, resting her knees on the floor.

"A mutant...turtle. I knew you were something of the reptilian class..." She paused with her eyes glistening. "I don't want to hurt you. Please, believe me. I would let you go but, if I disobey orders, I will get in trouble."

"And then what?" He challenged.

"Um, lose my job, I guess."

"Oh, so, that's more important to you. Losing your job."

"Well, yes, but-"

"A job that I wouldn't consider to be a legal one in the first place."

"Wait, please-"

"You are working with a madman here without even knowing it. I recognized him the minute I walked in to this building to rescue my friend whom your men have captured."

"Please, stop-"

"And another thing, if disobeying orders is all you're worried about, then I suggest you let me do my job by escaping, tying you up to a chair, releasing my friend and getting the hell out of here on my own two feet."

"Stop it!" Donatello watched her squint her eyes shut, followed by her shoulders shaking.

"I know you're not one of them. I can tell you aren't the type to do bad things to good people." She shook her head no. "Let me go, lady. You will be thankful that you did."

"Well...then there's something you must do first."

"And what's that?"

"Let go of my wrists."

Donatello did what she said by loosening his grip and slowly pulling away. Lark looked down to her wrists and rubbed where his hand imprinted white to red marks on them .

"I'm not slimey, if you must know."

"I know. You just had a tight grip on them; it hurts a little."

"Hurting you was not my intention. Getting you to listen was."

"Well, I heard plenty." Don cocked his head to the side as he watched her stand to her full 5'5 height. He slowly crawled out and stood up alongside her, using the cage for support.

"Hey..." He reached up to take her arm. "Thanks. For letting me go." She nodded and noticed he still had his hand on her. He looked to her face, then his body. "I lack in strength...to stand."

"We should wake up your friend." Lark glanced over to Casey. "To tell him his ticket to freedom has been validated." Donatello smiled crookedly to her.

"This has certainly been one hell of a vacation."

Kate consoled a weeping April, trying to shush her as much as possible. The two stayed in the room from where they entered from the air ventilation. Raphael led the way with sai in hand down a small, dark corridor. Michaelangelo came next, followed by Splinter in tow. Small whisps of wind filled the air from Raph spinning his weapon like a baton. Mike sensed the boredom coming from him, realizing it was effecting him, too.

"Raphael, cease with that now." 

Raph looked to Splinter and flipped it back in his belt like it were a six shooter.

"Pardon me if my boredom is contagious."

"It is not the boredom." Splinter leaned closer. "You are too loud." Michaelangelo snickered but stopped when a stick came in his direction, inches from his face. "That goes for you, too."

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, Mike." Raph glared to him.

"Silence starts now. I sense humans are near-by."

All three reacted and rolled into shadows, continuing their trek in slow, breathless mannuvers. Sure enough, a group of men were walking toward them, carrying what appeared to be large animal cages. A few rattled from the contents within, some remained deathly still. A whiff of animal excrement mixed with chemicals filled the area. Michaelangelo covered his beak as the other two narrowed their eyes in confusion. Raphael pulled his sai out again with a soft clang sound. He looked to Splinter for the pounce command. Splinter did nothing but stare continuously.

Raphael signaled next but got no reaction. Michaelangelo saw him and frowned. Next came sign language. _Get Splinter's attention, Mike._ Mike shrugged, not understanding his hand movements. Raph groaned softly, pointing to Splinter then to himself. Mike shrugged again, followed by a whispered 'I don't know' with his lips. Raph almost fell over from the stupidity of it all. By now, the men had passed by on to the adjoining rooms down the corridor. Raphael grabbed Mike by the bandana strands and dragged him closer to him.

"Ack! Hey!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?! I wanted you to get Splinter's attention!"

"Heck! Why didn't you say so?"

"Uh, hello! There were people walking by! I couldn't say anything without the risk of getting caught! Jesus, Mike! You should try this thing called using your brain and think with it for once!"

"You worry too much! Whispering or lip talking would have been just fine with me. I lip talk and it works."

"Listen you, I'm about to give you a fat lip if you don't start doing what you're told to you!"

"Don't boss me around like that! I think it was more wise not to go after them, anyway. Right, sensei?" Splinter didn't respond. Only an ear twitched to them. "Sensei? Hello?" Mike waved a hand over his eyes, snapping him out of it.

"Yo, what is it, sensei?" Raphael lowered himself in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"The animals...in those cages...they are in grave danger."

"Whoa. How do you know that, master?" Mike knelt down also.

"Because, Michaelangelo. They told me."

"I didn't mean to yell at him, Kate. I really didn't...oh, God, he must hate me!" April paced around the room with Kate sitting on a dusty table, watching her.

"He doesn't hate you, April. Hate is a very strong word to use for someone like that. I haven't met him personally, but from what I heard, he doesn't seem the type to hate a person unless they did something to hurt him or a family member." Kate giggled and looked away. "Raph said he thinks he's more of a bothersome brother than the other two. A real take-on-charge kind of guy that seems to annoy the hell out him the most."

"That's Leo, alright." April looked down. "And there's no one else like him or his brothers in the whole world."

"Mind if I smoke?" April shrugged. "I haven't had a cigarette all night and am almost having a nervous breakdown."

"I don't mind. Well, I mind the odor but if you want to, go right ahead."

"Thanks." Kate fumbled through her pockets to get her pack and lighter. "Damn, where the hell is it?"

"Of course, the odor might send someone over here..." 

Kate stopped searching. "Good point. Damn it! I just want a fucking cigarette. Is that too much to ask?"

"I just want my life back to normal." April sunk down to the floor. "Is that too much to ask?"

Kate crossed her arms and looked to her sadly.

"Of course not, hun. I think that's something we all want." She sat on the floor next to her. "They'll find your husband, we'll get out of here, your daughter will be okay, and all will be back to normal."

"What about you? The Turtles, well Mike and Raph, have shown you who they are."

"I promised to Raph that I would not tell a living soul about him and his brothers. And my family, my brother and son, they love me more than the earth and will keep it a secret of any unusual friends I have made. This you have my word and trust on." Kate placed a hand on April.

"I believe you, Kate. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Sounds of men and feet walking filled their ears. Kate shushed her with a finger raised.

"I know they said to wait here, but, here is not a safe place to be." Kate stood up and helped April to her feet. Both got quiet again as the sounds got closer. The room was empty. No boxes or walls to hide behind. The desk had a little space for one person to fit underneath. Hand in hand, the girls left the room into a dimly-lit corridor. One of many lined the building vertically. Over their heads were lamps with dull light bulbs inside of them. They almost looked like bug-lights from their color. An occassional wind would pick up, causing the lamps to sway left to right.

"We gotta find the others." April whispered with her 'safety in numbers' talk again. Kate only nodded.

The girls followed more sounds where they ended up in a large room full of scientific equipment from corner to corner. It was the room of all that went on in the building. All that was looked upon through mico and telescopes great and small were done in this section. Every machine possible was running and lit up, including a miniature coffee vender that served the very best in gourmet tastes. April was craving a cup from the smell of the many workers holding various coffees of French Vanilla, Mocha, Cappuncino, Hazel Nut, and April's favorite, White Chocolate.

"This is madness." Kate whispered.

"I know. They couldn't even invite us for a cup!" Kate gave her a look.

"Nevermind the damn coffee! We gotta tell the others about what we found!" Now, Kate was using the 'safety in numbers' talk. She was starting to get into the whole adventuresome act.

"We may not have to." April gestured to a lower corner in the room. Kate saw nothing. If she were quicker, she would have seen someone darting behind a large machine. Someone with green skin. "Did you see? Look..."

"I don't see anyone."

April clutched the railing. "I know what I saw. They're here. And they're not leaving without Casey, Don and... a good fight to the death." Kate blinked to her.

"What are the odds of getting out of here...alive?"

"Kate...I've risked getting myself killed every time I'm with these guys. And that's been everday of my life."

Kate looked back and sighed heavily.

"God, I wish I had that cigarette."

[CHAPTER 14][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 12][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_14.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_12.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14  


4:00 a.m.

Casey awoke to the sounds of shuffling around his cage. The drugs administered in him certainly did the trick. Lark was able to poke, puncture, tap, pull, and rotate his sorry bottom all over for the proper testing. And now, he was just coming to his senses to see a pretty young female standing there with what looked to be a glob of green. Wait, the glob looks awfully familiar.

"He won't bite, will he?" Lark dropped the padlock in her pocket and lifted the cage handle with ease.

"Not unless you want him to." Donatello side-stepped past her to stand in front of the open cage. "Yo, Casey." He sighed and looked down. _Damn, I sound like Raph when I speak that way._ "Casey. Wake up. We're getting out of here." Donatello went to help him up but discovered his own weight was hard enough to hold for himself. "Ooof...big mistake. I may be strong, but he's built like a ton of bricks."

"Let me help. I put him in, it's only fair I take him out." Don shrugged and stepped away, thinking _It's your funeral, lady._ Lark approached slowly with arms extended. "Hi, Casey. Remember me?"

A loud growl came from within the cage.

"Yup, he remembers you, all right." Don nodded from behind.

"Come on Casey...I'm here to help-"

A set of claws swiped out and sent her slamming into Donatello's unprepared arms and chest.

"Ooof-!"

"Aaaaa!!" Lark slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor between his shaking legs. "Ouch!"

Donatello looked to her. "Oops. Wasn't ready for that. Whoa...feel faint..." Not too long after, Don slumped down behind her, breathing heavily. Lark looked left to right before turning fully around to see Don on the ground, looking dazed.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Don!" Lark crawled over and placed a hand on his chest. It rose and fell violently. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." He wheezed and waved a hand. "Drop in anytime." He quickly turned and had a small coughing fit. "I'm sure my lungs are in my throat by now."

"He's gone!" Lark looked back to the cage and saw it was empty. "When did he get out?"

"When you opened the cage, I'm assuming-"

"But I opened it for a mere second or two!" She waved her hands frantically. "How could he escape so quickly?!"

Don raised a finger. "I think it was during you falling on your butt and me squeezing my eyes shut from getting the wind knocked out of me. Ow..." Donatello rolled around onto his knees. "Don't worry. He couldn't have gone far. I should let you know now that he's one for disappearing like this." He looked down to see her face was flushed and full of distress. "You okay?"

"I-I think so. I was more worried about...." Lark shook her head. "I'm very sorry about slamming into you. I wasn't prepared for him to do that-"

"Sorry? Hey..." Don raised his hands and tapped one finger at a time. "I've counted on my fingers how many times you've told me that. And believe me, I'm going to need more fingers to keep counting!" Lark smiled and gazed downward. "I don't mean to sound like Leo, but, enough with the apologies already. Here."

"Who's Leo?" Lark looked up to see him now extending his hands to her. "Oh. Thank you." She took them and felt herself being lifted up onto her feet. "I see you still have some strength left to do that."

He grinned wide. "I never have trouble picking up girls." Lark thought she heard a drum roll and cymbals crash. "Let's go find the trouble maker before someone else does."

"Let's? You mean..." Her finger pointed to herself then to him. He smiled and looked away. "I don't understand. After what I've done, you still wish me to accompany you?"

"Yes." He swallowed.

"May I ask...why?"

"Well, in truth of the matter, he could hurt someone or perhaps hurt himself and you have medical background."

"But I've...hurt you as well. Doesn't that leave you feeling the least bit...hesitant toward me?"

"Look, Lark...I know you must think you're already an ememy to me because of the separation of our different worlds. Yeah, it's true, you have hurt me but not to where I'll have to be completely rehabilitated, thank the Lord Almighty." Don clapped his hands together in a quick prayer. Lark chuckled.

"A part of you has wounded my life by chaining me in that cage and drugging me to near death." He paused and sighed. "While the other half is saving it by releasing me and rescuing my friend. I owe that much of gratitude towards you." Lark bowed her head, wondering if she were insulted or complimented. Or both. "Maybe I should just say, a girl like you doesn't belong in a dungeon of a place like this." He took her arm and locked it with his. "If you don't want to see harm come to me or my friend, then help us get out of here. Alive."

Lark tapped his wrist with her free hand.

"I'll do my best."

This early-morning romp was becoming tiresome for two day-time working women. April was used to being out all hours from having past adventures with the Turtles. Kate on the other hand was used to it for having a child whom chooses to wake up and cry whenever he demands attention from her or her brother.

"Raph was right there. I recognized his weapon. Not to mention his well-known mug."

"What kind of weapon is it?" Kate pointed down. "Some kind of fork dagger?"

"He calls it...ah, sai. A pair of sais."

"Oh. I've never heard of that before."

"Check that one's status..." April and Kate glanced to a man wondering around in a tight lab coat. If he sneezed, the coat looked like it would rip in two. "It's still breathing? Inject it and see what happens."

"Isn't it obvious that coat was not issued to him?"

"Stifle it, Mike." Raphael slid around a huge machine with Michaelangelo following behind. Splinter was inching closer to the opposite end of the room. "I can see we're going to have fun with taking it off of him, anyway." Raph paused to see two men start to head in their direction. He took out his sai and grinned. "Well, what have we here..." Mike turned to see where Raph was staring.

The two men went to stand at a large, steel table, both dressed in head to toe white garments. White all over with white hats, white gloves, white dress shirts, white pants, white shoes that clomped whenever they walked. Yes, even white surigcal masks that covered their white trash faces, according to our green-faced spectators.

"They're nice n' white and that's all right! Mm, mm!" *snap, snap* Mike grinned.

"One's got a shot in his hand." Raphael observed with a frown.

"Yeah, looks as though like they're going to give whatever's in the cage an injection." Mike blinked and looked to Raph whom nodded.

The men were deeply involved with the procedure. One held the small cage door open while the other extended his arms slowly. With needle in hand, the contents hissed and yelped to him.

"Ow! Damn bitch!"

"Did you get it, Ian?"

"Yeah, I got it, Fred. Close her."

"Did she scratch you?" Fred lowered his eyes toward the cage while closing the door.

"She threw a swipe. Luckily, the coat got the worst of it."

"Harris. Good evening, sir." Fred stood up fully as a tall, demonic-faced man approached them.

"A new one to look over?"

Ian nodded. "Belonged to a neighbor's. The wound looks infected and the owners couldn't figure out what attacked her. They said a dog or some forest animal. By the way she acts, I'd say far worse got a hold of her."

"The werewolf creatures still run loose amongst the other wild beasts. One man was caught, another still roams free, and many more could very well be at large." Harris looked into the cage. Whining noises dreadfully cried to him. "Oh, quit your belly aching! Won't do you no good here!"

"Think she'll live, Ian?" Fred overlooked a clipboard on the table beside the cage.

"As in all her nine lives?"

"Yeah."

"With this bite the size of Texas?"

"Yeah."

"And a possible infectious disease of unknown causes?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope. She may not by the looks of it but testing might prove otherwise."

"Then, don't waste anymore time here!" Harris finally spoke up in his booming 'I'm the boss' tone. "Ian, get me a reading of this blood sample. And Fred, I believe from all her bitching, she's ready. Make sure you record everything that happens. Take the cage and go with Ian to room 4."

The two men nodded and took the cage with them down a long hall way. Raphael started to follow with Mike behind him.

"What do we do, Raph? You heard what that freakazoid said about she being ready. Ready for what?"

"I don't know, Mike. But, I'm about ready to play some dress up. Interested?"

Mike gave a low thumbs up. "Right on!"

"I'll take Ian, the Mr. Know-it-all...you move in for the Havard boy."

"Right- heeey! I wanted to be the Mr. Know-it-all!" Mike whined quietly.

"Look, you can be the damn cleaning lady for all I care! Just do as you're told!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

They reached room four where at that point, Ian felt someone tap his right shoulder. Raphael slid to the left side of him as Ian looked over his right side and saw no one. Then, before he could speak, his mouth got punched in with a green fist clenching a sai. Fred freaked when he saw Ian being attacked by a strange-looking creature. Little did he know he too was about to meet another one face-to-face.

"Ian...are you...Yaaah!"

"Surprise, Freddie!" Michaelangelo spoke demonically and threw his body at him, causing him to knock into the side wall. Fred immediately fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Mike looked around to see the results. Ian was knocked out with Raph standing over him and now Fred was on the ground at Mike's feet, also out cold.

Raph pointed. "You alright, Mike?" The guy never had a chance to put a finger on him. But Raph felt he should ask him anyway.

"Perfect! You?"

"Ditto." Raphael placed the cage on a wood table and looked to Fred and Ian. "We should suit up now. The noise could trigger people to come walking in here at anytime."

"Right. Hey, uh...Fred..." Mike stood over him, sounding like Barney Rubble from _The Flintstones._ "I uh, need to borrow dis here set of clothes from ya, Fred!" He laughed the Barney Rubble laugh next. Raphael rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Mmm, not bad, Mike. Ever thought about doing voice-over?"

Mike shrugged and said nothing to that. Raph shrugged back and they continued to suit up their new garments. Mike finished tying a knot in the facial mask and lastly applied the thick, white boots that fit him perfectly. He clomped to a mirror and sized himself up.

"Do you know the Muffler Man, the Muffler Man, the Muffler Man..."

"Damn five-fingered humans! Leave the gloves off, Mike. As if we had a choice."

"Gotcha."

Raphael glanced to himself in a reflection from a doubled glass cabinet. "Alright, we look the part, but I don't think our green cheeks and hands will go over too well. Should still keep a low profile from everyone. Let's get going back to-"

A small growl suddenly emerged from the cage. Mike cocked his head to one side and looked down to Raph's waist.

"Was that you or your stomach?"

"Neither. "It was..." His eyes caught a name tag. "Jemina?" Raphael peered through the squared-shaped cage where the whining was heard again. "Oh, yeah. Forgot the whole reason why those guys came in here in the first place."

"Awww, poor thing sounds in pain." Mike bent down to look in the cage. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Damned if I know, Mike. I'm not a doctor." Raphael also bent to look in closely.

"Yeah, but you're sure dressed like one."

"Hey, never judge a turtle by his clothing." Raph started to leave but Mike grabbed his arm.

"Wait, we can't just leave her like this. You may not be a doctor, but I know that you're a hero." Mike stood and unhitched the cage.

"Mike, what are you doing?!"

"Getting her out of this entrapment."

"Mike, some traps are meant to keep what's ever in them, away from harming others."

"She won't hurt me...hey, you..." the cat looked up with sickly, glazed eyes and moaned. "Aww, hey, I won't hurt you." The cat didn't know that and swiped to Mike's hand. Mike quickly dodged the swipe and backed away. "Yeeep! Gah!"

"Won't hurt you, eh?" Raphael had his arms crossed with an amused smirk. He then glanced to the large tear in Ian's coat from where he got scratched and showed it to Michaelangelo. "Lookit this. That could have been your hand, Mikey."

"She's just scared, that's all. Aren't you, Jemina?" The cat mowed to him. "Let's try this again, huh?" Michaelangelo placed his hand under her chin to allow her to sniff it. Then, in her cat-like ways, she nudged his fingers with her nose and mouth. Mike rubbed down her neck and suddenly paused, feeling something out of the ordinary. "Uh...Raph, we have a problem...."

"What, is she drooling on you now?"

"Noooo...I wish it was drool." Mike lifted his two fingers up to him. They were stained with blood. "This came from behind her fur. She's sitting in a pool of blood."

"What did you expect would come from a flesh wound? Marinara sauce?"

"It's not coming from the animal bite, Raph. That's been bandaged up."

"Then, what the hell is it from, Doctor Dolittle?"

"Well....I'll just say in a few minutes, we're going to have quite a handful here. Of kittens that is."

Raphael stared as if he got slapped.

"Kittens! Man, that's probably what that wacko meant by she's ready!" Michaelangelo nodded. "Dammit! Great! Juuuuust great! So, now what do we do?!" Mike looked back to the cage and smiled.

"Well, I suggest you get some clean towels and boil some water from the faucet. This should be interesting, huh, Ian? Heh, heh."

"Fuck you, Fred."

_This is the most horrid display of animal cruelty I have ever seen._ Splinter thought while sniffing the air around him. The chemical odor that filled his nostrils was a terrible but sorrowful smell. It angered him to the brink of attacking anything in sight that had caused this heinous crime to occur. Tearful whines of domestic house cats and dogs were seen in various cage sizes. Smaller animals of the rodent families were, as Splinter assumed, used for experiment testings. They squeaked out cries of pain when he crossed their path as if pleading to their master that they wanted the one thing each speicies was denied. Freedom.

"Hush, my children..." the words were spoken no more than a whisper. Each sound, each breath he made, Splinter would take a glance to make sure no one heard him. Shadows proved to be the guardians of his solid form. For the so-called scientists walked by without the faintest notion he was right there, watching their every move in turn.

Splinter ducked into a room with three small steps heading downward. Although the place was cleaned up from any previous events, the memories were flooding back to him. Detonation, the sound of rifles going off. Splinter carefully knelt down on his knees and brushed a flat hand to the floor.

"No...it...can't possibly be..."

"Splinter?" Splinter turned his head around to see April and Kate in the doorway. "We saw you come in here and wondered if everything was all right."

"April, my dear. Nothing is all right here as far as I am concerned. By pinpointing our directions from the woods, I have made an alarming discovery."

"What is it, Splinter?"

"Do you recall the one summer...that terrorist invaded the area?" April nodded, then frowned. "This was the spot where it happened. Where that man gave up his life."

"Oh..." April rested on the balls of her feet. "Was that when..." Splinter nodded as if reading her thoughts. "Oh, my..."

"What? What happened April?" Kate asked with concerned.

"It's a long story, Kate. Splinter, did you and the guys see anything while down there?"

"I have seen two of the men that worked for him. They have escaped police custody and are here now with this new operation."

"There are many desolate areas out here, Splinter." April gestured around herself. "How can you be sure this is the exact spot where that terrorist died?"

"I do not wish to alarm you but, since we arrived, I have felt his presence lingering very strongly."

The light overhead silently dimmed on the three. April and Kate both looked up, clutching each others arms. Splinter looked up last, blinking rapidly when the light returned to it's brightest setting.

"Tell me this place has an electrical problem." Kate whispered.

"We should go find the others, Splinter." April stood up, taking Kate with her. Splinter rose next with walking stick in hand. "I've been on one too many ghost hunts and I'm not about to start a new one now."

Something white breezed by the door, making Kate shriek and point. April covered her mouth and rushed to a large storage cabinet to hide against it. Splinter looked left to right, then sniffed the air.

"Did you see it?" Kate's voice trembled.

"I...I saw something go by." April admited.

The white thing returned and entered the room, making both girls shriek.

"Hey, there you are-"

"Heeeyah!" Splinter reacted by attacking the figure. In turn, the figure dodged and raised both hands. Both, green hands. "Raphael?!"

"Hey, yeah, it's me! Is that any way to treat family around here?!"

Splinter went to speak but Kate was already running over with open arms.

"Raph!" She clutched his shoulders and April crossed her arms.

"Couldn't you give a warning? First you spook me outside and now poor Kate almost had a heart-attack!"

"Wha? I wuz just looking for you guys! I didn't mean to spook anyone!"

"The white outfit scared me, Raph!" Kate laughed and hid her face in his chest. "Thank goodness you're not a ghost!"

"Heh?" Raphael leaned his body to look passed her, giving Splinter a raised eyebrow and curled lip expression.

Splinter bowed. "Raphael. Forgive my actions. I did not recognize you in your new attire."

"It's cool, sensei, but I really don't have time to chat. We've got an emergency down in room four."

"Room four?" Kate asked.

"You mean, these rooms are numbered?" April looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, whatever, big deal. Look, Mike's up to his elbows in blood so we have to act fast before someone knows he's in there!"

"Mike?" April cupped her mouth.

"Blood?!" While Kate grabbed her arm in shock.

"Damn, you girls are sharp!" Raph joked. 

"Show us the way, Raphael!" Splinter moved forward, taking Raph's arm with him out the door. "Come on, April, Kate! Let us hurry!"

April and Kate followed out last into the open hall where they were suddenly stopped abruptly.

"Stop!" A scientist in similar white attire blocked the path. He looked to Raph's name tag with eyes lowered. "Ian...is that you?"

"Yo." Raphael looked down and away. He carefully glanced up to search for a name tag on the guy. "S'up, Steve?"

"Not in the mood for chit chat. What the hell are you doing with that thing?"

"Um...what thing?"

"That...that hairy creature!"

"Nothing of importance..."

"What is it? A new pet of yours?"

"Um, an escaped animal." Splinter's ears perked. "I'm returning it to it's cage."

"It doesn't seem very forceful." Steve sized Splinter up. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was following you willingly with no restraints."

"The animal is domestic."

"Oh? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Uh, uh...it's a mutated dog! Part dog, part mutant." Splinter blinked to Raph, wanting to say something, but remained quiet.

"I see." Steve walked around Splinter. "Mutant dog. You didn't tell it to follow you, I take it."

"Affirmative." Raph rolled his eyes. "He...uh...smells the treats in my pockets! Can't resist my Pupperoni snacks, no sir!" Splinter now looked appalled to him.

"And what about these women?"

"They're humans, Steve."

"I can see that you idiot! I meant where did they come from?!"

"Hey, you're a scientist. You should know where they came from."

"Don't be a smartass! You know the rules of letting strange people in here. You are lying to me about this freak and Harris will not tolerate liars! I can have your badge in two seconds!"

_Freak? Man, that's going too far!_ "And I can have your ass kiss asphalt in one second."

"I beg your par-"

Raphael threw a right hook at the scientist, sending him falling backwards down to the ground. On his ass.

"That's for calling him 'freak' you schmuck! And this one's for Harris-" Splinter went to stop him but Raph broke free and kicked him hard in the stomach area.

Steve coughed up blood and doubled over in pain.

"I'm...calling security..." He tried to get up, but Raph's foot rested on top of him.

"Fuck security, pal!" Raphael gave one last kick before running off. The others, slightly disgusted, followed behind him until they were long out of site. "Wooo! Nailed that sucker! I'm damn good!"

"Raphael..."

Raph looked at Splinter. He could see painful lines of his brow hanging down to him. Kate and April backed away, looking in various parts of the room.

"What now, sensei? Are you going to tell me I screwed up by taking him down? You know damn well he was wrong to call you a freak like he did."

"The word offends me deeply, Raphael, as does to you and your brothers when branded that name. But, I was more hurt when you called me a 'mutated dog' to that scientist. I expect an apology."

Raph groaned and rolled his eyes. "Damn, sensei. It was a cover-up. Don't take it so personal."

"No, Raph, you're the capital of everything that is taken personal." April spoke matter-of-fact. Kate was shocked she could get away with a line like that and looked wide-eyed to her as if to say, 'Are you nuts?'

Splinter continued. "We had no cover-up, Raphael. You could have told him what I truly was and not make up some dispicable lie to get yourself out of trouble."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, after you assulted him."

"Can we drop this, already?" Raph looked to Kate for help, knowing April was not too pleased with him either.

Kate walked over and whispered in his ear, "Just say you're sorry so we can go."

"What?! Not you, too!" Kate backed away to April, now feeling she said something wrong or out of turn.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, April." She lied, then saw Splinter staring at her. "Um, nothing important, that is. We should hurry to Mike."

"Yes, let's go!" Raphael marched off. Splinter was back at his side followed by the girls in the rear.

"All I want to do is get out of here and not have anymore problems." Kate said to April.

"I don't know what you told Raph but you must be careful what you say around him. He's very unpredictable, Kate. And is always mad at the world, it seems."

"Master, stop staring at me that way. We got passed that guy and you're still pissed at me!"

"I am not pleased with the way you handled it."

"So, what do you want?"

"An apology."

"Oh, God! Here we go again! You sound just like Leo begging for one from Casey!"

"Because you were wrong. Casey was wrong! And if it is too much to ask for a simple, 'I am sorry,' then, we have nothing more to discuss."

Raphael said nothing for a good length of time. He watched the numbers decreasing as they were reaching their destination. The sounds of cries was getting louder, making the four move faster. Upon entering, each paused in the doorway, staring at the sight. Michaelangelo sat on the ground next to a cat on a stained towel. The sleeves and front of his coat were tinged with red.

"Raph! Sensei! Thank goodness you're here!"

Two gasps were heard followed by Raph and Splinter rushing to his side.

"Oh, Mike, what's wrong with him?" April ran over next with Kate behind her.

"Well, April..." Mike stood up and grinned to her. "In about 5 minutes, _he_ will have a litter of kittens!"

April looked to Mike, wide-eyed. "Oh...my...is there anything we can do?"

Raph glanced up to them. "Yeah, if you ladies don't mind the blood shed, you can do plenty."

Kate bent down beside Raph, nudging his shoulder.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I wish I had a cigarette."

April rolled her eyes as Raphael nudged her back.

"You and me both, babe."

[CHAPTER 15][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 13][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_15.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrina_j97/nocturne_chapt_13.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15  


4:30 a.m.

_Who am I? Where am I? And now another question stirred that could not be fully determined. What am I? I looked down to a pair of hairy arms and long, abnormal claws. This can't be happening. God, help me! This must be a dream. No, a nightmare! Let me wake up and be at home with my family. My family...I know I have a family. My wife...I have a wife! April was her name....and...a daughter named...Shadow. And then there were...those... Turtles and a rat...Splinter...yes...What happened to the people and friends I knew? Try not to think too hard. Head still hurts from...what was it? I remember something hit me hard...in the back. A staff. A wooden staff. The pieces were like trying to fit into one big jigsaw puzzle. Becoming a monster, getting captured by strange people and at this moment, stuck within the walls of torture. I was living in a beastly form with the feeling of what to do and what to kill. One thing I knew for sure-_

"He went down that way!"

_I had to get the hell out of here!_

"Arms ready!"

_The blood was pumping furiously throughout my body. Oh, the things I could smell, hear, and see, was this a gift or a curse? The scent of men was approaching. They're close. Very close.... _

"He couldn't have gone far." "Where's Lark?" " Still with that creature..."

_Creature? Could there be another? What was it that neighbored my cage? It was something green...and someone...I know...could it be one of those Turtle friends?_

"Sound the alarms!"

_I couldn't wait around to find out. The night air was calling me. Boots clomped in my direction followed by clicking guns._

"There he is! Get him!" 

_All of a sudden, the strength inside me grew ten times more than before. On all fours, I felt myself pounce onto two startled men. Bullets flew in the sky like hail above my head as I couldn't help but claw and swipe with a ferocious obsession with nothing but the word 'kill' on the brain. The pain on their faces made me attack harder. The screams was music to my ears. Three came at my back using the handle of their rifles to knock me unconscious. I spun around and with the cursed extra set of teeth, lunged at them._

"Security, this is Darryl! Get backup! Oh...shit..."

_Enjoy eternity, Darryl...in Hell. I enjoyed watching this one die. One swipe across his tender neck sent him gagging and hitting the ground with a thud. Darryl twitched before going stone cold. Dead at my feet. I stared down at him, a perplexed look washed over my face. What have I done? What has come over me? I staggered back and blinked away the sight by high-tailing for the nearest exit. That is, my own departure through a solid wall of wood._

Crack!

_I ran much faster on all fours out into the welcoming forest. I could feel them hot on my trail with shouts and screams to catch me. Yes, fast as I. But not fast enough. The support of a low spruce was my hiding grounds. I slinked I as moved on. Further and further down the fields and shrubs of the surrounding woods. Pant, pant, pant...my tongue hung out close to the ground, making drool marks as I trotted the remainder of the way. Way? Which way? Any way that was far from that dreaded holding._

_Morning was approaching. It won't be long before my body is restored and I would blend in with the human race once more. I read enough fictional stories to know that after the night time of the wolf creature, the curse ends. For the time being. The next full moon will send me to question my fate as well as where I will live my life out. April can't handle this. Shadow would never come near me. The Turtles, being turtles, won't accept what I've become. I saw their faces. I felt their fear rising. They will all fear me. They're not my family. They're no friends of mine. From this moment on, we are and will forever be....enemies._

Drip...drip...

_Hmm? Either I'm still drooling or...those are tears between my paws. The last time I cried was when...can't remember. No matter what, through thick and thin, someone was always there for me. I had no reason to be sad. But now with no where to turn, no one to turn to, the sorrow is hitting deep within me. Within this beast, this freak of nature. April accepted the Turtles. Would she do the same for me?_

"Aaaaaawooooooo!"

_A cry was heard. Not an normal cry from the sound of it. A high-pitched whine. A howl. My ears perked in the direction of the noise. Standing high on a hill were a pack some familiar friends. _

"Wo...wolves..." _My strange lips uttered with a whispered growl._

_Their beautiful gray and white coats gleamed in the early rays as they stared lovingly at me. It looked like a family welcoming home a new member. One of them started to walk up to me. One dainty paw at a time. Definitely a female. She stopped right at my feet and sat down like when a dog is begging for a treat. If I could have, my lips would have formed a smile. Instead, I took in every detail of this gorgeous creature. Her eyes were a bright, piercing yellow that mirrored into my own gaze. Between the eyes was a diamond-shaped patch of white fur, making it look like she were wearing a princess's crown. Female. A long stare at one another made me want to run away. But she stayed right where she was, licked her chops and blinked twice. I blinked once and cocked my head to the side. Her features were so human-like, I wondered if she was encased like I was in the body of an animal. Her mouth suddenly started making strange garble sounds. With a twist, she started to trot away, garbling as if to say, "Follow me!" I slowly followed and stopped a few feet from her group. What did they want? How could they allow me to join them if I were still human?_

___I was welcomed with opened arms, er, paws. They stared at me, blinking and sniffing with the utmost curiosity. The one with the diamond-shaped mark (I dubbed her Di for short), nuzzled her face below the scruff of my neck. She was falling for me. Falling in love with my animal form, not the human form inside. I always said I wanted a pet but not like this. If I took her home, she'd probably do more than play fetch! I made an attempted move-_

"Sluuurp!"

_Her eyes widened and she returned my kiss. All over my face, hair, ears, and sides. I looked to see the others watching, incase jealousy should arise from another male companion. None made a movement to stop her. Must be her brothers. But they don't the difference and wouldn't care about incest. Brothers and sisters would-_

"Gggggrrrrrrraaaaaah!!!"

_My body was thrown backwards with a tumble. Growling, snarling, and biting started to erupt between me and another wolf whom pounced on top of me. A little slow but, damn! Powerful creatures they are. I fought back the assailant with rolls and slices with my nice set of claws. His eyes, yellow as the morning sun, were filled with rage and anger. I've seen those eyes before. Somewhere awhile back. He went for my injured arm and ripped at it. The memory suddenly flooded back into my head._

"Y....youuuuuuu!"

_The wolf ignored me and made unusual grunt. Before I knew it, three more of his pals rushed over to aid him. Whatever happened to fair fight?! One attacked my legs, another went for my back while the third, aimed to my face. The first wolf resumed attacking and hit straight for my middle. I went ballistic, snapping and rolling everywhere, causing the smooth patch of new fallen snow look like when children play in the sandbox. Di and the others watched stupidly with ears perked. Um, was this how they welcome new comers? To see how strong they are? Or if they can survive combat?_

Bang! Bang!

_Gunshots. Gunshots were fired. The wolves ceased attacking and bounded back into the concealing woods. I sat up and looked left to right. He was hiding but I could easily smell him._

Bang!

_Bark flew off the tree next to me. Eep! Time to get out of here! Not thinking, I followed the wolves, thinking they knew where they were going. I ran up to Di whom continued to scamper. She didn't know I reached her side till I gave a little whine. She looked to me, then back to the trail in front of her. Gunshots were going off all around us now. This time, in a long time, I was very scared of what was to happen to us._

_We reached a clearing where a frozen brook separated the path. Some of the wolves, in a mad dash, slipped and skidded along it's icy surface. Di, me and the others saw it ahead and paused just before reaching it. We watched in somewhat horror and amusement as the wolves skidded and slid, some regaining their footing and continuing to run on the other side. One wolf bashed into a fallen tree stump, yipping from the pain. Another was thrown forward from too much speed and knocked against a large rock. He had to be dead on impact. Bright-colored blood started to trickle from the injured wolves and seep onto the frozen lake, making it now more slippery for us to walk across._

_I gulped and did a few circles as if pondering what to do. The men were getting closer. Not by the smell but by their loud footsteps crunching the snow and crinkling the fallen leaves. Di looked to her dainty feet and slowly began to cross the frozen lake, her legs wobbling to remain upright. I looked to her and smiled inside. This gals got guts. She paused and looked to us as if to say, "Walk this way!" That was a true statement. Her group started to follow her, doing the exact same wobbling walk. I took a step onto the foreign grounding. Walking on all fours was tough to learn but I had to be a fast learner if I wanted to live._

_I started to walk and glance down, a memory shot through my head. That one winter we had to retreat to my grandmother's farmhouse after we were attacked by the Foot Clan. The battle tore everyone up. All of us sort of moped around, hardly on speaking terms with one another. I spent most of my time with Raph. Fighting, telling bad jokes, and doing projects. The others said we did more damage when trying to fix things like that damn car, But other than Raph, I never spent so much isolation from so many that surrounded me. Then the ice broke, literally, when April had an accident by falling into the frozen pond. If Leo wasn't there to rescue her, she would not be with us today. I remember seeing him carry her inside; her face was pale and lifeless. I was dumbstruck as I watched them and Splinter quickly remove her soaked jacket and wrap her in warm blankets by the fire. It was then the moping had to stop, and our lives had to start up once again. Lives that continued as well as suffered with many bizarre twists. This for me, being one of them. I was suffering in this form. Di was the light at the end of my tunnel. Since the attack back in New York, she has been the best thing I've ever come across so far._

Bang!

_Shit! That was too damn close! I yipped when I felt the ice behind me sting my hind legs. The bullet grazed the surface, just missing us by inches. Di crawled away much faster, whining in fear. One of them aimed at her._

Bang!

_Di wailed and scampered violently, causing her to slam into two of her friends. I tried to run but stupidly fell down onto my chin with a thud. If I were human, my bottom teeth would have been knocked out. Instead, these set of canines were much stronger and supportive in my mouth. Still hurts, though! Damn!_

_We reached the opposite bank and made a quick getaway, still hearing gunshots as we ran. Two of us were shot down but I didn't stop to look back. I just kept running until my lungs felt like they were on fire. I reached the forest's end where I paused to look back for anyone following. Anyone other than humans. I frowned inside, suddenly wanting to cry out. Di wasn't at my side, nor was she behind me. I sniffed the ground and trotted the way I came, hoping to find her. Maybe she went off another way and escaped. I went back to the lake's end just to make sure. Yes, there were two dead wolves by the edge. As I got closer to inspect them, the gunshots went off again, causing me to turn and run. I couldn't detect if one of those wolves was Di. I prayed to God it wasn't and hoped it was two of the jerks that pounced me. They don't deserve to live._

_The sun was peaking up more brightly than before. I could feel my insides start to warm up. Was it the rays making me feel toasty? Or some other transformation occurring at this moment? I felt myself hit the snow, going into sudden spasms all over. The pain, the utmost pain was striking me in every inch of my body. I groaned, I yelped, I said-_

"God, help me!"

_I spoke! My lips were normal again! I looked down to see a flesh wound on my leg. A human leg. The hair was slowly decreasing and I counted five toes with one hazy eye. I suddenly went from warm to extremely cold. My bare, naked skin formed goose pimples all on my body. My teeth, the old pair, started to chatter. My ears, small and frosted, picked up no sounds except for what surrounded me._

"Di...Di!"

"No, not today, my friend."

_A voice spoke overhead. I glanced up to a face well-hidden in a scarf and heavy clothing. As he reached down, I passed out, remembering nothing afterwards._

[CHAPTER 16][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 14][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_16.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_14.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16  


6:40 a.m.

Morning. The dawn of a new day was reaching the western part of the woods. The skies showed gorgeous purples and blues with small clouds wanting to start a downpour on the earth. Only a nuisance rain was the start of any outsiders trying to find shelter in a hurry. Two travelers appeared out of the maze of trees and shrubbery.

"Sir, we should return to headquarters-"

_Beep, beep.....beep....._

"Hold, that thought, Jesse. Yes. Mm, mm. No, no luck. Right. Over." Bob scratched his temple and pushed the walkie antenna down with an open palm, resuming both hands on the reins. "Must be psychic, kid. That was headquarters."

"They want us to call it a night, I bet. There's been no sign of Kelvin in the woods, and there's been no reports of anyone seeing him. We should do what they ask."

"Right, kid." Bob nodded, looking to Jesse strangely.

Jesse continued. "I hope that group of people returned home safely. Being out in the wilderness all by themselves with an escaped convict. Not a good combination in my book."

Bob shook his head. "I just wished I had the chance to question them further. Why they were out that late. Where they were going. It can be dangerous walking around these parts during the witching hour. Everyone knows that there's supernatural forces within these woods."

"Now, don't start talking about that stuff again." Jesse shuddered.

"What _stuff_?"

"About witches, vampires and werewolves. Even little green aliens. They don't exist."

"Oh, they exist." Bob nodded. "You just choose not to believe in such things. I for one, believe in werewolves especially."

"Why is that?"

"Because one lives out here. I've seen him."

Jesse grinned. "Bullshit!"

"No, wolf shit, but he doesn't know the difference." Bob chuckled slightly.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Not even me?"

"'Fraid not, boy. His identity has to be a well-kept secret."

"A local around here?"

Bob looked to him. "Boy, you ask too many questions. And that can get you into trouble."

"I'm a forest ranger. It's my sworn duty to know everything and everyone out here."

"What's that?" Bob interrupted and pulled on the reins. On the ground next to the hoof tracks was a fresh pattern of what appeared to be-

"Dog tracks?" Jesse suggested. "There are a lot of dogs out in these parts."

"Yes, and so are wolves." Bob spoke gloomy. He dismounted his horse to have a better glance, not seeing Jesse roll his eyes.

"The tracks continue down the path and stop here." Jesse hunched over and slowly walked along until he stopped at a ditch. "I wonder if they're tracking down this field of grass."

While they examined the tracks, someone started to climb up a slope onto the opposite side of main road. A short, heavily dressed figure carrying a small child in it's arms walked up toward the path. Puffing a breath, the figure paused to watch the two men and groaned.

_Damn. First wolves, now this. _

Leonardo sighed. He knew he needed their help but did not want his face to be seen. The horses grunted, giving him an idea. He approached closer, noticing he was breaking every rule of stealth in the ninja code. Still, they never caught sight of him. It was too easy. But it had to be done. He inched toward one side of the horses whom snorted questionably to him. Shadow was hoisted up carefully and placed at the head of the saddle. If she were awake, she would have been totally thrilled to ride a horse for the second time in her short life. Leo mounted on next, never once taking his eyes off the two men.

"I'll bring it back. I promise." He mumbled quietly.

Stealing. Another ninja code that he loathed more than anything. Jesse heard his horse neigh loudly as he looked up to see it galloping away.

"Hey....HEY! Someone's stealing my horse!" Jesse started to chase after but realized he couldn't outrun him. "Come back! HEY!"

"Jesse...Jesse...Come on! We'll try to catch him!" Bob beckoned him to his horse.

Leonardo's heart thudded heavily in his panting chest. His eyes began to tear from the cool air rushing furiously against them. He blinked and squinted the excess water out, feeling it slide down his cold, exposed cheeks. Was it the air stinging his eyes? Or his emotions getting the worst of him? Shadow's body rattled precariously beneath him, yet remained as still as a corpse. One hand held both reins tightly as the other attempted to keep her from falling off. The sound of the hoofs clomping deafened his ears from hearing her release a quiet breath into his coat. Keeping watching of the road also diverted his attention from catching her tiny fingers twitch on the horn of the saddle.

"Almost there. Just...got...to hang on." He looked down. Nothing. "I...can see it."

The small town was several yards from view. Leonardo didn't realize he gave a small cry of relief as he made his way into the deserted streets. The horse commanded to slow down when Leo tugged slightly on the reins. His transportation looked awkwardly out of place when he reached the area of parked cars along the sidewalks. The hospital was located on the opposite end of town with the emergency entrance located around on the other side.

Pausing, he got the horse to a stand still and stared up at the monumental sight.

"This is where we took Mike when he got injured. I hope that one nurse is still here."

Leonardo dismounted and lifted Shadow gently off into his shaking arms. He was still trying to get over what he did. Stealing a horse. There was another one right beside it. They had time to catch up and could be finding him within minutes. The horse started to wander around slowly, confused to it's new surroundings.

"No, no...."

Leo rested Shadow on a nearby bench and swung the reins over the horse's head to tie it to something. Without knowing in his haste, he tied the horse to the bar of an old woman's walker before rushing back to Shadow's side and bringing her in. The woman's eyes widened to the horse as it shook it's head to her.

"Oh, my....heavens..." She mumbled.

Leonardo rushed through the empty halls, looking left to right. The lobby appeared in no time where a woman sat filing her nails.

"Hey, I need help! Please, she's hurt!"

The woman glanced up, did a double take and rushed to the phone, alerting the emergency staff. It all happened so fast. The woman stood up, giving him looks, but quickly turned her attention to Shadow. Her hands brushed the child all around, feeling and carefully examining the wounds. In no time, the ER team emerged and Leo was surrounded by doctors on all sides. Shadow was quickly pulled away by someone and then two more helped stretch her limp body on a gurney that came from out of nowhere. Everyone was talking at once.

"How long ago did it happen?" "Where else is she hurt?" "Has her status changed recently?" "Are you her father?"

The questions were thrown from every direction but the answers never came up. Leonardo shrugged mostly, along with "Erm. Well. Um..." Nobody waited for him to speak. Soon, she was wheeled away down another long hall toward two large swinging doors marked in big red letters, "Emergency Room." The woman whom was sitting at the desk, slowly approached Leo and tapped his shoulder, handing him a clipboard with a pen attached to it.

"Excuse me, but...we need to get some information from you, please."

Leonardo nodded and turned to find a seat- POW! Something struck him very hard, causing him to drop the clipboard and almost hit the ground.

"We need to get some information of our own. Outside." Leo felt his shoulders getting grabbed. The woman returned to her own seat before looking up to see two forest rangers standing at the entrance.

"Can I help you, officers?" She asked with both eyebrows raised. Leonardo looked to her. _No! Help me!_

"That's alright ma'am." Bob said. "We got what we came for."

Leonardo was escorted out the twin doors to the front of the hospital. He disliked the two officers holding him like a criminal. In all his years, all his human encounters, it was this time that the tables were turned. Bob clutched his arm while Jesse rested his hand upon his back, making him feel uneasy. Jesse stopped and turned his attention to his horse, still tied to the old woman's walker. The woman, whom grown tired of having an animal tied to it, was found sitting on the bench, shaking her head.

"He came from out of nowhere." Her voice trembled. "I didn't have the strength-"

"It's all right, ma'am....all right." Jesse said soothingly as he removed the reins. He held back the giggles that attempted to slip from his lips. Leo and Bob stood watching the scene. "Did he tell you who he was?"

"No-o-o!" The woman looked hurt. "Never seen before him before in my life."

"We've got the situation under control now, ma'am. You can go back inside."

The woman nodded and slowly made her way, pursing her lips at Leo as she passed by him. Leo heard Bob grunt and looked up to him.

"You must have been in a hurry to dispose of the animal?"

"Look, that was unintentional-"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Leonardo stared hard at Bob. This was someone he was sure to hate the minute he laid eyes on him.

"Uh, I don't appreciate you taking my horse." Jesse said. "But...I'm glad to see it's okay."

"Normally, I'd arrest people on the spot for stealing something that doesn't belong to them." Bob started, sounding very professional. "But, in this case, seeing as where you took my partner's horse, I have reason to believe that you have a good excuse for us."

Leonardo looked up to both of them, their bodies hovering over him.

"I needed transportation to town." He muffled.

"To the hospital?" Jesse added, looking up to the building.

"Yes."

"Why?" Bob demanded.

"My ne-" Leo paused and looked to the both of them. "I found a lost child in the woods. She was weak and needed medical attention."

"I see." Bob started to circle him with one hand resting on his chin. "And...you expect us to believe that?"

Leo gritted his teeth. "Why else would I steal a horse and bring it all the way out here? Out to a hospital, no less."

"For sport?" Bob crossed his arms. "Attention? You know, a lot of kids-"

"I'm not a kid."

"Whatever. A lot of people like to mess with us. The 'enforcers of the law'." He did quotations with his two fingers. "I've had my horse stolen many times by the yokels around here. Taken away to the strangest places and left for dead."

"The horse would have been left here. At the hospital." Leo turned and gestured to the building. "I assure you it wouldn't have died."

"I still don't believe...." Bob's voice drifted as he glanced to Jesse.

"I give you my word." Leo spoke coolly but was boiling with anger inside.

Jesse leaned his head to try and see his face. It was swaddled in a hat and heavy scarf with the coat buttoned all the way up to the neck line. 

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid some answers might help." Bob pulled out his notepad and pen. Leo rolled his eyes under the mask. _Great. More questioning. _"What's your name?"

"My whereabouts as well as my identity will remain anonymous."

"Really?" Bob looked skeptical. "We usually know everyone in this town. No one is ever secretive to us. It's true, we have had strange happenings occur in this town, have an escaped convict on the loose..." As Bob talked, Leonardo scanned every inch of both of them. On Jesse, he noticed the third button of his uniform was loose. Another shirt was visible underneath with the words 'F' 'U' and something else stitched on the breast pocket. He said nothing but nodded to his every word. He then noticed Jesse was slowly walking behind him. He's seen this act before. They were moving in to cuff him. The casual way. "....and we've seen such creatures as the fictitious werewolves, which is supposedly not fictitious anymore-"

"What are you going to do with me?" Leo finally asked. "You got your horse back. We have nothing more to discuss."

"On the contrary..." Bob snapped his head to Jesse whom quickly flipped Leo's hat off, revealing his green, cuballish head to them. 

"Hey-" Leo spun around to Jesse's shocked face.

"I'd say we'd need plenty of explaining here. Get him!"

Jesse attempted to grab his arms but Leonardo swiftly moved away, sliding his foot under him. Jesse groaned and hit the ground while Bob lunged for him. Leo felt a sudden pain as the overbearing weight landed upon his body. Those menacing arms once again found a grip to his shoulders. This would soon be causing a scene witnessed from any passer-by that happened to notice an officer tangling with an usual creature with a green head.

"Get...OFF!" Leo pulled the same stunt he did earlier with the wolf by kicking with both feet into the stomach of his attacker. Bob's body bent into a painful-looking L-shape before being somersaulted overhead into the nearby gutter. Leo rolled and leapt up to his feet just as Jesse started to approach him from the back. Arms extended, he wasn't prepared for the mutant to take them by surprise and flip him over his body where he too landed near the awaiting gutter.

"Get him! Get that freak!" Bob shouted to anyone whom heard him. People were too scared to do anything but stared dumbfounded. Jesse reached for his communicator, clicking it on with shaky hands.

"This is Jesse. Yes. Get over here, now. I'm located near the hospital in town. Mm, hmm. I saw something you'd be interested in. That's right. We were attacked by some weird-looking green alien. Yes, he was. Saw him with my own eyes." Jesse started to sit up, shaking his head as he looked to Leonardo running away from them. "Makes a believer out of anyone, I guess. No, uh sorry, I was talking to myself. Yes, gather as many of your men as you can and make your way towards town. Right. Over."

Jesse sighed and looked to Bob whom stared at him in shock.

"That....wasn't headquarters, was it?"

"No, sir." Jesse buttoned his top buttons. "It wasn't."

Leonardo started at a fast run back to woods, stealing a side glance to the hospital.

"The war's just beginning. I'll be back, Shadow. I swear it."

Casey, in wolf form, was running through a dark, thick patch of evergreens, the sounds of guns going off all around him. He took deep breaths, panting with his lolling tongue hanging out. He was with the pack, wolves that seemed friendly. One in particular ran at his side, a diamond-shaped patch of fur stuck out between her eyes.

"Di, help me!"

Di said nothing but continued to run. Casey also ran until he saw an unknown creature facing him. It had yellow eyes like a wolf but looked far more than a mortal being. It leapt out off a high branch and threw Casey to the ground. The two rolled around and around, kicking up dirt and snow. Di stopped and looked back, jumping in to help....which one? Casey smiled on the outside as his wolf friend started attacking the creature. Gunshots scared it away, leaving Casey and Di to lie quietly, both panting frantically. Di limped over to him and began licking his wounds. It hurt but felt good all the same. Di growled lovingly and pounced on top of him. The two rolled and nipped each other with affection. Casey, on the bottom, stared up at the beautiful sight. The brightness of the moon made her diamond patch glow like a huge star in the blackened sky above. Yes, even in the moonlight, she was very gorgeous. He craned his head closer to steal a lick kiss but as he reached her-

BANG!!!

There was movement all around. Di whimpered and fell on top of him, causing blood to seep down on Casey and the ground around them.

_Noooooooooooo!!!_

Casey spun around to see someone standing there, holding a smoking rifle. The bullet hit dead center. Direct hit. More like, a diamond hit.

"Casey, come on. Casey....right now."

But all Casey did was whine and howl. At the bright moon. Which suddenly started to dim.

"Casey....Casey! CASEY!!"

Casey sat up in a rage, dropping pillows all over. A bedroom light clicked on, flooding the room with illumination. Casey squinted and shook his head. A man he had seen before stood near the lamp switch, then quickly rushed to his side.

"Casey, are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"Ja....Jack!"

"Right. It's me!"

"Yes, it's you! YOU!"

Jack blinked and was taken back by that reply.

'Yeah, um, it is me."

"You....killed her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Casey jumped up, seeing he was dressed in a billowy poet's shirt and sweats. These were not his clothes. How did he end up at Jack's house? Casey rounded on him, still out of it, and pointed an accusing finger.

"Di."

"What?"

"Di!"

"Di? I don't know what you mean. Except that you mentioned something like that before you passed out-"

"You killed her."

"Excuse me?"

"You shot her dead. I saw you do it."

Jack stood up and approached him. Casey backed against the wall, still pointing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I have not killed anyone. No one called Di, that is."

"What is going on, Jack? Bud-DY? How did I get here and....and....why do I have this sudden urge to take a leak on a tree?"

That lightened the mood. Jack laughed and sat down on the bed, shaking his head.

"Sit down, Casey. I have to tell you something." Casey crossed his arms. "You just experienced your first night. This may take awhile for you to get used to it." Casey edged around the bed to sit at the desk chair, watching Jack closely. "Look, I'm not your enemy. I know what you've gone through and I want to help you."

"How do you know what I've gone through?" He growled.

"Because, my friend. I'm one of them, too."

"How is she doing?" April watched overhead. Splinter and Michaelangelo sat on the floor with Jemina, a cat about ready to give birth to a litter of kittens. Splinter sat at the back end like an expectant ball catcher and Mike rested on his knees at the front, caressing her cheeks and ears. It seemed to ease her suffering.

"The time is getting closer." Splinter said softly. "I am afraid she is fully dilated and is ready to give birth."

Kate loomed over Raphael's shoulder while he prepared steaming towels at the sink.

"You can't have it too hot. You don't want to burn her."

He looked up with a side-way glance.

"Ask me how many times I've done this again, huh?"

"I- I don't mean to criticize, I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying. And you don't hafta."

Raphael squeezed the excess water on the towel so tightly, his hands briefly changed to a lighter shade of green, then turned back to normal when he relaxed them. Kate observed this, knowing she was pissing him off and decided to leave his side. She only stopped half way when she heard the sound of alarms blaring off outside and inside the room.

"What's that noise?"

"An alarm, what else?!" Raphael said quickly. "That could only mean-"

"Someone's escaped!" Everyone's heart skipped a beat as Michaelangelo spoke those words.

"What?!" April and Kate both said at the same time.

Raphael stood up with a quick stretch from being hunched over and motioned them away from the front door.

"This way, girls..."

April clutched his shoulder. "But-"

"In the broom closet, now!"

Michaelangelo hastily shoved Jemina as gently as he could back into her cage. She whined and hissed with claws swiping to his hands.

"Careful, Michaelangelo!" Splinter pointed while picking up the bloodied towels and following Raph.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry...." He whispered to her. Jemina mowed to him, making his face crinkle with sorrow.

The alarms echoed all over, in each part of the building. Men were scouting everywhere, including room 4. April shoved Kate and Raph pushed her from behind into the small room. Kate sucked in her stomach and inched her way to the very back where she felt something prickly pull on her hair. Turning to face whatever it was, she let out a huge screech.

"Hush!" April covered her mouth. "What is wro- Eeeeeeeek!"

Raphael hushed April next, rolling his eyes.

"Damn it, girls! Shut the hell up! It's not even real!"

Hanging above their heads was a dangling and almost realistic-looking, skeleton. Kate felt so dumb when Raph gave her the 'give me a break!' expression. She ducked around the thing till she could walk no further. The small space made it difficult to breathe and move around freely. If she could, she'd be through the wall just to be away from the skeletal figure.

"Raph-"

His wide hand silenced Kate's small lips while the other raised one finger to his mouth. April was motioned to stand beside Kate to allow the rest of the group to squeeze in. Michaelangelo stepped through next with the cage in hand. Jemina continued to cry inside her crammed entrapment. She didn't know what to think when being the presence of two green mutants, a large rat (that she was supposed to be the enemy to), and two scared women. Klunk was well used to strange people as that.

"Mmmoww...."

"Shhh!" Mike inched further away from the door. Splinter entered last with his hand slowly turning the doorknob to a close.

Raphael tapped the girls shoulders before passing Mike and reaching Splinter's side. A slight nod from his sensei, the group was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Breathe through your nose, girls." Michaelangelo whispered in the dark. "It causes less sound."

Kate almost stopped breathing while April nodded to the invisible figure and took in slow, deep breaths into her nostrils.

"Check this room." "Thought I heard someone." "In there. Right here."

At the bottom of the door, shadows of feet were seen walking dangerously close to where they stood.

"Should we check the closet?"

"We should."

"Open it. Arms ready..."

"Not good." Michaelangelo whispered.

"No. Not good." Raphael looked to Splinter in the dark. Even though he couldn't see his face, he knew fear was written all over it.

Donatello and Lark had to find refuge as well. Everyone was a suspect now that someone was on the loose. Troops were storming down all the halls and passages. The running had to stop for a moment. Don slipped behind a heavy, thick curtain with Lark in front of him, blocking view of his entire body. A group of guards passed by, the last one stopping in his tracks to stare at her.

"Lark?"

"Um, hi...." She looked to his bosom. "Perry."

"Fancy meeting you here."

Lark gestured the area. "I'm all over. Um, your group went down that way."

"I know they did." Perry walked over with rifle in hand. "I was just wondering why you were here and not in your room. Everyone is required to stay at their posts."

"Perry, I don't have time to chit-chat."

"On the contrary, I do have the time to ask you a few things."

"Please, Perry. I can't.... I need to find-"

"No, you need to help me out here." Perry stepped closer to Lark, almost breathing down her neck. Donatello climbed carefully on the pane and pressed against the window, forming small puffs of steam on the glass. He gestured around her. "You know we have two escaped prisoners on the loose."

_Duh! _"What was your first clue?" Lark said sarcastically as she got quiet to allow him to hear the ear-shattering alarms going off.

"The prisoner's cages were in your room. Your examinations department." He told her with a pointed finger. "And if memory serves me, you were the one that also had the key in your possession." Lark felt the padlock was still in her pocket.

"You don't think that I would let them go. Do you?" A small movement behind her made her frown but remain steady.

"That's what we want to find out. We checked out your room and by the looks of it, there were no signs of any struggle." She nodded as he talked. "The only way they could have escaped is by you releasing them."

"Perry, I wouldn't have let them escape, knowing damn well it would cost me my job and maybe my life."

"So, then tell me. How did it happen?"

Lark's eyes moved to her side where Donatello hid within the curtains.

"The Wolfman attacked me. Plain and simple. I opened the cage to give him his hourly injection and he pounced on me, knocking me to the ground and escaping out through the open door. 

"And the mutant?"

"I don't know what happened to the mutant. He's probably long gone just like the Wolfman. Tell your friends that."

"Lark..."

"What, Perry?" She spoke his name with annoyance.

"Injection. Injections....equals...weakness, vulnerability, and lack of power of control."

"Yes, but it depends on the what drugs I used and what side effects they had, Perry-"

"He was weak, damnit! Weak when we brought him in and weak when you had him locked up! Both were weak and could not have gotten got How the hell did they have the strength, Lark? Tell, me! I want the truth!"

Donatello looked skyward and smiled. _You can't handle the truth!_

"There's nothing to tell! Look, he just did, alright! I can't explain it! He was on the drugs I gave him but he obviously still had enough strength to get past me and escape. The mutant was just as strong. I didn't know he would react the way he did!"

"Well, damn it! You should have known!" Perry spat and leaned forward, almost smothering her and Don into the wall. "You're a goddamn scientist, no, a student_ in training_...." Lark scowled to that. ".....who is supposed to take little notes and keep track of any changes made of the test subjects! By letting not one, but TWO prisoners escape, you are not doing what you're supposed to do! Harris will have your head for this big screw-up you caused!"

Lark pushed him away with a shout. With Don at her back, he could feel her taking in a huge breath as if ready to strike him. With words.

"How dare you! You are nothing but a guard with no real scientific intelligence whatsoever! You can't tell me what to do around here! My notes and my progress are for my use only. AND I'll have you know, Harris would have your head for letting him and the mutant out of your sight. It is your job to guard the facility and my job to experiment within it. I don't have to answer to no one but to the person in charge of this whole goddamn circus! And that person is Harris!"

"Then, as my job, I'll escort you to him right now." Perry pulled her from the window toward himself. Donatello sucked in his breath, causing the curtain to sway. "Now.....hey...what the hell? Did you see that?"

"Perry....what-"

"What was that?"

"What was what? I don't see anything." Lark looked around, finding her words to be useless. Perry started to walk toward the curtain.

"The curtain. Didn't you see it move?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Perry faced the curtain and stared hard at it. Don stared right back, not moving or even breathing.

Perry went to throw the drape aside but Lark stopped him.

"Perry, you're wasting your time! You need to be with your group."

"I need to do my job, now step aside!"

"I'm telling you, there's nothing there!"

Perry looked to her for a few seconds, then the window. It stopped moving. He watched her reaction which turned to horror when he raised his rifle to Don's middle.

"Nothing, huh?" He lowered his eye along the view of the gun's barrel, aiming at point blank. "If that's true, then the only thing that will happen is the sound of glass breaking."

Lark swallowed deeply. "Perry, don't. Don't do it. Perry...."

_Oh no. Not again._ Donatello gulped and shut his eyes.

BANG!

.....

"Noooo!"

Glass shards flew in every direction. Lark ducked away with arms shielding her face. The kick of the rifle sent Perry backwards into the other wall with a thud. Looking up, there were no signs of blood or guts anywhere. Both walked over to take a closer look. Perry threw the shredded curtains aside, making Lark wince. All that was seen was a blown out window with bits of glass around the edges and broken wood.

"Hmm...."

"Damnit, Perry, you could have killed someone..." She glanced to the window. "Outside! Your men may be out scouting the premises!"

"Then, they would have been hit by something, wouldn't they?" He spoke casually.

"You're a monster, Perry."

"A monster doing his job."

"Fuck your job."

Perry swiped across her face with a closed hand. Right below the cheekbone.

"Bitch! There are monsters on the loose and you're probably responsible for it! Your sweet and kindness towards those creatures makes me sick! They need to be stopped and I'm the one who has that power to stop them. Morning has approached and the beast will be man once again. I wasted enough time here with you as it is."

Perry started to walk away but didn't get far. With a shout, Lark smashed a solid piece of wood from the window into his head. The weight wasn't damaging enough to kill but it did the job by knocking him unconscious. She had rather hoped for dead.

"Asshole!" She screeched, then turned to the window. "Don! Donatello!" Lark ran to the sill and looked out to the damp wilderness. If he did get blown out, he would have hit a large oak tree standing directly in front of the window about 12 yards away. More like gone through the damn tree into tomorrow! Lark punched the sill without thought, cutting her fists from the broken glass. "Ow! Shit!" Blood started to dribble on the sill from the fresh slits.

"I get shot at and you're the one that bleeds?"

A small tap on her head brought her eyes to glance all the way upward. Donatello rested at the top, curled in a ball in the archway of the window above her, waving carefully before pressing his hand back to the wall.

"Im....impossible...." She muttered to him. He could only smile in response.

[CHAPTER 17][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 15][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_17.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_15.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17  


Homes, campers, and even the woodland creatures were awaken to the sounds of dozens of troops. The entire upper woods were soon scattered with an army of soldiers bearing the mark of their trusted facility. Guns in hand, the group spread out like wild fires, on the hunt for a man that was no longer a beast.

Leonardo couldn't outrun them if he tried. Daylight was breaking his cover ever so faster than he expected. He flipped his wristband to catch the time.

"8am."

He was back in the surrounding woods once again. Knowing his trail was soon to be followed by men, animals, or whatever finds fault with him, he had to find shelter fast. One thing that kept his smile true, he got Shadow into the hospital where she will be cleaned-up, examined, hooked-up, and anything it takes to keep her alive and healthy.

Leaves rattled behind him. He was not safe anywhere in the surrounding trees and forest. Leonardo crouched down with katanas in hand, waiting to see what it was lurking behind his trail. If they had guns, he was a goner without a sporting chance. That's what these men were. Sport fanatics. If something moves, it's a target. The bigger the target, the easier the aim. Leo kept waiting, wondering why they slowed down on the chase. Why they didn't jump out to greet him with open bullets and shouts of battle cries. Instead, another low cry came from the small bush in front of him.

"Huh?" Leo resheathed the swords and stared down at the ground, eyes widening. Crawling out of the shrub was a limping wolf. By the state of it's weakness, it was injured from sort of previous brawl that occurred that morning. With a quiet awe, Leo got down on his haunches as the creature made it's slow-as-a-snail trek over to him.

"Come on. I won't hurt you."

The wolf's eyes were blinded from blood trickling down in them. It raised it's nose, sniffing the air, then continued to take each delicate paw in careful stride. Leonardo reached out to pet the soft fur on top of it's head. It nuzzled up to him, continuing to whine pitifully. Observing the head, he looked down to see it had a white, diamond-shaped marking.

"Such a beautiful creature...." Blood lifted up onto his glove. "and deeply hurt." The wolf gazed up with her bright, yellow eyes into Leo's soft, brown ones. She seemed to be communicating with him.

_I sense no danger. You are a warrior. But one of virtue. Protect my soul, faithful warrior, and I shall protect yours._

Leonardo stared deeply into the eyes of his enemy. Eyes that once shown fear were now showing confidence. He bent lower and cradled her bushy head.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. Do you trust me?" All she could give in response was a lick on the cheek. Leo looked away with smirk. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Leonardo let her crawl down from him onto the leaves and shake her furry body. He stood up next and patted her side. She looked up, licking her chops. The forest seemed more dangerous now that it was being searched out by men on the hunt for beastly or unknown creatures. To Leo, everyone and everything was in trouble if it accidentally crossed their path. Slow-walk helped the wolf move along but Leo wanted to move faster. As with Shadow, this girl was far too sluggish for his speed.

Wolves started to emerge all around to watch one of their own kind walking with a turtle. Too injured and too shocked, none did anything to stop them. For they too now sensed that Leo meant no harm against them. He only attacked when they attacked first. The wolf looked to her pack, then walked on. The look of shame was not what she wanted to see on their faces.

"Looks like company has joined us." Leo looked back, then to the wolf whom was staring to the group. "What is it?"

_He is harmless to us; he wishes to help. Man is the enemy now. Man he is not._

They stared at her as if listening to her thoughts. Before Leo could believe it, they started to slowly follow behind him. Leo soon felt like he was Moses, leading the pack in the right direction. But he didn't know which way to go. If anything, he could have been leading them right into trouble. His compass sat at home on top of a dresser, not of use to him out here.

"If town was west of here, and I walked east back into the woods, the house must be north west. But if I head to where the guys are, I could run into trouble." Leo paused to think. So did the wolves. He felt like he was going in circles from the identical trees and rocks. Breadcrumbs, paint to mark arrows, anything would work right about now. Leo looked to the wolves.

"Hmm, they might eat the breadcrumbs." The wolves stared questionably. "Nevermind."

Leonardo walked down a path that looked familiar with the pack slowly following behind. He heard the sounds of men approaching his direction. They were two hunters, typical jerks shooting at whatever moved. Those guys he could handle over psychotic soldiers.

"Look Vern, dozens of wolves."

"Riiight, Sal. But who's with them?"

"I dunno, Vern! Maybe you should ask him? He's a lookin' right at you."

Leonardo stared at the two, unmoving. Vern stepped closer holding his rifle across his chest.

"Howdy, stranger. You lost out here?"

"I can find my own way."

"So, you lookin' to have some fun?"

"No, I'm not."

"What's with them wolves? Looks as though you've got the whole forest following ya. You related to Snow White?" Vern and Sal laughed a goofy giggle. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Go where? To a little cottage of the seven dwarves?" Sal taunted. Again, they laughed. Di growled to them, quickly shutting them up. Leo looked to her, clutching her fur.

"Be careful. She'll rip your lungs out."

"Hey, hey, no hard feelings." Vern raised a hand in defense. "We haven't done nothin' to you."

Leonardo gestured. "You're both holding guns. Wolves don't like guns."

Sal pointed to his rifle. "But you must take a sporting chance with them, friend?"

Leo gritted his teeth. "I loathe guns. And don't call me 'friend.' "

Vern waved next. "Look, whoever you are, these woods are being combed out by these crazy men." Leo looked away, thinking these two were already crazy to begin with it. "If you thought we were bad by hunting down woodland creatures, you don't want to get on the wrong side of them."

"I'll take my chances with them, thanks for the caution."

"I'm serious." Vern clutched Leo's shoulder as he walked by. Leonardo grabbed his hand in return and body slammed him. "Ack! Hey!" Di was at Leo's side, growling.

"Don't touch me." Leo spoke calmly. "I said I'll take my chances."

"Hey, just listen okay." Leo started to walk away again as Vern turned in his direction. "They have an operation here, they're hunting down wolves, uh...as I was told. "They're looking for a man that's no longer a beast."

Leo paused and looked back. "You've seen them? You talked to them?"

Vern started to rise. Sal approached his buddy to help him up.

"They said there's a man that escaped. Uh, he's man now cuz they said it's daylight, but uh...he was a beast at the time of when he took off. And uh...uh....something else. An alien or something."

"Don." Leo whispered. Donatello was the one that was left at an unknown warehouse. He must have been caught but escaped as well as Casey. He then thought of the two officers back in town. One of them contacted someone on his walkie talkie as Leo was taking off. He heard him say that he saw him with his own eyes. First soldiers, now forest rangers? Leonardo suddenly groaned out loud, a groan so loud and deep, it frightened Sal and Vern. The wolf's ears perked up to him.

"The whole damn forest will be hunted!" He exclaimed, wide-eyed. "These soldiers are after the beast and the escaped alien. But two forest rangers from town spotted- " Leonardo almost pointed to himself but groaned again. "They too, saw an alien of some sort. Maybe it's the same one, who knows. But now, it's not safe anywhere. You two are in danger out here!" Leo pointed, scaring them to death.

"Wha....what do you mean, in danger?" Sal gulped.

"You said yourself these men are crazy!" Leo pointed to Vern. He was talking louder than before, with a growl tone. "If the beast is human now and the alien could be in disguise, that means they'll shoot at anything in sight. Anything or anyone! Do you understand?!"

Vern nodded, almost shaking in his boots. Sal was petrified.

Suddenly, not too far away, gun shots went off, making Vern and Sal jolt. The wolves looked left to right of them. Leo looked in the direction of the gun shots, then to the hunters.

Sal started to whine. "What do we do, what do we-"

"Run!" Leonardo took off running with Di at his side. The wolves scattered and the two hunters bumped into each other as they started to run.

Late morning was among them. It was bright and sunny out with the scattered clouds moving across the skies, causing patchy shadows down on the ground. Leonardo was out in the open. Exposed to anyone walking the woods at normal hours of the daytime. Guns fired to the wolves. Leo clenched his teeth, wishing he couldn't hear the sorrowful sounds of them in pain. Casey was full human again. There was no reason to destroy the wolves except for sport or to get them out of their way.

"Got to contact April again." Leo pulled out his communicator and turned it on. "April, it's Leo. Pick up, April." April didn't answer. "April! Answer, now!" He groaned and put it back to his belt. "Must have it turned down. Damn it!" Di looked up to him, questionably. "They're probably still at that warehouse. Casey's out here somewhere. But what about Don?"

Leonardo paused when he saw the farmhouse at a distance. Di panted hard, almost falling over from weakness. Leo pushed a branch away to get a clear view of the area. The house looked the same far away. It was upclose that worried him. The door was closed but it still didn't feel right. If soldiers were looking everywhere, they'd knock on each of the neighbor's door for questioning. Donatello would definitely not return here. Leo tried contacting April again, still getting nothing. He reached the front porch, then walked to the side of the house. Too risky to go in now. Di panted at his side.

"No one's here." He said aloud. "Where would Casey go? Wait a minute." Leo thought for a moment, then got an idea. "This way, come on, girl." Following the trail, he started a fast pace. Di growled and started to run after him.

_I'm weak, turtle. He's going to kill me from all this running!_

Casey and Jack sat at a low table, sipping broth. The sun rays attempted to shine through the thick curtains of the dirty window. Jack was a man that kept his business to no one but himself. Now with a new friend sharing the same fate, he decided to open up to him.

"I feel like eating a deer." Casey grumbled to the thin liquid.

Jack laughed. "You'll be feeling that way for a long time, I'm afraid."

"Is it true?" Jack frowned next. "Is it true you are...what you say you are?"

"Very true, friend. Been one for almost a year now."

"I can't live with this. I just can't." Casey pushed the bowl aside, reaching for a large piece of turkey meat from a plate.

"You seemed to do fine on your first night." He looked away. "Other than me finding you naked and freezing."

"I got caught, Jack!" Casey raised his voice. "Caught and treated like a fucking lab creature!"

"It's expected to happen, Casey! You lived, that's what counts. You got out of there alive without being seen of your true form. Your human identity still remains a mystery to them."

"My family knows." He muttered through chews.

Jack's eyes widened. "You told your wife and kid?"

"I had no choice. I showed all the signs and they saw right through me." Jack nodded to him as if he knew how that felt. "Plus, some so-called friends know."

"Friends?"

"Um..." Casey waved a hand. "Friends, more like family members. Sort of. They're trustworthy. I think."

"You sound skeptical of them."

"They knew what I was before April and Shadow even..." He looked up. "I mean, before, my wife and...oh, damn! April! Shadow! Yeah, that's their names. No secrets there." Jack shrugged to that.

"I'm not a cop in disguise, either, if you must know."

Casey nodded. But, he still couldn't give away whom his friends really were.

"They knew I was bitten and that on the night of the full moon, I'd be a danger to my family. So, they took me out for a long walk and as I transformed, I freaked out and...." Casey closed his eyes. "I turned on them, losing control. I couldn't help myself."

Jack nodded. "They knew but were prepared for your attacks?"

"They're trained in martial arts, Jack." Casey glared, almost in shock at how fast they were able to fight him off. Jack stared back, also surprised. "They whipped my ass and tied me down. Mostly to protect myself from harm." Casey paused, then looked to him. "So, what's your story? How did you discover you were.....a werewolf?"

"Hmmm, well, I told you my wife left when she notices the changes in me." Jack looked away. "That was a cover-up story, Casey. I didn't want to tell you the truth." Casey frowned and leaned in. "The truth is, I was attacked by wolves and left for dead. They never found my body. I was hurt badly, too weak to make it on my own. I came to this shack where an old couple took care of my cuts and bruises."

Casey looked around. "You mean, this place once belonged to someone else before you?"

Jack nodded. "I had no worries untill the next full moon, when I discovered....my problem." He closed his eyes briefly. "Will never forget the old man's eyes. He branded a rifle at me and I reacted, slitting his throat with my-" Jack looked to his hand. "With my claw. The woman screamed and fainted while I left out in the open woods. Rangers came by to see what happened and by morning, found me bare naked and cold. One of the rangers, Robert I think is his name, said he'd keep my secret safe with him. Can't understand why he'd do that for me. But, for anyone else, I couldn't go on, transforming all the time. Before the next full moon, I went to a psychic and told her my problem." Jack closed his eyes, remembering the visit vividly.

"Your wife never did find out did, she?"

"No, she thinks I'm dead. We never disputed. We loved each other very much. I miss her. And my son."

"So, were you one last night as well?"

Jack shook his head, lifting the trinket necklace to him. "The psychic said there is no cure. But this, this keeps your form stable at all times. I get very wild and uncontrollable every full moon but I remain human throughout the night. This medalion blocks whatever it is that changes your body."

Casey stared at it, wide-eyed. "I need one of those. Where is this psychic?"

"In town. That was a year ago, I'm not sure if she's still there anymore. A year, Casey. Think of all the full moons are in a year. This has not failed me. I would give you mine but, I share the same fate as you do, and would be lost without it."

"I'll fight you for it."

Jack stood up. "Casey. Don't do this to me. We both know that's not the way to handle things." Casey inched further, just as a faint knock came to the door. Jack paused and stared to the front, then to Casey. "Who is it?" He said aloud.

"Casey, if you're in there, open up!"

Casey ran to the door and quickly opened it. Standing on the porch was Leonardo, holding a limp wolf in his arms.

"Leo?!"

"Casey." Leo said with a slight pant. "We don't have much time." He paused when he saw Jack come closer. "You must be Jack."

"Yes." Jack sized Leo up and gestured him to come in. "Who are you?"

Leonardo put the wolf down on the couch, turning to Casey whom stared wide-eyed at the wolf.

"As I said, we don't have much time. We're not safe anywhere. We have to go right now."

"Go, where?" Casey examined the wolf carefully. "What the hell is going on?"

Leo walked over with hands gesturing.

"In a few minutes, a war will be going on." He looked to Jack whom frowned. "That warehouse you were at has sent out an army of soldiers. They don't know who the beast is in human form. Everyone will be questioned." Leo continued to glare at Jack. "Everyone."

"So, we'll just hang low. Right, Jack?" Casey looked to Jack, whom looked scared. "Jack?"

"That warehouse is nothing but trouble." He whispered. "We're in big trouble no matter where we go."

"But what about her?" Casey pointed to the wolf. "I'm not leaving her."

"Casey-"

"No, damn it! I'm not!"

"Casey, the others need help." Leo bent lower. "They went to find you when you were taken to that warehouse. Don't tell me you're bailing out on them."

"I don't bail out on anyone!" He stood up pointing a finger. "If anything, you guys were the ones that bailed out on me! You left me tied to that tree!"

"We had no choice. You would have been a danger to us, Casey. To your family. To yourself-"

"Oh, that is bullshit! I would never hurt my family. You know that!" He looked to Jack for help but he backed away to stay out of it.

"Casey! You don't know what you're capable of doing when you're not in control of yourself! Yelling at April, repremanding your daughter for no apparent reason, wondering off to God knows where, taking your anger out on us. You've hurt us for long enough and I won't stand for it anymore!"

"Oh, so I've hurt the leader once again, is that it?" Casey rattled his head to Leo. "You know, if you worried less and took more action, you wouldn't be so much of a pain in the ass to deal with."

"The only pain in the ass I've learned to deal with is you." Leo said with gritted teeth.

Jack looked to the two, then to Casey. "Is this one of your trustworthy friends you mentioned, Casey?" Leo looked up to Jack.

"Yeah. Sort of." He stared at Leo for a moment. "Why did you come here? To aggrivate me?"

"No." Leonardo shook his head and turned to the door. "To inform you that your loved ones might be in trouble. I'm going after them. With or without you. I came here for help, but I'm obviously not going to get any from you. It's your family, too. Remember that."

"Leo!" Leonardo was halfway out the door before turning around to Casey's frowning face. "I just can't. I mean, face them, that is. I want to help but, it's different now."

"Nothing's different, Casey."

"Yes it is. I'm a werewolf, Leo. They won't accept me anymore."

Leonardo looked to Jack, knowing the man is aware of bizarre things, and removed his hat to show his green head.

"I'm a mutant turtle, Casey. Seems as though you, April and Shadow accepted us just fine. We would do the same for you if you give us a chance." Leonardo hung on the door, watching his expression. "Please, Casey. Come with me. Two have a better chance at it than one."

"Three." Jack reached for his rifle. Leo shuddered at the sight of the weapon. "I don't know no martial arts so I rely on the bullet effect."

"Fine, Jack, just don't expect me to ever use that thing." Leonardo looked back to Casey again. "Let's get this over with. As a family."

Casey finally nodded at last. Di was placed in Jack's bedroom upstairs. Casey feared the place would be broken into by soliders. Leo felt putting her outside in the woods would be far worse for her.

"She's weak, Casey, and would slow us down. Just leave her here for now."

Casey shook his head. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill them all." Leo smirked to that.

A sink that was once the color of porcelain white was now stained with a shade of dark red around the drain. The blood continued to seep out from Lark's cuts without stopping, giving Don something to frown about. The area they were located in was nearly deserted, giving the two a chance to relax as well as take care of a minor accident.

"Ow.....ow!"

Donatello squeezed out the remaining glass shards in her hands. "Almost got them all out."

"Let me know when you're done. God, that....owwwwch!"

"Shhh!" He smiled again. "You're such a baby, you know that?" Lark looked to him with tear-stricken cheeks. "Hey, that was a joke, okay?"

"Ha, ha."

"You know, I'm beginning to see a pattern that these people don't like unusual creatures. Ones on the loose, that is."

"Like them? We try to help them!" Don's upper lip curled with surprise. "I mean those that are hurt and defenseless. But the ones that seem a threat to us are taken care of.....well you know."

"Right. This makes two attempts on my life. Two times that I've been shot at-"

"Once, Don." He frowned at her. "I saw the whole thing. They shot off the gun, yes, but not at you. Harris wouldn't have allowed that."

"Ohhhh....How generous of him." Don's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"What you felt was one of them knocking you out from behind....um to make you think you got shot, and then the bullet went straight into the ceiling instead....um, did you say something?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, it's just that, he's not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Harris! Kelvin Harris is what I mean!"

"What about him?"

Don groaned as he pat-washed her palms with a now stained white washcloth. "Don't watch much TV, do you?"

"Well, no-"

"Read the newspaper?"

"Um..."

"Lark! Listen to me. He's an escaped convict! Wanted in dozens of states nationwide! Is that starting to ring a bell?" Donatello stared deep into her eyes. Her glazed, slanted eyes. "They've poisoned your mind in this place. You have no idea who that madman is, do you?"

"No...." Lark whispered, her lip trembling. "I don't remember anything like that at all."

"Shh!" Don looked to the door, then back to her. "I think the place is half-evacuated. It got quiet all of a sudden."

"That means they've started a..." Her voice squeaked higher when he touched an opened wound. "....search party! Ohhhh, hoooo...."

"If he's human form by now, he'll be more harder to find."

Lark looked to him, then down to her digital watch. "It's daylight outside. Doesn't the spell end by sunrise?"

"Curse. You mean curse. And I believe it does. He'll return to human form until the next full moon." He gave her a side glance. "Anyone who has seen movies or read books on werewolves knows that."

"I don't watch too many movies or read books. I never have the time."

"But, you must have studied about werewolves, right?"

Lark shrugged. "I never studied the real thing. Fantasy and reality aren't in the same book."

"Then, you've got a lot to learn about me and my family, I'm afraid." The remark had a grin with it, but Don meant his statement to be serious. "Let's clean you up." Lark sucked in deeply as the the cold water stung like painful razor blade nicks. He watched her face while applying antibacterial soap next. Lark was about ready to either hit the roof, or pass out on the floor.

"Ow!"

He smiled sympathetically while wrapping her hands in thick gauze. "All done. Let's get going."

The two were silent down the dark corridors. Only Don's small wheezing and Lark's high-heeled shoes were enough to sound off a guard within ear-range.

"Casey is a good guy." Don explained. "He snapped at you because he's confused. Once you get to know him, you'll like him. I think."

You still didn't tell me who Leo is." 

"Ah...heh, if I know my brothers, and I do..." He chuckled. "They should be arriving here, or should be here now, to rescue my poor, defenseless, shell."

"Your brothers? You have brothers?"

Donatello nodded. "My family and my life is what keeps me going. I know they wouldn't let me down."

Lark stepped out and looked down the hallways.

"The path is clear for now. So, you mean to tell me there's more than one of your kind?"

"There's three more of my kind, actually."

"Wow. Humanoid turtle-beings. That's incredible."

"I know." Don smiled. He liked to hear the awe in someone's voice when he mentioned things of interest. "I wish I could study myself but I'm terrified of needles." Lark smiled curtly back as if she knew something. "Ah....from your face, you wouldn't believe me if I told you I hate getting shots."

"I would. See this?" Lark pointed to a reddish mark on her left cheek. Don nodded, then frowned. "You don't have to tell me. I already found out the hard way." Donatello rubbed her cheek softly with a flat hand. Lark briefly closed her eyes before coming to her senses.

"I didn't mean for it to happen as it did."

"It's all right. If anything, I deserved it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...it's true."

"First off, you didn't deserve it. And second, it wasn't me who hit you."

"Wha- yes, it was!" Lark realized her volume and dropped her voice lower. "As I inserted the needle, you raised your fist and aimed right at my cheekbone! It was you!"

Donatello stiffened and could feel his jaw tremble.

"That's not what I meant. When I say it wasn't me, I meant that at the time it happened, I was highly drugged and very confused as to what was going on. All I could remember was a needle approaching and the last bit of strength to fend it off. Of all the apologies you've given me, I return one to you for what I have done without knowing I've done it."

"I forgive you." She spoke solemnly. "And I'm sorry-" She paused to see him purse his lips and squint his eyes. "Aha, um, that is, all that has happened is forgiven."

"And forgotten."

"Well..." Lark touched her cheek. "More like unforgettable."

"Arms ready! Get ready!"

Lark and Donatello looked up to see shadows of men searching in a room close by.

"Get back, Don!" Donatello backed against the wall as Lark walked forward to a opened room full of guards. "What on earth are they doing?"

April and Kate held each other tightly, Raphael gritted his teeth, and Michaelangelo slowly handed the cage to Splinter. The knob slowly started to turn.

"Halt! Stop right there!"

"Sir?"

More footsteps walked around the room.

"Who said that?"

"I did! Both prisoners are outside the grounds."

"Sir, are you sure-"

"Affirmative! We don't have time to check the interior. The beast has escaped in the woods. Sector 2 has assembled a search party."

"But, what of the mutant?"

"We've also received a report that a green alien has been spotted around town. Assemble your groups and meet at the front entrance. Quickly, now!"

Don looked to Lark, whom returned the same gaze. A mutant in town? It wasn't Don they saw, he was right there!

"It has to be one of my brothers they spotted. Leo, is my guess." He whispered to her. "He was the last one I talked to before-"

"Move out!"

Lark backed against the wall, once again blocking Don's body. Nobody stopped to question her this time. She nodded with a quick salute before carefully inching toward the room the guards were previously in.

The contents of the closet fell dead silent. The room also got quiet beyond the door. Splinter slowly turned the knob and stuck his head out, waving a hand behind him. Raphael and Michaelangelo followed him out to the empty room. Everything was exactly the way they left it. April and Kate came out last, sucking in as much free air as they could.

"They have gone." Splinter checked the hallway. "Gone from the room, and gone from the facility."

"All of them?" Kate walked over to Splinter but he waved her away. Raph took her arm and pulled her towards them.

"Back!" Splinter told them. "Some still remain here. They are lingering around the main halls. However, the guards have left this section to look for Casey."

"And Don!" April squeaked. "You heard what they said. They spotted a green alien in town!"

"But Don was here." Mike said, thinking logically. "How could he make it to town so quickly?"

"He didn't." A voice said from the hall. All four looked up to see Don and Lark enter the room. "That green alien they spotted was Leo."

[CHAPTER 18][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 16][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_18.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_16.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18  


"Donatello!"

A chorus sang out his name as he looked to all of them with a relieved smile. Lark stood back next to the door to watch the others embrace Donatello with open arms. She realized at that point how very lucky he was to have such a loving family. A family to be so worried and now so happy for his safe return to them. Splinter was the first to approach him, then April came over to give him a big hug, Michaelangelo gave a one-arm hug, Raphael punched his shoulder and tapped his chest, and lastly Kate approached and extended a friendly handshake.

"Hi, Donatello. I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you."

Donatello smiled and took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too Kate. And you can call me Don." Don backed up with a hand behind Lark to push her forward to the group. She stared to the floor. "Um, hokay, I know what you're all gonna say so, um, let me just get past the intros. Lark...." He pointed around to everyone. "This is my sensei, Splinter, my brothers Raphael, Michaelangelo, that's April, and heh, the one I just met for the first time, that's Kate. Um, everyone, this is Lark, one of the lab assistants here."

Lark waved a shy hand. She could see they were not too pleased with her and looked skeptical of her being there. Don looked to her, then the group.

"Lab assistant, Don?" Michaelangelo sized her up. He thought she was cute but because of her title, he kept his distance from her.

"The first clue is the lab coat, Mike." Raph said to him dryly. "Unless she's incognito too."

"No, this is my, my work clothes." Lark glanced to Raph, then regretted doing so.

Donatello shook his head. "Ahh, hey. It's okay, Mike, Raph. It's fine, guys. She's on our side. She helped Casey and I out of our entrapment."

Raphael crossed his arms. "But did she help you and Casey _into_ your entrapment?"

"Raph-"

"Well, what would you believe?"

"That it wasn't of her control, Raph."

Michaelangelo cut him off. "Don's gone soft, again."

"No, I haven't Mike." Don groaned to them.

April looked to Lark with a hurt expression. "Is that true? You locked up my husband and Don in a cage?"

"I- I didn't know Casey was your husband." Lark said with a shaky voice. "Nor did I know who Don was at the time of when they....um, when they gave him to my lab room to look over. I was told to do it as my instructions." Lark couldn't make eye-contact with anyone. Everyone glared to her. Raph was the hardest to look at.

Donatello sighed, glancing to her again. "Look, guys. She's not one of them. She's just a student that took the wrong job at the wrong time."

"Got that right." Raphael sneered.

"What do you want....uh, ah...." Already, she forgot his name. "Look, do you want it in writing?" Lark moved forward to Raph, almost in his face. "I think I said sorry to your brother plenty of times of what I did wrong!"

"You didn't say it to me." He told her coolly.

"Fine! Sooooorry!" Lark huffed and turned away from him, placing a hand to her eyes. "Sorry to all of you. I'm sorry for what I did, sorry for trusting the wrong people. Sorry for everything!"

"Whoa, Leo would love her." Mike joked. Splinter walked closer to Lark, placing a hand to her arm. She looked down to him.

"I'm sorry, um, what was your name again?"

Splinter chuckled. "It is Splinter, my dear. And I forgive you for what you have done."

"Why? I've done a terrible thing. How can you forgive me so quickly?" She moved that nervous strand of hair again.

"What you have done to my son and her husband was, as Donatello said, not of your control." Splinter looked to the group. "But, as time runs out, we must let it go..." He looked to Raph. "All of us to let it go. She has apologized for what she has done and there is nothing more to say on the matter."

The group slowly nodded. Lark looked to Raph whom still gave her stink-eye. She attempted to smile. He snorted and turned his back to her.

"Thank you, um, Splinter." He bowed and smiled to her. Lark blinked and looked to the surroundings. "Um, did we walk in on something?"

"Yeah, we-" Michaelangelo paused as he got closer to her. He feared any person with the word 'lab' in their job title. He cleared his throat and gestured to the cage on the table. "We, I mean Raph and I, um found her. She's going to have kittens. Like now!"

"Oh, goodness!" Lark approached the cage. The stillness from the cage worried her. "Oh, Jemina! She was reported to have them last night. The poor thing. Has she been locked up the whole time?"

"Well, no. Just once when a group of men scouted this room." Mike said, frowning to the cage.

"We need to prep her. She's more than ready to deliver her babies."

"Duh!" Raphael spoke up from the sink.

Lark ignored him and looked to Mike. "Michaelangelo, was it?" He nodded. "Please, fetch me some clean towels from the cupboard."

"Right!" Mike went to the cupboards, pausing to stare at her again. Lark was bent over in front of the cage, stroking Jemina as she slowly pulled her out into the open. He sighed, feeling bad for doubting her. It was hard trusting the right people when you wonder if they're the wrong people as well. He walked back over with towels in hand.

"Right there on the table. Thanks, Michaelangelo." She smiled and placed the cat on her lap, then onto the table with the towels.

"No prob. And Lark?" Lark looked up with a nod. "You can call me Mike."

Leonardo, Casey, and Jack set out on the northern trail of the woods toward the warehouse on the east side. Leo was determined not to let any more harm come to anyone of his family, if God willingly, would help him. He carried his weight with him, a new change of heavy attire as well as the trusted katana blades he's had since day one. They clung tightly to his shell, swinging back and forth with every left to right foot step upon dead leaves and hard snow. Just as he was, the swords were shined up, sharpened, and ready for action. If he could save his dying niece from a night through a hellish forest, he could withstand the stronghold that was yet to face him and his friends.

Casey walked alongside Leo, stealing a glance carefully as not to make it look obvious. He hated the turtle for the fact that Leo was always right, always the one who knew the good from the bad, and always, and this angered him the most, he was too damn honest. Never gives up to arguments, considers the last word to be he own, can find fault with anything he does. This all played in Casey's head. He was fighting against someone whom only wanted justification. To Leo, Casey was like Raphael, except in human form. Leo took his jokes lightly but felt not everything was meant to be funny. Casey was aware of his thoughts on the situation. That's what he disliked of him. _You're a bully, Leo. You never have any fun._ Leo took that stolen glance into his own gaze, making Casey quickly look to the ground. _Damn, turtle. Why can't you ever be wrong for a change?_

Jack walked next to Casey on the furthest side away from Leonardo. Though, rifle in hand, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He knew deep down he couldn't let Casey and his odd character friend go it alone against an army of deranged military soldiers. He packed enough arson to blow up the entire countryside, including the little rest stops with the disgusting bathrooms that never got cleaned in years. The extra bullet shells clanked as he walked, giving Leo a good reason to keep his distance from him even more.

Along the way, they were stopped by soldiers passing them. Assuming the three as hunters and nothing else, the soldiers questioned if they had seen anything unusual within the last 15 or so miles of the area. Leonardo lowered his wide-brimmed hat and looked down from them, knowing they'd see his green face plainly.

"Just a few questions, if you please-"

"Can't my friends and I enjoy a brisk walk without having the likes of you interrupting it?"

_Good, Jack, real good. _Leo thought to himself. One of the soldiers looked to him, making Leo turn away. The soldiers were too close for Leo's comfort. Casey could sense the uneasiness and attempted to step in front of their view of the turtle. The first soldier looked to the three, then continued.

"There's a dangerous man and an alien creature on the loose. They're suspected to be roaming around these parts of the woods."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. A mock surprise. "Dangerous man? Alien creature? The likes of us would know better than to be huntin' for that type of riff raff if ya know whut I mean."

"We didn't say you were hunting them, we just wondered if saw anything out of the ordinary."

The suspicious soldier walked up closer, looking to Leo again. Leo could see at shoulder-level, and side view, the man was reaching for his gun.

Jack continued. "'Fraid not. Have you called the National Enquirer? Perhaps they would know. Or perhaps they're out here doing a cover story on the mysterious Big Foot lurking around. One can never be too sure what they find out here." He was being sarcastic. Casey smirked at him.

The soldier nudged the first one, giving him the signal to wrap it up. "Um, look, if you're not going to be any help, then we'll be moving along."

"That's the best news I heard all day." Jack moved forward.

Leonardo stared at the group of men as they left. The soldier was pulled away from his gaze, whispering to another and pointing. Leo didn't like the exchanged information and gesturing. It didn't take Einstein, a rocket scientist, or even his brainiac brother, Don, to figure out what those men were plotting at. If the timing was just right. If only he knew when they would strike back.

"Sick of all these interruptions." Jack mumbled. "Let's take this route."

"Fine." Leo started to walk, then quickly looked back. "But, let's be careful."

An upper trail avoided less traffic for the travelers. From a worthy, detoured trip to the farmhouse, Leonardo snatched his lucky compass from the bureau and found it to be very useful on their trek. The stop was not just for the compass but among other useful things that their back packs could carry.

"The warehouse was east of the farmhouse. That was the direction Don was heading when we split up four different ways from the wolves."

"And from me, Leo. Why didn't you just hang around where I was left TIED up until those damn people dragged my ass away?" Casey glared to Leo, long enough for him to glare right back. "Would have saved us a lot of time instead of using a stupid compass to find our way."

"I was on my way back to you, Casey, but I got sidetracked."

"Yeah, by what?"

"Not by a what. By a who."

A litter of six kittens was born at 10am sharp that morning. Lark tended to the birth with Splinter assisting her. April was at hand close by. The two girls fretted around with the little things of importance that would in any way make this mama cat the most comfortable feline of the entire building. Michaelangelo was glowing at the site of the miniature babies that crawled blindly around on the towel.

"Mike, you mean to tell us she was in labor for almost 3 hours?" Lark stroked the mother's head.

"Too many interruptions for her liking." He shrugged as he removed the lab coat attire. Raph did the same at his spot. Both felt it useless to wear that stuff anymore.

Kate stared with glistening eyes. They were so small and helpless. She bit her lip and looked to April. "They're so beautiful. So young. I....I." Before April said anything, Kate walk-fast out into the hall and down through another door.

"Where's she going?" Raph turned around from the sink, noticing her leave. April thumbed to the exit and shook her head. "Hmmm..."

A small room with a side-entryway exit was the spot Raphael found Kate resting on her haunches against the outside and the inside of a rusty, door frame. They had found this exit earlier. While she and April were alone, doors that were left unlocked turned out to be surprises behind each one. Kate spotted this door that led back to the wide outdoors. Though dark at the time during the early morning hours, she could tell it was still a one way escape.

Raph quickly looked to the surroundings to see if anyone was lurking around the near-by trees and bushes. Putting his guard half-way down, he approached her from behind, watching smoke escape her lips with a puff from her mouth, followed by a horrible cough.

"I see you found your lighter."

"No, I had to rub two sticks together to make a fire. It fell in a hole in my pocket, Raph."

He grinned. "Wise ass." She said nothing. "Why'd you leave without tellin' anyone?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Oh, good one. So, you light a cigarette for that healthy air to kick in, eh?"

Kate shook her head, sucking in the nicotine and puffing out. "The sight of the newborns was too much for me. Made me think of Andy. My one and only gift from heaven." Raphael didn't understand, but took her words in anyway. She glanced up, removing the butt from her mouth. "Smoke?"

Raphael reached down. "Like a fuckin' chimney." He inhaled a nice, long drag. It felt so good. Kate took it back, staring it at deeply.

"I've been meaning to quit; my doctor tells me I have to stop."

"Don't break the mood, Kate." Raph slumped down next to her. "Besides, I thought smoking came after the action."

"The warehouse is deserted, Raph. I thought you and your brothers would have to fight your way through this place, but-"

"That's not the type of action I meant." Kate looked to Raph whom smiled evilly. He leaned in to kiss her but she coughed in his face. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Raph!" Kate turned and covered her mouth, coughing like a seal. "That seems to happen every time I light up. Can't help it."

"Whatever." Raph wiped the spit off his cheek, making a face. "Warn me next, time, eh?"

"Oh, right, Raph." _If my lungs don't collapse._ "If there is a next time." Her eyes started to water as she patted her chest.

"What?"

"I said oh, right, Raph-"

"No, not that part. What did you mean by 'if there is a next time'?" Raph stood up, looking down to her awkwardly.

"Nothing. It meant noth-"

"Bullshit. What the hell are you trying to pull? If there is a next time, meaning, if you let me kiss you like that without coughing up crap in my face. Are you saying you don't want to go with me after you threw out all the signals? Is that what you meant?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." She blinked to him. "What signals?"

"Hmph.....Oh, the lioness has entered willingly." Raph sounded as feminine as he could, flinging his arms around and batting his eyes. "Oh, there's always time for pleasure, Raph! All that shit! All the suggestiveness. You don't think I see what you're up to?"

"Oh, jeez. Let it go you big lug. I say stuff like that all the time. They don't actually mean anything."

"Is that a fact?" Before she nodded, he kicked the wooden door with such force, it put a hole in it. "Well, bitch, let me tell you something. I don't like my feelings being fucked with, and if you don't mean what you say to me, I'd sure as hell wanna be the first to know about it!"

"Raph! You're totally blowing this all out of proportion! That's NOT what I meant!" Kate turned to cough. "Not....at...all."

"Then tell me! What did you mean?!"

Kate threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it like it was a wild fire. "I meant that I might be dead the next time you see me. Okay? There, I said it. I don't know what'll happen today, if we live or die here or god knows what. But, this may be our only time together. At all." She started to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I won't let anyone kill you, you got that? Your sweet ass is protected as long as I'm around."

"You can't save me, Raph." Her tone softened as she got closer, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm dying on the inside."

Raphael stood stunned. Dying? Did she have some sort of disease she didn't tell him about? She never showed any signs of weakness or sickness except for the coughing which he noticed for the first time. The first time he saw her light up. The only signs he plainly saw was of her fooling around with him. She was female, it was typical and somewhat sleek on her part to play with his mind. He looked down and shrugged to those last words.

"Kate. Damn it, I'm sorry, I didn't know that....I-" Kate silenced him with the belated kiss that he wanted earlier, then turned and headed off back to the others. He watched her leave and groaned. "Shit."

Back at the lab room, Splinter pulled Donatello aside to talk with him about everything that happened up until now.

"So, you're all here except for Casey and Leo." Don glanced around, then back to Splinter. "I talked to him briefly on the communicator but when I blacked out, I haven't heard from him since. Haven't heard from anyone." Splinter nodded to him. "What about Shadow? Where is she?"

"When the wolves attacked at the house, Shadow ran away and was lost in the woods." Splinter spoke solemnly. Don's eyes widened. "Leonardo found her and was on his way to town when we last spoke with him."

"Town? Why would he go there?"

Splinter sighed. "To take her to the hospital. She was greatly injured within the woods and needed medical treatment."

"Wow." Don started to scratch his arm from where the needle was injected. He looked to see it was reddened and irritated. "Hope she gets good treatment, ahh, the proper treatment that is. More so than what I got, heh."

"Mm, do not scratch that, Donatello." Splinter said, observing him. "You might cause an infection." Don waved as if it were nothing too serious. "As for Leonardo, I pray that he arrived safely with Shadow and has not had any trouble."

"But, hearing about an alien around town means he was spotted, sensei." He glanced down to himself. "I lost my communicator when taken captive. I know we were all given one. Hmm...that reminds me of something that's been long forgotten." Don moved away and approached April whom was all excited over the kittens. "April?"

"Ohhhh, aren't they cute?" She held one in the palm of her hand. It's tiny body was covered in a stained towel.

Don half-smiled. "Very cute. Um, can I steal you away for a minute?" April handed it back to Lark and stepped over to Don. "When's the last time you talked to Leo?"

April groaned. "Hours, I'm afraid. I couldn't keep mine on because the battery is dying."

"Oh, April! He might of tried to call! Here, give me your communicator." April frowned and passed it to him. He looked up, patting her shoulder. "Sorry, it's okay. We'll find them." The communicator was indeed low on power. Don flipped the volume switch and pressed the button. "Come in Leo. Leo are you there?"

"Leo? Leo?"

"What the hell is that? Am I hearing voices now?" Casey circled around to the surrounding woods. Jack bit his lip.

"No." Leonardo paused and lifted up his jacket to reach the communicator on his belt to show Casey. Casey grinned stupidly while Leo pursed his lips to him. "It's Don." He then put it up to his face. "Hope the damn thing still works....Leo here."

"Leo?"

"Speaking."

"Leo! It's Don!"

"Hey...where are you?"

"Still at this god-forsaken place. Haven't gotten far at all."

Leo heard him chuckle slightly. He smiled. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"Same here, Leo. Where are you?"

"I'm right now heading east to the warehouse with some back-up. Are you all right?"

"Could be better. Ran into some trouble but I'm okay. I met up with April and the others so, heh, I'm basically up to date with all the crap that happened the other night and today."

"Glad to hear that. Glad to hear you're okay."

"Look, ah, before this damn thing dies on us, I wanted to warn you about the outside grounds. You're still in the woods. Be very careful. I told you they had Casey here and I watched out for him. He escaped from his captive holding and the soldiers from the warehouse are on the look-out for him."

"I know, Don. Casey is with me now. Back in human-form."

"Good. Casey's fine. Touched base again."

"More like lucky guess. I found him at that Jack Russell guy's house. I figured he'd go to him so that's where I went after returning from town."

"Yeah, uh, Leo? I heard about your trip to town. Your appearance somehow made a report all the way back here. I dunno who saw you, maybe soldiers, but, the woods are being combed, looking for a green alien creature.

Leo stared blankly. "Town? I didn't bump into any soldiers in town except for....officers....those officers....are corrupted...." His voice drifted.

"What did you say?" Don looked into the communicator.

"The officers!"

"Officers?"

"Officers!"

All three turned around to see two officers on horseback trotting behind their path.

"So much for the interruptions." Jack said.

Leo groaned under breath. "Damn it."

Casey looked to him. "You know these guys?"

"All too well."

Don's voice became worried. "Leo? Leo, what's wrong? What officers?"

"Don, you'll have to call me back. We seemed to run into some old friends. Damn." Leo turned to stare at the familiar men, groaning.

"What? Wait- Don't hang up! Leo-"

"Ut!" Don heard a click, then static. He stared to April. "He hung up on me!"

"You got a hold of Leo?" She stared at the communicator. "Is he okay? Is Shadow okay? What about Casey? You mentioned Casey-"

"Yes, yes, yes." Don hesitated. "Leo sounded fine, I assume Shadow is still where he left her, and yeah....Casey's with him. They're on their way here now. Leo found Casey at Jack's house-"

"Why'd he hang up?! Don-" April snatched it from his hand and clicked it several times, getting nothing. He watched her closely.

"April, when you and the others were on your way to this place, did you see or bump into anyone I'd say, oh....of the law?"

April frowned, then gasped. "Oh, yes! We ran into two officers on horseback. Well, more like they ran into us. They were looking for an escaped convict."

"Harris." Donatello mumbled. "Did they say if they saw anyone suspicious? Not including the convict?"

"No, nothing." April looked like she was trying to figure out a math quiz. "It was early in the morning when they ran into us. They said nothing else except one showed us a mug-shot photo of the guy. They were passing them out to everyone they came across. It's starting to worry me."

"Did they?" April nodded. Donatello looked down, thinking. "Let me see this photo. You still got it?"

April dug into her one of her waist pockets. "Yeah, I...I uh, sort of crumpled it when I stared at it. He gives me the creeps." Donatello took and held it up closely. Closing his eyes, his visions recalled the news reports....._Is expected 'At Large', escaped heading into the dark woods of Northampton...._ Don clutched the photo, almost wanting to rip it to shreds. "Don?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

Donatello stared back at the photo. Then, without speaking, he walked over and showed it to Mike. They whispered, pointed to Lark and both nodded. Don then walked over to Lark. "Get ready for a shock. Lark? I have something to show you." Don tapped her arm, pulling Lark away from the table.

"Huh? Uh...Don? What are you doing...what's wrong-" He shoved the photo into her hands. Don signaled Michaelangelo to get behind her which he did once he knew was Donatello was hinting on. Lark clutched the photo, her hands starting to tremble. She screamed, "OH, MY-" but Mike muffled the rest of the loud squeals. Don smiled and gave his brother a thumbs up. Lark clutched her chest next, falling backwards with her eyes rolling up. Mike was unprepared but caught her anyway, looking to Don whom shrugged.

"Well, I didn't know she would faint over it."

At that moment, Raphael and Kate walked in. Raph looked to see Lark passed out in Mike's arms and smirked to his brother.

"Damn, I always come in at the wrong time, don't I?"

"Uh, Jack..." Casey backed next to Leonardo whom was putting the communicator away, keeping his eyes fully on the officers.

"It's okay, guys. I know these gentlemen." Jack stepped in front of the them. "One of them is an old friend of mine."

Leo glanced up to him. "Et tu, Jack?"

Casey crossed his arms to the officers. They were indeed, the same ones trotting around all night and all morning to seek out answers from passersby. Instead of looking for a convict, their hearts were set on catching the green alien that has been requested to be found.

Jesse frowned to Leo, glancing to Bob. "Hey, I think that's the guy. You know....the green guy."

Bob frowned also, nodding. "I think you're right. Let me handle this." The two pulled their horses closer. "Well, if it ain't Jack Russell." He looked to Jesse, and gestured to Jack. "Jesse, this is my friend, Jack Russell."

Jesse quickly waved. "Morning."

Bob continued. "So, Jack. What brings you out this far?"

"I was about to ask you that. I decided to do some hunting, Robert. Nothing too exciting."

"I see." Bob spun his horse to the side, pulling on the reins. "Mind telling me who your friends are?" He lifted a hand to his brow, winking secretly to Jesse.

"Well, pardon my manners. I didn't think this was a social meeting. This is my friend, Casey Jones." Leo slipped behind the two, shaking his head to Jack. "And he's just along for the sightseeing."

"Hmm, nice." Bob tried to look around Casey and Jack. "I was wondering if you could help us out here. You see, we bumped into a character back in town. Not normal, I'm afraid to say. He's about yea big-" Bob showed a flat hand to the air. "- heavily clothed...and, um, oh, he's got green skin. He kinda looks like that fella right behind you. Your little friend who's looking quite shy."

Leonardo couldn't hide it anymore, nor could he withstand the ridiculous act. He stepped forward, glaring up at them. "Enough of this." He glanced to Jesse whom was smirking quite proudly. "It didn't take you long to find my trail, did it?"

Jesse shrugged. "Hey pal, we're just doing our job."

"And you're preventing me from doing mine. If you know what's best, you will get back-up, go after the real culprits and leave us be."

"I can't let you do that just yet." Bob dismounted, approaching Leo whom watched him carefully. "Now, now son." Leo stared at him. _Son?_ "I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to ask a couple of questions. That's all. You're so unusual. I've never seen anything like you before."

"Keep staring and you will have seen something like me before." Leo scowled. "We don't have time to discuss about myself. My family is in danger at that warehouse and you officers aren't doing a damn thing about it."

"Oh, so it's your family now? And how are we supposed to believe that after what you did to us?" Bob inched closer.

Leo closed his eyes briefly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have done nothing to you two."

"Oh, really? So, you would call stealing my partner's horse... nothing, hm?"

"No. I'd call it borrowing. Your horse was safely returned, unharmed. I told you I needed transportation to town."

"Oh, that's right!." Bob raised a hand to his chin. "You told us you had to rush an ailing child to the hospital. That was a good one, wasn't it Jesse?"

"I've heard better." Jesse continued to smirk.

Casey looked to Leo questionably. Leo continued to stare at Bob as he went on.

"And now, you're saying your family is in trouble at some warehouse?"

"Yes!" Casey and Leo said it at the same time. Jack looked to the both of them. Casey stepped forward. "It's our family and my wife that is in trouble. We have to go there before something bad happens to them."

"I'm sorry. I can't let the alien loose after we've been told to find him."

"Welp, you found him, boys! Games over. Now we can go." Casey said, acting like it was a hide and seek romp. Silence passed and the three started to walk away. Jesse finally frowned and looked to Bob whom became upset.

"Stop! Hey, come back! You can't do this! I have orders! I won't let you go!"

"Watch us." Leonardo mumbled as he walked off with Casey and Jack following. Bob stepped closer but remembered what happened when he tangled with him the last time. Landed on the ground in a painful thud. Jesse felt confused, either to call for back-up or go after them on horseback. He looked to Bob again as if telling him to do something more forceful.

"I said, stop! I forbid you to go!" Casey lifted the middle finger to him. Bob backed away, huffing with anger. "Jesse, get back-up on the radio. We've got our creature." Jesse nodded and again, on his radio, called in to his friends.

"Hey, it's Jess. The one and only. Yup, we got 'em. In the clearing. Over."

Leo heard that and whispered to Casey, "They're making a big mistake."

"I thought we were making the mistake of disobeying an officer." Casey and Leonardo both looked to Jack. "What?"

Several yards away, a gun shot was heard and Leonardo fell face-down to the ground with a shout.

"Leo!" Casey rushed to his side, looking left to right. "Who the hell shot that?" Jack shrugged, also running over. Casey bent down. "Leo, Leo talk to me. Talk to me, man! Are you all right? Leo!"

Leo rolled over, heaving a sigh. "I'm fine. They shot at my shell. Bounced off...it." He coughed, looking around. "The officers-"

"It wasn't them. Someone's following us, bro. We have to hurry to safe ground." Casey started to help him up.

"I already told you." Leo coughed a little more. "We're not safe anywhere."

"Mike, what the hell happened?" Raphael went over to help him get Lark to a chair. The others watched quietly.

"Beats me! She took one look at Mr. Ugly and passed out!"

"Mike, I didn't mean for you to insult yourself, but-"

"HIM!" Michaelangelo yanked the photo out of Lark's gripping fingers and shoved it at Raph. Splinter leaned in to look at the photo, then closed his eyes.

"Oh, him..." The old rat sighed and April crossed her arms, getting a chill. Raph glanced to them, then saw Kate was looking frightened. Looking back at the photo, it finally hit him.

"Him?! The asshole that's here?!" Raphael glared at the photo, then to Splinter whom stood at his side. "Excuse me.....Don, are you sure?! The same schmuck we ran into earlier?! Tell me I'm wrong. It can't be the same guy."

"It is Raph. The one and only." Donatello nodded, looking down to her. She was out cold. "Lark's been playing a fool to take tests, study unknown animals for him...basically do his dirty work, thinking him as a boss and not a dangerous criminal."

"Doesn't watch the news, does she?" Raph walked over, looking down to her.

"Oh, I think she does." Don calmly said. "But, I think she and everyone else here has been brainwashed."

"Don, he's playing with all of us." April walked over, gesturing the photo. "I didn't recognize him until you pointed out who he was. How did you know?"

"I've been watching him all morning, April." Don rubbed the back of his head. "Until, I blacked out, heh, it hit me as to who it was that was running this whole operation. We watched the news reports but I decided to look him up online." He smirked to his brothers. "Yeah, I'm a geek, but I had to know for sure."

"Just remember, you said it....geek." Raph pointed, smirking back.

Donatello turned his attention to Lark, patting her cheek. "Lark? Hey, wake up." Her eyes fluttered and she stared up at him. "You okay?"

"I.....I think so. What happened?"

"You passed out." Raph said plainly. "After you were shown this."

"Huh?" Raph passed the photo back to her. She only gasped this time, closing her eyes. "Don...." Lark grabbed his hand and stood up, staring at the photo. "Don, where did you get this photo?"

"Uhm, April bumped into some officers and one handed her that. They're looking for-"

"Harris. My boss...." She interrupted, her voice was small and shaky. "My boss...from here...."

"Exactly, Lark. That's what I've been trying to tell you. You've been conned by a con-man."

"I... I know. I mean, now I know." Lark looked deeply at it, frowning horribly. "Oh, God.....oh... I...I have to get out of here. I have to go-"

"Hey, hey it's okay." Don patted her arm. "We all have to go, Lark. We all need to get to the police and-"

"No, no. You don't understand. I have to go like right now." Her voice started to rise and shake. "If he finds me with you guys, finds out what I've done....ohhh, Don! I can't stay. I can't stay here another minute."

"Wait, wait. Stop, calm down." She glared at him and he raised his hands. "Fine. You're right. We're going." Don looked to Mike, whom looked to Raph and a big chain reacted. April was relieved to hear they were leaving but was confused as to why she was acting so strangely. Lark placed Jemina back in her cage with her newborns in a fast but careful manner, every so often pulling the nervous hair strand behind her ear. Donatello started to walk out, glancing to Lark. "Alright, Lark....let's get going-"

April stopped him and glared with a worried face. "Don! Wait a second! You talked to Leo. He's with Casey! They're on their way now! If they're coming here to meet up with us, and we're all gone, what...how.....we all can't-"

"April." He sighed and took her hand into his. "It's you that's going. We're staying behind."

"But, Don..." She sounded tearful. "It's dangerous for you guys to stay here-"

"April. Listen....Leo told me he had back-up which probably means he and Casey got the police involved. And from those officers you bumped into earlier, the cops have already been tracking this convict down. If they follow Leo and Casey, they're bound to smack into Harris and arrest him in the act."

"But, Don-"

"And I am not leaving until I see that man cuffed and put back in prison where he belongs." He went to leave but she grabbed him again.

"But, Don-"

He smiled and leaned closer into her face. "No more buts, April. We have to do this. You understand, I know you do."

"Yes, but it's an understanding...." She sniffed. "....that I don't want to understand anymore!"

"I'm ready, Don. But I'm taking Jemina with me. I'm not leaving her behind." Lark gestured to the cage. "I've got to get her to a vet hospital....um, we're so far away....uh.....what's the quickest way to town?"

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Lark turned to Kate whom shrugged. Within minutes, the group assembled single file as quietly as they could out in to the awaiting wilderness. All was quiet for the most part. The grounds were completely deserted of the troops with only the remainder of the so-called scientists that lurked around inside. The sun went into another dark cloud, indicating a heavy storm was drawing nearer. Kate ducked low but ran to the awaiting steeds still tied to a tree. They look tired when she approached them, making her frown.

"So sorry to do this to you both." She patted their noses as the others came closer. "As soon as we get to town, I must take them back to the ranch and then get my car. Anyone's free to come but there's only two so the weight is limited."

"Not a problem." Michaelangelo walked over to April. "April, you go with Kate and Lark. We'll stay here and wait for the others to arrive."

"Right, Mike." April said miserably and unexpectly wrapped her arms around him. "Don already gave me the lecture. Just becareful and save me the stress and an early heart attack, okay?"

"Um, okay." Mike said, his eyes remaining wide the whole time. "But you're gonna worry no matter what we do."

April laughed and pulled away. "Exactly. So, is it just me, Kate and Lark that's going?"

"No, I'm going, too." Raphael stepped forward. Kate looked down to the ground, away from his gaze.

"Wait, Raph, we may need you." Donatello quickly said. "If something happens, we have a better chance with a greater number."

Raph pointed to the road as if someone was out upon it. "Yeah, but something might happen to the girls on the way to town, Don."

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Raph. They're not after any women." April stared up to the horse, heaving a sigh. "Besides, Don's right. When Leo arrives, you four will be together again."

"I'll be fine Raph. Trust me." Kate brushed a hand across his cheek. "Here." Then she tossed the last of her cigarettes to him. He caught it perfectly. Next she handed him her favorite lighter and leaned closer to his ear. "I won't be needing those for awhile." She winked to him then turned to hoist herself up onto Augustus. Raph stared down at the pack and lighter, almost wanting to smash it all to pieces.

Lark climbed up awkwardly onto Garret with some help from Michaelangelo. He next handed her Jemina's cage.

"Later, Lark. And, heh, Jem. Take good care of her." He lightly tapped her nose through the holes of the cage door.

"She'll be fine, Mike. You take care of yourself." Lark positioned the cage to keep it steady. She half-smiled to Mike before trotting over next to Kate.

April was lifted up onto Augustus, with Don's assistance, where she clung for dear life at Kate's waist.

"All right, April." Donatello said lightheartedly. "You hanging in there?"

"I don't have a choice! I have to hang on! Oh, if Casey could see me now, the things he would curse!" She thought for a moment. He was arriving here and at the same time, she was leaving. She looked down and sighed. "Don, when you see Casey, could you tell him-"

"I'll tell him you love him, April. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Don."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Are we ready?" Kate looked behind to April, whom grinned nervously, then over to Lark whom nodded. Kate nodded back, then glanced down to the Turtles and Splinter. "Then, we're off. Good luck, guys. We'll see you later." Raph stared at her for a long time until she smiled and blew a kiss to him. He blinked to it and finally looked away, hearing the sounds of hooves trotting away. Then, silence.

"Well..."

"Well, what?" Raphael slumped against a tree, pulling out the cigarette pack Kate tossed to him. Mike soon joined him.

"Now, what do we do?"

"We wait, what else is there?" Donatello sat on the ground beside Mike, scratching his arm again.

"Stooop scratching!" Mike flapped his hands at his brother's evil nails. "You'll infect it, turn it gang green, and die!"

"Mike, I'm already green."

"Fine. You'll infect it, and you'll die."

"Well, then, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Mike glared hurtfully to Don. "I don't think so!"

Raphael puffed out. "Here...." then passed his cigarette to Don. "Put that on your arm. It'll burn so fuckin' much, you won't wanna scratch it."

"Thanks Raph, but I think I'll just leave it alone." Don glanced to Mike whom still had the same hurt look. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Not until you promise you won't scratch that arm." The two heard Raph snort to that. "I'm serious!"

"Hey, where'd Splinter go?" Donatello lifted his neck, looking left to right.

"Now, don't try to change the subject on me, Don-"

"No, I'm being serious! Did either of you even see him leave? Where is he?"

All three quickly stood up, searching everywhere. The sounds of winds blowing, trees rustling, birds chirping, and little critters chattering, was what was heard. Donatello circled around the tree they sat next to, Michaelangelo walked further down a dirt trail, and Raphael scouted near the side-entrance to the warehouse. Splinter wasn't anywhere in view. The Turtles felt like calling out his name but knew better than to give themselves away, especially being this close to enemy territory. For all they knew, Splinter could have been snatched away by hiding soldiers and gagged quickly before he had the chance to utter one word, one cry for help.

About 10 minutes passed, now came the time to start worrying or doing some sort of action. Donatello reached at his belt, cursing under breath that he remembered he lost his communicator and that it was April's he used to contact Leo. He thought for a moment. Splinter did not receive a walkie talkie, anyway. They had no way of reaching him! Unless.....

"Guys!" Donatello whispered and signaled his brothers to come over to him. The three met up with one another, their faces plainly shown of puzzlement and fear. Don looked around before speaking again. "Look, ah, Splinter's not here."

"Ya think?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"This isn't good. Something happened to him; he wouldn't just leave like this." The two shook their heads. "I was thinking. Maybe if we try and meditate, try to contact him through our thoughts, we might be able to find him. It's worth a try, I mean, Leo's not here, but I think we can do it without him."

"That won't work-"

"Yes, it can, Raph. It has and it will!" Don looked to Mike for help. "We have to do something instead of....nothing."

Michaelangelo looked to Raph, nodding. "All right. Let's call the corners." Don whapped him on the head. "Ow! I mean, let's do it."

The three wandered deep into the woods and sat down in an Indian-style circle on patches of ground that was spared of any snow upon it. A frost-bitten backside was not at all a comfortable way to try and concentrate on the mind! Don closed his eyes, slanting one up to see if the others were doing the same. Mike's eyes were tightly pressed and Raph's were closed but rapidly moving around within.

"Relax, Mike." Don said calmly. Raph lifted a lid to look over. "Relax and concentrate." Someone suddenly sneezed. "Gesundheit." The Turtles opened their eyes, staring at one another. Don looked to Mike. "Did you-"

"No."

"Raph, did you-"

"Wasn't me."

"Ah, okay. Then, that means, we've got company."

Shouts rang out from attacking soldiers from behind, followed by a mass amount of struggle and pounding. It happened all so fast, they didn't even get a chance to fight back. There were too many at once. Arms grabbing, reaching for them and legs kicking and resisting, it was too late to escape. The scenery started to fade to darkness but the noises still remained vividly in their minds. No response from Splinter, no calling to say that he was all right. The last thing that was heard was as before. The sounds of winds blowing, trees rustling, birds chirping, and little critters chattering continued......while three bodies were dragged away, unconscious, into captivity.

[CHAPTER 19][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 17][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_19.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_17.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wednesday, November 24, 1999  
Chapter 19  


The three turtles were brought back in like stringed-up wild beasts. This was not going as planned. The idea of being attacked off-guard had angered and hurt them deeply. They knew this was going to disappoint Splinter, wherever he was. Raphael was the first to come to his senses. Eyes darting around the room, he knew exactly where he was. Only this time, they out of the shadows and directly on spotlight being examined by men in lab coats. A pen light shined down into one of his eyes, making the pupil shrink.

"Aaaay! What the fuck are you trying to do? Blind me?"

"Interesting." The scientist took notes. He passed them to another one whom looked it over, nodding in agreement.

"Two more are coming, you said?"

"That's what I heard. Should we set the trap now?"

"Yes, right away."

"Damn. Leo and Casey are in trouble." Raph glanced to his two brothers. Out like a light. "Shit."

Michaelangelo moaned next to his brother and stirred within his small world of dreams mixed with nightmares. Another scientist moved over to where he laid, utterly fascinated by these movement and began to record more notes of every whim, every twitch he made. Raph blinked and rolled his eyes while watching these easily amused men crowding the three. As they worked on paper with pen, Raph took that opportunity to look around.

_Big room, full of noise, full of talking, running around, bumping into one another, binds tied down to wrists and ankles. Chains. Solid, brass chains closed and locked tightly together. Got to move, got to get up. Mike, Don, quit snoozing and wake up! We have to get the fuck out of here, got to find Splinter. Need help but...the Caseman and Leo are coming soon. They'll walk right into a trap, they can't come here now._

"His brain waves are quite active, this one."

"That's because I'm contemplating your death you bastards!" Raph shrilled to the men. They looked to one another, writing more notes down. "Aw, fuck you all and your damn notes!"

Donatello finally opened his eyes wide when he felt a pain in his arm. Glancing down, he saw someone sticking another needle in the same spot that was inserted earlier. He groaned and looked up pitifully to the man, whom saw his expression, but didn't stop the process. Don looked down again.

"No...no, don't-"

"Silence, creature!" The man told him abruptly. He looked to his partner with interest. "It reacts to pain all right. Write it down." Don squeezed his eyes, then clenched his fists. "You've been injected before. You should be used to it by now. Just need a quick blood sample from you. Lark was supposed to handle this job but she seemed to have vanished-"

"No." Another scientist came up, shaking his head. "According to our look-out post, she took off from here with two other women on horseback. They're heading to town right now."

"The look-out. Did they go after-"

"Absolutely. They're hot on their trail."

"Leave them alone!" Donatello jerked his body up as far as it could go. "Grr, do you hear me?! They've done nothing to you! Leave....them.....alone...." His last words were through gritted teeth. The men ignored him and bustled around in an orderly fashion. Don groaned and laid back down, glancing to Raph. "This can't be happening. It just can't."

"It is, bro." A twisted face appeared in front of Raph's, grinning downward and injecting his arm. Raph growled in pain. "It....fucking is."

Michaelangelo finally woke up after feeling a prick on his inner arm. "Owch!" The man smiled to his reaction. "Hey! I am not a pin cushion!"

"No, but you do puncture quite well. Thanks for the sample....dude!" Mike rolled his eyes as the man took the test tube away to a table. "Got all three?" Some men nodded to that answer and showed the little samples proudly. "Then let's begin."

Elsewhere in the facility, a man paces a small room occasionally glancing to something tied to a cold slab of table. He's the one they're looking for. The one they called demented. And he knows it too. This man is a maniac, but a brilliant one. They usually are. They usually use their skills and put them to bad use or in scientific terms, morbid experimentation's. He liked his prize and wanted to test it inside and out. Even if it meant to kill it.

"They call you, Splinter?" Splinter looked up, sighing heavily. "What an interesting name...." The man circled the table, eyeing him closely. "My name is Kelvin but am referred to as the one in charge at this facility. Heard I was a convict? Was a crazy person on the loose? Well, my friend, don't believe everything they tell you. I am a genius and must be respected by all kinds. Even the animals treat me respectfully here. Are we clear on this?" Splinter said nothing. He was too weak to move his lips.

"Good. As my test subject, you will not be harmed. For when you are dead, you will feel nothing." He laughed to his own joke as he turned around to a table full of bizarre instruments. Knives of different shapes and sizes lined in rows upon rows. Splinter closed his eyes as he went into deep slumber, trying to think hard of being in another world, another dimension. He had to find the Turtles. He had to somehow reach out to them. In some dream world, he felt emptiness, but was completely calm.

Somewhere in a big hospital, a child flinched in her bed, twitching a finger or two. No one was in the room to witness this. She was all alone with nothing but the machines humming in the background. Her body was still but her mind was very active.

_It was a valley. A wide, green valley full of flowers and butterflies. The grass felt cool to her bare feet. The sun was shining down on her golden curls, radiating a gleam from it's silkiness. It was such a beautiful sight, she felt like dancing. Dance and twirl and practice her little cartwheels upon crushed flowers from where her hands and feet stepped on them._

_Shadow smiled when she saw someone in the distance. Someone sitting quite still and unmoving. She skipped closer to him. He smiled as she approached him. Taking her hands, she sat down across from him. She looked to his long hands, frowning. _

_"Oh, your hands. Why are you so cold?"_

_His voice was in a whisper as he talked but she listened to every word._

_"Shadow darling, remember these words I have spoken. Your family is waiting for you to return, remember you are strong and must fight it from within. Remember at your age, it is not your time to leave us. Please, understand that without you, the world will mourn in tears and sorrow. Remember your mother, your father, your uncles. And remember me. We all love you and we want you to come back. Come back to us._

_"I will. I will try." Shadow squeezed his hands. "But why are you so cold? Are you ill?"_

_"Yes." His whispers were fading. "The danger is still among us. I must fight it to stay alive. I will not give up this war. You must promise me you will not give up either."_

_"I promise. I love you Granpa Spinter." Shadow felt a kiss on her forehead and smiled._

Kate reached town first with Lark following her. The people paused to watch the two horses heading for the medical center. Lark looked all over for a vet hospital while April glanced around for a regular hospital. The three girls were tired and hungry and perhaps needing to find a place to change their clothes. April felt incredibly dirty wearing the same outfit from the day before.

"Kate, I must go see Shadow. I must know if she's all right."

"I know, April. I understand. Lark?" Lark circled around, nodding. "I'm taking April to the hospital to visit her little girl. I'll meet you at the vet's office and then we must take these horses home. They're in need of much rest."

"We all need rest." April sighed. "But, I can't sleep until Shadow, my husband and the guys are all safe and back at home."

Kate frowned. "It must be hard for you, April. To worry about the ones you love."

"I go through this kind of thing everyday. I feel like I'm related to a bunch of cops."

"In a way, you are, April. They're cops of their own rules. And your husband is a very big tough, guy."

April laughed sadly. "Lucky me." Kate dropped April off at the front of the hospital where she ran in down a long, busy hall way. The nurse snapped to attention when April reached the front desk, all out of breath. "Excuse me, excuse me hello!!" The woman nodded, staring wide-eyed. "Hi, um, a little girl was brought in here this morning. Can you tell me where she was taken?"

"What is your name?"

"Uh...April O'Neil Jones. Please, I have to see her right away."

The nurse reached down and picked up a clipboard, handing it to her. "Mrs. Jones, someone brought her in but neglected to sign some papers. Can you please fill out this form for us-"

April snatched it and slammed it on the desk. "Look, I will sign any goddamn thing you want! Just get me in to see my little girl! NOW!"

Lark found a veterinary hospital and halted Garette by the back door instead of the front. Walking in, she alerted the first nurse she spotted that it was urgent to see a doctor right away to treat Jemina and all her newborns. The nurse took the cage and the two women got the cats seen by one of the top staff doctors of the building. They asked her questions, exchanged views and the people of the building were quite impressed by Lark's knowledge of such things. Lark nodded silently.

"I'm in school right now but if you have any openings, I am looking for part-time." Lark hinted. "Um, I have to go but...I will come back to see how the cats are doing."

"We'll have these cats checked out right away. Just leave us your name and number and we will call you if anything comes up. About the job, dear...." The nurse looked to the doctor, whom had a small smile to his face. "We'll think about it."

Lark knew her old job was no longer considered a legal one and needed something to pay her bills as she went to school. It sounded like positive news but it didn't mean she'd be showing up at 9 a.m. Monday morning. These things took time, days, lots of training with hard tests. She hoped she could get in. It was a profession she really wanted to fulfill. Walking outside, she found someone standing by Garette. Someone she had never seen before. The man grinned as she got closer.

"What are you doing by my horse?"

"Waiting for you." Lark went to speak but felt a sharp blow to the head from behind, knocking her unconscious. The man watched her drop into the arms of his friend. "Waiting to take you back to work. The boss has some questions for you." The two took her away on their own horse, leaving Garette to shake his head and stand alone. Back out to the front, the horses started a quick pace, bumping into a shocked passerby. Also on a horse.

"Lark?! Lark! Oh, my God! Nooooo!" Kate caught the men riding off with one of them holding Lark at the saddle. "Hey!" They kept going but that didn't stop her. "Help! Somebody!" Kate kicked Augustus's sides and started to chase them down without thinking they'd be armed. "Laaaark!" Through the streets, people watched two male riders galloping off with one female rider following them. Kate looked left to right to the people that stared at them. "Help me!!!! Somebody, please! Call the police! Call the police!" Getting closer to them, Kate reached down to her saddle pack and picked up her water-filled canteen, chucking it at one of the men. It knocked one in the back, throwing him off balance and from his horse. His friend, still holding Lark, paused to look to him, then glared to Kate.

"Damn, bitch!" He turned to keep going with Kate right on his tail.

Within minutes, a sheriff's car soon spun out of nowhere and drove down after the remaining man on horseback. As a last resort, he finally spun around and pulled out a gun and began shooting at the cop car and Kate. More spectators on the streets stood still watching, thinking it was some kind of western show going on. The cop's passenger quickly called back-up on his radio while the horses started to go crazy from the gun shot noises. She knew she was too close and had no time to react. The man took one bullet aimed right at Kate and fired direct hit, the blow knocking her backwards off of Augustus. More cop cars pulled out everywhere, surrounding the two riders. Bob, still holding his walkie talkie, came galloping over with Jesse following behind. The people looked up to see them approach the area.

"Got the back-up call. Search those men and interrogate them!" Bob smiled to Jesse. "God, I love this job."

In the distance in the woods, the scene was watched through miniature binoculars. A groan was heard from the bushes.

"Damn it.....Yeah, it's me. The police are out there. We can't get the women now. Too many people will see us."

"Are they dead?"

"One girl took off, the second one is...." He watched the police rounding up their men. "Lark. She was knocked out but is still alive."

"Wasn't there a third?"

"Yes, but she got shot. She's...." He pulled out the binoculars, watching again. "she's.....yeah, she's gone. I'd considered her no longer a threat."

"Hmm. Keep a close watch on them anyway. They are all a threat to us."

The sounds of commotion reached inner parts buildings close by. The medical staff, waiting patients from the waiting room, and April still holding the clipboard ran out to see the action. A stream of squad cars circled around with the men being hand-cuffed and taken away. April was pushed back but she fought her way toward the scene. Pausing, she saw Lark on the ground, her hand covered in blood from an open wound on her head.

"April....."

"Lark! My god, what the hell happened?"

"Some guys grabbed me and tried to take me away. I think they were from the lab...ow..."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Lark. Are you all right? Can you move?"

"April....please, I'm fine.....it's Kate...." Lark pointed over to Kate whom was surrounded by cops and paramedics. "April, she's been shot."

April gasped and stood up to run over to her friend. It didn't look good. From what she saw before being pulled away, Kate was placed on a stretcher, motionless and bleeding profusely from her upper left chest. An oxygen mask was fitted over her face as the team each read out the heart rate, blood pressure, and other important things of what should drop or raise over seconds. The paramedics took Lark as well for questioning and to be examined. April was at her side, sobbing and panicking all over. Bob glanced up and saw April being ushered into the paramedics van.

"Hey...Jesse. It's that woman again. The one from the woods. That is her, isn't it? When did she get out here?"

"I don't know." Jesse shrugged and finished cuffing one of the men on the ground, not looking up.

"Hang on, Jesse. I'll be right back." Bob stood up and started to walk fast down the few blocks.

The drive wasn't far at all. Being close to the hospital, Kate was brought in to the emergency entrance then placed on a gurney, soon wheeled down to the emergency room. Lark was brought in by wheelchair and sent to a smaller room. April, left to wait in the hall, paused and stared at the rooms. Not only was Shadow's life in jeopardy, so was Kate's and maybe Lark's as well. Standing there alone, the shock finally hit her. Her insides exploded with heavy sobs and moans. Not too long after, a few officers entered the halls for questioning witnesses and filing out reports. Didn't they have any respect for the people whom were sick or upset? No, they wanted answers. April tearfully glanced up and squinted to one of them.

"Have we met?"

"Afternoon, Ma'am. Name's Bob Candis and I do believe I've seen you before. I just saw you out there with one of the women whom have been shot. Now, if you don't mind I need to ask you a few questions if you can."

April sat a good long ten minutes, telling him what she knew.

"Can you just repeat that for the record, if you will?"

April rolled her eyes. "I came to town with two other girls from the woods. One of those men on horseback tried to kidnap my friend and take her back to that warehouse where Kelvin Harris is dwelling as we speak."

"Now, are you sure that it really is him?" Bob looked up from his notes. "You realize he's still on the loose-"

"Yes! I'm telling you it's him! I've been there. I saw him myself. Harris is running some sort of weird operation with hired scientists and army rejects. But my family also is-"

"So what you're saying is that small organization out there is a hoax? Because we have reports saying it's a legal compound-"

"They want you to believe that it's legal-" April groaned, getting angry. "Look, my husband is heading there....ohhh! Or, he's probably already there now! My whole family is in danger and you're sitting here on your ass having a pep talk! You have to go help them!"

"All right, just calm down, ma'am. We just need the facts. That's all."

"She's right." Lark stepped out of the room with a bandage around her head. The nurse stood by, ushering her to go back to the room.

Bob stared at her. "Lark Hanson! What on earth are you doing here?"

April looked to Bob, "You know her?" then to Lark. "You know this guy, Lark?"

"We've met before on occassion." The pleasure of it didn't sound like she enjoyed it. "I just came to tell you my position out there. I was a worker at that place, sir. Harris was my boss and he's got big plans to destroy half the countryside. Those are your facts."

Bob stood up, staring at Lark. "Now, hold on, darling! That's going a bit too far with one man, here! You....you must be joking! You're talking delirium here!" Bob looked down to April. "Well, tell me I'm right? Harris wouldn't take others lives if it included his own!"

"Bob." April stood also. "If you know what's best, you will go stop this mad man. And save our lives."

Leonardo, Casey and Jack reached the warehouse at approximately 1 p.m. in the afternoon. From the outside, the area was empty of any activity. Casey wished they could alert the police about this corrupted place but with Leo and his brothers there, they would assume them as part of the test subjects and take them away as well. Leo glanced around everywhere, all over the wide spaces of the trees, the bushes, the grounds. It was too quiet for his liking. He knew a trap had to be set for them. Casey started to move closer but was pulled back abruptly by Leo.

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"Leo, we can't just sit here all damn day!"

"Don't you see it?" Casey shook his head. "Exactly. It's a trap. This is far too easy for us. If we get any closer, they'll get us. There has to be some other way to get in without causing too much exposure."

Casey snorted. "How about the air ventilation?" He chuckled, then looked to Leo whom stared at him. "That was a joke."

"No, that's a damn good plan."

The three scuttled along the tall bushes up and around to the south side of the warehouse. The perimeter was crawling of men with guns resting across their chests. Leo groaned to the sight. He was thinking very hard at how to get past them without making themselves seen. Thoughts played on like strategy.

"I have a better plan. But we can also keep the old one." Jack suddenly said and before Leo could pull him back, he started to casually walk up to the group of guards that blocked the ventilation grate. He reached the men and saluted them in a kind gesture. "At ease boys, I was wondering if you can help me? See, I've lost my way and need to get to town but don't know which direction to go."

The guards started to talk to him and left their posts to show him a trail to take to town. Leo watched them leave. Casey grinned happily.

"Well, there you go, Leeeeeo."

"That was the easy part, Casey. Dealing with what's inside is going to be the hard part."

"Dealing with what's inside is going to be the hard part....nyah nyah." Leonardo crept off as Casey made a funny face while mimicking what he said. Leo looked back as Casey straightened up with a smile. "Ahem! After you, Mr. Leader sir!" Leonardo turned away just as Casey glared to him cross-eyed with his tongue hanging out.

Leonardo pulled the grate off with some effort and looked in with squinted eyes. It was cold, dark, cramped, and smelled like dirt. "Ugh! Um, okay, the front door is out of the question. If this is one way in, we gotta take it." Casey mouthed every sentence with eyes rolling around. "Stay close. It's very dirty in here so you'd better keep your tongue inside your mouth." Casey stopped and his eyes widened as Leo turned to look at him. "I know you too well to take my words seriously."

"Hey, I'm being serious! You're just talking like a know-it-all."

"For your information, I don't know it all. Only what I see and hear. And think."

"Well, then you're acting like a know-it-all."

"Casey." His tone was getting irritated. "I'm not going to argue with you. Let's get going. We're wasting valuable time."

"But, what about Jack? He's still out there."

"We can't wait for Jack. He'll have to stay out there or find another way in. Now, come on." Leonardo entered the small space, crawling on all fours. He groaned as he felt his warm clothes starting to make him hot and feel sweaty. "Man.....this is very cramped. But, it's better than nothing. It's pretty big; you'll be able to fit in here as well."

Casey crouched down and looked in. "Yeah, I'll fit, but I'll be staring at your ass the whole way-"

"Casey!"

"All right, all right! Sheesh, whatta grouch!" Casey crawled in after Leo and heard the sound of footsteps coming close from behind. With a gasp he rushed forward, bumping his head into his backside, making Leo grunt angrily. "Ow, damn it! Move up! The jerks are coming back, they'll see us!"

"Close the grate, then!" Leo hissed further down. "Hurry!"

The men were walking back, talking to themselves.

"What did he want?"

"Wanted directions to town. Got lost or something."

"Did that grate move?" The four looked over. The grate was already back up as it was before.

"Shit, man! Don't spook us like that!"

"I'm serious! I saw it move!"

"It was probably some little critter that got in there."

Casey, closer to the grate, heard this talk and looked to Leo whom was looking to him with a single finger on his lips. Casey was not in the mood to sit quietly in a small enclosure as they were currently in. "Leo....I'm going to have guards up my ass if you don't keep moving."

Leonardo started to move on, glancing back to him. "That's not as bad as the thought of having you up my ass, Casey! You think I'm enjoying this any more than you? Think about all the crap that's happened to us and compare it to this. This is nothing. Already the house was raided by wolves, we've been hunted down by forest rangers and soldiers in the woods, Shadow is lying unconscious in the hospital, I've been shot at, my brothers and sensei could be in trouble, we're entering a warehouse run by crazy people-"

"Wait. Hold it. Stop. Back up." Casey interrupted with a hand waving. Leo glanced to him and started to back track. "No, I mean back up on what you said about Shadow. What about her lying unconscious in the hospital? What the hell are you talking about?"

Leonardo sighed, moving forward at a turn in the crawlspace. He gave him a sad look. "Oh, Casey. You were bound to find out sooner or later, but, with everything that's happened so far, I haven't found the right time to tell you about that." Casey went to yell but Leo went on. "But with you being her father, it was wrong of me not to tell you right away. You have every damn right to know and should have not been kept in the dark for this long."

"Damn straight, Leo." Was all he could muster since he was still shock of hearing his daughter was hospitalized. "So, what the hell happened?"

Leo looked over to an exit in the floor, leading down to one of the rooms. "It's a long story. Long and difficult to explain." He paused, feeling a lump in his throat. Casey watched him closely as he looked away and downward. "Uhm, I found a way in. Let's get out of here, Casey and I promise I'll tell you everything that happened. Okay?"

"Um, yeah. Fine. Good idea." Casey mumbled. Then looked up again. "Besides, I can't take you seriously when I'm staring down at your rear." Leo went to say something but Casey continued. "Forget that uh, bad joke. Uh, sorry. I mean, you can tell me when we're not in a tight spot."

"Casey." Leo's voice brightened. "Do you know what you just said?"

"That you can tell me what happened when we're not in a tight spot?"

Leo shook his head. "No. You said you were sorry. To me."

"No, I didn't." He said quickly, looking around as if hoping no one else heard him besides the dust bunnies.

"Yes, you did. You said you were sorry. Uh, not for what I intended you to be sorry about but, you actually apologized to me."

"Uh, right. So I did." Casey said, feeling hot under the collar. "Just don't tell anyone I told you that or I'll beat ya to a pulp. Got it?"

Leo smiled. "Got it."

The phone rang three times and was picked up by a young man.

"Hello? Yes, this is he." He swallowed and looked around, feeling himself getting choked up as the words were passed through the line into his ear. The voice had no feeling within it's tone. All professional, no emotion. A woman entered the room, staring at him with concern. "All right. I'll be right there." He put the phone down, gripping the handle for a moment.

"Tom?"

"Nicole. I need to go to town. It's Kate. She's been an accident."

"Oh, god. Do you want me to-"

"No, I'll go." Tom went to grab his jacket and keys. "Stay here with Andy. I'll call you to let you know if anything comes up."

Tom got into his Ford truck and sped off down the dirt road. It was his little sister, his only sister that he fought with, made up with and after all these years, grew up with. Kate was his life, his one reason for sticking around for so long. The two loved horses more than anything in the world and when both were old enough, were given each a horse for Christmas. Although both married, they decided to stay together and live among a ranch community of others whom shared the same love of horses. Kate married Jack, Tom married Nicole and for the longest time, life was good. A short time later, Jack was considered dead, Kate went into a deep depression, talking less and smoking more. Tom felt it was the cigarettes that would take her soul, not something like being-

"Shot. My baby sister. It's impossible. This can't be happening."

Tom glanced into the rear view mirror, seeing the tears streaking his face. He wiped them away, continuing to drive on. Music might help take his mind off of it as he drove. He reached down to flip on the radio, hoping to hear some good tunes.

The room was starting to spin around and around. Donatello felt himself becoming extremely nauseous after he was injected with some unknown serum in his defected arm. He glanced down to see the area pulsating and oozing with some sort of liquid. This worried Raphael whom sat the closest to him to see the arm reacting strangely.

"If tentacles start coming out of your arm, we're in big trouble."

"Doubtful, Raph." Don said in a sickly tone. "And please don't make my stomach feel any queasier than it already is."

"What? All I said was if tentacles-"

"And that's all I needed to hear. Now, please. Shut up."

"Raph, stop." Michaelangelo spoke up to his left. "I feel a little sick myself."

"Help!" Raph lurched up. "Get me away from these two before they puke on me!"

"Silence! All of you!" A man entered the room. It was him. Don gasped in his spot, trying to look away. He approached his side and gazed down. "We meet again, turtle. Only this time, you're awake to face your adversary."

"I already know who you are, Harris. But do your slaves know?" Some scientists turned around, looking to Harris, then to Don as he continued. "Perhaps you neglected to tell them the real truth? You'd be surprised at how they'd react to knowing-"

"I said silence!"

"Meet Kelvin Harris everyone! Yes, the one and the same convicted murderer wanted in dozens of states nationwide. Last seen roaming the countryside of Noho's own back roads of-" Donatello felt an extremely hard punch to his jaw, sending blood to trickle down his mouth. "Aaah, shit! Not good...."

"Hey!" Raph and Mike yelped at the same time.

Harris leaned closer to his face. Don felt him clench his fingers around his neck. "I said, silence, or I'll choke the very life out of your freakish body!"

"Yeah, go right ahead. Why hold out now?" Don growled back. Harris paused and looked to see some men watching him. "But last I heard, your so-called job here was saving helpless creatures, not harming them. Or was that a lie as well?"

"Stop that, mutant!"

"Stop what? You can't get out of this one, Harris. You've just proven to your staff that you're the devil in disguise. Admit defeat. Turn yourself in."

"Don, now, I'm going to tell you to shut up." Raph calmly mumbled.

"Why is that Raph?"

"Damned creatures that you are!" Harris erupted, rounding on them. "How dare you threaten me! YOU are in no position to give me or my staff orders!

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Mike spoke up defensively.

"Who's side are you on?" Don's brow lowered to his brother.

"The side that will hopefully get us out of here-"

"Shut up!" Harris screamed. "Ohhhh, I have never met such annoying things in all my life!" He turned to someone. "I'll make it acceptable of testing the new instruments on these three bothersome freaks. Get your crew together and prepare them for the dissection room!"

"Can we start to panic now?" Mike whispered.

"I've gone beyond panicking, bro." A man holding a gas mask reached the table. Raphael glanced up to him as he placed it over his nose. "I'm at the point of having a few insanely and rather volatile screams of pure terror. Oh, fuck....." His eyes closed tightly as he drifted into deep sleep.

Michaelangelo gasped to see his brother pass out before his eyes. He then looked up to see a second mask being put over his face next. "Ulp! Will I get a toy after I'm done?" An assistant standing by turned away with a smirk.

"They are quite humorous, aren't they?"

"Mm, hmm." The man holding the mask nodded. "Too bad we won't see their comedy act later on." So dry on the humor! So, pompous!

Donatello watched the pleasure on Harris's face of doing the honor's of placing his knock-out gas mask on.

"You won't get away with this, Harris. I swear to it, you won't....

Harris smiled and watched as he slowly drifted off into his deep sleep. "Again with the orders. Such a strong one, you are. Because you volunteered so richly, I'll see to it you're the first to be ripped apart. Freak."

Casey had a slight remembrance of how the layout of the place went. He didn't remember when being brought in but certainly did when making a new exit out. From the vent above, he and Leonardo dropped down into a cold, empty room stacked full of boxes and dust. Leo yelped when his foot crunched through and opened one of the boxes. He quickly somersaulted onto the ground and rolled to the side before the stack came tumbling down on him. Casey gritted his teeth as he helped him to stand.

"Do you think you could be anymore noisy than you already are?" Leo, having his ego bruised by falling to the floor, didn't answer to that. Heading out to leave, Casey paused and turned back around to the broken box. "Hey, wait a minute, Leo. I think you found something."

"What?" The two walked back over to the fallen boxes and examined it. Within the taller boxes were stacks upon stacks of home-made explosives of all sorts. Dynamite, firecrackers, poppers, minature bombs, and any type of 'blow up' toy one could imagine were all stuffed neatly within. "Damn, I don't like the look of this."

"Starting a little early for the Fourth of July, isn't he?" Casey observed.

Leo shook his head. "I doubt these will be used for a patriotic holiday."

"Ya mean this guy doesn't support the old red, white, and blue?"

"No, Casey. I think he only supports red, the color of blood that will be shed from both humans and animals if these things are set off. We'd better be careful around here. Having all these explosions lying around makes this place highly unstable."

"In other words?"

"One strike of a match or any flame igniting will turn this whole building into nothing but a pile of splinters." Hmm, Splinter. Finding his sensei and brothers in this mad house worried him more by the minute. Leo pushed the box into the farthest corner, heading for the exit. "Let's get going and find the others."

The team search outside for the alien and wolf man came to a close. With the extra security returned, the interior compounds have become a chore to walk around in. Scientists as well as guards roamed freely among the halls. More so of scientists whom weren't ready for any surprises. Leonardo looked left to right before creeping out into the dark hall. It was a small and narrow path for the two, making them walk single file against the shadowy walls. In passing many of the rooms, one stopped and caught their eye.

"Oh, my God." Leo said in a growl with gritted teeth. Casey came around from the back to stare inside, feeling he made the mistake of doing so. Hanging on the walls, resting on the tables, and lined against the back of the room were rows upon rows of dead animals. Wolves, small critters, domestics such as cats and dogs all littered this fairly large, and very foul-smelling, room. Leo felt they should check if any were still alive but the sight and smell prevented them from entering. His stomach was churning from it all and he stepped away, covering his mouth. "Uhhhh....Casey." Leo gasped, looking to see he was nowhere in sight. "Casey?" Casey came back from around the corner, wiping his mouth.

"If I had lunch, I would have just lost it."

"We...uh, we've got to keep moving on. You okay?" Leo reached his side, placing a hand up to his shoulder. Casey nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Splinter was left alone in the small room with some scientists watching overhead. He heard other men talking from the adjoining rooms, machinery sounds going off, footsteps coming and leaving. All in his keen hearing, he sensed something else was close. A someone here to help. He closed his eyes and shut out all the noises except for one. The strain was very hard for his weakened state but he knew had to do it. He had to speak what he saw and felt deep within his subconscious.

His lips trembled out: "Leonardo."

"What the-" Leonardo perked up. It felt as though a rush or gust of wind went through him. Casey paused to see him bend over and cradling his head.

"Leo? What the hell is it? Something bad?"

"No....I hear him. He's here. Very close by....." Leo shook his head, suddenly feeling pain. "Sensei's been hurt. I can feel it now. I can feel him trying to...but can't...." Leo started to run at a quick pace now, leaving Casey to follow with questions and confusion. "This way, it has to be."

The two ran down another corridor making a sharp right. Leo paused and fell into a shadow as a soldier walked past him. Casey remained around the corner until the soldier past. He looked to him, frowning. "F.U.C....Fuc?"

"Casey, this way!" Leo hissed to him. Casey shrugged and kept moving. He never heard of such a name before. The letters, F.U.C., was written on the breast pocket of the soldier. The rooms were becoming a blur to Leo's eyes but he kept going further down until he stopped abruptly, Casey almost toppling over his short body. "There! In here!" Leo hugged the wall and with sword drawn, entered the room quickly. "Graah!" A small fight broke out between turtle and man. Casey followed in, side-kicking two approaching scientists. It ended as quickly before it started for the heroes. "Master?" Leonardo approached a corner table and gazed down to his sensei, strapped with leather binds, his eyes closed tight. "Master!"

"Leo....nardo...." Splinter opened his eyes, looking up to his beloved student. "I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you are all right."

"I was more worried for you, master. Hold tight, let me get these straps off of you."

"Leonardo" Leo glanced up, then continued working the binds. "....I must explain.....this place....is run by.....Harris...he is here....."

"Harris? Who's that?" Leo looked to Casey whom shrugged. "Come on, sensei. We've got to get you out of here and find the others."

"I'll find them. Stay with him, Leo. Catch you later." Casey treaded off down the halls as Leo started to loosen the straps, shaking his head.

"Who is this Harris person, sensei?"

"Leonardo, think back for a moment...." Splinter looked down to flex his sore wrists and ankles once the straps were removed. It felt good to move them around freely. "...think to the news we saw of that convict.....It is the same convict that escaped from prison....is here..." He swallowed.

Leo looked to him with a gasp. "Convict? You mean _Kelvin_ Harris?!" Splinter nodded, his eyes rolling up. "Oh, man, we're worse off than I thought. We can't leave with him still running around free." Splinter shook his head next, knowing they were in for a big war. Leo sighed, looking to him. "Master, I must tell you we've discovered something else. This whole area is not safe. Casey and I found boxes loaded with dynamite. Either he plans to start an early Fourth of July or he wants to wipe out this entire countryside!"

"I am afraid, with the mind of a demented and dangerous convict, he will choose the latter, Leonardo." Splinter sat up with a groan. "Come, let us find where Casey went, find your brothers, and stop this mad man once and for all."

The pencil is the most safest and, if the patients were awake, ticklish part of the whole experiment. All three turtles were in deep sleep as the scientists drew with a white marker dotted lines on the sections to start cutting with the knives. Their skin was too thick for a pencil to make a mark and a blue color would be too hard to see with their dark green complexion.

"Such odd creatures, I'd hate to see them die over this." The same assistant, whom found Mikey funny earlier, was in charge of cutting him open.

"You're not supposed to get attached!" The man next to the assistant pointed with a knife. "Now, start cutting."

"I don't think so, pal." The man turned just as Casey threw a very hard right hook square in the jaw. The scientist fell over with his feet up in the air. Casey went around to attack the others in ballistic mode, finding them to be too easy to waste his energy on. He glanced to the sleeping turtles on the tables. "Come, on guys! Wake up! Nap time's over!" Casey threw another punch to a prepared scientist, ducking the blow. He lifted a foot to kick Casey in the leg. Easily blocked with an added kick to send him down.

A tray resting near the tables had a large, perfectly measured out container of water. Possibly for when the scalpels got too bloody, they'd dip them in there to clean them off. Casey snatched the water up and threw it on the three, hitting them all at once.

"Get up, now! I need help!"

Michaelangelo sputtered and opened his eyes, blinking to Casey. "Aaaack! You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world, what a world-"

"Aah, shut up, Mike!" Casey flipped a guy over, sending him painfully to the ground. "Don, Raph! Up and at 'em!"

"I'm up, I'm....where the fuck am I?" Raph looked from side to side, seeing Mike sitting up, wiping the water from his eyes.

"We're in hell, remember?" Don responded, clenching his left fist and looking down to his arm. "Damn, that doesn't look good." Both him and Raphael sat up next, wiping their eyes and stepping down, more like falling off, the tables. They walked wearily around, still dazed from the loss of blood but happy to see they were still in one piece. "Hey, Casey."

"Donny!" Casey waved after slam dunking the last scientist. "Nice to see you alive and ticking."

"Same here." Don smiled weakly. "Nice to see you're not a wolf anymore."

"That won't last." He mumbled, glancing to the faded bite. "You know how it goes." Don nodded.

"We'll think of something to do before every full moon." Mike suggested, almost slumping to the ground hadn't Raph been standing there to catch him.

"Whoa, watch out, Mike." Raph said, holding him back up. He almost felt as if he were about to collapse. "Damn, we look like road maps, don't we?"

All three looked down, seeing white dotted lines drawn all over their bodies. Casey snickered. "Lucky thing I got here in time, or we'd need to get body bags to carry you out." He snickered a little more then stopped, seeing they weren't amused. In fact, they weren't even looking at him. "What?" Turning around his eyes widened.

"Leo!" The brothers exclaimed with relieved smiles. Leo returned a small smile. Casey turned around, smirking.

"Oh, yeah. I brought him too." He joked. Leo entered with Splinter's arm around his shoulder. "Leo, Is he all right?"

"Ehh, he's stable but we need to get him home as soon as we can." Leo mumbled and Casey walked over lifting Splinter under his arm on the other side. "We'll all be taking a good breath once we get out safely. Don, where was he last?"

"Who?" Casey looked over to Leo across from Splinter.

"Harris!" Leo exclaimed quietly so that he wouldn't deafen his sensei's ear. "Kelvin Harris is running this whole operation."

"And he must be stopped." Don added. Leo nodded to him.

Casey raised a finger. "Wait who is-"

"How are we going to stop him?" Mike asked.

"Well, he's more vulnerable by himself." Raph said.

"Wait a second-"

"So, then we should try to catch him off guard." Mike suggested.

"But-"

Don pointed out. "Yes, Mike. He was out in the main hall last, I'm sure we'll find them there."

"I-"

"Right!"

"Stop!" The Turtles and Splinter looked to Casey. "I have no idea who're talking about! Who the hell IS this Kelvin Harris?"

"I am Kelvin Harris." All six looked up to the door entryway. The man himself stood in the front with swarms of soldiers in the background. All armed.

Raphael glared to him. "So, much for plan A."

Donatello groaned and shook his head. "We're in big trouble now."

Jack got half way down the trail and stopped to look back, hoping Leo and Casey got in without being seen.

"Jack!" Jack turned to see his old friend trotting over on horseback. "Jack! Man, where have you been?"

"Robert, I've got news for you-"

"And I've got news for you! There's been a shooting in town! All units were at the scene. Holy Jesus, man, that alien creature was right all along!" Jack frowned as Bob dismounted, pointing behind him. "Guess who's coming to dinner?" A large army of officers on horseback were coming up the way. "I questioned a woman in town and she said that warehouse the alien mentioned is where Harris is! Jack, we found our man!"

"But, Robert, his family is in that-"

Don't give me that family bull! If I'm certain, the alien was heading that way and is probably there right now. Led us right to him!"

"Robert please, let's get some things straight. One, he's not an alien. And two...." Jack sighed. "He wasn't lying about his family. We were on our way to rescue them from that warehouse. I mean, my friend you met earlier, Casey Jones, his wife is in there-"

"Casey...Jones? You mean April O'Neil Jones? No, she's not there. There was an April O'Neil Jones in town at the hospital. Not too many have that same name!" Bob grinned. "Besides, I talked to her myself after the shooting. That alien would use any excuse to get away from us."

"No, I seriously doubt that." Jack groaned. "That alien...I mean that green guy is good. He wants to save his family-"

"Oh, enough!" Bob signaled behind him. "Move out! To the warehouse!" The horses and boots trampled along the grounds past Jack and Bob, heading down the way Jack came from. Bob turned to him with a big grin. "This is it, Jack. It's show time!"

[CHAPTER 20][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 18][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_20.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_18.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20  


The whole building heard about the surprise attack on the four turtles, rat and crazed human. More guards were called out while the scientists laid low and waited for further instructions. Donatello was correct on the theory that all these men and women were obviously brainwashed by this ONE man. But how? He had to figure it out to discover a cure for them. If there was a cure. Mind over matter might help them realize who the real criminal was in this place.

The Turtles stood silently, Casey stared to each of them, gripping his hands in the delight of a war brewing up fast. Splinter's eyes were closed at the moment when Leonardo guided his sensei over a large amount of trauma and voices shrilling out to-

"Get them!" "Attack!"

The feeling of smashed bodies, good and bad, took a matter of seconds. Casey was out the door first. He pushed, shoved, pounded, kicked, and even screamed his way into the hall where he met the end of a gun barrel. The owner of the weapon grinned evilly and shot off a seemingly perfect aim, only to have it bounce off the nearest wall. Oops. Casey glanced to the small hole in the wall, then to the man who just shot off the weapon. A smile couldn't budge any forgiveness and he sadly paid the price by getting punched deeply in the face, blood spurting out from his now broken nose. Shocked and a little stunned, the attacker fell back and landed on his arm where Casey happily heard a soft crunch from the elbow bone hitting the concrete floor. Well, that was one down and nearly three dozen more to go.

Raphael rattled his swimming head to shake off the last of the dizzy sensation and was soon at Casey's side to take part in the grueling action. The first one he felt himself slam into was their old pal, Harris, whom grabbed and pulled at what he could on him. Raph didn't like being this close to such a person and showed him just how he felt by pelting a good one right in the stomach, causing Harris to shout and stagger backwards into an almost Domino effect on his line of men. Raph wasn't interested in child's play but he liked to watch the pieces fall right before his eyes. His eyes that he was glad to say were starting to focus normally again, just in time to witness such a humorous sight.

Michaelangelo, though still weak like Donatello and Raphael, also jumped in for the kill and made his way out of the room into a mass of shrieking, and perhaps a few, cowering men. Mike liked the cowardly men especially and took to them first with not just one right hook, but with both of his strong, eager hands. Hitting the highs and ducking the lows was as far as he got with a dance-like movement of dodging bullets. Those old episodes of American Bandstand sure as hell paid off for him! And who ever said Dick Clark wasn't popular anymore? When Leo wanted him to practice dodging blows, he'd click it on to the VH1 channel and fire away! He was very good at blocking their swipes of fast, unprepared, punches but in return, received powerful kicks from the six inch-heeled army boots booting him in the posterior end. If the footwear these guy wore wasn't bad enough, Mike, with his distinct sense of smell, could detect a nauseating aroma in the air. From the tight area, he knew that some of the men smelt of cologne while others wore an essence of sweat and b.o. mixed in together. If he wasn't sick before the medicine treatments, he was definitely very sick now!

"Aren't you glad you use Dial?" Michaelangelo quietly mumbled to Don through the brawl. "Don't you wish everyone did?!"

"Not now, Mike, huh?" Donatello also got in some powerful hits by finding a large rod and using it like his familiar oak bo which, to his dismay, rested somewhere out of his reach. Although his full sight returned faster than Mike's and Raph's, he relied on the pleasure of hearing his foes fall, not just watching them go down for the count. He listened carefully to the sounds he produced of kicking by turning heel inward then upward to cause a fatal knock-out. He'd then wait to hear the body drop before proceeding onward to the next available person standing close by. Punching was a less useful attack with the steel rod clenched in his tight grip. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he used the weapon quite a bit, very glad to have found such a marvelous toy. He was also beginning to like the 'clang' sounds over the 'bang' ones and was considering switching to steel instead of wood permanently. Splinter wouldn't approve of that; a steel rod is not the ninja weapon of choice for him or any martial arts fighter for that matter. It was a dirty and dishonorable tool. Even Leonardo didn't looked pleased.

"Don, that's not your style." Leo elbowed a guy approaching him and Splinter, giving Don a second glare.

"Hey, whatever works." He shrugged to his brother through the shouts and fighting.

"You're right, Don. Maybe you should pick up one of the fallen guns while you're at it!"

Raphael glanced over. "Hey, now that you suggested it-"

"Don't even think about it!" Leo pointed, continuing to walk, more like shuffle, through the halls. Guns went off at them from behind. "Get down!"

It would have given Leonardo all the more pleasure of removing a single katana from behind his shell and attacking head-on with the large group of men. However, with the passage being inches thick and putting his brothers, Casey, and Splinter in jeopardy, the swords had to remain out of sight and the classic style of using bodily parts for bodily harm was his best bet against the odds. Glancing down, his hands were still covered in blue mittens he had been wearing since roaming the outdoors. The idiot mittens, as Bill Cosby once said in a stand-up show, ruined what precise punches he had originally planned to throw at the awaiting men. Leo paused to stare at them, confusing one man in front of him whom wasn't too smart to think otherwise.

"What is it freak? Is your pretty mittens ruined? Did you mess up your pretty-" The man's face flew upward then down to the ground as Leo's nylon-knuckle-sandwich slammed into his left cheekbone. "Aaah, fuck...in...ay!"

Onward and outward. If that was possible to do so. It was a mess in that one hallway. The guns backfired on some of the soldiers themselves and many fell over with severe and fatal wounds. These guys weren't prepared to fight in an extremely small spot that consisted of six weirdoes and a few dozen of their own kind. Casey soon felt outnumbered when one man went down but another came up and threw a right hook from out of nowhere at him. Raph and Mike got shell to shell to watch each other's behinds while throwing fists and kicking feet. As the guns went off again, everyone almost hit the ground at the same exact moment. Don looked up left to right, noticing someone was missing.

"Hey! Where'd Harris go?!" He knew he was at the very front when they encountered him the doorway. When the fight broke out, he suddenly vanished before their eyes. "I'm going after him!" Don broke through the men toward the opposite way, still using the rod as his weapon.

"Never mind him, Don! We've got to get out with our lives!" Mike cried from under a pile of men.

"Head for the entrance!" Casey pointed forward while pushing through the halls.

"No, Casey. Not that way-" Leo felt a hard kick, sending him to the ground. Splinter rolled to the side, out of his grasp. With a groan, Leo got back up and, like a maniac, fist pounded the attacker with no mercy. He turned back around to get Splinter onto his feet, looking into his face. "Come on, sensei. You gotta wake up!" Splinter slowly opened his tired eyes and looked into Leo's worried ones.

"I...I will...be all right, Leonardo..."

"Are you sure?" Leo placed his hands to his shoulders, eyeing someone coming from the side. "Look out!" He quickly turned to stop two men whom charged at them. Splinter flinched and attacked two more at a time with his back against the wall. He may have been weak, but he could still pack a hard punch. Leo sent one into the opposite wall with a powerful kick and took the second one by surprise of giving him to his partner, body and all. Leo glanced around, seeing all the soldiers sprawled on the ground everywhere. "That seems like the last of them in this area. But once we get outside, more will attack us. We can't go out through the front, it's impossible!"

Casey was already on his way and broke through more obstacles, heading for the front as he intended. In the main hall he spotted a lot of the scientists hiding, on the ground cowering, holding up the arms in a 'I give up' act, and others were just staring wide-eyed. If he saw someone holding up a white flag, he would have bust a seam from laughing too hard. Raphael followed, also looking to them and shaking his head.

"Pathetic sight, isn't it?" Raph thumbed to them, glancing to Casey whom nodded.

"Very. Wish I had a camera to capture this moment." Casey joked, then looked to the doors. They were closed and locked by a secret code. "Aw, shit!" He started to smack it frantically but it did nothing to open the door. He turned and glared to the scientists. "Hey, any of you wusses brave enough to do as you're told?" No answer. Fine. Casey went on. "Open that door and we may spare your life!" A few still cowered while some ran over to open the main double doors by pressing in a numerical code. A green light went off and soft click was heard. Casey smirked to the man. "Smart, very smart." The door was opened with no one lurking around outside. Casey ran out with open arms. "We're outta here!"

"Casey, wait!" Raph followed with Mike behind him. The scientists did nothing but stand back, watching them leave. "Casey, don't! There might be a-" Something triggered as soon as he was outside. A large net lifted up from the ground, sending Casey, Raph and Mike upwards into the trees. All three shouted and cursed obscenities but it did no good. "....trap."

Donatello ran throughout the long halls, feeling himself not wanting to do this all by himself. If his brothers knew what he was up to, they would be incredibly pissed off at him for going after a mad man alone. Leonardo always said the four of them worked together as a team. And as a team, they fight as one until the bitter end. Don sighed to what his brother told him, overhearing it play like a broken record in his mind. He knew those were important words to stick by, but they tended to fall on deaf ears, and the foursome has dropped down to a solo battle many times. Donatello looked behind him as he ran along. They would find out sooner or later when they discover that he's missing.

_Big mistake, am very weak, why can't he hold still? Would be too easy..._

"Give up already, turtle!" Harris called back. He could see his guards jumping out to attack but Don was knocking them down left and right with the handy dandy steel rod gadget. Complete with it's own 'clang' sound included. "Damn it, fire at him!" One misfired, almost hitting Harris instead of Don. "Watch it!" Another fired at Don this time, causing him to duck his head within the safety of his shell.

"Stop, Harris!" Harris turned and ran into a small room. Dead end. He looked all around and saw he was trapped. Don stopped at the entryway, staring down at him. "End of the line for you."

"Why must you freaks hound me?! I had a job to do! I had a well thought-out plan to save you all!"

"Save us? From what? There's nothing to be saved from-"

"The animals out there! You've seen them yourself! The werewolf creatures are growing in numbers. Their bite has infected the other animals including dogs, cats and even humans! All have been cursed! All must be stopped before it's too late!"

"You're the one that has to be stopped Harris!" Don pointed. "This is not your place to be making the decisions. Werewolves have been around for centuries and to stop them all of a sudden has been impossible by any man, sane or not. If you think you're doing good, you are sadly mistaken! You're only doing what you do best and that's harming others!"

"I am a scientist, damn it!"

"You're a complete psycho!"

"And what have you done to help make this area a better place? Huh?" Harris backed into a stack of something, glancing down to it. "No one will stop these creatures unless I make the first move!"

"That's not true. There are people already out there involved in organizations with the unknown occurrences. They don't dissect innocent living creatures or just assume that every animal out there is infected with a curse. There's no point in fighting it, Harris. Your men have been defeated. And so have you."

Harris looked down to the box, pulling out a very large stick of dynamite. "Then, I'll just blow the whole fucking place to bits!"

Don rolled his eyes. "Aw, jeez....Harris-"

"Shut up, freak! You tried to stop me once, now you're all going to pay!"

Don crossed him arms. "And how do you propose to do it? You'd need a match to even light the damn thing."

Harris dug into his pocket, holding up a lighter. A rather familiar-looking one. "Your brother was kind enough to loan me this. All it takes is one strike-"

"Ah, damn it, no!" Don leapt on him, sending the firecracker to the ground and the two started to roll and hit one another with petty slaps and whacks. Harris in turn finally punched him hard, making him drop his precious rod weapon in a spin to the other side of the room. This called for fist and feet work once again. Don glanced to him with gritted teeth. "I'll kill you first before you decide to kill anyone!"

"You've made a very big mistake, turtle." Harris whispered in his ear through the struggle. After hours of feeling so weak, Don was starting to believe him.

Leonardo rushed into the main hall to see the scientists staring and looking to one another. A net calmly swayed in the trees near the entrance. He knew all along they set a trap and seeing this happen only made him roar with anger, causing the scientists in the background to flinch.

"Oh, great! Just great! I told Casey there was a trap but he never listens!" Leo paused to see Splinter approach him, looking around. "Master, they sprung a trap...just give me two minutes, I'll have them down." Leo pushed his way out past the scientists, stopping to look at the men and women and wondering why they weren't attacking him or Splinter. "Hey, why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to stop us?"

One man shrugged. "How?"

Leonardo frowned, looking to each of their faces. They were scared, confused, and definitely not a threat to him or his family anymore. From what Don mentioned about the brainwashing scheme, Leo knew they were ordinary town folk controlled by some leader that gave them orders. A leader, yes, something Leo could relate to. Deep down, he admitted that he was self-put in charge and called the unofficial leader. Harris was also an unofficial leader. An illegal one at that. Leo figured it out quickly. If he wasn't around for some reason, his brothers had a hard time getting things done right or they were sometimes unsure of what to do. Now that Harris had disappeared somewhere within the building, these people seemed very lost in the same matter.

Leo bowed his head, glancing up to them. They still hadn't moved. "You people were never ones to serve him. Get out while you still can and if you are wise, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not to family, friends, no one. Forget all that you've seen here and you can live your lives peacefully and not have the police forever on your trail."

"Why?" A woman came up. "I can see you as clear as day. You were part of the experimentation's. The class of unknown creatures."

"No." Leo shook his head. "If the police discover this operation was run by an escaped convict, the creatures, living or dead here will be considered byproducts of Harris's real scheme."

"So, you're a byproduct of Harris?" The woman challenged.

Leonardo squinted. "I'm a byproduct of unknown reasons, woman. Harris is the problem, and we were only trying to stop him-"

"He was only trying to save our world-"

"He's trying to destroy it!" Leo spat out.

"That's impossible! One man?" Someone from the back exclaimed. The group started to talk all at once. "Not what I heard-"

"It doesn't make sense-"

"That's not what I was told when brought here-"

"He had no scheme. Only a purpose to rescue endangered animals."

"He said to help the injured animals-"

"No, to seek and destroy the unknown creatures of the forest is what I was told-"

"No, I heard to to experiment the unknown and then destroy-"

A person closest to Leo spoke out to him. "We thought this whole scheme was for a good cause. Harris can't be the same man you've told us, right?"

"Wrong!" Splinter finally exclaimed, his voice booming in the large room. "You have all been tricked by this one person. This man wants all forest creatures, known or unknown....dead. But, now that his plans have been foiled, I fear that he wants all of us dead." The person that asked the question gazed down to the rat, then to the turtle, getting similar expressions. "It is the thoughts in his mind that has clouded everyone of yours." He sighed and looked to Leo. "I came to alert you that Donatello is missing."

Leo looked towards the halls. "Oh, damn it. He said something about going after Harris. Leave it to him to go it alone."

Splinter put a hand to his arm. "Go help your brothers. I will go find Donatello."

"But, master, by yourself? He could be in trouble! What if you get-"

"Please, Leonardo. We do not have time to argue. Now, go!" Leo bowed and took off outside. Splinter nodded and turned to look to the scientists still standing there. "And as for the rest of you, go home. There is nothing more to see or do here."

The three swung silently in the large net within the trees, mostly glaring to the one responsible for this happening. 

"Well, this is another fine mess you gotten us into." Raph said to Casey.

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you!"

"Fuck you back!"

"Both of you! Shut the fuck up!" Michaelangelo shouted. Then, cleared his throat, grinning embarrassingly. "Ahem. Any ideas?" Low shouts were heard and the three looked to see what appeared to be a parade of officers riding, charging, and rushing up towards them. "Ah! The fuzz! Who invited them?!"

"Guys!" Leo ran out and looked up to them.

"Leo! Get us down from here!" Casey shouted.

"I'm coming up, give me a minute!" _Damn Casey, shouldn't have gotten up there in the first place_, Leo thought as he started to climb the tree.

"Damn! There's officers right below us!" Raphael yelped. "We're sitting ducks up here! If they think we're the enemy, they're going to shoot at-" A gun shot of a rifle was heard in their direction, missing the rope and bouncing of the tree. Leo jolted to the flying bullet and slipped off the tree with a thud.

"Ack! Leo!" Michaelangelo shouted, moving over to the other side to see where he fell. "Hey! You okay?"

"Someone's shooting at us!" Casey exclaimed while ducking for cover. Leonardo looked around and heard a second gun fire at them. The net rope snapped from above, causing the three to shout simultaneously and hit the ground near Leo's trembling body. Casey looked over to him. "Leo, you all right?!"

Leonardo looked around in a daze. "Ow, yeah. I'm all right. Who the hell was shooting-"

"Casey!" The four looked to see Jack waving to them. He ran up to Leo whom was giving him a look as he got closer. "Leo! Hey, sorry about the shooting thing but it was faster than cutting them down." Leo said nothing. "Uh, look, ah, those officers. I didn't call them. Honestly. I wouldn't do that-"

"I wasn't hoping that you would."

"Leo, the officers came after some shoot up in town! They know that Harris is in there and will stop at nothing to get a hold of him. You all need to clear out as soon as possible before you get caught as well! Since the officers came on their own, maybe we can borrow one of their vehicles to take you home!"

"Uh, borrow a police van? You think they'll just let us do that?" Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure, Jack! I don't have time for this right now. We have to go check on the others. Wait here for us." Leo rose and ran off over to Mike, Raph and Casey. "You guys all right?"

"I need a vacation. Oh, wait, I'm already on vacation...yuk yuk!" Casey laughed then stood up, feeling his knees were slightly hurting. Was no laughing matter anymore. "Ouch! Damn. Shoot us down. Real good thinking, Jack." He looked to see the officers starting a war of their own with the remaining guards and surrendering scientists. "Looks like the officers are in charge now. We're all here, right?" 

Leo shook his head. "Splinter went to find Don. He probably went after that damn Harris guy-"

"Oh, shit!" Casey started to go with Leo running up to his side. Mike and Raph followed in tow. "We gotta go back in and get him!"

Leo looked up to him, not pleased. "We'll do that, Casey. But, next time, take my advice and you may live longer!"

"Whut?"

He pointed to him next. "You heard me. You never go through or out the front entrance! I warned you about a trap and you didn't listen to me!"

"But, Leo! The trap's already been sprung, so we can go out that way now!"

"Yes! After it's been sprung! It was only a net. You're lucky it wasn't a more deadlier trap."

"Aw, stop yer worrying." Casey glanced to the scientists as they ran by. "What are you starin' at?"

Leo groaned. "You know, Casey, I sometimes wonder how you make it through each day without getting yourself killed!"

"Hey, Mike." Casey glanced to him. "He's your brother. You tell him to shut up!" Leo pursed his lips at him.

Jack watched them leave, then turned to smack into Bob's face whom smiled. "So, how many aliens are there total?"

"Not now, Robert..."

"They're with him, aren't they? They work for Harris?"

"Not that I know of."

Bob assumed yes. "Tell you what, Jack. I can pay you handsomely if you allow my men to capture them and take them in."

"Robert, I couldn't do that. They're my friends! It's wrong!"

"Does $1000 each for the three of them sound wrong to you?" Jack turned away with a groan. There were four of them but Bob only counted Leo, Mike and Raph. Including the fourth brother Leo mentioned, that's $4000 right there! And if he counted Splinter, that would equal a full 5 grand. He glanced to him, shrugging a bit. "Look, Jack. Whether you do or you don't participate with us, we've got them right where we want them. But I think it's an offer you can't refuse."

"Fine Robert. Fine. What is it you want me to do? What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Stall them. And let my men take care of the rest."

Jack nodded, gripping his rifle tighter. _They'll never forgive me for this._

"I...won't....let you....do this!"

"Get off me! Get back!"

The two continue to roll around, punching, kicking and knocking down more stacks of boxes all over the room. The floor was now littered of fire crackers, big or small. All the same, very deadly. Donatello had to get that damn lighter away from him in anyway possible. Killing him came to mind very fast.

"Harris, don't do this!" Don pulled and grabbed with both hands at the one hand clenching the little fire starter. Finally throwing a big punch, the lighter was dropped and slid under a large cabinet. Harris went to go for it but Don grabbed him and threw him back against the wall with a hard smash, almost leaving a huge imprint. "Grrrraaah!!!"

"How dare you attack me!" Harris shouted to him, spit flying out from his mouth. "You thought I was insane because of what I had in mind, didn't you?! Just some typical guy wanting to save this planet from the destruction of freaks such as you! You're the ones that cause the pain and misery in the world. If every unknown creature died, we'd all be a lot better off!"

"Bullshit, Harris!" Don started to walk over. "Wars will go on forever! People will continue to fight one another for any stupid reason! It's a dog eats dog world out there! It will never stop!"

"Then I'll just genocide the whole world! One square inch at a time!" Donatello paused and stiffened, staring at him with a roll to the eyes. "What?"

"That is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard in my life." Don looked down, shaking his head. "Of all the schemes, that's what you can only think to do here? In this small town..." Harris glanced to the floor, spying the fallen rod. He slowly crouched down, keeping an eye on Don whom wasn't watching.

"Donatello!" Splinter entered the room. Don turned to him.

"Sensei-"

"Look out!"

Donatello turned back to Harris just as he swung the steel rod at him. Hey! That was Don's toy! He had forgotten he dropped it on the ground and was now feeling just how painful steel can be to skin. Don raised his left arm, the infected one, to block the blow to his face and felt exploding pain as the rod skipped the protective leather pad and smashed into his exposed elbow bone. Damn, not what he intended.

"Aaaah, shit! Damn you!" Don threw a right hook with his good arm as Harris was still swinging down from his strike. Splinter went to grab him from behind and hold his arms down. He ended up on top of his back while Don tangled with the front end. Fire was in the man's eyes, fear shot through Don's.

"Out of my way!" Harris shoved him aside, slowly getting over to the cabinet. With tremendous force, he pushed the cabinet out of the way. Splinter couldn't figure out what was going on but continued to hang on. The hiding lighter came into view and he stared at it with wide, gleeful, eyes.

"Kelvin..." Splinter grunted from behind. "What are you do-"

"Off of me rat!" Harris took one of Splinter's hands and flung him to the side next to Don who's fast reflexes was able to catch him before hitting the ground.

"Donatello...." He heaved a big sigh, glancing to Harris. "What is he do...doing-"

"Sensei...he got a hold of Kate's lighter." Don moaned and pointed. "And look around you....the fire....crackers...."

Splinter's ears twitched back. "Oh, dear! No, Kelvin. If you value your life, you will cease this act at once!"

"Shut up, you disgusting rat! You or your freakish turtle can't order me around!"

Splinter swallowed and glared back. A disgusting rat? Even Don took offense to that insult. Splinter inched closer, looking up to him.

"No, it is true. we cannot order you around." Harris started to turn away toward the boxes. "But, as a disgusting rat, I can do this-" Before Harris could speak, Splinter lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into his arm, making him drop the lighter once more. Donatello's mouth dropped a few notches from seeing this action of his sensei. He quickly came to his senses to grab the lighter and get it back into safe hands.

"Aaaargh! Damn you!" Splinter didn't stop there. With claws out and a low hissing between his two rodent teeth, he began to attack with fierce blows and open punches to get a fist and swipe at the same time. Don was ready to applaud with the ringside view but the fun ended abruptly when Harris finally took care of him. "I'll teach you to mess with me!" 

"Don! Master!"

Don looked to see Leonardo rush in and pause at the door entrance, catching Harris throw Splinter violently against the wall with a hard smack. Another small imprint on that poor, defenseless wall. Splinter groaned and slumped down with his head rolling to the side onto one of his shoulders. Leo gasped and stared at Harris with seething anger and rage.

"How dare you filthy rat attack me!" Harris shrilled out to the unconscious rodent. "You're going to pay for it now!"

"Indeed...you will pay..." Leo's eyes widened and his teeth gritted sharply. Donatello enjoyed another view of just desserts as Leo took in a deep breath and waltzed right over to him. "Hey, Harris!" Harris turned within less than a second to see a powerful fist punch him hard in the face, causing him to flinch back, followed by a spin-kick to knock him fully down. Leonardo gazed hatefully at him, teeth still gritted. "No one strikes our master and gets away with it." Shaking his head, he turned his attention over to Splinter whom hasn't moved an inch. "Master? You all right?" Splinter's eyes remained closed. "Ohhh, come on, please, wake up!"

Don reached Leo's side, helping their sensei up. "Come on, Leo. We've got to get him and everyone else out of here." The shouts brought in more guards, making them look around the room stupidly as if to say, 'duh, the boss is down. what do we do now?' "Ut oh, more company-"

"You!" Harris called out to one of them. "Fire at them now!" The guard nodded and pulled out his gun, aiming it at direct hit on Splinter and Leonardo.

"Noooo!" Don jumped up and kicked the guy in the side, making the gun shoot off elsewhere. Something started to sizzle in the background. The guard blinked and the room got quiet. Don looked behind him to the boxes. Dynamite. Gun fire. Not a good combination. Wonderful. At least he knew he prevented it while holding the lighter but now, some other jerk caused the show to start up. Sparks started to spit everywhere. Smaller fire crackers were already popping up, making everyone jolt. Don glared to the guard whom was backing away. "You fool! You idiot! Look what you've done!" He started to move forward, pushing him with anger. "What the hell were you thinking-"

"Don!" Leo rushed over with Splinter in his arms. "Forget about him! We have seconds to get out! Now!"

Donatello shook his head and ran for the exit, ushering the others to move out as fast as possible. The bright sparks continued to crackle and spit out onto other sticks around the floor. Harris jumped at it, stomping as best he could but too many were already lit. He looked to his men with a frown.

"This was for all mankind-"

They got as far as the hallway before large explosions echoed and broke through the adjoining walls. The group picked up speed but they could feel themselves getting hit with burning wreckage and bits of debris flying from everywhere. Casey ducked and shielded his face while running and keeping one eye out to look for the exit. The four turtles crouched low and kept their heads half-way down their shells, also blocking any oncoming thrown material. Any remaining scientists, guards or even officers, shouted to amscray and ran out as fast as their two or four legs could carry them.

"Head for the front door!" Leo shouted in a muffle.

"Hey, Leo! There could be a trap-"

"Shut up, Casey! You've sprung the damn thing already!"

"Rub it in why don't ya!"

Back outside, everyone was running the opposite way down the dirt hill. The Turtles and Casey slipped out from the confusion and made a sudden detour for the hidden woods. Even animals were running away from the smoking and explosive sounds the building was making. Windows shattered out, more pieces of the steel and wood kept shooting as far as the force would carry it.

The Turtles and Casey stopped to turn around and watch from a safe distance. Battered and torn up pretty badly, the five slumped down to the ground and stared out at the sight. Leo collapsed with Splinter on his lap as the rest fell all the way down flat. A loud explosion made them sit up to see if anyone from that back room made it out alive. No more people were coming out. The police would have to go back to see what's left and if anyone was still alive inside. The Turtles no longer had to deal with that place. Their job was over.

"Is everyone all right?" Leo asked, looking around. They all looked terrible. Each had a black tinge on their clothes, their eyes were slightly watery from all the smoke billowing around them. Scrapes, cuts, bruises, and gashes were upon parts of their skin from the battles.

"Perfect." Michaelangelo wheezed and waved a shaking hand. Smoke almost puffed out of his mouth from the 'p' in perfect.

"Couldn't be better." Raphael said quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. They stung so bad, he couldn't help blinking repeatedly. "Casey?"

"Mm, I'm awake. I'm fine." Casey remained flat to the ground, his sides huffing and puffing. "Donny? You okay?"

Donatello lolled his head over to him, nodding it slowly. He was nursing his sore arm against his chest. "I........I'm fine. Leo, you okay?"

"Yes." Leo glanced down. "But I'm worried about Splinter. He hasn't woken up since we got out. We should get him home as soon as possible."

Don crawled over, placing an ear on his chest. "He's still breathing but it's shallow. We've all got to get back to the house. If we hurry we should get there before nightfall."

Leonardo sat still on the ground, looking to Splinter and feeling a dé jà vu hit him. It was only the night before that he was in the deep woods with his dying niece resting upon his lap. This time, it was his sensei that was fighting for his life.

"Then, we'd better get started now." Leonardo sat up and the others slowly started to rise, feeling and hearing bones crack to attention. The five started to began a long trek back but paused when a familiar voice called out.

"Guys! Casey! Hey!" Oh, yeah. Him. Jack shouted and ran over to them. "Hey, you guys all right?"

"We will be as soon as we get back to the house." Leonardo said. "We're in desperate need of patching ourselves up."

"That's quite a long ways. Which reminds me. Guys, I came to tell you! Remember when I said those officers were called out here and brought their own vehicles from town?! Well, some of you were listening to me, hell, no one usually does half the time....okay, so while y'all were inside that building, I did some huntin' around and found an abandoned van one of the groups of officers must have drove over when they got the call to this spot. You know, after they arrived here, they left their van there...you know-"

Michaelangelo sighed. "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes! So, anyway, get this, Leo! Hey, Leo? You listenin' to me?"

How could he not? Leo slowly looked up when he heard his name as if listening to all of it for the first time. "Mm...yes, I'm listening, Jack-"

"Great! So, anyway, I went to check it out and boom! A van's still parked there and no one seems to have gone back to it. It's a lot faster than walking and that way you'll get home in no time! How does that sound?"

"Sounds too good to be true." Raphael crossed his arms, looking skeptical.

"You mean you got all that? Amazing." Michaelangelo smirked to him.

"Where is this van?" Donatello asked, also looking skeptical.

"Down that way." Jack pointed. "At the main road turn pike." He glanced to Leo. "Look, I know it sounds too good to be true but, you gotta believe me."

"I don't think so, Jack." Leo shook his head. "The idea of getting home faster does sound good but I don't feel comfortable stealing a vehicle, especially one that belongs to the officers. I didn't agree with it the first time you mentioned it to me. No, we'll walk it from here."

"But, it's too far!" Jack pressured while glancing around the forest.

"Far but better off, now quit arguing about it!" Leo growled, motioning his group to move. He heard the sound of a soft click of a rifle from behind him.

"I don't argue. I bargain." Jack held his gun out, pointing to them. Leo closed his eyes, then glanced over to see Don shaking his head.

"Jack!" Casey inched closer but the gun turned to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't blame this one on me, friend! I had no choice-"

"The fuck you did!" Raphael pounced and knocked him down from behind, snatching the gun up and pointing it at him. "Hands up, asshole!"

"No, you put your hands up!" Raph and others looked up to see the remaining officers emerge from their hiding spots and point with all rifles aimed at them. "Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head now!" He hated taking orders but knew his whole family was in danger. All four, including Jack on the ground, put their hands up. Leo, still holding Splinter, looked around to see they were completely surrounded. One of Splinter's whiskers twitched as he stirred in Leo's arms. Opening his eyes, he lifted and turned his head to also see the many officers pointing their rifles at them.

"Leonardo?" Leo gasped and looked down as Splinter stared at the sight, then up to him. "What is going on here?"

"The war's not over, sensei." Leo said as he gently put him down on the ground, returning his hands quickly up. "Not by a long shot."

"So, much for being home free." Raphael said with a huff. "A trick too good to be true."

"No, this was a trap." Casey muttered, glancing to Leo whom silently nodded. "A trap set by my own friend."

It was near dinner time. April had planned to fix something special the day before Thanksgiving. A large steak and mashed potatoes treat with a side of string bean vegetables in butter sauce. Instead, she was sitting in a huge hospital, making several trips to visit two unconscious people. Lark would sit mostly with Kate in one room to allow April to have more time with Shadow. Seeing both the way they were made her cry non-stop. After many hours, Lark found her sitting in her usual chair, holding Shadow's hand and quietly talking to her. April felt a presence and looked up to her in the doorway, smiling back.

"Hello. How's your head?"

"Hurts." Lark smiled. Duh! She landed on it. "They gave me some pills to make the headache stop so I'm waiting for that to take effect...and oh, I came to tell you they let me go. I can go home now."

"Maybe you should. Your parents must be worried about you."

Lark shook her head. "I don't live with my parents. I live with my boyfriend in an apartment."

"Then, he must be worried about you."

Lark shrugged. "Maybe. But, I'm worried about everyone else. I can't just leave without knowing everyone's all right."

"You're starting to sound like me." April giggled softly. "I should go home, change clothes, take a shower, and wait for news from them there, but, I don't want to leave my little girl nor Kate alone."

"Oh, Kate's not alone now. The last time I went in there, she had company visiting. Tom was his name. I think it's her brother."

"Her brother?" Lark nodded. "I should go introduce myself. I think he has a right to know who's to blame for everything."

"Oh, April." Lark sighed silently. "Don't blame yourself for it all. I'm carrying plenty of guilt as it is."

"Then, I'll join your guilt club. Come on." Lark smiled sadly as April got up and walked down the hall to Kate's room. The two walked in to see a man sitting by her bed, holding her hand. "Excuse me? You must be Kate's brother?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Tom." Tom stood up and reached out to shake her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm April O'Neil Jones. You probably met my daughter, Shadow."

"Shadow....oh, yes! And Raphael, her uncle. I remember now. So, you're her mother?"

"Yes." April didn't want to get into the whole discussion of Shadow not biologically being her daughter. "It's a long story, Tom, but much has happened today and the other night and...I'm really sorry your family had to get pulled into my family's problems."

"All I care about is if she'll make it, April. And whatever your family's problems are is none of my business. But, any business that involves my sister, I think I have a right to know that."

"Of course." April said. She glanced to Lark, then Tom.

"If you ladies will excuse me I need to make a quick trip home. Looks as though I'll be staying in town for awhile."

"I understand." April looked away. "Uh, Tom, I know we just met but since you're heading out that way, would you mind giving me a ride home? My car's at the house and uh, I need to check to see if my family is there or not."

"Not a problem, April. I was fixing to leave as soon as the doctor came back to talk to me. Let me know whenever you're ready."

"All right, thank you, Tom." April turned to Lark. "Do you want to come with us? Or do you want to contact your boyfriend at home?"

"Well, my boyfriend probably isn't home right now and my parents won't be flying in until tomorrow morning. So, I really don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh. Well, I was just going to the house; you're more than welcome to come along. I am in desperate need of a shower and I can loan you some clean clothes, seeing as you've been wearing the same thing since last night."

"Okay-"

"And you can get something to eat while you're at it, I'm sure you're hungry as well as I am."

"Okay." Lark repeated with a smile to Tom. "I think she's trying to adopt me."

The three started to head out down the hallway when Lark looked to see a man in uniform rushing up to her. Tom and April paused as Lark lifted a small smile on her lips.

"Lark? Hey!"

"Jesse!" Lark ran over and gave him a kiss and hug. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Duty called. I was stuck on that damn assignment but they let me go early after they said you were at the hospital. Are you okay? You hurt?"

"No, no! I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head, nothing serious!" Lark turned as Tom and April came closer. "Oh, guys, this is my boyfriend, Jesse, but you figured that by now." They figured. "Jesse, this is my friend, April." April smirked to him and he shook her hand. "And that's Tom, another friend I just met not too long ago." Tom reached out to shake his hand next.

"So, you're Lark's boyfriend?" April wanted to make him sure. "You work with Bob Candis, then. I met you two out in the woods."

"That's right." Jesse nodded. "In fact, Bob was the one that told me she was here. We've been tracing that damn convict for months and just today, I got the report saying he was found and caught!"

"That's really great, Jesse. I'm glad he was caught." April said, hoping Casey and the others weren't caught as well out there. "We were just about to leave from here. Since I figured Lark would be going home alone, I was going to take her with me."

Jesse turned to Lark. "So, it's a good thing I caught you just in time, isn't it? You ready to go home?" Lark looked over to April with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lark turned to give April a hug. "I'll see you around, April. I hope your family gets home safe."

"Me too." April returned the hug.

Lark shook Tom's hand again. "It was nice meeting you, Tom. I hope your sister has a speedy recovery."

"So do I. Take care of yourself."

Lark smiled and turned to walk down the hall with Jesse at her side. She felt him take her arm and lock it around his own, followed by his pace slightly quickening. Lark laughed a little to him as they headed for the exit.

"Jesse, what's the big hurry?" The two stepped out and down onto the street where she saw two cop cars instead of one. Two officers stepped out and approached her. "Um, you didn't have to bring your friends, Jesse." Jesse said nothing as he got into the passenger's seat of the car. "Jesse-"

"Miss Lark Hanson." Lark turned to face another officer standing next to her. "You were reported to have been working illegally in an unauthorized facility, and with that, we are putting you under arrest for collaborating with wanted convict, Kelvin Harris- "

"What?! Jesse! What are you- ow!" Someone came up from behind and pushed her down on the hood, placing her arms behind her in applying hand cuffs while another quietly read her rights. "Hey! Damn it! No, Jesse! Please!"

"I'm sorry to have to do this, sweetie." Jesse watched as she was placed in the backseat. "But, I didn't have a choice."

The two squad cars drove off just as April and Tom walked out of the hospital exit, looking left to right, then heading down to the parked pick-up truck. The sun was slowly setting and a cool breeze was whipping up strongly with the temperatures decreasing to the forties. April stepped into the passenger seat and smiled warmly to Tom whom climbed in next beside her.

"It's so good to know Harris has been caught, Lark's going home with her boyfriend, and all I need to see is my family at home waiting for me to cook a big meal that I promised I'd make. Nothing can go wrong now, can it?"

"I certainly hope not, April." Tom grinned and put it in drive. "Certainly hope not."

[CHAPTER 21][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 19][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_21.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_19.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21  


Welcome to Hell, or what is better known as, the justice system. Lark figured she had just left Satan himself after escaping the facility within the east woods. This was considered to be Hell, part 2: getting dragged through the police headquarters where all eyes looked upon her as if she were nothing but a dangerous criminal fitted for the cold slammer. She had every right to feel angry, tired, upset, and worst of all, aching over a headache that was slowly creeping it's way back to where her skull had struck upon the hard ground. The first order of business, after being tisked by everyone within ten feet of her, was to be seen by the head chief, a person less enthused for more excitement to light up his day. The news from town had already reached his little office and it was going to seem like an eternity before he had heard or seen the last of what all had happened.

"Good evening, Miss Hanson." He calmly stated.

"Yeah, what's so good about it? Thanks to this schmuck, I'm ignoring doctor's orders to rest." Lark scowled as Jesse entered next, smirking to him.

The chief glared and started to rise. "Jesse?"

"Hey, sir-" He quickly waved.

"Of all the people who were sent to pick her up, they chose YOU?!"

"Well, actually, I was on my way to get her from the hospital after Bob told me where she was. He uh, also told me what she had been up to these past couple of weeks. The job that she neglected to tell me or anyone else for that matter." Jesse eyed her attire with a huff. Lark crossed her arms defensively to that.

The chief sized her up. "Yes, so it appears. More folks then just her will be questioned once we discover who all worked out there. It's unfortunate that one of them was someone we know personally." Silence passed for a few seconds. Yes, she was guilty, but so were bunches of people that DID manage to escape. "Miss Hanson, you attend the University here, correct?" Lark looked away, nodding slowly. "Uhm, hmm. Well, unless you've been studying chemistry during the Thanksgiving holiday, I'm sure you've got a good reason why you're wearing a lab coat?"

"Oh, Chief. You apparently know more than you're leading on." Lark mumbled. "I confessed to Officer Candis that I worked for Kelvin Harris...but I am strongly admitting that I was unaware of who he was at the time of my employment. The man wasn't even using that name before I got to really know him-"

"Inside and out?"

"Oh, shove it, Jesse!"

"No, you!"

"All right, that's enough!" The chief shouted, then looked over to Lark. "We can save the interrogation at a later time. Can I get you something to drink, Miss Hanson?"

"Before or after I get thrown in jail?"

"I'm simply trying to be hospitable, my dear!"

"Fine. How about a cup of water so that I can take some Advil?" She glanced to Jesse, wanting to smack him all around the room. "You know, Chief, I was just released from the hospital when my ass was dragged all the way over here! They wouldn't even let me stop to drop off my medication prescription."

"Hmm." He started to read the contents of the folder, looking up to her. "Yes, I understand that clearly, but you do know why you were brought in here, correct?" Lark nodded again, almost ready to break down in sobs. "Mm, hm. Miss Hanson, I apologize of how you were treated but, it seems these notes prove that we have no choice but to keep you in holding. Just for awhile...until we get more answers. Before you arrived, I got an urgent call from Officer Candis who is bringing in more suspects that were found at the warehouse. Perhaps they will shed some light on this situation better than what I've been given throughout the day."

"Whomever they are, Chief, they are probably just like me. Unaware of what they gotten themselves into."

"We'll see when they arrive. Jesse? Get her some water." He stood up and took her by the shoulder. "I'll see to it that she gets checked in." Lark sighed heavily. "Properly."

In a back room, Lark was permitted one phone call that she tearfully dialed upon. She couldn't very well call her house and expect much help from there. Her parents were an absolute out of the question and any friends that she called friends were flat broke all the time. Between visits of seeing Shadow and Kate, April gave her the number to the farmhouse for whatever reasons would be necessary to call for future occurrences. This would be one good reason to call and she proceeded to dial it, getting-

"The answering machine, damn!" Well, beggars can't be choosers. "April? Hey, this is Lark. Uh, I called to tell you I didn't actually get home right away. I'm uh, actually....spending the night in jail! Uh, yeah. My boyfriend, Jesse, arrested me as soon as we left the hospital and...ah, God it's a long story, but could you please bail me of out here? I didn't know who else to call at this time of night...I'm so sorry to do this to all of you... I promise to pay you back, just please, help me if you can. Bye." Lark felt herself getting choked up as she hung up the receiver. She was taken back to a little room, hand pressed to her head. The pain was still with her and was going to be like that all night long.

The word, 'properly' was used to the fullest. Hand prints, photo taken, and her shoes removed just before being shoved into a square-shaped room. There was one uncomfortable cot, one toilet with brillo pad-like toilet paper, and one window with bars on the sill. Lark turned to catch Jesse staring at her as the door slammed shut.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me; how could you?! You think I'm guilty?!"

"Guilty as charged, sweetie. I'm only doing my job and you know it."

"Jesse, my parents are coming in tomorrow for Thanksgiving! What am I supposed to do? Eat at the dinner table with a police guard standing by me? I have to get out of here before they arrive or my life will forever be reminded of how shameful I am to them!"

"You should of thought of that before getting yourself into this mess."

"This is not entirely my fault! Aren't you going to do something?"

"I dunno. I can either round up your $800 bail money beforehand or, I'll ask your mom to bake a cake and stick a file in it!" He laughed at her, not to mention the guard had to cover his mouth to hide the snickering. "Just kidding. I'll think of something to do-"

"No, forget it. I don't want your help anymore! You've already done enough for me as it is! Just go away!"

"Fine, I'm going home. I'll keep the light on for you, how's that?" More laughter. The guard bit his lip.

"How about coming in here so I can put your lights out?!" Lark grumbled and turned away, her head throbbing. "Ohhh, damn, just stay the hell away from me!"

"You know, I did worry about your safety out there." He seemed to sound serious. "But you left me no choice but to turn you in. I'll try to get you out when I can."

"Sure. Whatever." Lark stretched out on the cot, covering her eyes with one hand. "I'll believe that when you bail me out and I'm sleeping in a decent bed." She didn't see him leave the room. The door slamming shut was the indication of his departure. Lark cringed to the loud bang, followed by tears streaking down her cheeks onto the dirty pillow beneath her.

The car ride to police headquarters was long and quiet. In all their years as crime fighters, all their hard training of hiding from the enforcers of the law, justice had finally gotten a hold of the Turtles and was ready to lock them up and throw away the key. Leonardo rested his head against the window and puffed out a breath, making a little circle of steam appear on the glass under his nose. He knew they looked different, he knew humans shunned anything that appeared out of the ordinary. But, to be hustled in like this as if they had done something bad was, in his book, unjustifiable. What did they do? Why were they being taken away if there was no evidence that they committed a crime?

Just being the way we are is a crime on it's own, Leo thought to himself. He glanced over to Splinter whom sat quietly next to him. His head was bowed and his eyes were gazing downward. All their hands were in cuffs but it hurt Leo to see his sensei wearing those horrid things on his thin wrists. The handcuffs had to be adjusted all the way on the last 'click' to prevent them from slipping off of him. It didn't matter. Splinter was an honest rat. A smart one, too. He knew better not to escape from the cops or abandon his family, especially in the weak state he was in. They'd catch him in minutes.

"What are you thinking, master?" Leo decided to break the silence.

Splinter slowly raised his head, his eyes with a glazed look to them. "I am praying, Leonardo...." He started. "....and thinking of what will become of us."

"Something good, I hope?" Michaelangelo said. Always the optimist.

"No. This is bullshit." Raphael groaned from the other side of the van. "They'll take one look at us and we'll never see the light of day again!"

"Well, we never did before, Raph. Until now." Donatello corrected him silently. "Our lives in the beginning were always in darkness with no sunlight."

"Hey, what were you guys, part vampire?" Casey joked. Getting no laughs, he went serious again. "You know, you guys have April and I to thank for your real taste of sunlight. And I'll bet she'll do her damnedest to get us out and home before long."

At 5:50 p.m., the van pulled up at police headquarters, causing quite a stir to the passersby on the street. Each of the Turtles and Splinter looked out a window to the people. Throwing produce, making faces, and glaring with disgust were a few ideas that came to mind. Instead, some people casually walked on while a few did stop to see who was inside the vehicle. As the group was being slowly taken out, giving another reason for the people to stare at them, Bob pulled Jack aside onto the sidewalk with a smile.

"You did good, Jack. The borrowed van bit didn't convince them, but we still got a hold of them."

"Robert, I didn't want to do this. Casey's my friend, he's got a family to take care of. You got your convict, you solved the case. Just let them go and have a nice, quiet, holiday."

"Not until we settle the score, Jack. There's still a lot of questions that need to be answered before we can let Mr. Jones go."

"And his family."

Bob shook his head. "I don't think so, Jack. These creatures are deadly and shouldn't be roaming free around here. You know, I'm doing the right thing."

Leonardo glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of Jesse walking out and seeing his partner, Bob. Him again! The same cop from earlier. I could never forget that face. The face of a creep! The two exchanged quiet words for a moment, giving the others a more reason to be gawked at by the people walking around. Leo watched long enough to soon make eye contact with Jesse, whom in turn took in his stare uncomfortably and turned away, making Leo smirk. _Yeah, you've been a bad boy, you'd better turn away from me, you scumbag!_ He still remembered when him and Bob tried to snatch him away at the hospital and clearly saw that other shirt beneath his uniform. The F.U.-

"See that cop? He's one of them." Leo spoke breathy, making Raph look over as well. "And I'm not referring to one of the law-abiding citizens either."

"Well, what the hell can we do, O Fearless One?" Raph droned.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

"Whoa, with you not knowing what to do, we're in big trouble." Mike was right, but also wasn't helping.

"Thanks a lot, Mike."

"Well, you usually think of something, don't ya?"

"Yes." He sighed, glancing to Donatello. "One of us usually does."

"Don't look at me, I'm just along from the ride!" Don quickly stated when he caught his glance.

The police station temporarily ceased of any casual activity. Every officer stopped what they were doing to look up and see five short, heavily clothed people being ushered in, followed by a tall and very obnoxious man screaming obscenities to anyone close to him. Bob entered last, shaking his head and apologizing quietly to the staring officers for Casey's behavior. The chief approached them with a lip curled and eyes widened.

"Officer Candis....don't tell me Ringling Bros. has come to town?" His head leaned low to get a good look of their green faces.

"Very funny." Bob pointed to them. "I apologize for not preparing you with their appearances. But the situation is far more important here. I found this charming set of party goers out at that east warehouse where Kelvin Harris was also found roaming about. Armed yes, as you can plainly see, and very hot tempered."

"Got that right." Casey growled.

"It seems as though these creatures were working for, or were apart of, Harris's scheme to-"

"No! That's not true!" Donatello snapped suddenly, making Casey and his brothers look over. "We were trying to stop him, not help- "

"Silence!" The chief bellowed. "I'm not speaking to you!" He looked back over to Bob. "Go on."

Bob nodded. "I had my men bring these creatures in after assuming they were a few of the ones responsible for the many deaths and disappearances of forest and domestics animals within the area. This one..." He tapped Leo's shoulder as he paced around them. "...was caught stealing my partner's horse in broad daylight. He says it was an emergency but, I'll leave that for you to decide, Chief." The chief looked to Leo whom squinted at him, then over to Bob.

"Mm. Look Candis, I've had more important things to handle then the circus family, here." The chief glanced to his pile of large notes as he returned to his squeaky chair. "In regards to the links of this Harris person, I just got more in on the shooting that occurred in town today. It happened at exactly 3:35 in the afternoon. The two men that were involved have already been questioned and put away. Apparently, they were hired gunmen on some mission to track down someone." He looked up to all of them, then back down. "Three women were found at the scene, each identified as follows. April O'Neil Jones- "

"That's my wife!" Casey gasped and looked to the others. "Holy shit, Chief! That's my wife-"

"Hold your tongue, Mr. Jones! I'm not finished!" The chief gazed down at the papers again. "Uh, the other girl was...Kate..no, wait, that's her maiden name. Kate...Russell. A few witnesses said she was hit by one of the gunmen..."

"Shot in the chest." Bob looked down.

"All right, Bob, so it-"

"What?!" Raph shrilled and pushed forward. "Kate was shot?!"

"Excuse me, am I speaking to you?" The chief glared to Raph.

"Goddamn it, you'd better be! I demand to know if she's all right!"

"I repeat, son, am I speaking to you?"

"Raph, stop. Please...we're in enough trouble...just stop..." Leonardo muttered quietly.

"You should listen to him, Raph. Because until I get some answers, all of you are in a heap of trouble!" The chief pointed with a pencil, looking down again. Son? What was it with calling them, son? Raphael rolled his eyes, not wanting to be anyone's son except to Splinter, who was the only father figure he had ever known. He looked down to his sensei. The rat looked tired and frail standing there beside him. "And lastly, the third girl was..." His eyes blinked when the name re-registered in his tired and old head. "...Lark Hanson..." He looked up to Bob. "She was involved in the shooting?"

"Yes, sir." Bob said silently. "Oh. And speaking of Miss Hanson, was she already, you know, taken-"

"Yes, yes. She was already taken care of before you arrived." The chief sighed, reading the notes over. "Yes, she was-"

"What?!" Don's eyes widened. "Taken care of? What do you mean by that?!"

"Now, that is none of your damn business, son!" The chief said, almost rising out of his seat. "What's it to you, anyway?!"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Don blinked his eyes to normal, realizing he widened them so far, it gave him a headache.

The chief went on. "Right. As I was saying..."

Outside the building, Jack kicked a pebble and glanced around with hands deep in his pockets. Seeing as he'd done enough damage to Casey and the others, he decided to snatch the nearest pay phone and call the home front to inform what he liked to call 'the other half' of the current news that was yet to be heard.

"Come on, woman, pick up. Pick up!"

The chief went on with his forever stack of papers, now boring his audience to sleep. "And now, with the many phone calls of unusual counts of wolves in the area, pets have been disappearing from homes, reportedly stolen or attacked by the wildlife...scientists were said to be experimenting animals out there..." The chief shook his head. "I don't see how this connects with Harris's-"

"Chief?" Bob cleared his throat and gestured to the folders. "Under where it lists what his studies...um...obsessions were, should explain what his intentions clearly covered."

"Yes, so it does seem to fit." The chief tapped his pencil lightly, quietly thinking and reading over Lark's report again. "I think, I'm beginning to see the connections here."

"Hot damn. We got a break through. What an intelligent guy!" Casey mumbled sarcastically. The others groaned.

Lark's message continued to blink on the machine as April rushed in when she heard her phone ringing four times. Tom stood in the doorway, glancing around the room. What a complete mess. The wolves were messy devils and left the place in shambles. April didn't have the time nor the strength to clean up after the disastrous beasts wrecked havoc on her priceless antiques and hard to replace furniture.

"Hello?" April said in a huff, hoping she didn't lose the person on the other line.

"Yeah, is this the Jones's residence?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Jack, a friend of Casey's.

"Jack? Oh, oh, Jack Russell!" April exclaimed. Tom looked up and stared at her. "Hello, um, yes, I remember you. Why are you calling? Where is Casey?"

"Well, funny you should ask that, ma'am. He's downtown at the police station. Him and his friends have been taken into police custody. Now, after the run-in with Mr. Harris, the officers arrived at the scene to take care of him, but at the same time, took them away for questioning."

"Oh, God!" April howled and clenched the curly phone wire. "Stay there, Jack! I'll be right down! I just have to stop at the bank and get some money-"

"Don't worry about the money, ma'am. Just get down to the police station, okay? Don't worry about it."

"All right, thank you, Jack." April hung up and glared to Tom. "My family's been taken in down at the police station! Come on, we've got to go there- "

"Hang on, April. Who was that you talked to? Did you say, Jack?"

April paused while picking up her purse. "Yeah, Jack Russell. He lives out here. Why?"

"Damn it. I knew it!" Tom mumbled then headed for the door. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to have a serious talk with him."

"About what?"

Tom looked to her closely. "Well, for one, to let him know his WIFE is dying in the hospital, and two, for me to notify my nephew that his daddy is still alive!" April cupped her mouth and stared wide-eyed. He motioned her forward. "Let's go, I'll fill you in later." Lark's message was left unanswered in their haste to go back out.

"And furthermore, when my team was called out to the scene to scout out a group called Fuc? No, F.U.C....it's abbreviated here...." The chief flipped over the last page in the thick folder. It was possible to sleep standing up for the group. Michaelangelo's head rolled back and then forward, Leonardo was blinking to try and stay awake, Raphael yawned several times, and Donatello rested upon the chief's desk, head bowed. Splinter almost looked like he was meditating on the floor. Casey stared at the chief, wide awake and lips pursed to incoherent words being uttered.

"Mmmiggin'...friggin...no....good...want...to...go...now...hurry the hell UP!"

The chief glanced up, then down again. "Finally, after the warehouse exploded, Officer Candis brought you six in to me for questioning....the connections with the scientists, I can see where that came from....well, now it's becoming more clear with the updates that keep flooding my desk here..." Light snoring was heard from the group. "...Yet again, I failed to see the connections of you all involved with this operation, if I don't have the proof in front of me, I can't arrest any of you, regardless of whatever you folks are. I'm sorry, Officer Candis, but these people can go."

"About damn time!" Casey shouted, causing the others to snap to attention.

"But Chief, look at them!" Bob pulled himself away from the wall, pointing. "They're not even human! They're alien creatures from another planet!"

The chief sighed and glanced up to him. "Candis, they're innocent! What do you want me to do? Send them off to some science lab or ship them to Area 51? Yes, their appearance is very strange but if they're not convicted of any crime, there's nothing I can do!"

"I found them at the scene, Chief! They might have been working for Harris undercover!"

"Again, Candis! I need proof of that! For all I know, they might have tried to stop Harris! Or they were endangered by his ridiculous testing! Did you ever stop and think that?" Bob went to speak but couldn't find the words. "Look, it's very late, tomorrow's Thanksgiving, let's just forget the whole thing." He started to mumble to himself with a groan. "I need a good stiff drink, been working too many damn hours...." The chief glanced to the them. "...look, you folks can go home. I don't know where on earth you came from but, I cannot arrest you without proof that you committed a crime."

"But, but they did commit a crime!" Bob pointed to Leo. "That one stole my partner's horse!"

The chief looked over to Leonardo, recalling Bob mentioning something about that earlier. "Is that true? You stole an officer's horse?"

"I borrowed it!" Leo defended himself. "I've already told him why I took the horse! I had to rush an injured child to the hospital. HIS child!" Leo nodded over to Casey since his hands were prevented to gesture. "If you don't believe me, phone the hospital and look up the name Shadow Jones!"

"How was I to know what he was going to do with it, Chief!" Bob complained. "I'd still call it stealing!"

"No, it's what we might call a misdemeanor, Candis. If taking the animal was for a good cause, and it was returned to the rightful owner, I see no point in aggravating the problem, or the the uh...uh..." The chief looked to Leo. "...uh, whatever you are, anymore."

"We're turtles." Leo calmly told him, already thinking the obvious was right in front of them.

"That was my next guess." The chief glanced to Bob and stood up. "Candis, I think we're done for the evening. You folks can go. We still need to contact the morgue and head out to the warehouse and deal with the remains for proper burials."

Donatello gulped. "You mean, Harris didn't make it?"

The chief looked up. "It's no concern of yours anymore, son. He'll be taken care of. Lester! Remove the cuffs." Lester and some other officers unlocked the cuffs and removed them from their wrists. Their arms fell loose to their sides with a soft sigh of relief.

Leonardo approached the chief. "Thank you for letting us go, Chief. I thought for sure because of our appearance, we'd cause a stir to your officers."

"Or, you'd lock us up for good!" Michaelangelo popped up.

"I don't judge a book by it's cover, son." Son. The name was getting rather old to all of them. "I've seen stranger things in my day and decide not to question the oddities as quickly as other people do."

"What do we do now, chief?" Michaelangelo asked.

"All's said and done. You can go now." The chief simply said, his attitude snapping. "So, that I may go myself-"

"Wait." The chief groaned as Donatello walked over next. "Chief, what about Lark? When you said she was already taken care of-"

"No, perhaps you didn't hear me clearly? I said it was none of your damn business!"

"But, Chief-"

"Look, do you need an invitation to exit stage left? I said, you can go! Now!" Donatello squinted and looked to the others.

They slowly started to step back, not getting far. "You know something, he's rude...he's damn rude..." Casey mumbled to Donatello whom covered his eyes.

"What did you say?" The chief's eyes widened.

Don waved his hand. "Nothing. He said nothing-"

Casey pointed to him. "You...are rude!"

"Oh, I'm rude?" The chief gestured to himself. "Well, I don't like your attitude and I can have you all locked up in two seconds for insulting the head officer!"

Casey stepped back and thumbed to Don childishly. "He started it."

"Ut! I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"OUT!" The chief screamed. "All of you! Git! Get them out of here, for God's sake!" The group was quickly shuffled out by shoving officers that were in no mood for any arguments. Michaelangelo waved and shrugged as they left.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!"

The chief glanced to Bob, shaking his head. "Maybe I should have had them all locked up for acting like complete imbeciles!"

Casey groaned and fumed all the way to the exit, looking around to the five of them. "That guy was damn rude! Admit it, Donny Boy, he was!"

Donatello droned, "Casey! Let it go, already-"

"Shit, no! I'm tellin' ya! What the hell's his problem?! He's all droppin' out a small hint about my wife, MY wife! Not just anyone's but MINE! Then, he's all bringing up that Kate was hurt and have Raph goin' berserk over not knowing how the hell she is....but when you, Donny, have the gall to ask about whoever the hell that Lark woman is-"

"Casey-"

"That just...God, that pisses me off! I need to hit something! Just give me one person to knock over senseless! I have to hit someone. NOW!"

Jack saw them walk out and came over with a smile. "Oh, Casey! They let you folks go? I see my plan worked, didn't it?"

Casey turned and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards onto his rear. "Worked like a charm, 'pal.'" He smiled slightly. "Ahhh..."

"Feel better?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow as Mike and Don went to retrieve Jack from the sidewalk.

Casey looked to him and nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I do!"

April drove with one hand and held her cel phone in the other as Tom told her all about Jack. The thought of him being alive both angered and relieved Tom and he knew deep down that his nephew needed a father in his life, not just an uncle. He wasn't sure when he saw him whether to hug him or punch him hard in the face. Violence didn't solve problems. It would just feel good for him to knock some sense into that selfish mind of his or even make him wake up and smell the coffee.

Tom turned to the side window and sighed heavily. How was he going to even inform Jack properly that Kate, his one true and only love, was slowly dying in the hospital? Does he even know? Would he even care? Catching his silence on the line, April finally spoke up to him.

"I'm sorry he abandoned your family like this. I can't understand if he survived the attack, why didn't he go back to his wife and child?"

"I don't know, April. That's what I want to find out." He sighed. "That's what I'm going to find out."

April followed the road, silently shaking her head. She couldn't see her life without Casey or Shadow, or even the guys and Splinter. It upset her that the one daughter she thought she'd ever have was now dying in the hospital. Aside from the ungodly medical bills that was ready to come attacking their finance struggles, another bombshell hit of her having to bail her husband and the others from jail! Jack, the one she had current doubts about, told her not to worry with paying out gobs of money. She couldn't help it. It was in her nature to worry all the time. If sink or swim were the two choices here, she was definitely drowning deeply within her own sorrows and defeats.

"I never met this Jack person before."

"That's him." Tom said suddenly. April glanced over at the front entrance of the police station. Casey looked up as the mini-van and truck pulled up alongside the road. April looked to Casey with a faint smile, glad to see he looked just fine.

"Oh...and there's my..." She briefly said as she got out without closing the car door and rushed over. "Casey! Oh, Casey!" April jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on every inch of his face. "I was....*kiss* so...*kiss* worried about you! Oh, my God! My God!"

Michaelangelo decided to wave to her, paying the sheer price. "Hey, April! We're here, too! Howzit-"

"Oh, you guys!" April pulled away and embraced them at the same time, strangling their necks at once. "You're all going to drive me to an early grave! I swear it!"

"Um, April. Who the hell is that?" Casey glanced up to the truck that was parked behind her van. Tom slowly stepped out with a face that was quite opposite of April's. He stared at Jack with much anger and confusion. Casey, not knowing Tom, glared harshly. Raphael looked to Tom and groaned.

"Hello, Jack." Tom started steadily. Everyone looked to Jack.

"Hello, Tom." Jack said quietly. Everyone looked to Tom.

Mike looked to the both of them back and forth, grinning. "Well, now. That wasn't so bad!"

"Wait, it'll get better." Raph assured him.

A young woman walked down an empty hallway. Hours and hours have gone by and without any news or phone calls to the house, she decided to take her car and drive out to the quiet hospital herself.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kate Russell, please."

"Friend or family member?" The nurse asked while pushing the sign-in sheet toward her.

"She's my sister-in-law." Nicole gestured. "I haven't heard anything from my brother and came by to visit her myself." Her name was scribbled in and next she was pointed in the direction of Intensive Care, making Nicole's heart sink. She swallowed and wrapped her jacket around her closely, walking down with clopping boots that echoed within the halls. She passed by several rooms with their doors ajar, television screens blaring out various blabber mouths.

"In later news-" *click* "They both work their way up the ladder-" *click* "Later tonight on News at 11:00, we'll unveil how convict, Kelvin Harris, was found-" *click*

Nicole paused and stuck her head in one room, looking to the TV near the ceiling.

"It seems the bizarre disappearances of pets and various animals has finally come to a close tonight. Suspects have now been rounded up as Kelvin Harris, escaped convict, was discovered- " *click* "This is CNN...." Nicole hated it when people had a short attention span! The old man channel surfing didn't even notice her standing there. Clutching her bottom lip, her heart lifted a little higher to the sound of this convict being found. This would allow everyone in town to take a breather for once. But then, a huge gasp escaped her lips when she saw what else flashed across the all 24-hour news channel.

"The events have started to question around the surprise shooting in town earlier today-" The cameraman panned a chaotic scene of cops, ambulances, horses trying be controlled, one that Nicole squinted to; one seemed to look familiar to her. Kate's horse, Augustus, was briefly seen trying to be calmed down. The camera then spun around rather quickly and the reporter didn't pause in her speech but she heard it clearly. "One woman was apparently shot off her horse-" The camera turned right to her face, her deathly features being lifted on a stretcher, then back to cops running and people shoving.

"Oh, no! Oh, God!" Nicole whispered as she watched the pre-recorded tape. "Oh, Kate!" The old man sat up and looked behind him, seeing no one there. Nicole clutched her mouth as she made her way down the hall to her room. "Tom, damn it! Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me?!" She paused in the doorway, her purse dropping to the floor as she stared at Kate in the bed. "Why didn't you tell me she was shot?" Inching closer to the bed, the sobs came on harder and faster. She wasn't a blood relative, but she was family. Seeing her with tubes through her arms and nostrils caused Nicole to whine silently. With no one there to hold her, she slumped down in the chair and held herself.

"Oh, Kate." She whispered. "I wished to God there was something I could do for you."

Kate sunk in and out of consciousness, trembling her lips. "Mm...rrr...Raaah...rrRaph..."

Nicole blinked to her. "Raph? Who's that? Katie, dear, what are you saying?"

Kate opened one eye, the pupil sliding upward, then closed again. "Oh....hum...mmm....." She gasped quickly, then relaxed. "Juuuusss...Raph...."

Nicole was completely puzzled by all this. Kate must have been referring to what Tom told her about an odd but harmless friend that had visited their ranch a few days ago. There was no meeting she had with a Raphael but she did recall hearing his name from her brother. No mistake. Yet she wondered why she'd be muttering for him of all people. Very puzzling to her. She had much to learn if she could only get the words out clearly.

Pacing, sitting on the curb, staring out at cars that passed by. Tom was in shock to see Jack was still alive as he in turn was in as much shock to hear Kate had been badly injured. Raphael wasn't apart of it but stood by them to hear all the news about Kate's conditions, cursing at himself for letting her go to town. Jack cursed at nature for screwing up his life, not to mention his marriage.

"So, you mean to tell me you've been alive this whole damn time and you never once went back to her?!" Tom screamed out.

"I couldn't, Tom." Jack sighed. "I just couldn't go back-"

"Why not? She loved you! She and your son have been in a depression ever since the news came out that you died. Well, I've got news too! She may be dying right now and won't be around for you to see her again!" Tom put his hands down violently, pacing, yes more pacing, around on the sidewalk.

"What would I say to her after all this time? That the accident spared me but I'm forever encased with a large problem I can't shake off?!"

"Look, I don't know what encasement you're talking about, but-"

"Exactly. You don't know what I've been going through. Okay? You have no idea! None!" Raphael crossed his arms, watching Jack point and fume.

"Jack!" Tom glared at him. "You can tell me anything. You can tell Kate anything, shit, she's your wife for Christ's sake!"

"Not anymore. It's been too long. She thinks I'm dead and it should stay that way. She would not accept the person I've become."

"Maybe if you talk to her, Jack, she might listen." The two looked over to Raph. "Kate's a good person and shouldn't be left in the dark like this. She has a son, a small boy with no father. Tom's his uncle and has been looking after him in your absence. But the kid needs a decent, full-time Dad." Raph approached Jack, squinting his eyes. "It may be her dying wish that her son grows up with at least one parent in his life."

"I can't look after my son. Not the way I am now." Tom looked to him oddly. Jack sat down on the curb, his rifle hanging over the gutter. "Look, Kate is in bad shape. If she saw me now, she would go into complete shock and may not handle it."

"Might be a relieved shock, Jack." Tom suggested. "She missed you terribly. Seeing you again might even help her regain strength."

Jack looked back to Raph whom was staring downward. He sat for a few minutes quietly. "Aw, God...." Raph shot a glance back up to him. "Um....how long are visiting hours?" Tom looked to Raphael, smiling. Raph nodded silently.

"Long enough for you."

"Then, we'll go there now." Tom announced. "You can ride with me, Jack."

"Perfect." Casey snapped a finger. "You're heading back to the hospital." He looked to Leo slightly. "We'll be tagging along to stop and see my daughter there as well. April?"

"Yes, Casey. Absolutely." April looked to Splinter. "Splinter, will you be okay to make one more stop? I know you and the guys must be very exhausted but, um, Casey still hasn't seen Shadow since, you know, the accident...and...I thought....um, if it's all right, we could stop by on the way home...."

"Of course, April." The rat calmly spoke up from being quiet for so long. "I understand your concerns for us, but as her chosen grandfather, I do not wish to pass up this visit for anything in the world." April swallowed and clutched Casey's middle. "However, I cannot speak for all of us on the matter." Splinter looked to the Turtles for an answer.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine by us, sensei." Leonardo quietly replied with a shrug. "I mean, I can't speak for all of us either, but, as her chosen uncles, I'm sure we'd all like to make a stop there before returning home for the evening."

"Yes." Michaelangelo nodded.

"Sure." Donatello agreed.

"Mm, hm." Raphael nodded as well.

Splinter nodded last before turning back to April. "It is settled, then. We will all pay a visit to her. As a family."

The next stop before homeward bound was the hospital. The group divided into their separate vehicles in silence. Before he stepped into the van, Donatello glanced over to the police station, then to Michaelangelo.

"What is it, Don?"

"Not all's said and done, Mike. That's for sure."

"Do you think Lark's okay?"

"I don't know. I'm still quite curious when the chief said she had been 'taken care of.' I'm determined to find out just what he meant. Even if it kills me."

Both vehicles arrived at the hospital at 9:33 p.m., not allowing much time for the visitors to see the patients. Casey and Michaelangelo went in ahead of them to go see Shadow. Her father and closest uncle were so anxious in wanting to see her after being away for so long, they couldn't wait for the others to walk in all together. Jack and Tom entered next and stopped at the sign-in desk, seeing Nicole's name written on it.

"Oh, damn."

"What is it?" Raphael paused alongside him and gazed downward.

"My wife's here. I knew I should have called her sooner." Tom looked to April approaching him. "We're running out of time so we'll have to make this a quick visit."

"Us too, Tom." April looked to Don, Leo, and Splinter coming closer. "Just hope we can all get in before ten."

The halls were silent and empty but after Casey and Mike went through, they could have waken every person in there, dead or alive! Casey got the room number after alerting the front desk that 'the desperate dad' was here to see his ailing child. Visiting hours were almost at a close so they had to hurry up to say a quick hello and good-bye. Casey entered the room first, feeling his stomach start to tie in knots. There she was, strapped and hooked up to a bunch of humming machines, sound asleep.

"Oh, shit. My poor girl."

Casey walked around the bed slowly, removing his coat and keeping his gaze on her the whole time. Michaelangelo entered next, also feeling a large weight dropping on him. A hand went to his lips as he walked around to the other side of the bed but keeping his coat, his disguise, on him. It didn't even look like her, the girl he saw before he left that night with Casey when he became a wolf. It was almost two days that he hadn't seen her. Her face was full of scratches and cuts from when she fell down the ravine. The doctors did their best at cleaning up the wounds but now, patches of Band-Aids and gauze's covered her little body all over. Mike reached to pick up her left arm, seeing that typical wrist band attached to it. He crouched down and gazed at her for a long time.

"Hey, Shadow. How's it going? Wow, you've got some nice lodging here. Great room, great view of the street, heh." He cleared his throat. "Um, well, we hope to have you at dinner tomorrow. You know, Thanksgiving. Yeah, only difference will be I won't get my head stuck in the turkey's butt like last year..." Casey smiled, looking away as he sat down in a chair. Mike smiled too, almost sobbing next. "Yeah, wasn't doing it for laughs but you guys craaacked up at me for like a good long hour. I'd like you to be there. I really would. We'll be having your favorite, you know, macaroni and cheese? You love that." Mike covered his mouth with his other hand, his shoulders shaking. "Do you....want to say anything, Casey?"

Casey stared numbly, clutching his daughter's small hand within his own. He wanted to tell her she'd be all right, to tell himself that she will make it. She was so young and so fragile, he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her for the rest of his life.

"I....uh..." Casey sniffed, staring at her face. "I just wanted to say, uh, Shadow, uhm...I'm....sorry for the way I treated you, and...treated April lately....uhm, baby, I love you so much....goddamn it, this can't be happening." He covered his eyes, trying to hold back tears. "I love both my girls, Mike, and I don't want to lose either of them. Don't want to lose them at all...."

Michaelangelo stared to him, seeing this man sad for the very first time. Oh, sure he knew he's cried before for other reasons but he never, for as long as he knew him, saw him get upset like he was at that moment. April entered fairly soon and crossed over to Casey, wrapping her arms around him and triggering his sobs to finally escape. April cried too, looking over to the still body on the bed. Michaelangelo stood up, putting Shadow's hand back on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

Casey looked up to Mike as he headed for the door. "Mike? When you see Leo, tell him that...um...tell him I'm sorry for the way I acted to him and, um, and that I thank him for saving my little girl's life."

"Casey." Michaelangelo placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's here with us. I think it would be better if you told him yourself-"

"No, I don't think I could do that. Not after the way I treated him."

"Leo would understand and he'd be more appreciative if you told him and not have me do it."

"I don't know...I-" Casey suddenly felt a presence and gazed upward. "Aw, shit."

"Eh?" Michaelangelo turned around, his grin widening. "Ah. Speak of the devil."

"How much did you hear?" Casey whined.

Leonardo stood in the doorway, lightly shrugging. "What I've wanted to hear days ago."

Each paid a short time to sit, hold her hand, talk (mostly to themselves), and simply be there in the room with her. She sensed their quiet presence, felt the air move around with slow movements, heard voices assuring a speedy recovery, not to mention their great adventures of conquering an evil man and saving the world once again from the forces of darkness.

"Hey, it all sounded good to her. Thought I caught a smile!"

"Wouldn't doubt it." Donatello leaned over the bed, holding Shadow's hand and fumbling the wristband with his thumb.

Michaelangelo observed him. "You wonder what use those things have?"

"Much use." Don muttered.

"Incase she escapes, they'll know who she is." Raph spoke up from the back of the room. He sounded serious.

Mike frowned. "Where would she go? Come on! Is that true?!" He looked to April whom nodded with a shrug.

"Raph's right. Except the part of her escaping. It's a patient identification band. See?" Don spun it around, showing her name written with a ball point pen. "It's an easier way to keep track of everyone instead of memorizing over hundreds of names. Doctors have enough trouble concentrating on difficult surgical procedures as it is."

"Heh, like brain surgery? It would suck to be the patient that the doc messed up with that."

"Right, Mike." Raph smirked. "Yours was named Abbynormal when they passed them out in the Creation department."

"Ha, ha. You think you're sooo funny."

"Hey, you're the one that left it wide open. It was too easy not to pass up." Raphael stood up, approaching the bed. "Later, doll." He lightly tapped Shadow's arm then headed for the door to the empty hall. "Still got time. Damn it. Gotta hurry."

At ten minutes to ten o'clock, he decided to slip away in an attempt to steal a quick glance at Kate. He remembered Tom and Jack heading to the Intensive Care unit and proceeded to follow the signs in that direction. Leonardo, knowing he'd try to get in to see her and would cause a stir, slowly followed his trail. He was suddenly reminded of when both were going after Casey when he first met Jack. This place had a very different atmosphere compared to the great outdoors. Leo disliked hospitals for one reason. A game the doctor's were usually familiar with or what a movie was once entitled. Playing God. To Leo, if there was nothing left to do to save a life, then there was no point in letting the person suffer or live hooked up to a machine to die a slow and painful death. He scanned the area around him as he walked on, getting a sudden chill.

_You doctors in here, do what you can to prolong the inevitable but if all else fails, let the real God take control of the situation._

"Hopefully, He won't have to tonight." Leo whispered to his inner thoughts. "Now, where did Raph go to?" His eyes looked top to bottom, then stopped to a sign overhead. Intensive Care. He didn't have to go too far. "Damn." He started to run next.

The nurse stammered. "I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"Don't 'sir' me ya bitch!" Raphael growled. "I'm going in to see her and that's final!"

"I can't!" She attempted to keep a low voice and use her body as a barrier to block the passage. "There's already three people in the room and we can't overcrowd our patients-"

"Look lady, you don't understand! I have to see her-"

"I do understand! But, I can't let you in right now! It's doctor's orders."

"Oh, really? Here's one of my orders. Let me in, now! Or how would you like a fist in the mouth, woman?!" Raph's eyes were demonic to her startled ones.

"Raph?" Leonardo turned the corner, catching him rushing to the nurse. "Hey, no! Raph...stop!" He called again, making Raph stop and turn around. The nurse backed away and looked relieved to see someone that would attempt to restrain him. We say 'attempt' here because, unless you enjoy breathing, it is virtually impossible to do such a task.

"Please, stop him. I don't want any violence, now!" She eyed Leo whom Raph glared to with seething anger. "If you don't leave now, I'm going to have to call security on you!"

"Raph, let's go, come on-"

Raph pointed as he started to walk backwards. "Don't think you won, lady-"

"Raph-"

"I will see her! You betcher ass I will be back!" Turning the corner, Leo had him with both hands on his shoulders which he, surprisingly, wasn't fighting off. Instead, Raphael huffed a breath out and shook his head. "What the fuck was her problem? Five minutes was all I needed to see her. Just five goddamn minutes!"

"I know, Raph. I know-"

"If you know, why the fuck did you pull me back like that?! Why didn't you let me punch that bitch's lights out?! I could have easily knocked her to her feet-"

"Raph! Are you out of your mind?! We just spent almost two hours at the police station for no damn reason! If you had hit that woman, our asses would get hauled back there so fast, you'd think you were in a time warp! Not only that, we'd be considered a threat to everyone all because you struck one person and our lives of secrecy would forever be destroyed!"

"How right you are..." He panted to him. "...and how sickening that gets..."

Leo squinted to him. "Yes. I know I am right-"

"Phsaw!" Raphael backed up against the wall, breathing in and out and clenching his fists. "Well...what do you know? The ever faithful leader strikes again! Must get tiresome being so goddamn perfect all the time, doesn't it?"

"I'm not perfect, Raph."

"And so modest, too!"

"Raph!"

"Aw, lay off me already!" Raph pushed away from the wall and started to walk away from him. "I'm outta here-"

"Wait. You're leaving? You're not going to see Shadow anymore?"

"You heard me. I've had enough of this place." He shoved passed him and headed for the exit.

"Fine! Be that way!" Leonardo groaned and stormed off to meet up with the others while someone else decided to quietly tag along behind Raph.

Michaelangelo turned and walked out into the hall where he found Donatello in a chair, resting his head against the wall. "Hey, bro." Mike sat down next to him, crossing his leg over. "The audience is slowly dissipating, isn't it?" Don shrugged to him, not looking over. "Any word on Kate?" No response. "Don?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. Jack and Tom haven't shown up yet. All I know is she's in the Intensive Care unit. That's what I heard the lady at the front desk say." Mike looked to him, seeing him stare blankly. "I don't think she's going to make it, Mike. I mean, I don't want to sound like gloom and doom but, she wasn't doing good beforehand. They went to see her of course, even Nicole, Tom's sister, has showed up."

"Where's Raph?"

"Outside having a goddamn cigarette." Leonardo stated as he approached them. "He can really piss me off at times."

"I thought it was all the time."

"I'm being nice, Mike, because I'm not in the mood."

"Hey..." Mike stood up as April and Casey came walking out of the room. "How're you holdin' up, April?"

"I'm hanging in there, Mike. I'll be all right. We should be getting home now." She paused and looked around. "Where's Splinter and Raph?"

"Well, Raph went to cool off." Mike rolled his eyes. "And I've got a pretty good idea where Splinter ventured off to."

Raphael took one last long drag before flicking the cigarette into the street, the little butt giving off small sparks as it bounced. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, he walked around half the block, keeping his coat collar high and around his cheeks. He then circled back to the front, looking up to the windows. One of them had her inside them.

"Why did you leave so soon, Raphael?" Raph turned to see Splinter calmly standing there. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, sensei, if you don't mind."

"Mm..." Splinter sighed. "Then, I will pressure it no further. We do not have to discuss it."

"Good." Raph snorted, turning away. Silence for five seconds. The reverse psychology gave in fast. "See, what I don't get is how the hell these people, these stupid nurses, can keep their jobs. I tried to get in to see Kate but the nurse said there'd be too many people at once. I got so mad, I almost punched her out. The bitch could care less how I feel. She was then going to call security on me if Leo hadn't shown up; the damn guy always appears at the right moment to save my ass. I was done for the evening and decided to take myself out. That's why I left. All right? There's your answer. You happy?"

"In truth, Raphael, I only feel in deep sympathy for April and Casey, for Kate and her family, and for how my son's are reacting to the events we have experienced these passed few days. There has not been any happiness I have felt since this whole vacation started. Of what has happened to us and our friends, I feel nothing but remorse toward it all."

Raphael stared at him. Damn, he was good. And right. How could anyone enjoy a vacation that had gone to hell from the first day? All their times spent together usually ended up with someone getting hurt or killed. Raph looked up to the building, blinking a few times. Splinter looked down, shaking his head.

"Look, it's no disrespects to Shadow or anyone. Okay? I messed up. It's just....Kate's condition is more severe. The chances of her making it compared to Shadow is...." He swallowed, feeling a lump in the throat. "All I'm saying is, I wanted to see her for maybe...one more time."

"I understand, Raphael... and you, too, have my deepest sympathies."

"Yeah...whatever....hey, sensei. Did you go see Shadow?"

"Yes, briefly before I came to find you."

"Mm..damn. Sorry, I cut your visit so short, sensei." He mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I do not regret it too much, Raphael. There is still tomorrow for both of us to see her for as long as we wish. It is very late and we should return home to rest."

"You mad at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I am not."

"Why not? I'd be if I was you! Hell, I bet my bros will be pissed."

Splinter nodded. "Yes. But, they will forgive you in time. April and Casey will as well. In the future, you will learn to always remember your loved ones, living or not. That is a first and most important, priority."

"But sensei. I wanted her to be apart of our family."

"She is apart of our family. If she is important to you, than she is important to all of us."

"Right."

"Raphael?" Tom, holding Nicole around her shoulder, walked out to them. Jack followed behind. "Hey. We're going to go. I'm sorry you couldn't get in to see her."

"'Sokay." Raph replied, turning to Nicole. "You must be Nicole."

"Yes. Hi, Raphael." She reached out and shook his gloved hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Mm..."

"We're coming back tomorrow, Raphael." Tom watched his facial expression. Pure sadness. "You're more than welcome to stop by to see her."

"I have plans to come back, anyway." He looked to Splinter. "To visit my niece. But, yeah. I wanna see Kate. Have every intention of doing that."

"Raphael. Raph." Nicole said quietly. He looked up with a frown. "Kate mentioned your name to me. I'm sorry we didn't meet when my brother told me about you-"

"Kate asked for me?" His eyes blinked to hers.

"Uh...yeah, I didn't know who that was. Well, I guess I do now." She lifted a smile. "So, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...right."

"Well, guess we'll go. I'll take Jack home. Goodnight, Raphael and..." Tom glanced to Splinter. "...uh, and Splinter, was it?" Splinter nodded. "Got it right! See you, later!" Nicole waved and the three headed for the truck parked around the corner. Raph stared after them, his body tingling all over.

"I wonder if Jack was able to speak with his wife." Splinter said quietly.

"She...she asked for me." Raph ignored him, not caring about Jack. He didn't even bother to ask how his meeting went with her. "Did you hear what she said?"

"Yes, Raphael."

"Guys? Splinter?" April emerged out of the building first, catching Tom drive away down the road. "Oh, he already left." April stepped over to Raph, looking to him closely. "They're closing down for the night, so we're gonna go. You both okay?"

"Yes, April." Splinter nodded. "We are fine."

"Raph..."

"I'm fine. Sorry, I ditched everyone."

"It's all right, Raph. I mean, I understand you were worried about Kate's condition. You'll see her and Shadow tomorrow morning. Casey and I are coming back; you and anyone else wanting to go are welcomed to join us."

"Thanks, April. I'll do that."

"Okay." April smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "I'll go pull the car around to the front. I'll just be a minute."

Raph watched Splinter standing there, covering his coat around him closer. His brownish-black eyes always held a sparkle when the light hit them just right. The sparkle this time, was doubled with hints of water within them. Leo hated seeing him full of sorrow, so did Mike and Don. Raph now realized he too shared that same feeling as his brothers when looking upon his sensei. Under that tough exterior of his laid a soft heart that felt pity to others in mourning.

"It'll be okay, sensei." Raph lightly tapped his bony shoulder. "It'll be okay."

April stopped the mini-van in front of the hospital as the others slowly emerged from the closing doors, each piling in to the humming vehicle. No one gave harsh looks or bothered to say anything to Raph. Either it was quickly forgotten or each was too tired and too sad to raise a fit. The drive back to the house was the same way. Very quiet. And very sad.

[CHAPTER 22][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 20][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_22.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_20.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22  


Tired. Exhausted. Worn out. Seven slugs slithered into the dark house at around 11:05. April entered the house first, switching on the closest lamp to her. Each of the turtles, Casey and Splinter took in a minute or two of what was left of the living room after the wolves had a big party and didn't bother to clean up.

"Jeez, we should send them our cleaning bill." Michaelangelo moped, hearing his boots crackle on broken glass from the windows.

Donatello crossed the phone on the end table, his eye catching the answering machine flashing. One message. "April? There's a message on here. Do you want me to play it?"

"Sure, Don." April flopped down on the rocking chair, hand pressed to her forehead. The others walked around the room in grim.

_Beeeeep...._ "April? Hey, this is Lark." Everyone snapped to attention and glanced over at the machine. "Uh, I called to tell you I didn't actually get home right away. I'm uh, actually....spending the night in jail! Uh, yeah. My boyfriend, Jesse, arrested me as soon as we left the hospital and...ah, God it's a long story, but could you please bail me of out here? I didn't know who else to call at this time of night...I'm so sorry to do this to all of you... I promise to pay you back, just please, help me if you can. Bye."

"Oh, no!" April said wide-eyed.

"She was arrested?!" Donatello looked to them. "That means she was there the whole time we were!"

"I guess that's your 'taken care of' answer, Don." Michaelangelo sighed. "Damn."

"Hang on...." Leonardo walked over and rewound the tape half way. "What name did she say about her 'boyfriend'?"

"I don't know." Donatello groaned. "I sort of tuned out after she said the word, 'jail'."

".....jail! Uh, yeah. My boyfriend, Jesse, arrested me as soon as...." Leo turned down the sound, glancing to his brothers. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Jesse? Who's that?" Michaelangelo frowned to him, then a light turned on. "Oh, wait! Is that....that guy...the one we met...hello? April?" April rolled her head over with a nod.

"There was an officer we met by that name. The name of a dork I'd like to forget." Casey grumbled.

Leo turned to them. "I saw him walking out of the police headquarters when we arrived so he must have just arrested Lark and put her away."

April pointed to him. "Oh, gosh! That's right! Tom and I met Jesse as we were leaving the hospital! All I saw was two squad cars pulling away and...well, I thought nothing of it. God, that means he must have arrested her right on the sidewalk and took her straight to headquarters!"

"Jeez, it's almost like, 'Hello, dear! You're under arrest!' Wow. I can't believe her own boyfriend would do that." Mike's eyes blinked.

"And Lark never mentioned she was seeing anyone." Don exclaimed. "Let alone a COP!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Raphael smirked.

"But, I don't get it!" Don started to pace. "If she was working for a convict in a secluded area, wouldn't Jesse, being an officer, have known of her occupation?"

Leonardo snapped his head up. "Good point, Don. If they're dating, why wouldn't he be aware of where she worked?"

"Maybe he didn't know. Hence, the secluded area?" Raphael suggested.

Leo shook his head. "No, that's impossible. Something doesn't sound right. It seems with him finding out this way, it leads to suspicions that it could have very well been a....um...well, maybe not. This is his own girlfriend. He wouldn't do that to her."

"Do what?" Donatello frowned.

"I could be wrong, Don, but I'm guessing that, if he did know all along, that's if....then it could have been...a planned arrest?"

"You mean...entrapment?" Donatello uttered. Leo nodded quietly. The others heaved equal sighs. Don started to re-apply his coat, heading for the door. "I'm going to get her out-"

"Don, no. Stop." April stood up to block his path. "It's far too late. There's nothing we can do-"

"April, she's going to be stuck in a jail cell all night long! We have to bail her out, now!"

"Don, I'm sorry! We can't do anything for her. I'd have to go to an ATM to withdraw the money before doing anything."

Donatello let out a huff, lowering his head and shaking it slowly. "It's not fair. She doesn't deserve being locked up like that."

"I'm sorry, Don." April repeated more quietly. "I promise I will call the station the first thing in the morning and get her out, regardless of how much the bail money will cost me."

Morning would take forever to arrive. April and Casey went straight to bed for a long-deserved rest. Before Leonardo turned in, he sat down with Donatello and the two had a long talk about the events of the day, from the start of the morning encounter with Bob and Jesse, up until he suddenly got the pieces to match up with the scattered jigsaw puzzle. It seemed to make some sense but it still didn't help Lark in anyway unless they had, as the wonderful chief said, proof.

"So, once we get Lark out of the slammer, she's going to have to confront her boyfriend with the information we give her."

It sounded so easy yet also another pain in the rear. Don just wanted it all to end. Couldn't they have a simple holiday without any problems? Head bowed and eyes blurry with the agony of wanting to close them, he nodded to his closing words.

"Thanks, Leo. I needed to be more aggravated than before."

The Turtles and Splinter went to bed next, one volunteer remaining to stay awake and play guard patrol. Donatello, now over-tired, took the role of wandering aimlessly around the exterior and interior of the farmhouse. His head was filled with helping Lark out of jail, praying for Shadow's speedy recovery, and hoping Kate survives to see another day or several days following. Jack was both a jerk and someone who needed slight pity upon for his dying wife and small child. Shadow was almost without a father when Casey was kidnapped right under Don's and his brother's noses. If Jack hadn't shown up, and Kate dies, their son would have no parents to raise him except for his Aunt Nicole and Uncle Tom.

Don somehow ended up on the front porch, puffing out smoke breaths. He didn't feel like going to bed at all. Knowing he should to be awake later on, it was better to-

"Can't sleep, either?"

"Jesus!" Don spun around to see Raphael standing there, puffing smoke breaths as well. Nicotine smoke breaths.

"No, not Jesus. Just me." Raph paused to take a long drag. "Been thinking a lot lately." He pulled the cigarette out, looking at it. "Of quitting."

"Why the sudden change?" Don gripped to find the rocking chair to sit in before falling to the ground.

"It's gettin' too expensive to buy them, my clothes reek of tobacco smell, my loagies have turned brown-"

"Okay!" Donatello pushed his hand flat to him, squinting his eyes. "Expensive to buy and clothes smelling bad. That's ALL I needed to know!"

"And I thought Mike was the squeamish type." He smirked.

"I sadly share half his traits." Donatello crossed a leg, looking elsewhere. "No, I can't sleep either. I can't stop thinking of everything that's happened to us in the past couple of days. Casey's becomes a werewolf and gets kidnapped, Shadow get injured and hospitalized, Kate gets shot just when Jack shows up to continue his job as husband and father..."

"Damn. That's a lot of crap you've got on your shoulders. Maybe you should take up smoking..." Raph flicked the ash on the cigarette, glancing to it. "Shit, you know, I lost my damn lighter and had to rely on friggin' matches to light this thing. Must have dropped it somewhere; God only knows with the places we've been to."

"You mean, this lighter?" Donatello rose and dug into his pocket to pull out the lighter he snatched from Harris. Raph looked up, his eyes widening as he grabbed it from his fingers.

"Where the hell'd you get this?"

"Harris was going to use it to light the dynamite back at the warehouse. I managed to stop him but somehow, the explosions were still ignited-"

"This is Kate's lighter." He interrupted, not interested in hearing a second repeat of their experience. "This is the same one she gave me before her and the other girls left for town." He swallowed, gawking at it like it was priceless antique.

"Hmm, that would explain what Harris meant when he said, 'your brother was kind enough to loan me this.'"

"Loan nothing! The fuckin' asshole stole it from me!" Raph bellowed at him. "I'm glad that place exploded with him in it. Let him rest in fucking peace for all I care!"

"You mean, rest in fucking pieces." Don corrected with a smile.

Raph looked to him at a side glance, snorting at him. "Well, what do you know? The geek has a sense of humor."

"I'll accept that as a compliment. Barely."

"I wish I could have seen her tonight. Five minutes is better than no time at all."

"Yeah...that sucked. But I didn't even know Lark was arrested till we got home. If I could see her now, I'd tell her exactly what she deserves to know. Only if...."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm...."

Raphael rested against the porch railing, staring to the lighter in deep thought. He missed his chances of seeing her when all of them went to the hospital but was promised he could see her the next morning. What if morning couldn't wait for her? What if she died in her sleep and he never got to see her ever again? The lighter felt warm in his palm from being in Don's pocket, but he knew, deep down, it was once held by someone he was just starting to know on a more personal level. He flicked it on, watching the little flame blowing softly in the moderate winds. Such a short life that lighters had. Once they were empty, it's time to throw it out and get a new one. Clicking it off, he glanced to Donatello.

"How would you feel taking a little walk?"

The walk started down the driveway, then along the woods, and finally, the main road. Their feet kept going on and on until they reached a dead and lifeless town.

"We're going to get so busted if we're caught." Don mumbled to him.

"Ask me if I fucking care?" Nope, didn't have to ask with that usual attitude. Raph lifted his coat collar higher when someone passed them. He glanced up to the orange light of the lamp post. "Meet back here in an hour."

Nodding to one another and synchronizing their watches, the two separated upon their own paths, both having the same urge of a quick and even, denied, 'visit.' The weather decided to become a frightfully cold breeze with whipping winds and snow falling down in harsh sheets.

Doors locked, windows shut tightly. No one can get in, or get out. That doesn't stop the ninja at work. He walked the streets in solo, passing by the front entrance. Never go that way, he was taught well to find other ways in. Circling the building and using a grappling hook, he recalled which window to hop into with ease. Lifting the glass gently after unlocking it with a special tool, he was in a dark room. Not hers. Damn. So, no one's perfect. He crept out into the hall and tip-toed with silent steps to the right room. Inside, she slept in deep slumber, eyes shut tightly. A hand brushed the outline of her figure as he gazed down to her face, taking it all in.

"Kate." He whispered. "Hey...."

Kate breathed out and stirred to feel someone clasping her hand resting on her rising and falling chest. Squinting up, she blinked to him tiredly. "H....ow'd...you....get-"

"Ssshh..." Raph looked around, caressing her cheek. "It's after hours, they wouldn't let me in earlier. I'm not supposed to be here now."

"So...like...you..." She chuckled, coughing next and gasping at the pain it released. There was a hint of a wheeze in her breathing pattern, possibly when the doctors had to operate and to get the bullet out near one of her lungs, it caused a disruption in the air flow passage. His brow dropped in concern. "Raph...I...I'm not going to make it, I'm afraid-"

"No, no don't say that. You'll be just fine. Don't talk like that!" Raph hissed.

"...Hurts so....to breathe...am so weak...."

"You need to rest, that's all." He assured her. "You will make it, damn it, you will!"

Kate gulped and looked around with glazed eyes. He felt her squeeze his hand a little. "...So...sweet...."

Raphael glanced around. Was someone else in the room that she was referring to? "You think so?"

"Mmm...."

The two sat still for a few, precious, minutes. Ten minutes almost. She started to drift to sleep. Mostly, Raphael was in shock by what she thought of him and he tried to let what she said sink into his skull. He was never sweet to anyone, let alone being called that. April may have said it once or twice when he really did something that wasn't like him.

"I should go so you can get some rest." He sighed, glancing to the clock on the wall that ticked onto 1 a.m. in the morning. "I just wanted to see you and hope that you get up and out of that bed soon." _And maybe into my own if I'm damn lucky!_

"Thank you...." Kate whispered. "mmm...glad you came..."

Raphael reached over and kissed her forehead, then leaned back to watch her face. Nothing changed over it; she continued to wheeze and stare at him, blinking slowly. He leaned forward again to kiss her cheek next, also getting no response except a very small smirk. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward again, this time planting his lips onto hers. Kate opened her mouth wider, deliciously wanting to use every strength she had left in her to make this kiss an everlasting one. One that'd he always remember for quite awhile. Raph bent lower so that she didn't have to rise up and strain herself. He was practically on top of the bed alongside her, the frame creaking with his extra weight pushing down on it. Just like the lighter safe in his coat pocket, a tiny flame ignited between his lips and hers, sending explosive charges all throughout his body and rendering him just as weak as she was.

"Mm..." Her lips pulled away with a smack sound as she looked to him, the smirk raising higher. "...very glad you came!"

Raphael left the room back to where he made his Spiderman-like entrance. It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't really hide the huge smile that crossed over his nearly-numb lips. This meeting was a lot better than it would have been with her family members standing by. He couldn't get away with smooching her like that, especially with Jack in the room. Kate said she was glad he came. So did he. Glad to have taken that long walk out here after all. He got to see her all by himself. The way it should have been.

Kate sat back in her bed as a little part of a song started to go through her head.

_Oh what I'd give for a hundred years!   
But the physical interferes   
Every day more--O my Creator!   
What is the good of the strongest heart   
In a body that's falling apart?  
A serious flaw--I hope You know that _

The farmhouse was quiet for the most part. Michaelangelo slept buried deep in his bed with the blanket covering his entire body. With his and Leo's room closest to Casey's and April's, they could hear everything that went on, even the sounds they didn't want to hear! It would start up, then get quiet. Then start up again and the walls sounded like they were coming down from all the noises. And then there was the glorious sounds of the weak bed springs. The _errky errky errky_ were enough to make one convinced that Shadow would either be getting a new brother or sister fairly soon!

Leonardo snored softly in a chair with a paperback left opened upon his chest. The talismans book rose and fell on the top and middle plates of his plastron. It might have been the second chance he got to read the damn thing since the car ride from New York. With all that's happened, he never had time to pick it up to look through it again. For one thing, it was a good book to put someone to sleep.

"The Ankh, a cross having a loop for it's upper vertical arm, is known as the ancient Egyptian emblem of life, bringing the bearer good luck when-"

_Zzzz...zzzz....zzzz...._

Splinter tossed in his own bed, obviously dreaming about something. Good or bad? Or both? He was never sure what to expect and was suprised that he hasn't been able to control his dreams like he could always do. He thought he saw a child flash across his head. He was there once more, starting where he last left off, minus the physical contact with her.

_"Shadow? Where are you?" The grass below Splinter's feet felt light as a feather, almost as if he were floating on a cloud than solid ground. He smiled when he saw her cartwheeling in the distance. The sunlight once again played upon her bouncy, golden curls. "Shadow- eh?" Each step closer to her seemed to send him further away. In a last twirl, she started to dance off toward a wide cliff at the edge of the hillside. He gasped and started to run in slow-motion. "No, Shadow! Wait!"_

_Shadow giggled and skipped lightly to the edge, her mind focused on nothing but the beautiful surroundings. She suddenly stopped giggling and looked around her. The sun disappeared into several dark clouds, followed by purplish lightning streaks skewering across the blackened sky._

_"Shadow!" A new voice from somewhere else emerged._

_"Huh..." Shadow turned to face four green creatures slowly emerging up the hill with large weapons in hand. She glared and backed away from them. "Nooo..."_

_"What is it?" One asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"Go away!" She whined. "Don't hurt me! Leave me alone!"_

_The four stared with quizzical expressions as Splinter's words were shouted slowly. "My sons! Behind you! Look out!"_

_All in slow motion, the four turned to see an army of skeletons wearing battle gear rush towards them to start an unprepared battle. They were remarkably fast; nothing could prevent their speed from slowing down. Their ghoulish smiles and glowing-red eyes were transfixed on doing much intended damage to these strange beings. Shadow watched them fighting a bloody war, the blood only escaping from the green beings. Splinter helplessly watched the outnumbered fight, four to nearly four dozen._

_"Leonardo...noooo-" He turned to him at the wrong moment; his brown eyes looking like he were pleading for mercy. A skeleton's sword made it's fatal blow, slicing his head clean off at the neckline! It took the body seconds to react and then crumble to the blood-stained grass; the swords limply falling to his sides. Splinter almost collapsed at the grueling sight. "NOOOOO!!!!!"_

_After the mortal attack of one, the others became lost in concentration on what to do next. One looked to her sadly. "Shadow...help us...get help..." He reached out to her but a skeleton pounced, slicing his arm at the elbow clean off. All this caused her to freak and only back at the last slippery step._

_"SHADOW!!!" Splinter screamed and bounded ahead, ignoring his slow running speed._

_Her shrieks faded as she slid and plummeted to her death. One of the skeletons caught this and turned to leap after her like a bird of prey. Covered in blood from head to toe, she sat choking and crawling around before the last minutes of her life were almost gone. A bony hand reached down and turned her to face it._

_"Pretty thing. Gives me life...." The death head growled happily. Shadow blinked, shaking her head wearily. The twisted grin opened it's massive jaws and an eerie blue light started to pull from her body into it's own. Splinter climbed down and stared with horror of what was happening to her and what was transforming the skeleton._

Splinter twitched and grasped the covers. "Stop...stop it now! Stop this at once...."

"Mmm?" Leonardo mumbled softly.

_The skeleton's body started to glow and appear fuller with flesh and muscle. The liquid of life also known as blood began pumping into visible veins and traveling in spider web-like patterns all over its arms, legs, and torso. Shadow's eyes rolled up and closed as she was violently thrown down on the sandy beach. In place of the skeleton now stood a tall man gazing down at the dead child in a heap. He was courteous enough to blow a kiss and then chuckle to himself. Splinter reached and spun the man around to confront him._

_"How dare you-" Splinter gasped, flailing backwards. "No....noooo!"_

_"You're too late, you disgusting rat!" Splinter stared at the familiar face and huffed very loudly. Harris! He continued to laugh maniacally at him non-stop._

"No...Harris....no!!"

"Master?" Leonardo woke up fully and glance around. He heard his faint shouts from next door. The book dropped to the floor as he rushed off to Splinter's room, catching him jerking from side to side, sweat pouring down his face. "Master!!"

"Auugh!" Splinter's eyes popped open wide. "Noooo!" Leo flew to the bed and placed his hands upon his shoulders. "Oh...nooo!"

"Master! Wake up!"

"Oh! Oh...Leonardo..." Splinter wheezed to him with tears in his eyes as Leo stared at him. Next, he did something Leo would never, ever expect him to do. He fell into his chest and wrapped his thin arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "You are here...I did not lose you....you are here..."

"....Master...I....it...ah...uh..." Leo was stunned, unsure of what to say by this act.

Splinter, suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled back and looked to him sheepishly. "Oh. Forgive my actions, Leonardo." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "When I saw you there....and now here...."

"There?" Leo looked down, then up. "Was...it....ah... dream?"

"Oh...my goodness...it was more than a dream. It was the worst nightmare I could ever....oh...dear....oh!!"

"Master, it's okay. Whatever it was, it's over now." Leo's eyes were wide with concern.

"I...I cannot believe what I saw. The horrors....were so real....before my...eyes..oh..."

"Was it a vision you saw? A premonition?"

Splinter sighed. "Uh...ah...I...do not... no, I do not feel this could be a vision...that could happen at all...not possible." He placed a hand to his forehead, then gazed at him. "What I saw was an unexpected and horrible death happening to you. A death by this..." He extend a finger to trace a line where he saw the sword cut into his neck.

"Uh...um..." Leo swallowed to the finger pointed at his throat and eyed him closely. "Let's hope then, for my sake, that it wasn't a premonition."

"Yes, I hope so too, Leonardo." Splinter removed his finger with a nod. "I am sure, and I pray, it was just a very bad dream and nothing more."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmm..." He inhaled and closed his eyes briefly. The vision started to happen again but he quickly reopened his eyes. "Yes, perhaps that would be best."

"I'll go make you some tea. Then, you can tell me what happened."

Leonardo stepped out to meet a yawning Michaelangelo in the hallway. "Hey, Leo. What's up...besides us?"

"Splinter is. He just had a bad dream. I'm going to make him some tea. You can go back to sleep."

"Yeah, that's if I can go back to sleep. They're at it again, this time I thought it was a 6.0 hitting the house! I tried banging on their wall but they're too busy banging each other!"

"Oh, Mike!" Leonardo groaned as he headed for the stairs with Michaelangelo following. "Can you be anymore vulgar?!" They reached the kitchen where Leo flipped the light on with a harsh smack to the switch. "I swear, you can be just as bad as Raph sometimes."

"Humph!"

Michaelangelo crossed his arms and rested against the door frame. Glancing around, he realized he was going to be in this area of the house at 6 a.m. which wasn't too long away. He promised he'd help April start cooking the Thanksgiving feast at the crack of dawn! Pulling himself away from that big event, he watched Leo pace himself rather quickly, filling the kettle with water, placing it on a stove burner with a click to the 'on' switch, then heading to the cupboard to find the tea bags and grateful they and a bunch of paper products were spared from the wolf invasion. He pulled out Splinter's favorite mug of Japanese writing and flowers scribbled upon it and set it down briefly on the table, finally pausing to look over at Michaelangelo whom hadn't moved a muscle except for his head turning in every direction that Leo moved.

"You're still here?"

"I'm thinking of taking residency on the couch. If it doesn't collapse under me first-"

"Mike! Bed! Now!" Big brother orders younger brother. Michaelangelo hated it when he acted like that.

"Fine. See you in the morning." Michaelangelo headed up the stairs, hearing no further noise coming from the loving couple's bedroom. End of round 20. Time for a short commercial break with these messages. He looked to the room Don and Raph occupied together, noticing it to be quieter than usual. What was more strange was that there was no monitor light from the computer. Either they were both extremely tired or- "They're gone!" He stood in the empty room, glancing around wide-eyed.

"Mike, I thought I told you- Mike? Mike, what's wrong?" Leo stood up from the table and ran over to his brother whom gripped the door frame. "Mike?"

"It's Don and Raph." He whispered. "They're gone! They're not here!"

Lark attempted to close her eyes and sleep bundled up on the tiny cot. She was beyond tears and anger over everything, moving on to utter exhaustion. Her parents were coming in that morning to expect a joyous and wonderful feast around the dining table of hers and Jesse's apartment. Not this time, she feared. Her mother was planning on stopping at a bakery in town to buy a pumpkin pie. Maybe she should put a file in it like Jesse teased! Lark smiled, then frowned. That was an awful joke, not even funny to start with. It would be her better guess that her mother would throw the pie at her through the bars instead!

"Please, forgive me, Dad." She whispered, recalling her father, like all fathers, was the one put in charge of punishments. It was true she was too old for spankings now, but he could still yell just the same.

The tiniest tap on her window woke her up with a turn. A shadow hovered between the bars of the sill. Standing up on the cot, the face looking in startled her to yelp and fall backwards with a thud to the floor.

"Lark?" The voice muffled through the glass pane.

"Huh..." Lark shook her head. "Don?" She hopped onto the cot again and unlocked the window. The pane pushed out with ease and she could feel the cold winds whipping into the small hole. He was crazy to be out in that kind of weather! Lark gripped the bars and felt him brush her fingers with his own. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Don said simply.

"Oh. Duh!" She laughed a little and noticed he was sprawled out on his stomach at eye level with her. This put her to mind of when Rose and Jack were stranded out in the Atlantic after Titanic sunk. While she was slightly warmer (like Rose was on a door), he was freezing cold (like Jack was in the frigid waters). His words jittered from the snow falling down upon him. "I'd invite you in but, I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"I can't stay long." He jittered. "I just came to tell you something very important that you need to know."

_You can't marry me. My parents would never agree to interracial species. _"What is it, Don? Talk fast before you freeze to death out there."

"Okay..." He puffed out a smoke of breath. "First off....Jesse's a fraud." Great way to start the conversation. Lark's eyes widened. 

"Now, you've got my full attention."

"Let me elaborate a bit." She nodded to him and waited. "Believe it or not, he was a member of that F.U.C. organization, the place you worked at with Harris-"

"What?" She interrupted. "Are you sure?" Lark glared to Don whom nodded slowly. "How do you know this?"

"From my brother, Leo. He was accused of stealing a horse from Jesse. Keep in mind it was only borrowed in order to get Shadow to the hospital...that's already been over-looked now...um, just thought I'd let you know that." Slight nod to that. "Um, anyway, as Bob was talking to him, Leo noticed there was another shirt under Jesse's uniform with the words F.U.C. sewn in on the breast pocket. We've strongly guessed that he's one of them but is passing as an officer for a cover-up."

"That's crazy! Jesse has been a cop for as long as I've lived with him. That's not a cover-up."

_She lives with the guy? I now bestow pity on her as well. _Donatello puffed a breath, still jittering. "Well, whatever the deal is with him, he's one of them and he needs to be in that cell and not you! We have no idea what kind of dirty work he's been doing for Harris because he's been posing as an officer all along."

"This is too much." Lark threw her hands down, placing one to her head. "Let me get this straight. I'm in here because I was working illegally for Harris without knowing it, yet Jesse's out there working secretly for Harris AND knowing it?" Don nodded. Lark turned to the cell door. "I'm gonna kill him-"

"No, no. You're in enough trouble already." Lark paused, knowing he was right. "That's our job. Let us kill him, instead-"

"Don!"

"Kidding! Only kidding!" _Not, really, however._

"Well, I can't do much in here, Don. My parents are flying in for Thanksgiving and will throw a fit when they discover I'm having my turkey dinner behind BARS!!"

"We'll get you out before they come. Don't worry." April already offered to pay the bail money.

"What about Jesse?"

Donatello smiled. "Being the girlfriend of an officer, you've probably got friends in this place." She shrugged to him and was already thinking everyone was against her now. "Once you get out, round up some of your friends, not his friends, YOUR friends, and try to get a search warrant on your apartment. Jesse's bound to have one or two shirts with the F.U.C. logo lying around, just waiting to be found and used against him."

"But, what if they find nothing at our apartment? What if he threw the shirts away after everything came out about that place?"

Donatello remained smiling as he knew he got to use a famous expression. "We'll cross that bridge once we get to it, Lark. Meaning, don't worry. We'll think of something." He watched her own smile finally lift up as her vote of confidence in him was soon accepted. "I have to go before I'm frozen solid to this ground and they'll have to pry me off with a crowbar."

Lark giggled to that. "All right, Don. I'll see you later. And tell April I said thank you for what she's doing for me." However, he had a feeling she'd repeat that line over and over once April stops by to get her out. Donatello bent and kissed her fingers before pulling back to sit up, bones crackling all over his legs and arms.

Raphael turned several corners to take a peek in at how his niece was doing. It was only fair to see her, too. He found the room number and stopped in the doorway to catch her stirring in her sleep, her little fingers gripping and relaxing on the top bed cover. She was dreaming, he could tell. But of what, he wasn't sure.

_Her bare feet walked along the cool, flat grass plains, the giggles echoing all around the area. Smiling and running, she began to do one, two, three, and then four cartwheels in a row...yelping to something making a snap sound as she fell on a soft landing but a harsh one upon her wrist, breaking the little bones within._

_"Owww..." She lifted her wrist that dangled lifelessly on her arm._

_"Shadow?"_

_Shadow looked everywhere, blinking to the voices repeating her name over and over. Then she saw them, the vision almost scaring her to death. The five walked slowly over to her, one of them looking like a fierce rat creature on it's hind legs. Her name sounded calm at first, then demanding as they got closer._

"No...noo..."

"Huh?" Raph looked up, frowning.

_Shadow backed further and further, nursing her broken wrist. Their faces looked abnormal to her, unknown and very frightening. Her feet suddenly started to feel very hot beneath her. Gazing down, the grass started to smolder, becoming an glob of green ooze. The results began to boil her tiny feet, making her hop at the gooey substance stuck upon her soles._

"Ow...ow!"

"Shadow? Hey...." He inched toward the bed, his eyes widening. Shadow puffed a breath as he sat down, taking her small hand into his large one. It appeared she was finally waking up after being unconscious the whole day yesterday. 24 hours is a long damn time for a six year-old to be snoozing non-stop. Raph wondered if she was feeling any pain sleeping there. He rubbed the soft skin on her fingers just to make sure. Something triggered a low gasp from her lips.

_She started to slowly run away, her hands flat to them as she tried to escape. Their faces were incredibly evil-looking, full of deep horror._

_"Shaaaadow?!"_

"Shadow?"

"Huuuuh...." Shadow's eyes slowly blinked up to him. Then closed again. Then opened more widely. "Uuuh?"

"Hey, it's me! You know, um, Uncle Raph?" Shadow lifted her head and looked at what appeared to be a huge, green monster staring down at her. The sight started to make her heart gallop with a rapid pitter patter.

"No.. huuuuuh....." Shadow's lips trembled. "No!"

"What? What is it?" Next, she started gasping, pulling her hand free from his and sitting up in the bed. Her eyes were now wide as saucers as she tried to find the strength to scream, finding her throat scratchy and dry. Little yelps came out instead at him. "Shadow, what's wrong-"

"Aaaa....aaaahh...!" A flat shrill that broke in places came out. Shadow flew out of the bed, the I.V. ripping from her wrist, and fell to the hard floor with the thump. She crawled away and cowered in the corner with her hands shielding her eyes.

"Shadow!" Raph bellowed, his eyes as wide as hers. He started to walk over to help her up but that only made things worse. She screamed louder with a higher pitch.

"Go....away..." She coughed and cried. "Leave me alone!!"

It was time to get out before a guard came in. Raphael ran without a backward glance toward the window, climbing onto the hook to slide down and practically burn his hands off from the rope's fabric. He unlocked his hook and caught it with one hand easily. Confusion went through his head. Why the hell did she scream like that? It could only mean one thing.

"Yo, Don!" Raph reached his brother right where they decided to meet. Under a single lamp post at a dimly-lit corner of town. Don shushed him as he approached.

"You like to draw attention to your-"

"Something's wrong with Shadow!" Immediately, Don's eyes flew up wide. Raph caught his breath as he explained what all that happened with just Shadow, not needing to get into his visit with Kate. Besides, Don was more concerned with the first words he blurted out. "I went to see her and all I did was say her name and she woke up! When she saw me sitting there, she started screaming at me!" He gasped with a groan. "Dunno where she got the fuckin' strength but next thing I know, she jumps out of the bed and cowers to me in a corner....all the while...kept doing it... those blood-fucking-curdling screams!"

"What? Why, WHY?"

"How the fuck should I know?!! I barely got out before being seen by a goddamn security guard! I was like some kind of monster to her. To HER! Someone who knows us! I don't get it! What the fuck is her problem? God, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Raph." Don shrugged, looking incredibly worried. "It might have been she didn't recognize you- oh...oh...damn....oh, damn this is not good. Not good at all." He gripped the lamp post pole, shaking his head. The orange pale light washed out their green skin and colorful articles of clothing. No matter. The color on Don's face already washed away from what just struck him. "God, don't let this be...oh, please God...."

"Don..." Raph raised an eyebrow and growled, "WHAT?"

"Think about it! Leo said she fell down a hill, banging up various parts of her body, including her skull. The blow to the head might of affected her brain and cause her to have a slight memory loss of not remembering anything or anyone. Raph...I hate to say it, but she might have amnesia."

"Amnesia! Holy shit! So, what are we supposed to do, now? Tell Casey? They'd know for sure we went out here!"

"They're going to find out sooner or later! But, we don't have to tell them we were out here tonight. Let's go home, come on...let's go...now..." Raphael watched him wander off, mumbling to himself. Typical geek-conversation, one on none.

"Don, does this mean Shadow will be afraid of-"

"Damnit! Yes! Yes, it does! If she was scared of just seeing you, I can guarantee she'll fear us all!" He turned to him, tears streaking his face. "If there was one child in the world that could accept us for what we are, it was that child!"

Raphael groaned and started to follow him. "Maybe she'll snap to before she sees us again."

"It's not as easy as that. She's has to phyiscally _see_ us in order to remember us. April can explain to her who we are again...after, of course, explaining who she is first..." Don sighed at the thought of April going through that experience. "....but, still. Amnesia can go for a few hours or days. But, it can also last for years."

"Well, shit, Don! Casey and April won't let it go that far. And she will be treated right away."

"It won't go away with the snap of a finger, Raph. Not in one day."

"I know that! So?"

"She's awake now. She'll be coming home to see a bunch of freaks!"

"Then, we'll just stay away from her. There's no other choice. Right?"

"Exactly, Raph." Don droned. "Looks as though you, me, Leo, Mike and Splinter we'll be spending Thanksgiving in separate rooms this year!"

Ouch. Now that Donatello put it that way, a damper on one of their favorite (food) holidays, it made Raphael feel even more worse than ever. Silent prayers and very few silent words passed between them on the way back home. Both reached the top of the driveway by 3:45 but paused to see someone pacing the front porch. No, two were pacing. Donatello shook his head, glancing to his brother.

"Busted."

Leonardo, with arms crossed, looked up to watch them head towards the steps. Splinter also stood close by, bundled up and having the biggest pair of bags under his eyes to fit a whole weeks worth of clothes. Michaelangelo decided to take up residency...on the front porch's rocking chair where he too was bundled up with added teeth chattering.

"Where were you guys?" Leo asked as Don reached him first. "Let me guess, you-"

"Good guess." Don answered. "But you don't have to really guess, do you?" No, he didn't, and Don could see that plainly on Leo's face.

"Shit, we didn't expect to come back to find we practically woke up the whole household!" Raph glanced to the three, then to Don. "It was his idea, anyway."

"Ut! No, it wasn't!" Don looked to Splinter. I swear it, sensei! He wanted to go!"

"Only because you said you were going!"

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, you know it-"

"I did not!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Splinter hissed in a deep low voice, followed by a small cough. "It appears you both wanted to go, therefore, you are BOTH at fault!" Two sets of eyes had a nerve to look surprise at the rat standing there. "I am very disppointed in you two. There was no need for either of you to go out alone after you have been told not to."

"But, sensei..." Donatello mumbled, head bowed. "There's something important we have to tell you."

"And what is that, Donatello?" Splinter looked up to him with a squint. Don looked to Raph, then to the others. "Hmm?"

"Um, maybe you should sit down for this one, sensei." Donatello gestured him to take the seat across from Mike. "We have good news and bad news."

"Don, it's freezing..." Leo complained.

"Yeah." Mike agreed. "Can't we go inside instead?"

Splinter turned to Don again. "Can we not discuss this indoors and perhaps, in the morning?"

"No, they might hear us." The three blinked to him. "I mean, Casey and April should be kept away from this until they hear the news themselves and know for sure from Shadow's doctor. But we need to tell you guys now-"

"Shadow?!" Michaelangelo piped up. "What about her?! Is she okay?! What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, we're not sure." Raphael shrugged. "But, we're taking a hint on what it could be."

"What?!"

"Don, what is it?" Leonardo now asked, his eyebrows slanting all the way down.

"Yes, please." Splinter urged, "What is it, Donatello?"

Don looked to Raph and heaved a long sigh. "Okay. The good news is, Shadow woke up when Raph was there with her." Pausing, he looked to each of them. "And...the bad news is...with the way her reaction was to him...." He bit his lip. "...we think she may have amnesia."

Michaelangelo's teeth stopped chattering and Leonardo swung fully around to face them, showing wide-eyed concern. Splinter took Don's advice of plopping down in the chair to chours along with the similar gasps of the others. "WHAT??" "Oh, no-" "Are you sure?" "No way!" "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" "Say it can't be possible-" "Wait, wait, wait. Master? Are you okay?" The four looked to Splinter, waiting for an answer. He almost looked like he stopped breathing but in the end, turned to look at each of their faces.

"Yes." He nodded his head solemly. Then, shook it quietly. "And no."

[CHAPTER 23][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 21][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_23.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_21.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thursday, November 25, 1999  
Chapter 23  


The dawn of a new day. Thanksgiving day to be exact. The time read 7 a.m. on the dot. April rolled out from under Casey's arms and placed her robe on, heading downstairs and hearing the distinct sound of light snoring. Pausing in a yawn, she caught the Turtles and Splinter all sleeping in the living room. Leonardo was halfway on and off the couch, Splinter slept curled up in a ball on the other end, Donatello rested his head on the arm of the couch with his body sprawled out in a painful-looking position, Michaelangelo was curled in the rocking chair with his knees under his chin and head bowed inward and finally, looking for Raphael was a bit of a hide and seek challenge. She detected a soft snore erupting near her potted plants and found him sleeping against the wall.

"Oh, you guys..." April whispered as she tip-toed passed them into the kitchen. Her hands clambered around for a mug and the preparations to get her wake-up juice started. Mr. Coffee began doing it's job of brewing up several cups worth of hazel nut flavor. But, this morning, it wasn't the coffee that woke her up faster. As she was slowly slipping into a bit of a snooze at the small table, the wall phone rang out without notice. April lifted her head and grabbed it on the first ring. "Uhhh....hello?"

"Hello, is Mrs. Jones there?"

"This is she. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Cassidy. Shadow's primary doctor."

"Oh, yes. I remember you."

"I just arrived at work....um, and, I must speak with you in regards to some news I have on your daughter's current condition."

"Oh." April sat up more fully, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Will she be all right?" She heard a sigh on the other end. "Please, doctor. How is she doing?"

"Well, ma'am, she seems to be doing fine now. However, during the night, a security guard found her wandering the halls. The only injuries were a fractured wrist and some light bleeding from where the I.V. tube was pulled out. We're still trying to get an explanation on what caused her to leave her room in such a manner."

"Oh, God..." April cupped her mouth.

"We've...uh...also discovered something else." He cleared his throat. "Apparently from the blow to the head, she seems to have a little loss of memory. We pointed out her name on the wristband but she appeared confused by what we told her." April was now gripping the phone, almost ready to hit the floor. "A few more tests, Mrs. Jones....um...will determine if she is indeed suffering from a mild case of...." He said the word she feared. "....amnesia."

"Amnesia..." April repeated with a gasp. The doctor heard silence on the other end. He gave her a few seconds before speaking again. 

"Mrs. Jones? Are you there? We need to go over a few things, ah...will you be coming in today?"

"My...my...husband and I..." April mumbled. "We'll be in later to s...see her..."

"I apologize you had to hear this, Mrs. Jones. We'll do what we can."

"Thank you." The phone clicked in her ear but she was already gone, breaking down into muffled cries in her arm. She felt someone standing behind her, then a hand reached out to rub her shoulder. "Oh....you heard....?"

"More than I wanted to." Raphael whispered.

"What'll Casey say about this? God, he'll be so upset! And you guys! She won't recognize you at all!"

"Yeah, I know." Raph rolled his eyes. He knew hours ago! 

"Oh, Raph!" April reached over and hugged his waist. He felt sorry for her, and a bit guilty for liking all this affection from her. "I have to tell him, he's going to find out one way or another!" She squeezed his waist, he was melting. "I can't believe this is happening...."

"I can." Raph mumbled, trying to hide his smile.

"Mmm?" April pulled away to look at him with her puffy-red eyes. "What?"

"I can...I mean..." Raphael swallowed, then cupped her chin. "Why don't you go upstairs, wake the animal, take a hot shower and get ready to go see her. I can go tell the others."

"Okay." April stood up with shaky legs and headed out. "But, are you still coming with us so you can see Kate?"

"Absolutely."

"All right. Be ready to leave by nine."

The coffee went quickly forgotten. April returned to the living room, looking to see the rest of them still in La La Land. How could she tell them properly of what she just heard from the hospital? _Guess what, guys? Shadow's coming home but you'll all have to hide in the closet till Christmas! _ Shadow couldn't possibly forget the weirdest bunch of guys she had ever known. Their appearance might scare her more then confuse her. And then there was Splinter, a grandfather to her by choice, but now, a large rat that would give her something to be afraid of. April decided to go get dressed and also alert dear ol' Dad of what she just found out. This should go over easy with him. Not! The two parents would have to start from scratch, reminding her who they are first, then work on the harder parts of saying these five creatures are completely harmless. Sort of. Yes, they would hurt a fly (a pest) but never a child (an innocent).

"Casey?" Casey was spread out like he did one jumping jack lying down with his mouth hung wide open. "Casey...hey..." April tapped him as she passed by over to the closet to pull out a shirt and pair of jeans. She heard life murmuring from the bed. "The hospital called and the doctor told me a little bit of Shadow's current status." The murmur questioned. "Yeah...he sure did." April removed her robe, standing in her wrinkled T-shirt and sweats. "Casey?" The murmur questioned more this time. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmm, hmm." Casey's eyebrows lifted, eyes still closed.

"We'll go see her." April started to gather her clothes. He agreed with a murmur. "And by the way, when we get there, we'll have to remind her of who we are. The doctor said she may have..." On the way to the bathroom, she gave him one last look and word. "...amnesia."

"Mmm....hmm....WHAAAT?!" Casey jumped up and fell out of the bed on the cold wood floor. "Ow, shit! April?" Bones crackling all over, he walked-fast to the bathroom, knocking on it with one knuckle. "April?! What did you say? Hey, yo, I'm talking to ya!"

Casey's yells and the sound of the plumbing being turned on woke up the others of the household. Michaelangelo blinked and looked skyward. He then looked over to see Leonardo unraveling and slipping off the couch onto the floor. Donatello lifted his head next, looking around in a tired manner. Splinter's whiskers twitched as he opened his eyes slowly.

"They're up..." Mike mumbled as he stood up with his back spine cracking loudly in a stretch. He looked to the grandfather clock. "Where's April?"

"In the shower." Raphael entered from the kitchen doorway. "She already got the word about Shadow. The doc called her."

"Oh." Michaelangelo frowned. "How did she handle it?"

"Typical parent to handle it. Depressed as all hell but you can't blame her." The others shook their heads groggily.

"What should I do?" Mike looked to each of them. "I promised to help her this morning with the dinner! The turkey takes a long time to cook in the oven. Then, I needed to make a list of the sides-"

"Mike, wait. Ow...uh...." Don raised a hand which cracked from the movement. "It's been a hell of a week for all of us. We should wait and see what they want to do today."

"Well, we have to eat!"

"Yes, I know that. But, she and Casey will be out most of the day at the hospital and we still have to get Lark out of jail to be home with her family."

"And don't forget that we're quarantined till further notice from the little tyke." Raph pointed to his brother. "So, we can't all sit together at dinner."

"Sheesh. McDonald's is starting to sound better and better." Leonardo moped from the floor.

Michaelangelo crossed his arms with pursed lips. "Well, okay then. Casey, April, and Shadow will still probably eat here while WE have to dine out! The least I can do is get it started FOR them!" He started to grumble as he headed for the kitchen passed Raph, his voice trailing off before he sarcastically yelled, "By the way, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"He's getting as bad as you." Don smirked to Raph. He then bent and straightened his numb arm into the air, cracking it with loud pops. "Owch...grrr..."

April stepped out of the shower with towel around her head and got dressed quickly. There was a tap on the door. "April? You finished in there?" April removed the towel and flung it downward to hide her face as she left the bathroom. Casey gave her a weird look and followed her into the bedroom. "Hey, what did you say about Shadow?" She said nothing. He threw the towel off and glared to her. "Jeez, April! What the hell is wrong?! Will you answer me?!"

"Um....I'm afraid it's bad news..." She started slowly. "About Shadow..."

"Well, shit! Do I hafta pay ya to spit it out?! What the hell is it?!"

An explosion erupted. All five pairs of eyes in various parts of the house looked up to the ceiling at once. Yup, April told him. Next, they heard him bickering about details of how he had to know every word that was exchanged from the phone conversation. How long had she been awake, can she come home, do the others know, and so forth....

"Goddamn place! Stupid bastards! I'm going to sue the whole freakin' hospital for malpractice! No! Forget suing, I'll just beat the crap out of all of them, and that goes for the nurses, too-"

"Casey! Pleeeease!" April pleaded between the appliance of eye liner and glancing to him in the mirror reflection. She watched him stomp off to the bathroom. "We'll get all our answers when we go over there! Just go get ready." The bathroom door slammed shut. "Thank you."

"April?" Michaelangelo was at her opened bedroom doorway, unnecessarily tapping at it. "Is everything okay?"

"God, I hope so!" She sighed while waving a mascara tube in her hand. "Please, Mike. Don't make me cry or I'll ruin my make-up."

Michaelangelo stiffened. "Um, okay...um, how about a joke, then?" April turned to him, letting out a small laugh. "Hey! I didn't even start!"

"No, no." She giggled as she closed her make-up purse. _Forget the mascara. _"Laughing or crying, my eyes will tear up. But, between the two, I'll take laughing any day."

"Same here." He nodded. "So, Casey took it well, huh?" April groaned and waved a hand as she continued walking around to get ready. "Yeah, we already knew...um! I mean, Raph told us." She glanced to him with a nod, applying her shoes on next. "My main question was what we were doing for Thanksgiving today."

"I'm surprised you remembered with all the crap we've been through these past days. Sorry if this upsets you, but I don't feel like going all out this year."

"No tradition?!" Mike sounded hurt.

"Mike!" April paused half-way to the closet. "We'll be spending the morning and early afternoon outdoors. When will I get the time to start cooking the dinner?"

Michaelangelo thought for a moment. "Let me cook it all, then."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah! I've done it before! It'll be a lot of work but I'd rather do that then eat out."

"Okay. I don't expect you to do it all; maybe one of your brothers can help. If that's what you want to do, then go right ahead. But, first I want to get more news on Shadow from the doctor. We're going to see if she can even come home today." April stepped out into the hall to meet up with Raphael. "You're ready to go?"

He zipped up his jacket. "Yeah."

"Wonderful. We just need to wait for Casey, then."

Donatello hung up the phone, glancing to Leo and Splinter with a look of disapproval.

"Well?" Leonardo watched with crossed arms.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Like what?" Donatello looked up to see April coming down the stairs with Raph and Mike following behind.

"I called police headquarters to find out how much it'll cost to get Lark out of jail."

"Don, I said I would help her regardless of how much the fee is." April sat down next to him, puffing out a sigh with an added frown. "So, how much is it?"

"$800." Don mumbled.

"Damn." Raph whistled, glancing to April for an answer. "Reaction time?"

She shook her head. "Don't look at me." The shower head shut off and thumping was heard around upstairs. "It's Casey that will go through the roof when he hears that price."

"Does this mean you won't be able to do it?"

"It's not that, Don. Knowing Casey, he's not going to make any stops along the way to the hospital. If this whole amnesia thing didn't come up with his daughter, he'd say, yeah, let's go get Lark after screaming about the bail cost."

"I was hoping we could get her out and home, especially for today." Don wasn't making this any easier.

"I know; it's awful what happened to her, but we can't be concerned for other people's problems. I'm afraid we'll have to wait on getting her out. I'm sorry, Don. I would if I could. But, I can't. Not now, anyway."

"I understand, April." Don finally said.

"Is everyone ready?" Casey marched down the stairs, hair still wet and clothes that looked like they were thrown on every which way. "Who's all going with us? Tell me I don't have to make any stops along the way or if I do, it'll be for me to pound your asses into the ground." He passed by them into the kitchen area and returning within minutes with a coffee thermos, eyeing each one. "WELL? Who's ever going better get your butt's out to the van now!" They then watched him stomp off to the front door and slam it shut. Donatello turned back to April with a sigh.

"I...completely understand, April." All she could do was tap his shoulder apologetically before her and Raphael slowly walked out to the mini-van.

Lark awoke to the sound of the cell door banging open. "Don?"

"No, Officer Kranz isn't here today." The officer assumed she meant someone else. "You have a visitor."

"Morning, sunshine." Jesse stepped closer to her with a bright smile.

"Jesse..." Lark walked over to him with a yawn. "Did you come to bail me out?"

"Nope. Came to ask if I could borrow the SUV."

"MY car?"

"Yeah. You didn't forget your parents are still flying in this afternoon?" Lark gasped to him with a hand over her mouth. "Obviously you did. Look, you have a few choices here. It's either your car with all the space for their luggage and leg room, or I could take my squad car with the caged lining between the front and back seat and small trunk space to put their suitcases in..." He watched her frowning. "And the last choice would be getting them a taxi cab which won't be cheap since they're flyin' into Logan. You understand, right?"

"I think I would if you got me out of here before my parents see where I'm rotting! Why are you doing this to me?! You think this is a game?"

"Lark, I don't have the money to get you out! I was serious about that!"

"Bullshit! You work for the damn police; they should let me out just for today to be with my parents. Please, Jesse! Do something!"

He pointed to her. "I thought you said you didn't want my help anymore." Lark pulled back, staring at him with disbelief. "Do you still stand by those words?"

"The only thing I'm standing by is a disgusting toilet and a decrepit, old cot for a bed! If you're not going to help me get out of here, then I want nothing more to do with you. You stay the hell away from my car and everything else that I own. I will get out with or without your help. I've got real friends that are coming in very soon and then I'll take my own self to the airport to pick up MY parents."

"Fine, Lark. You've got all the answers. We'll see when these friends of yours arrive. Last I heard, they were so broke, they couldn't even afford the cost of a bus fare. What makes you think they can cough up eight hundred smackers?"

"I'm not talking about my friends from school. I know these people have that kind of money and they will help me." She sounded so sure of herself but even she had some doubts. Ones that she didn't want Jesse to be aware of. "And don't bother picking up my parents. Once they find out how you've been treating me, they'll want nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, right! And once they find out where you are and why, they'll want nothing to do with you either!"

"GUARD!!" Lark bellowed to the officer at the door. "Remove this man from my sight, now!"

"Let go of me, I'm leaving anyway!" Jesse pulled away from the officer, looking to Lark. "You know what they serve here for Thanksgiving, Lark? Stale sandwiches and tap water! Hope you enjoy it."

Lark glared to the back of him as he walked out, never forgetting to slam that door with a bang. The officer gave her a look of pity but it did no good to help her in anyway. Turning back to the cot, she sat down, crossed her arms over her chest, and without care of who was in the room, broke down into tears.

The hospital was quite empty for today. Families would come and go but many stayed home, cooking up several large meals all over the county. It was a little warmer than it has been but Raphael was still forced to bundle up in heavy garments to hide his mug to the world. He hated it, loathed it, despised it...among other words of 'I don't wanna wear all this crap' so to speak. Raphael decided to take this opportunity to go visit Kate as April and Casey went in to see-

"Shadow!"

She was wide awake when they came in to see her. The doctor paused in his conversation to look up at the two standing in the door way. Casey squinted to the doctor, then turned to his daughter whom stared at him blankly. April looked to Shadow as well.

"Shadow, who are those people?" The doctor pointed to them. Shadow looked over with a finger pulling at her bottom lip. April and Casey stepped closer with a slight frown. "Good morning. Mrs. Jones, it's good to see you again." He then glanced to Casey. "I don't believe I've met you, sir. You must be Mr. Jones?" Sir and Mr. Two names he hated to be referred to as. But, of course, with his background, he's heard much worse than that! Casey nodded and the two exchanged hand-shakes tightly. "I'm Dr. Cassidy, Shadow's primary doctor. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, doc. And you can call me Casey." The doctor nodded to that. "So..." Casey looked to Shadow again. "Does she have amnesia or not?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Jones, I mean, Casey. Since, this condition is of a more serious concussion, I decided to perform a computed tomography, or C.T., to base the diagnosis from there. The signs clearly show that she is suffering from what is known as retrograde amnesia, meaning she has no recollection of what she knew before the accident occurred. This deals with the basics such as her own name, birthdays, family members, and so on."

"Will she be able to come home today?" April asked while running her fingers through Shadow's curls.

"I don't see why not, Mrs. Jones, however, I would advise you and your husband to keep a constant vigil on any sudden changes that might occur. Changes include vomiting, loss of function in arms or legs, convulsions, fever above 100.5° F, slurred speech, blood or clear fluid draining from the nose or ears, unusual sleepiness or decreasing alertness."

"Damn, all that for getting hit on the noggin." Casey picked up her hand to examine the ace bandage wrapped around it. "Hey, baby?" Shadow turned to look at his hand in hers, then up to him. "It's me, your Dad. You remember me?" Shadow said nothing as Casey looked to the doctor. "You know, she hasn't said one damn word since we walked in here. Don't tell me this amnesia crap makes her lose her voice!"

The doctor shook his head. "No, she can talk. She just...well, doesn't feel like saying much right now. You'll discover at the young age she is, the child will withdraw from doing much of conversation when feeling this way. She will speak when she wants something or if she's hurting."

April fixed her purse straps with a nod. "Okay. Is there anything more we need to know?"

The doctor turned to the nearby counter. "Yes, well, because she was struck on the head, she may have slight headaches from time to time." He pulled out the container as if he were advertising it. "We gave her some Children's Tylenol, to take away the pain. You don't want to give her anything too strong like sleeping pills or drugs with aspirin in it. She will probably sleep most of the time as it is."

"We only have regular gel caps and she's not swallowing yet." April mumbled to Casey whom nodded. "We'll have to stop at the store and buy some chewables." She turned back to the doctor. "I guess we'll take it from here. I brought her some clean clothes to change in and we'll just take her home to rest."

"All right, Mrs. Jones, whenever you're ready, just head to the front lobby to sign some papers to check her out. As for you..." The doctor tapped Shadow's shoulder. "Get well soon, little miss."

Raphael proceeded in the direction toward Kate's room. Like Shadow, she too was awake and talking quietly to someone he couldn't see in the room. Approaching the door, she and the other person looked up with a smile. "Hi...Nicole?"

"Hi, Raphael." The two girls giggled and Nicole gestured for him to come forward. "Come on in."

"I see you're feelin' better. Huh?" Raph sat down on the other side of Kate whom waved her hand in the air to respond as 'so-so.'

"I feel fiiiine." Kate drawled out.

"Shhh, it's the drugs talking. Don't be fooled." Nicole whispered and Kate giggled to that. "So, anyway! Before you arrived, Raphael, Kate was just telling me something very interesting." The two paused and looked to him closely.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph looked to Kate whom nodded slowly with eyes bright. "What?"

"Well, for one, she told me what a great kisser you are!" Nicole snickered and hollered softly to him as Kate kept smiling to him. "And the second thing was-"

"What? She did? Kate! You told Nicole about-"

"When we kissed at the warehouse?" Kate interrupted with a quick wink. "I couldn't help but hide the fact I had a slight crush on you." Raph looked back to Nicole to see her reaction. She was still smiling.

"I understand, Raphael. I already know the whole thing with you being a turtle and..." She watched his eyes widened and mouth split open in a gawk. "Oh, no, no really! It's okay! I know you're looking at me like you're in shock-"

"Shit, yeah, I'm in shock! Wouldn't you be if you were an alien and a human suddenly accepted you?" Nicole shrugged and glanced to Kate; Raph followed her gaze. "She told you, didn't she? Kate, did you-"

"No, no, Raphael. I didn't hear it from Kate. Tom explained it to me about how you're different...and really, I'm totally okay with that."

"Why?" Raph growled, a little confused. "An average person has been known to run shrieking in terror from just one look. How can you look at me and say it's okay?"

"Because she's related to me." Kate answered for her. "And my family does not believe in prejudgment or discrimination of any kind."

Raphael huffed. "She's only related by marriage. Her parents might have taught her otherwise."

"No, Raphael." Nicole turned to him fully. "My parents were very understanding people when I was growing up and taught me not to judge someone by the color of their skin. They taught me to make friends or fall in love with anyone, regardless of race or sex."

Raph smirked. "Or sex, eh? So, you'd do another woman?"

Nicole went to speak but Kate answered for her again. "She basically mellowed out since the sixties." The two girls looked to each other and bust out laughing. Raphael nodded, liking not just Kate, but now Nicole as well. "So, Raph. Have you seen my brother roaming around?"

"Yeah, he and Jack went to do guy stuff and haven't come back." Nicole said.

"Jack." Raph repeated the name, glancing to Kate. "You've already seen him?"

"Did she ever." Kate nodded but Nicole answered for her. "She almost had a near-heart attack when she did. We came here at around 7 this morning when she saw him for the first time. Talk about a wake-up call."

"You okay?" Raph watched Kate clutch her chest as she quietly rehashed the meeting in her head.

"Yeah." She nodded. "For now. The doctor's gave me something to relax. I couldn't stop staring at him. We had quite a lot of catching up to do, him and I. If I had the strength, I would have gotten up, gave him a big hug and kiss, then kicked his ass all over the hospital!" Kate laughed a bit, then coughed. "Schmuck."

"So, you haven't seen them then?" Nicole asked.

"No." Raph shook his head. "I just got here with April and Casey. They're in seeing Shadow right now."

"Aw, that's right." Kate frowned to him. "I remember your brother telling April about her little accident. Is she all right?"

"I dunno." Raph shrugged. "She hit her head pretty bad and may have amnesia." The two gasped at him.

"Shadow." Nicole pointed to Raph. "Tom said...yeah, I only hear things, missing out on everything, but, was she the little girl that came to our ranch not that long ago?" Raph nodded to her as she tisked. "Ohhh, okay. Wow. That's awful. Poor girl. I hope she gets well soon."

"So do I. And speaking of the beggar, I'd better go see what's the word on her." Raphael stood up and started to leave, turning back once more to them. "By the way, Nicole, what was the second thing you were going to say that Kate said about me?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her cheek and gave an evil grin to him. "Damn, I forgot."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh, it was just something of no importance." More giggles.

Raph approached her slowly, gazing down. "Spill it."

"No!" Nicole smiled like she knew something secretive.

"No?" Raphael charged over, grabbing her hands and throwing them roughly behind her back. "How 'bout now-"

"No!"

"Say it now!" He squeezed her hands tighter around her back. She only yelped with a grin as Kate bit her lip. "Are ya gonna spill it or do I hafta force it out of you?"

"Eeeep, okay, okay! Let go, you crazy turtle! I'll talk!" Nicole squealed like a young teenager as Raph stepped away and placed his hands on his hips. "Then again, maybe not!" She started to run by him but with lightning reflexes, he lashed out at her, both hands once again pulled painfully behind her back. "Aaaaah, hahahaha, quit it!" Nicole quickly stepped on his foot with her pointed heel, causing him to loosen his grip. She then turned to run out of the room, still laughing. "You won't hear it from me!"

"Damnit!" Raph went to go after her but stopped, seeing she was too far away to catch up. Hearing small giggles and coughs, he turned back to Kate still lying on the bed. She couldn't very well get up and leave. He walked back over to her. _God, she looks so pale._ "Kate. What did you say, huh? I won't get mad."

"Oh, Raph." Kate's face turned a shade of red but still remained slightly pale. "It probably was the drugs talking. You know, just some stupid girl talk."

"When the conversation involves me, it'd better not be called stupid." He placed a hand onto hers. "Come on. Tell me. What was it?"

"Well...." She croaked as she cleared her throat. "All I said was...if I had never met Jack, I would have married you instead." Raphael backed away, eyes widened. "I was right. It was just stupid talk."

"No, it wasn't." He shook his head. "I was thinking the exact same thing. I would have married you if you never met Jack." The two stared at one another for a good long minute.

"Oh, Raph." Kate sighed. "I didn't know...that-"

"Raphael?" Tom returned to the door. What a mood breaker! "Oh, hello...um, I hate to interrupt, but, Kate needs to rest for later."

"Why?" Raph kept staring at Kate. "What happens later?"

"I'm having more surgery later this evening." She said to him. "They told me it was for...you know..."

"No, I don't know. For what?"

"Mrs. Russell?" A nurse walked in. "It's time for your blood sample."

Kate shrugged to Raph. "You'd better go, Raph. Your family's probably waiting for you."

"Let them wait! Why the hell are you going into surgery again?"

"She's right, Raph..." Tom entered and looked to him seriously. "I just saw April and Casey at the front entrance. They're leaving now with their little girl."

"Tom." Raph stared at him. "Why does she need to go into surgery?"

"Talk to April." He said softly. "I already explained it to her and Casey. I'll call you folks later after the surgery, okay?"

"Fine..." Raphael gave Kate one last look before heading out into the hall to meet with April and Casey. What was the big secret? Why couldn't he know right away what the surgery was about? He was so mad for being interrupted like that, he hoped no one would piss him off or they would truly be sorry.

"So, Raphael!" Jack and Nicole passed by him in the hall. "Kate said she would have married you instead of me first! Ha, ha, ha! Is that right?" Like Casey did, Raphael turned and punched him hard in the face; his body sprawling backwards with a thud.

"Wrong, Jack. It was the drugs talking. And since when do you listen to stupid girl talk, anyway?" Of course, he wouldn't tell him the truth. Raphael glared to Nicole as he continued to walk on. "Thanks for keeping your big mouth shut, Nicole." Pausing in his walk, he let out a smile. _Casey's right. Hitting someone does make you feel better!_

Casey drove the mini-van to town to pick up the requested Children's Tylenol chewables with Raphael sitting in the passenger seat. Occasionally, Casey would glance in the rear-view mirror to catch sight of the two girls. Shadow was asleep at the window seat with her head resting on April's chest.

"Okay, say that again." Raphael turned to her. "A lob...lobo...what did you call it?"

"A lobectomy. The bullet was already taken out the other day but it still ripped some of her lung tissue. They're going to have to go back in and remove the damaged portion from Kate's lung." April looked up to him. "She thought you already knew."

"About the surgery?! Shit, no! No one ever tells me anything anymore."

"I didn't mean the surgery. Kate has a history of throat disease. If the bullet didn't make things worse, she was already in bad shape before that happened."

"Kate told me she was dying, but I sort of shrugged it off and didn't think too much of it." Raph turned to face her again. "Does she have lung cancer?"

"No, not anymore. That was already removed from another surgery years ago." April sighed. "No, Tom told me she's had another throat problem they recently discovered."

"And what's that?"

April looked down to the sleeping child. "Emphysema."

The rest of the car ride was in dead silence after she said that. Whether from shock or sorrow from each of them, it was hard to tell. The time was going on 1:52 p.m. when the mini-van pulled back into the driveway. April carried Shadow into the house as Raphael hung back and decided to take a little walk to clear his head. Casey was too exhausted to do any walking and chose to go inside. He opened the door for April as a waver of something wonderfully cooking from the kitchen entered their nostrils. Michaelangelo emerged from the kitchen with a wave, then stepped back when he saw Shadow.

"Hi! Oh, do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's okay." April whispered. "I'm taking her straight up to bed. Where's the others?"

Michaelangelo shrugged. "Last I heard, they said they were going to hang out in the barn, working out, talking, that sort of thing. I've been cooking the turkey since you guys left for the hospital. It's got about another two and a half hours to go."

"Great." April whispered as she started to climb up the stairs. "Just give me one minute."

Michaelangelo gave her a thumbs up as she disappeared up the stairs. He then looked to Casey whom stared with tired eyes. "You hangin' in there, bro?"

"Mmm..." Casey dragged himself over to the sofa and collapsed face down. "Too much shit going on, can't keep up with it!"

"So, how was Shadow when you saw her?" Mike sat down on the arm of the couch, seeing as he couldn't sit on it with Casey stretched across.

"She was...fine...the same...sort of..." Casey mumbled in the mattress. "A little absent-minded as you know."

"Yeah, I know. Did Raph go in to see her?"

"Nooo." The mumble said. "Might of scared her, shit who knows. He went to see Kate instead."

"Oh! How is Kate doing?"

"She was...fine..." The mumble was a little inaccurate. "Tom was fine. Jack was fine. Nicole was fine. Everyone was fine. Fine fine fine fine." And a little deranged.

"Uh...good talk, Casey. Good talk." Mike cranked a finger around the side of his face as he headed back into the kitchen.

April returned downstairs to see Casey snoring on the couch. He hated getting up early in the morning if he didn't have to go to a place he dreaded, such as work or the hospital to see his Mrs. Forgetful child. The front door slowly opened as Leonardo and Donatello returned. They waved a quiet hello but April still shushed them. Everyone spoke in whispers.

"Hi, guys. Where's Raph? Is he still outside?"

"He went towards the barn." Donatello thumbed backwards. "Is Shadow home?"

"Yes, I put her to bed for now. And well....Casey's taking a nap as you can see..." April crossed the room to raise her voice a little higher to the two. "Don, I have no more plans at the moment. Uh...why don't we go see about helping Lark out of jail." She caught him nodding quietly. "All right. Do you want to come too, Leo?"

"No, it's not necessary, April." He whispered as he headed for the kitchen. "You two go and I'll go see if Mike needs any help."

"Yeah, like getting his head out of the turkey's butt?" Donatello joked. April started to snicker loudly and covered her mouth to prevent any noise. "Sorry, sorry!" *snicker, snort*

"Let's...go Don." April opened the door for him while biting her lip. The two got outside and exploded with laughter as the classic moment was once again brought up. Even after all the hospital affairs and Lark in jail, it seemed everything now became hysterical. "Is the door locked?" April looked to Don whom nodded from the passenger side. They laughed to that. "Then, I'll open it!" Laughed again. They both got in the car and glanced to each other with pitiful smiles. "That was a bad experience for Mike, it really was. We really shouldn't laugh....*snicker*....at him, about it."

"What time is it April?" Donatello asked through a small giggle. She gave him a 'duh!' look and pointed to the dashboard radio. "Oh, right in front of me!" The time read 2:04 p.m. Laughed to that...then Don started to sober up and clear his throat. "Her parents were supposed to be flying in sometime in the afternoon."

"But, Don." April wiped her eyes. "If Lark's in jail, who's going to pick up her parents? Her boyfriend?" Both eyes widened. Not him of all people! "Forget the ATM. I'll pay with my credit card." April quickly revved up the car and spun it out and down the driveway. "I hope we'll get to her in time."

Mild winds blew large clouds in the skies above, causing a patch of gray shadows to form along the grass and snow-covered plains. Splinter shielded his eyes to the glare and bundled up his coat tighter; a borrowed coat mind you that was two sizes too big for the original owner. Leonardo had trekked back to the house, Michaelangelo was already in the house taking the role of bird-sitting and conjuring up wonderful side fixings, and Donatello was seen getting into the mini-van with April. That only left one behind to wander around.

"Raphael."

"Hey..." Raphael threw a quick hand up as a wave, then resumed clicking Kate's lighter with some difficulty. After hearing about her throat illness, Raph wondered why he was lighting up another cigarette. So did Splinter. "Damn winds keep blowing out the flame!"

"Mmm...perhaps the winds know better." Raphael snapped his head to Splinter as he looked away. "My what lovely....dark clouds out here!"

"Ha, ha. You're cute." Raph mumbled from the cigarette dangling up and down to the movement of his lips. "Look, if you came over to give me another damn lecture about my health, I'm not interested."

"I am not here to lecture you, Raphael. You are old enough to make your own decisions, whether they are wise ones or not." Raph nodded to that and started to walk off with Splinter slowly following. "My concerns were of what was learned from the hospital."

"Yeah, well, Shadow's definitely a little loopy in the head. April said she's got something called retrograde amnesia." Raph took a long drag then puffed it out with a sigh. "She'll have trouble remembering things before the accident like her name, birth dates, her parents, certain family members...."

"In other words-"

In other words, she'll probably freak out when she gets a load of us."

"Indeed." Splinter nodded. "Your term of 'freak out' could quite possibly have more than one meaning." Raph turned to him to hear this one clearly. "I do not wish to alarm you, Raphael, but because of this confusion she has towards all of us, I fear she will not only be frightened, but also...violent."

"Violent?" Raph coughed on the smoke. "Shadow? Little, shrimpy Shadow?" Splinter inhaled and looked away. "No, I don't think so! Get serious, Master! She's only six!"

"Raphael, have I not taught you that size does not matter?" Raph huffed and turned from him. "That is, height nor age will not stop her from taking physical action when she is feeling threatened by us. We would not oppose any threat to her, of course. But, she will be without a doubt, afraid of us."

"Hmm...what makes you think she'll be violent, Master? Frightened people don't usually fight. They retract and run away from whatever they feel is endangering them."

"Yes, that it is true." Splinter nodded. "Running away is something she might do more than attack. However, Casey has taught the child to fight back at her tender age. It was not intentional, but poor Michaelangelo almost received a broken toe when she stepped on it."

"Mike tends to exaggerate." Raph sucked in another drag and shook his head. "I wouldn't say she almost broke it. Bruised maybe, but not broken."

"Ah, yes, but I only heard what had happened and missed what all the commotion was about."

"Lucky you." Raph snorted. "It was just some stupid little tantrum. Mike told her she couldn't stay up to watch TV and when he went to put her to bed, she stomped on his foot. To make it worse, she still had on those damn high-top shoes with the thick sole." Raph paused to laugh in disbelief. "She wasn't scared of him; she was just being a brat!"

"Yes." Splinter sighed. "Coming from a father that has had no discipline of his own, the child had to learn to be obedient not only from you, but from your brothers, her mother April, and of course, myself. The one thing Casey did teach her was how to defend herself, something we should all put into consideration of watching out for." Raph finally nodded and rolled his eyes. Some fun they were going to have with her being out of whack and unpredictable. He heard Australia was nice this time of year. "All I am telling you is...do not underestimate what she is capable of doing."

"All right, fine, whatever."

"Good. And now..." Splinter buttoned up the last button, knowing it was going to be a long story. "Tell me more about this Kate person."

The stale sandwich and tap water laid like a rock in her stomach. The turkey meat was dry, the lettuce had a brown tinge to it, and the cheese smelled like it had been outdated for months. She knew the water was as powerful as drinking lead when she watched them fill her cup straight from the rusted sink. If Lark wasn't so disgusted with the toilet in her cell, she would have used it to puke out her wonderful Thanksgiving dinner.

"You okay, ma'am?" The guard at the door asked her.

"I feel like I swallowed a bowling ball." Lark moaned on the cot while holding her stomach. "And I hardly ate it all. What did you have?"

"Oh, I haven't eaten yet, ma'am. My shift doesn't end till nine but I break at five. I'll be going home during my break to eat with my family but then I have to come back later."

"At least you'll get a decent meal." Lark grumbled.

"So, why is Jesse treating a pretty little thing like you like dirt?"

"I don't know. I honestly do not know what goes through his mind at times. I'm never sure if he's on my side, or if he's completely against me."

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Originally?" He nodded with a smirk. "Well, before Jesse turned on me, or more like turned me in, we were going to have my parents come over to our apartment for dinner. Since this was going to be his and mine first Thanksgiving living together, I wanted to invite my mom and dad and we'd all have a big feast. Some friends of mine were supposed to come bail me out this morning but they never showed up and I can't get to a phone that easily. I'm wondering what's going to happen to my parents if no one can go get them at the airport."

"Which airport?"

"Logan International."

"Daaaamn. That's quite a long ways from here!"

"You're telling me."

"So, how are you gonna get to them if you're in here? No one has come by to get you out yet."

"Mrs. Hanson?" Lark and the officer looked to the door. Another officer walked in. "Came to tell you you've been bailed out."

"See? I knew they'd come for me." She smiled as the cell door was unlocked. Stepping out, her face frowned to another approaching officer. "What the hell do you want?"

"Someone's here to see you." Jesse stepped aside to show two people walking over. "You should thank them for paying your bail."

"Hello, Lark." Lark's eyes widened as the pain quickly returned to her stomach. She tried to smile but felt like crying.

"Mom... Dad...."

Donatello could never imagine how fast a mini-van could go. He also never thought it could turn on two wheels either. April swerved the mini-van into a parking lot behind police headquarters. Don jumped out first and circled around to the front of the building. He looked to see a yellow cab waiting along the curb and had a feeling that couldn't be good news. The two walked in anyway to see business as usual. A few people looked up from what they were doing. The chief was nowhere around but a woman came towards them.

"Can I help you, folks?"

"Yes." April stepped closer. "We're here to get Lark Hanson out." The woman frowned as April dug into her purse. "I can pay by credit-"

"Miss Hanson? I'm sorry, ma'am, but someone has already done that."

April looked to Don, then to the woman. "Uh...who?" Both turned their attention to someone coming up the hallway. "Jesse?"

"Ma'am? Oh, Mrs. Jones. What brings you here?"

"I came to bail out Lark." April gestured to the woman. "But she just said someone already has."

"That's right. Mr. and Mrs. Hanson bailed her out." He glanced to Don whom blinked with disbelief. "Oh, here they come now." Lark walked in silence between her parents; her head bowed down to the ground in a shameful matter.

"Lark!" Lark looked up as Donatello rushed over. He paused half way when he saw the expression on her face. "Lark, hey, I can explain-"

"I don't care what you have to say." She mumbled in a low growl and walked past him. "Just leave me alone-"

"But, Lark." He reached for her but she spun around to smack his hand away. "Wait-"

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! I never want to see you ever again, do you hear me?! You ruined my life and I will never forgive you for as long as I live!"

"Come on. This way." The woman gave Don a harsh look and escorted the three to another section of the room. "You folks can go now." Jesse stood back with a small smile on his face as he straightened up to follow behind Lark and her parents. Don and April stood stunned for awhile. They came so close to helping her. If only they arrived at least an hour earlier, Lark wouldn't of have to experience the humiliation of her parent's bailing her out of jail for reasons they were yet to discover. When was the torture going to end for everyone? Donatello was so upset and distraught, he was beyond the help of any consolation from anyone. April got too quiet as she looked up to the woman whom returned to her seat.

"I said you folks can-"

"Reimburse them."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The money that her parents paid out for Lark's bail. Put it back into their account. I still wish to pay."

"Are you insane woman? I can't do that! Mr. Hanson paid cash!"

"Then, go give the cash back to him and put Lark's charges on this!" April slammed her credit card down on the table. The woman, still giving her weird looks, went back into the depository to retrieve the money. It was still warm to the touch. April looked through the glass window in the door to watch them slowly piling into the cab. "And hurry, please."

Donatello was now both upset and greatly confused. _What the hell is she doing?_ he wondered to himself. The two watched the woman walk-fast out of the station and up to the cab. The driver only moved inches before stopping to see her wave him down. She then ducked her head in the passenger side window, exchanging words that no one else heard except for the people sitting in the cab. Lark looked over to the building with a squint. She couldn't see inside but he could see her clearly. The woman shook her head and walked back in.

"I can't wait to get home, I don't need this kind of crap...." The woman looked up to April again. "You sure about this, ma'am?"

"Yes." April told her flatly, glancing to Don. "Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. I never thought I'd meet someone who wanted to PAY for a bail. Very weird...quite strange even-"

"Hey, enough with the comments, all right? Just charge the card so that we can get out of here!" April demanded to her. The woman's eyebrows lifted as Don suddenly disappeared from the desk and was nearing the front entrance, ready to make his own bail out of the room as fast as possible.

Back in the mini-van, April drove hunched over with pursed lips. She didn't know where she wanted to go now but certainly didn't feel like going home right away. "How about we take a little drive." She asked him suddenly. "I can't think straight; I need to get away for awhile."

"Um, sure...." Donatello mumbled from his seat. They drove on for a long time until he got the urge to ask, "Why'd you do it, April?"

"You know why." He heard her say quietly.

"No, I'm not completely sure." He replied. "Enlighten me."

"Because she's a friend and I wanted to help her in any way I could. And this was one way that I could help." April spoke casually. "It also wasn't right that her parents had to come in for a warm welcoming only to end up seeing their daughter behind bars and shelling out $800 to get her out." She paused and groaned. "You think I'm some crazy person to spend that kind of money on a total stranger when we've got problems of our own, right?"

"That was my first guess-"

"Well yes, you're right. I am crazy."

"A crazy...and good person." Donatello smirked, shaking his head. "Seriously, though. You didn't have to do this. It was Lark I wanted to help more than anything. This was not a gain to make her like me anymore. Or if she ever did from the start."

"I think you like her more than just..._like_, you know?" Don frowned, not catching her drift. "The whole point of it was, you wanted to help her out no matter what. And with that kind of generosity, it could only mean one thing." April glanced over to him.

"What's that?" The van stopped at a red light, allowing her to look at him through her dark shades.

"You're in love with her." April heard him snickering quietly. "And, I think she loves you equally because-" The snickering started to become uncontrollable. "You both have gone through quite a lot these past two days and....what are you snickering at?"

"April...." Donatello sighed and wiped his eyes. "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you there. I mean, how could I possibly love someone that had me chained and locked up in a cage? And how can she possibly love a short and boring mutant turtle like myself?"

"Don, you can't help being short, but you are certainly far from being boring!" April hung on the steering wheel. "You're an intelligent, sharp, and very witty...uh, individual."

Don blushed slightly. "Thanks. I appreciate that April, but still, there is nothing between Lark and I. In other words, no chemistry. We were only helping each other out of a difficult situation and that's it. I have not made any plans for a long-time commitment with this girl. Besides, you heard what she said. She wants nothing more to do with me."

"So, you don't think you're not good enough for her; this coming from a guy who thinks he'd make a great husband and father?" She waited for an answer but he couldn't speak up in his own defense. April went on. "Look, you and Lark started off on the wrong foot but she's a good person and you're a good....turtle." She smiled to her words. "I think she should give you another chance. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't get over to the police station and get her out. Something came up that couldn't be avoided. You know, with Casey..."

"And I already said that I completely understand."

"At least she'll be home with her parents as it should be." April glanced to the radio clock again. "And speaking of which, it's going on four o'clock. We should start heading back home and check on the dinner. As for what to do with Lark, don't worry about it. She's mad, but she'll get over it."

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm being serious, Don!"

"So am I."

The cab drove along the streets of town, stopping a few times for Lark's mother to get the desired pies as promised. Pumpkin, and peach cobbler. Luckily, she didn't have to stick a file in one of them. Lark sat in the back with her mother in the middle and Jesse on the other side. After the outbursts of why she was in jail, the ride was quiet for the most part. Until...

"So, Lark, who were those people at the station?"

"They're just friends, Dad. No one you'd know."

"Well, I thought it was very generous of them to help us out, dear." Her mom stated brightly. This woman was always in a cheerful mood, even at a funeral. Lark loved her very much but the incessant optimism could drive a sane man to go insane, a sober man to drink 12 beers, a straight man to go gay, a- "So, is that funny little man your boyfriend, Lark?"

Rolls the eyes. "No, Mom. We're just friends. We were friends."

"That's too bad. We could have invited him over for dinner!"

"Not if I got anything to say about it." Jesse mumbled on the other side. "That April person has a weird family. You don't want to get mixed up with the likes of them."

"Oh, like how I got mixed up with you?" Lark leaned forward to grit his teeth at him. "I think Don has more charisma and charm then you can only dream about!"

"He's a freak, Lark! All of them are not even human!" Lark's mother looked to him questionably. He caught her gaze and went on. "Yeah! In fact, his one brother, Leo, attacked my partner and I in broad daylight! They're a dangerous bunch and shouldn't have been set free from the station."

"Set free?" The mother repeated as the father turned around. Even the driver looked into the rear view mirror with a questionable eyebrow. "Lark, your friends are hoodlums?"

"Mom!" Lark complained. "They got taken away because they were found at the same warehouse where I worked. They thought they were associated with Harris but because there was no such evidence linking to any committed crimes, they were free to go." _Lucky guys._

"Oh." Her mother blinked. "You didn't tell us he was a co-worker!"

"He's not." Lark snarled. Dare she tell them he was a lab experiment? "Look, can we not discuss this anymore?"

Jesse was more than happy not to. "Fine with me-"

"Not until I get more answers!" Her father shouted from the front seat. "We're all having dinner. The topic at the table will be of my choice. Any objections?"

"No, father."

"No, dear."

"No, Mr. Hanson."

"Good." Lark's father sighed; the driver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Lark turned her head to look out the car window as it pulled into their apartment complex. The driver helped unload the back while the four got out to stretch and take a breather. Yes, her father got to choose the dinner topic. It would be no surprise to her what he decides to talk about. While back at home for the first time since she was sent to jail, she wondered if what Don's brother, Leo, said was true. If Jesse had uniforms from her no longer existing job, that was criminating evidence that was bound to put him away for a good 5 to 10 years. He might testify, call for his lawyer and the whole situation would go to court. But that was a risk she was willing to take.

"Ready, dear?" Her mother called as her father and Jesse headed for the front door.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Lark said to her as the two walked together to enjoy (or despise) the traditional Thanksgiving holiday feast.

[CHAPTER 24][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 22][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_24.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_22.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24  


"Okay, Leo. It's done!"

Michaelangelo pulled the large bird out of the oven, the aroma filling the entire room. Even Leonardo turned from what he was doing to inhale the wonderful smells. Casey floated in with a big smile to the two, followed by Splinter and Raphael who's eyes were lit up with hunger. Michaelangelo really outdid himself this year but he couldn't do it all by himself. Leonardo proved to be very useful when he said Mike might need his help. Leo prepared most of the side dishes that Mike couldn't get to in the meantime of working on other foods.

"Where's April and Don?" Casey asked. "Did they go out?"

"Jeez, you musta slept the whole damn time!" Raphael blinked to him. "They've been gone for quite awhile."

"They went to go bail out Lark." Leo replied while pulling out a large casserole dish. "They'll be back soon."

"Well, should we start without them?" Raphael looked to the large variety of delicious sides, his eyes widening in a hunger stare. A large moist turkey sat on top of the stove and along the counter top were bowls and trays of monstrous portions of the following: the stuffing, cranberry sauce, yams, gravy, mashed potatoes, biscuits, a green bean casserole, and lastly, Shadow's favorite macaroni and cheese. He stared with mouth drop, feeling his stomach growling. The five paused to hear a door slam.

"Hello!"

Donatello and April walked in and immediately began to melt from the smells of the dinner. It filled the whole house and gave off a warm, comfort feeling. The way a home should feel. Casey emerged out of the kitchen and over to give a smooch on April's lips.

"Hello, gorgeous. How are ya?"

"I'm starving. Feed me." April smirked.

Leonardo came out next and approached Donatello. "Don, how's Lark? Were you able to help her?" Don looked away from him with a face of regret.

"Uh, yeah, she's out...but, we, I mean...gaaah! Let's not talk about this now, okay? Let's go eat and I'll tell you everything later." Don marched off to the kitchen after that.

Leo's eyes widened. "April?"

April pulled back from Casey. "It's a long story, Leo, one I don't want to get into right now. We'll tell you what happened after we eat. Okay? Come on." April paused and looked up to the ceiling. "Wait a minute. Casey, have you checked on Shadow since we left?"

Casey and Leo both looked up. There was silence. "No. I woke up just before you and Don came in. And it wouldn't be a smart thing to have one of these guys check on her."

"I'll go check on her. Go start filling your plates." April turned and climbed up the stairs. Casey grinned to Leo.

"You heard the lady. Let's go!"

April turned on the light in the hall and entered Shadow's dark-filled room, worried that there were no sounds coming from the bed. She felt Shadow was too old for the 'mirror' technique but she wanted to make sure anyway. Creeping over, she picked up a hand mirror from the dresser and carefully placed it under her nose for a few seconds. Turning to the light in the hallway, there was a small spot of steam on the glass.

"Good." April sighed and returned the mirror to the dresser, closing her door half-way. She headed down to the dining room and looked to Leonardo with a small smile. "She's fine, just very tired. She was far too quiet when I came in and I had to make sure she was still breathing."

Donatello looked to her as he sat down with his plate. "You did the mirror trick, huh?" April nodded as she headed into the kitchen with Leo following.

"Mirror trick? What's that?"

"Oh, it was something I used to do when Shadow was younger." April got in line to serve herself, catching Leo still staring with bewilderment. "Okay, all you do is take a regular hand mirror and place it under the child's nose. If a small steam spot appears, it means he or she is breathing and the mother won't have to faint in a panic."

"Oh. Hmmm..." Leonardo shook his head, wondering why he asked.

"Why wouldn't she be breathing?" Raphael asked through chews of snacking while filling his plate. "That's what I don't get."

"You mean you never heard of crib death?" The rest looked up to her. "I guess not. Well, it's something I feared and I always checked on Shadow every night before I went to bed. Call me paranoid, but it made me feel better knowing she was okay."

"Then, you'd have to call me paranoid as well." Michaelangelo grinned as he headed out to the dining table. "I did the mirror thing, too!"

"Damn, you'd think the snoring alone would indicate that she's breathing." Raph had a smirk to April as he left the room.

"She doesn't snore!" April frowned to Leo whom shrugged at her. Casey bit his lip. "And wipe that grin off your face Mr. Chainsaw!"

After piling gobs of food onto each plate, all seven sat down at the dining room table, head bowed and hands together. April decided to give a small speech of grace. "Lord, we are thankful for this meal that you have provided us with and may everyone in the world equally enjoy the food that we are about to eat. Amen."

In a small apartment community two miles from town, four people sat down for a quiet Thanksgiving feast. A feast, thanks to Boston Market! No one had time to get a meal together with all that happened before. No one was home to cook it, anyway! This was just as close to being the real thing, except for the plastic containers and utensils. Lark brought out the nice silverware and glass plates to have some tradition remain. Hours before the meal were full of much arguing, shouting, and crying. Each said something they would regret years from now but what was spoken went soon forgotten later on.

"I never asked. How was your flight, Mom?" Lark asked while reaching for the biscuits. Her Mom didn't answer right away but her father spoke up.

"The ride over was just fine, Lark."

Lark looked up to Jesse eating heartily and keeping his head down to his food. He seemed to be the only one that was doing just fine.

"I hear New York is already starting to decorate for Christmas isn't it?" Lark asked eagerly.

"Mm, hmm...it's been very lovely." Her mother nodded.

"Yes, yes. The decorations are coming up, they're getting a tree ready for Rockefeller Center..." The father spoke casually, stopping in mid-sentence. "But that's not the topic I wanted to talk to you about." Damn! So close. "I want to know everything from when you started working at that place, until that weird-looking green man called out to you at the station."

"Okay, fine. Dad, Mom. I'll tell you everything." Lark glanced to Jesse whom still had his head down to the table. "But, remember. I'm completely innocent-"

"Until proven guilty."

"Shut up, Jesse!" Lark gave him a harsh glare. "You don't have to be so blatantly honest; even cops have been known to screw up, too." Jesse put his fork down, sipping his water next. Both parents got real quiet after that 'so true' statement. "I'm not perfect either, damn it. I've made mistakes that I'm not proud to admit...but." She looked to her father. "But, I guess, as parents, you have a right to know why I was in jail."

"Then, tell us Lark." Her father spoke more calmly. "Please, tell us what you feel that we need to know about."

Basically, that meant nothing. Like she said before, she wanted to forget about all of it but her father refuses to give up so easily. If he wanted to know, she was going to tell him.

"I guess I should start when I was first hired at the place a few weeks ago...."

From sleeping for so long, it seemed later than she realized. Shadow woke up to hear her stomach growling. Hospital food was not considered real food to her at all. They gave her cold eggs, dried fat-free bacon, and a side of bread that was so stale, it could break a window. The floor vents sent a lingering smell so tempting, she had to get up and see what she could go eat. THUMP. Out of bed and on the rug. The first step to venturing towards the goods she hungered for. Shadow paused when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs toward her room.

"Hurry up, Mike! Grab your coat. We'll wait outside."

"Okay! I'll be right down." A door near hers opened and then slammed. Shadow stepped out to look around. The hall was dark and empty. She wondered where April and Casey were or where those other voices went off to. The hunger growls started to erupt again. On her hands and knees, she looked down the large stairs. It was considered a hard task with her weak state. A door behind her opened up as Michaelangelo stepped out as quietly as possible. He paused when he saw her and the two let out equal gasps. "Oh....you're awake-"

"Eeep!" Shadow breathed out and pressed herself against the wall, gawking up at him. "Huuuh, huhhhh...."

"Shhh!" Mike flattened his hands downward but she kept panting and staring wide-eyed. "No, wait. It's okay-" Shadow bolted up and ran down the stairs. She tripped a bit, landing at the bottom on her backside. Dazed from the fall, she looked behind her to see Michaelangelo starting to slowly come down. "Wait-" Squealing, she jumped up and ran out the front door passed everyone on the porch. "Aw, no!" Mike looked to his brothers and Splinter whom stared at him wide-eyed. "Someone get April or Casey! Hurry!"

Before Raphael could warn him, Michaelangelo cleared the three steps in one jump, pursuing after her. Shadow had a head start down the driveway but her speed was decreasing greatly. The ground of snow, dirt, and rocks proved to be too painful for her tender bare feet. She looked behind her to see Mike running very fast up to her. Much as she was terrified, he couldn't let her run off and risk getting hurt. Shadow kept running until she felt herself being scooped up off the ground. More leg power started to kick and thrust in all directions.

"Please...no!! Oh, please let me go!"

Michaelangelo said nothing, aside from small grunts, and carried her wiggling body back up to the farmhouse. Somehow, she got the strength to squeeze herself down and out of his grasp back onto her two feet. He spun around to reach for her while she backed away and sprinted off. Again, he caught up with arms circling her waist. She attempted to step on his foot but it did no good. Leather hiking boots against soft feet? He hardly felt it.

"Shadow, come- " Michaelangelo felt explosive pain as Shadow twisted her foot inward and swung a very hard kick into his leg next, causing the knee to bend backwards. "...yeeowch!" A dull snapping sound was heard and Mike lost his grip on her again. This time she took off to climb a large tree nearby. Mike growled and looked up to her. _A tree? What does she think I am? A wolf?_ He limped over and rested against the tree, puffing to catch his breath. "Shad- ow! Owch!" A pine cone dropped down on his head, followed by another. Michaelangelo staggered back and looked up with eyebrows slanted and teeth gritted.

"Get away!" She climbed to a higher branch and hugged the tree bark.

"Hey, Mike!" Michaelangelo spun around to face Casey. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Why not ask your daughter instead?" Michaelangelo snapped angrily as he turned to leave. His leg was hurting badly with every step that applied pressure on it. "Damn..."

"Casey!" April ran out next to see him climbing a tree. "What's going on?" She approached Michaelangelo and gasped to see him limping toward her. "Mike! My God, are you okay?"

"Yeah....it doesn't hurt too much."

"Who did this?" His eyes turned upward in Shadow's direction. April looked to her, then to him. "Shadow?! She did this to you?"

"Good guess, April. If you ever consider signing her up for ISKA, let me know about it first."

April watched him continue limping to the house with an occasional grunt of pain. Donatello rushed over to help him up the stairs with apologies that should have been said from the person who kicked him. He still felt the need to say sorry to him. The others looked to both situations of Michaelangelo limping and Shadow playing squirrel. April said encouraging words to get her out of the tree while Casey pulled her down carefully. The Turtles decided to go on a walk anyway, at a much shorter distance than what was originally planned.

Shadow was brought back inside, still feeling a bit shaken up from what just happened. Casey couldn't really reprimand her for what she did to Michaelangelo. Both he and April knew she was afraid of him and did it in an act of protecting herself. She looked out the window to catch the five walking over to the large, red barn. The one she kicked limped slowly behind the group. After discovering each were harmless, it gave her a good reason to feel a bit guilty about what she did to him. Deep down, all five loved her very much. But right now, that love was certainly being tested on each one of them.

"Are you sure you are all right, Michaelangelo?" The rat rested a hand upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mike squeezed his eyes as Leonardo wrapped an ace bandage around his knee, frowning to his reaction.

"It's only a torn hamstring." Leonardo mumbled to the degree of the damage. "Had you been wearing your garment pads, she would've gotten the worst of it than you. But, then again, that wouldn't be a good thing either."

"Why not?" Raphael asked with arms crossed.

"You know damn well I'd take infliction for her any day." Mike glared to him, then shook his head. "But, I never thought I'd get the infliction _from_ her."

"So, what happened?" Donatello pulled away from the wall and crossed over to sit down next to Leo. "One minute we're all on the porch and the next, you're chasing after her!"

"My fault." Michaelangelo raised a hand to show who the guilty turtle was. "She came out from her room just as I went up to grab a coat. We met in the hall and she freaked out and then high-tailed for the front door. Naturally, I panicked, well, we all did, and that's when I went after her."

"To get hurt?" Raph raised his eyebrows.

"To make sure she wouldn't get hurt." Michaelangelo droned, shifting the leg and wishing he hadn't. "But damn, not only did she kick me, she started throwing pine cones!"

"I saw that." Raph pointed to Mike's head with a laugh. "Two direct hits!"

"Master?" Mike turned to Splinter with a frown. "How long will this stupid amnesia thing last?"

"It can take amnesic victims quite a long time for them to restore a full memory." Splinter rose from his kneeling position and brushed the hay off him. "If we are lucky, it may only last a few days. She is very young and her parents will constantly remind her of who she is, who they are, and who we are to her."

"Look at it this way, guys. We're another step closer to earning her trust then where we were before." Donatello sat up, then sighed quickly. "I...ah, sorry, Mike, I don't mean to shrug off your injury like it's no big deal. It is...none of us wanted it to happen to you."

"I understand what you're saying, Don." Michaelangelo said while softly rubbing behind his knee. "She got a good look at us so hopefully it won't be long before she'll be back to her old- er, young self again." Don and Leo nodded.

"Great." Raphael stood upright, glancing down to Michaelangelo. "But, until then, I'm keeping my protective gear on. You were right, Master. I should have taken your words more seriously."

"No, Raphael." Splinter gestured to the others, Mike especially. "It is your brothers that you or myself should have warned right away."

Lark moped around the apartment as her mother nagged her about the little things that weren't perfect. She meant well, but once a nag always a nag. Her father on the other hand was more quiet and could care less of how they decorated. Modern-day furniture was Lark's favorite simplest choice to pick from. While the guys sat and watched TV such as news, weather, Thanksgiving around the world and such, her mother gave Lark a wonderful idea.

"I need to sort and wash some of my clothes, Lark. Will you help me with a load of whites and colors?"

"Sure, Mom." Lark drifted into hers and Jesse's room with a smile. _Now, to see if I can find one of those damn uniforms. God, I hope I'm not wasting my time._ Lark pulled the dressers out as far as they would go, digging all the way to the bottom to find something remotely close to what Don described to her. All she found was his regular police uniforms, none of which bared the name of F.U.C. She checked the unlikeliest places such as his underwear and sock drawer. Nothing. She opened the closet on his side and shifted back all the pants and shirts. Still nothing. She opened the hamper in the bathroom and dug through it contents. No funky-labeled uniform yet. "Damn!"

"Something wrong, dear?" Her mom came over holding a white laundry basket.

"No, Mom. I just can't find something."

The two walked downstairs with the white and colored baskets each. It was already dark outside but the complex was well lit up and had a security gate surrounding the entire area. A person could do laundry at 3 a.m. if they had nothing better to do. That's what Lark liked about this quiet neighborhood. Plus, living with a cop (whom she hated his attitude but didn't mind his skills), no one was going to mess with her.

The laundry room was empty except for an old woman and a young man sitting down to watch their wash tumble around and around in the big machines. Lark brought enough money with her for both loads and some extra change incase she wanted a snack in the vending machine. Waiting makes you hungry, sometimes.

"Oh, Lark! Don't eat that! We're going to have pie later!" Her mom griped as Lark smiled to plunk in her coins. She wanted a snack and damn it, she will buy a snack! Then again, maybe not. "Lark, dear? Where did you get this shirt from? Is it one of Jesse's?"

"Huh?" Lark walked over to see her mom pull out a large shirt with long sleeves and collar. In the upper left corner, there was an embroidery of F.U.C. It was one of Jesse's shirts that Leo saw! He didn't throw them away just yet. "Oh, my God. The turtle was right." Lark's mother shrugged and put it in the wash as Lark looked back to the vending machine. Slamming the coin return button, she received her change and headed out and around the corner. "Be right back. I just need to make a quick phone call."

Forget the damn Snickers bar! Lark plunked her snack money into the payphone, feeling herself getting very upset. She was so mean and heart-less to him back at the station, she wondered if she could even get a word in edge-wise. The police station would have been the first place a person would call when finding something out, but, an apology was more important to her at the moment. The phone number was quickly forgotten but she strained her brain in trying to think what it was and fast.

The grandfather clock played it's pretty little tune, followed by seven chimes to indicate the time was 7 p.m. After Shadow had a small but desirable amount of food, dinner was finally wrapped and put away as leftovers. That is, what little was _left_ after a family of eight with large appetites wolfed it down. As the Turtles and Splinter stepped out for awhile after the little kick boxing lesson, Casey sat with Shadow and tried to explain everything she had trouble with remembering.

"I'm Dad. D.A.D." He pointed to his chest. "I'm your father, okay? And that lady over there cleaning up the table is April. She's your Mom. Got it? M.O.M."

"Casey, she's amnesic, not illiterate." April wiped the dining table down with a wet cloth. "It's getting late and the guys will be coming back soon. Better refresh her about them."

"Good idea, April. Okay, you know those green guys that scared the shit out of you earlier? They're your uncles. Okay?" Shadow's lip curled up with a perplexed expression. "They look that way because they're mutant turtles. And the large rat is a mutant too. He's your grandfather, okay?" 

"Splinter. My grandfather." Her face remained the same and Casey nodded.

"I think she's getting it, April!" He grinned. "I know it all sounds like a whole load of crap but it's true. These guys...you know, damn...they've been around since you were a baby." April returned to watch the two with amusement.

"They won't hurt me...will they?"

"They'd better not or I'll kick their-" Casey caught himself. "Uhm, no, they won't hurt you. But you hurt Mikey pretty bad-"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah. Well, you say Uncle Mikey sometimes. He's the one you kicked."

"Ohhh..." Shadow dropped her mouth.

"Mm, hmm." Casey nodded and looked away. "Damn, I should sign up you up for those Tae Kwon Do lessons after all."

"Casey." April walked over to him. "Let's try to wrap this up. It's getting very late and Tom is supposed to call any minute." She sat down next to Shadow with a small smile. "Shadow, honey. Your uncles and grandfather will be back soon so, please. Don't be afraid. You are in no danger with any of them. I promise."

"Did I really hurt...Mikey?"

"Well..." April glanced to Casey. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since that happened but, I'm sure he'll be all right. Just don't do it again, okay?" Shadow nodded as the door knob jiggled a bit. The five entered slowly and looked to the three sitting on the couch. "Hi, guys. Thank you for the delicious food. Everything was wonderful, Mike. You did good."

Michaelangelo gave a small smirk to that as the group moved past them toward the staircase. Shadow watched each one of them leave, her eyes falling onto Mike. He looked over to her with squinted eyes but proceeded to follow without saying one word. In fact, all of them said nothing. April continued her tiresome methods of jogging Shadow's memory back to normal. She sat up with her and an old photo album full of past family gatherings.

"April?" Raphael stood in the doorway. "Did Tom ever call while we were out?" Just as he said that, the phone rang. "Shit, I'll get it-"

"I got it. I'm right here." April reached over her bed to pick up the phone on the end table. Raph stood by, watching breathlessly. "Hello? Who? Oh! Lark?" Raph sighed and stepped back, eyeing Shadow on the bed. She eyed right back. "Hi, I didn't expect you would be calling- I, huh? Oh, um, okay...hang on..." April clutched the phone and looked to Raph. "Raph, go get Don...uh, huh..." Raphael nodded and left the room.

Leonardo sat up in his room listening, by choice, mind you, to a rather talkative Donatello. He told him all about with Lark, the police station, her parents getting there before him, her not wanting to see him again, him almost losing his mind when she told him that, April telling him he might be in love with her, Lark having the same thoughts, him feeling-

"I get the picture." Leo stopped him in mid-sentence and let out a small but noticeable groan. "All too clearly."

"I know; I'm boring you, aren't I?" Don asked defensively.

"No, that's not it. It's the whole love part I'm not too sure about. That's definitely something to put into perspective. I don't want to see you getting hurt from this situation. I haven't personally met her yet, but from the way you described her, she sounds like a nice girl that is kind to anyone, regardless of...species."

"It would just make me feel a lot better..." Don said slowly. "Knowing she had any compassion for someone like myself. Even if I never heard from her or saw her again. Just to hear those words-"

"Yo, Don?" Raph tapped on the door and entered the room. "That Lark chick is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Um...." Donatello blinked and turned to Leo, almost smiling. "Oookay. Would you mind holding that thought, Leo?"

"Sure. I'll hold it for you." Leo smirked as Don jumped up and left in a hurry.

"Why not have it chisled on his tombstone instead?" Leo went to say something to Raph but he was already gone. Hmm, the poor guy was still on the edge with belated news about Kate. It seemed good news always took no time to tell while on the hand, bad news took longer to hear. Both Shadow and April looked up as Donatello came in, hardly showing any enthusiasm at all. Somehow, he was able to conceal his wicked smile before entering the room.

"Oh, here he is. Okay, take care. Bye." April stood up and passed him the phone. "Don, it's Lark."

"Hmmm...." Donatello sighed and took the phone, sitting down on the bed cross-legged. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Don." Lark glanced around the Laundromat. "It's me, Lark."

"I know who it is. What do you want?" It was a simple question, but the tone sounded so bitter coming from him.

"Uh...right. Look, I know you're not happy with me right now." _What was her first guess?_ "And I know you probably want to hang up on me..." _I'm inches from doing that, woman._ "But, please. If you would just let me explain-"

"Why should I?" Donatello snapped. "You didn't let me explain what I had to say back at the station."

"Don, wait, please, it's very important-"

"I'll bet it is! And what I had to say was very important, too! If you can't be bothered to hear me out, why should I even bother-"

"Because you were right!" Lark interrupted, hearing silence afterwards. "God, you were so right and I was so wrong. I shouldn't have acted like a bitch to you and said those horrible things at the station." He could hear her crying in her words. "I know it doesn't help much to say it now but....I'm sorry."

"Lark..." Donatello sighed, glancing around the room. "You're not a bitch, okay? I made a promise that I would help you out of jail. But, something came up and I couldn't make it to you right away. I tried to tell you why but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know. I should have but..." She sniffed softly. "I was hurt."

"Well, that makes two of us." He replied that on a flat note. Silence passed for a few seconds. "So, where are you now?"

"I'm at the Laundromat. That's why I called to tell you."

"You called to tell me you're doing laundry?"

"No." Lark laughed breathly with an added sniff. "To tell you that you were right. Or your brother, Leo, was. My mom found one of Jesse's shirt with the F.U.C. logo. It is true. I did have some doubts but the proof is right in front of me....or, more like it's in the spin cycle right now." Don sat as still as a statue. April had already left the room but Shadow still lingered on the bed, curious of who was on the phone and plainly curious of Don himself. "I've decided I'm going to take your advise and turn Jesse in with what I have."

"Good. Let him get a taste of what you went through."

"I just hope this doesn't go to court."

"You never know Lark. I have a feeling with all the stolen and injured animals in the area, this is not going to lay to rest just yet."

"No, but I have friends and family that will back up my story. That is, if you're still my friend..."

Donatello smiled. "Lark, you know the answer to that. I was always on your side."

Shadow crawled around the bed next, checking out other parts of his body such as the one hand that was resting near his shell, his large, green thighs with all the muscles protruding from them, his feet tucked under his legs that she decided to find and tickle at the wrong time.... 

"Really?" Lark's own smile lifted.

"Of course! Well, um...I can't very well show up live in a courtroom with all those people but you know I would most definitely support your case. And not just meee- yaaahahaha!" Don's voice hit a high pitch as he stood up to round on Shadow. "Don't do that!" Her eyes flew wide to him and she bounded out of the room.

"Don?" Lark's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Don groaned and shook his head with a slight chuckle. "It was...uh...nothing....didn't mean to yell like that..."

"I'd better let you go, Don. I should go check on my laundry." Lark looked over to her mother with a wave. "Um...again, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's okay. I heard it the first time. I accept your apology."

"All right. Thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem. And good luck. Hope it works out for you." Donatello hung up, glancing around the room in deep thought, the smile returning to his lips. _I still got a girlfriend! Hahahahaha! Maybe? Hmm..._ Before getting up to leave, the phone rang out once more to him. He got it on the first ring with a smile still on his face. "Did you forget to say something- Oh...um, hi..." Don sat back down again with mouth slowly open. "Uh...I...oh...um..okay...I'll tell him right...um, just give me a minute, don't hang up." Donatello placed the phone on the table and stood up to walk out across the hall to his room.

Raphael was reading on the bed, Michaelangelo was surfing on Don's laptop and April was chatting quietly to them in the doorway. All three looked up to him as he came in closer. They knew something was wrong. He looked like he was going to speak but had trouble finding the words and ended up staring like a cod fish gasping for air.

"Don?" April placed a hand to his shoulder. "Is Lark okay?"

"Yeah." He swallowed, looking over to Raph. "But Kate isn't. Tom called right after I got off the phone with Lark. Raph, it...um...I'm sorry bro...it doesn't look good..."

Raphael, never taking his eyes off him, rose up and dropped the book to the floor. Michaelangelo already stopped clicking while April cupped a hand to her mouth. The three were breathless and staring like he just said the world was coming to an end. In a way, it was, for one person.

"What did he say?" Raph asked with a choking voice, his fists balling up.

"Well..." Don sighed and looked skyward. "Uh...the surgery went through but he said they weren't out of the woods yet. Tom didn't say much...um, Raph..." Don thumbed backwards. "...I left him on the line if you want to talk-" Raphael shoved past him and April without a word. Don caught his breath and looked to the two. "....to him. Riiiight." April looked like she was about ready to cry or worse, faint on the floor. Michaelangelo sat very still in the chair, one hand pressed to his chin and staring blankly.

"I'm...going to get some water." April mumbled and left the bedroom. Heading downstairs, she caught Shadow looking at the photo album on the living room couch. "How are you doing, Shadow?" She didn't answer. April walked closer and tapped her arm. "Hey, how are you?"

"Head hurts." She shrugged, rubbing it a bit. April walked over and felt her head.

"Your head feels hot. We got you some Tylenol in the chewable brand. You can take that." Shadow made a disgusted expression. "I'm sorry, but it will help get rid of your headache." April started to leave just as Leonardo came down the stairs. April entered the kitchen and caught him following behind. "Oh, hey, I was getting her some tablets. Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Uh...we only have the gelcaps that Splinter was using. She's not swallowing now, is she?"

"No. We stopped on the way home to get her this." April lifted the Children's Tylenol bottle to him. She paused in her roundabouts, glancing to him. "Oh, I don't know if you heard. Tom called. Don spoke with him and he said Kate is not doing well." Leo sat down at the table for this one as April continued. "He..uh, said she got through the surgery but there's still a lot of complications to battle with. I...." April sat down across from him, rubbing her head. "I hate having a gut feeling, Leo...but..."

"April..." Leonardo said softly. "I also had a gut feeling. So did Splinter and when he does, you know it's serious." She nodded without looking up.

"Yeah...I only knew her through Raph and when we met again at that warehouse. She seemed like a nice person to know." April finally looked to Leo's soft and glistening eyes. Pursing her lips, she sat back in her chair. "I really hope she pulls through. Not just for herself and for her family. But for Raph as well."

"I know. I hope so, too."

"April?" Raphael came through with a discouraged, pleading face. "Would you mind taking a little drive to the hospital? I have to see her."

"Not at all, Raph." April stood and glanced to Leo. "I'll go tell Casey and get my coat." Leo and Raph followed April out of the kitchen and paused half-way when they caught her walking over to Shadow to give her the medicine with a cup of water. "Here, sweetie." She looked to the two as she headed upstairs. "Make sure she takes them. She's been known to hide them in the sofa."

"Oh, really?" Raphael said with a grin lifting. He too, hated taking pills but certainly enjoyed watching someone else having to suffer. He moved around to sit on the arm of the couch to get a better view. "Well, we'll just see about that."

"No, this may take awhile. You'll be gone by the time she gets done." Leonardo went over to the rocking chair. "Come on, Shadow. Take your medicine."

Shadow stared at the four pink pieces of medicine on the napkin, making a face. "Yuck."

Casey was not hesitant in the least to go along for the ride yet he felt unsure of leaving Shadow behind with the other turtles and Splinter. But since it was nearing her bedtime, she'd probably sleep the whole time they were out. Or maybe not. He found her on the living room couch with a set of aging pills in front of her.

"Oh, man. Just take your damn pills, already!" He eyed at her as he crossed the room.

"I will." She mumbled.

Casey walked over to her. "Well, you'd better by the time we get back. Will you tuck yourself in?" She nodded slowly. "Okay. And don't think we're not gonna check those sofa cushions!" She pouted to him. Casey went over to meet up with April and Raphael at the door. "All right, let's go."

Raphael stared out the dark window of the moving van. He kept telling himself she was going to make it, she was going to make it, but some other voice kept fighting with him, repeating the opposite line of, she's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to-

"Shut up!" Both April and Casey turned to give him a strange look. "Sorry."

April turned back and looked to Casey, taking his hand into hers. Casey smirked and gave her a quick squeeze. She was so sad with all that's happened and what was about to happen minutes from now. At the very beginning of the trip, it was one problem after another. 

And Leonardo was the first to detect it all from the start. From the hard-working skills of training with body AND mind together, he can sense things much faster then the other three. She figured it was from his strong intuition of picking up on the slightest hint when the word 'problem' was ever used in a sentence. There was no way of hiding anything from him, oh, how she tried to conceal her emotions or secrets. He could see right through her.

Michaelangelo also has a strong intuition but chooses to keep it to himself or bring it out through the simplest explanations. While Leo felt something was deeply wrong with Casey, Mike blamed it on the typical reasons. He got drunk and overslept from a massive hangover. Michaelangelo's gain is to be involved in anyway possible and help with what he can do or say to make things better. Now with Shadow on a loose end with him, his brothers and Splinter, he knew he was needed the most.

Donatello, on the other hand, pulls his intuitions and answers them in a scientific way. But hating to settle differences with a friend of his, he will take his words, arguments, and anything else and keep them to himself unless it's forced out of him. All he wanted to do was spend time on his computer, tinkering with any invention he scrapes up, and enjoy a restful vacation. Why do so many bad things happen to them, he only wished he could have the answer to that. They, whoever _they_ are, say the worst is yet to come. But for this family, the worst is with them every single day.

The parking lot was only filled with the hospital staff's vehicles. Everyone was tired and getting ready to go home for the evening. The front door opened and the three entered the halls, eyeing around in silence. Were they too late or right on time? Answers were needed but not necessary by the way the place looked so uplifting. April's, along with everyone else's heart sank when they arrived at the front lobby to see Nicole bent over with Tom hugging her.

"Tom? Nicole?" April rushed over and sat down. "What happened?"

Tom raised a shaky hand. "Nothing's changed since I talked to you on the phone. She's still fighting it; Jack's with her now."

"How is Kate?" April sat down, patting Nicole's shoulder.

"She was so pale. Her features aren't even recognizable anymore." Nicole mumbled. She started to explain a little bit. "I'm so scared, April. I'm afraid we're going to lose her."

Raphael turned to head down the hallway in a numb state, listening to Nicole's words growing fainter as he walked off. They didn't even notice he left. Eyes fixed forward, he took each step one at a time, passing other noisy rooms with the TV sets, noises he chose to tune them out and listen to the voices echoes within.

_"She's so pale....pale...pale...pale...Her features aren't even recognizable anymore....more....more....more...." "She's still fighting it; Jack's with her now...now...now...now..." "I'm so scared...I'm afraid we're going to lose her...her...her...her..."_

_"Raph...Raphael?"_

Raphael started to run next, his boots clomping loudly down the hall. Pausing in the doorway, his eyes flew wide to her blank ones. Jack was holding her hand when he looked up and over to him. Raph stood motionless in the doorway.

"Hello, Raphael." Jack swallowed to him. "Did Tom tell you...about-"

"Yeah, he told us. I know about the operation."

"Did he tell you we lost her during surgery?" Raph inched closer and looked to Jack with jaw tightened. "The doctors revived her but now, it's only the machines that are keeping her heart pumping. She's too weak to work the muscle on her own." He watched him cover his eyes briefly with one hand. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Jack. It's not your fault."

"What is there to life when you're not with the one you love?" Jack mumbled, caressing her limp hand. "When I was attacked by those wolves, I thought I was dead to the world. But God gave me a second chance and I lived! I live, but with the curse of the werewolf beast inside of me, the same as Casey. I feared Kate wouldn't accept me for what I had become. I abandoned her trust....and I abandoned my wonderful family."

"Jack, you made one mistake and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Raphael, I love my wife. I never wanted to see any harm come to her. The worst I could ever have done was never confess to my problems. And now, she'll never know how much she means to me. The doctors have said it, Nicole said it, and yes, her own brother admitted the truth. In her idle state, Kate only has minutes left..."

Raphael didn't argue with him. A machine to keep her alive was his final acceptance of letting her go, one that he wanted so too much to deny to the fullest. Both looked down to her. Raph hated the way her eyes stared in one direction without moving. The heart monitor beeped ever so slowly. Jack was right, everyone was right, but Raph didn't want to hear it out loud. Kate was going to die.

"I... Jack, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a minute with her alone. Please."

Jack was a little taken back by that request but hearing from Nicole how the two became very close friends, he agreed to it without hesitation. "Sure, Raphael." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Kate?" Raphael walked closer, picking up her hand. It was cold and clammy. "Kate?" He read the monitor. Her heart was still pumping but he was getting no response. "Shit, Kate. If this were a mime contest, you'd definitely beat me!" Raph laughed, bowed his head over her chest, and spilt his tears down the front of her gown. "Goddamn it, it's so fucking unfair! You were so strong with me this morning. You were talking for God's sake!" He looked up again. Frozen image. "Kate?! Please, just answer me. Squeeze my hand, come on..." Raph gave it a hard squeeze. "Babe, please....all I need is a response. One small response is all I ask of you." Nothing. Raph bent over again, throwing his arm and head across her chest. She was breathing that wheeze he remembered her doing earlier.

Kate whispered something with her lips hardly moving. Raph looked up with his tear-stricken face, sniffling.

"I know I barely got to know you, but shit, you're quite a woman!" He calmly caressed her cheek. "For what it was worth, I will always treasure the moment's we shared together."

Kate inhaled deeply and breathed out with a lifted, faint smile. She squeezed his hand softly as the breath died down to nothing. Closing her eyes off of him, the smile remained on her face as she slowly drifted away.

Raphael leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Suddenly the lights cranked up to full blast upon her. Raphael turned and stepped out of the room to catch Jack standing there clutching a clipboard and pen, tears in his eyes. He did it. He signed the paper. A doctor took the clipboard away and proceeded to do as what was told. Eyes fixed forward again, Raph overheard the machines shutting down and Jack repeating his final words over and over of 'I love you' to her. The final sound he heard made him briefly close his eyes.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

At that moment, nothing else mattered to him anymore. April and Casey had already went to cry in each other's arms while Tom and Nicole had left to meet up with Jack. He was all by himself to mourn the loss of her. The smells and the people were too much for him to endure. He had to get out of the hospital to clear his head of what just happened. The bench proved to be a savior for his weak state as he sat down to watch the people go by him. The old, the young, the tall, the short, the fat, and even the slim...it didn't matter. Everyone was going to die someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But for Kate Russell, it was today.

"Good-bye, Kate." Raphael muttered to no one in front of him. "I'll never forget you." 

An hour had passed since they left. It was almost going on 10 p.m. Donatello stretched back in his chair when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was getting later and he too started to feel tired after sitting up at the computer for quite awhile. He had no idea when the others would return but when they did, either Raphael would seem his typical self or he'll start throwing a fit over losing a woman he started to fall in love with. Don hoped he would be in a deep sleep if that happened. Same as April and Lark, he thought she was a nice girl from the short time they spent together and hearing she was dying saddened him deeply.

For the late evening, he decided to check around the house before turning in for the night. On the top floor, the rooms were all silent; he assumed everyone that stayed home had gone to bed. From the staircase railing, he could see one of the lamps were still on downstairs. Leo or Mike must have left it on for when the others get back. He descended the stairs half-way and heard the phone ringing, making him run the rest of the way down.

"Hello?"

"Hi...it's me, April. I, uh...thought you guys wanted to know...about Kate...um...I'm sorry to tell you this....we lost her." She paused for a moment, the line going quiet on both ends. Donatello nodded and closed his eyes briefly.

"That's too bad, April. I thought she'd make it."

"Um, yeah. Me too...but, it was a fifty-fifty chance..."

"Are you all still there?"

"Yes, we're still here. Um, but we'll be home in awhile; you don't have to wait up for us."

"Okay, April. Tell Kate's family we're all very sorry to hear the news."

"I will."

"Hang in there."

Donatello hung up and sat gazing at the wall for awhile, swallowing and blinking. He felt a choking sensation and had to get something to drink. He stood up with wobbly legs and headed for the kitchen. Between the pouring from the pitcher to the cup is when he lost it. Softly, he let out a cry and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Why was he crying if he hardly knew her? The sorrow for her family, the pity for Raph who would need plenty of one's shoulder if he allowed it, and finally what did it was when April was crying over the phone.

A car door slammed quietly outside the front of the house, followed by boots crunching on the gravel toward the steps to the porch. Donatello walked out of the kitchen to see a shadowy silhouette standing near one of the windows, trying to look in. Knocking was heard next.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Don recognized the voice and went to unlock the door and slide the chain away. He opened it up to see her tear-streaked face.

"Hey. What are you-"

"Don...." Lark fell into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder. "I didn't know where else to go." She mumbled. "I had to see you. April called me and...oh, it's Kate, Don. She's-"

"Yeah, I know." Don pulled her back to look her in the face. "I got the call, too. Come on in, have a seat." He guided her in to the couch and closed the door behind her. Lark sat down and held herself, continuing to sniffle, sob, and wipe her eyes. "Man, do you fly low? She just called here. When did she call you?"

"Not that long ago. When I heard the news, I came over as fast as I could. It's just not fair!" Lark squeezed her arms and shook her head. "I hardly knew her, but I still feel awful!"

"Hey, it's okay." Donatello put an arm around her. "I hardly knew her either. We both kind of met her at a weird time. I was duped up on drugs while you were playing a mad scientist. I wouldn't be surprised if Kate labeled us as weirdoes when she first saw us." Lark chuckled a little through her sobs.

"With a job like I had, I thought I was the weirdo more than you."

"No, I was. Always will be. Heh. But, hey, Kate thought Raph was a great guy so you know she would have opened up to all of us just the same."

"Yeah...if she had lived..." Lark started to cry again and Don groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have said that, because he too started to get emotional all over again.

"Please, stop." He told her softly. "Please, don't cry anymore." Lark ignored him and cried harder. She couldn't help it but he didn't want to cry just after stopping. As a last resort, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It did what he intended. She stopped her crying but now, she blinked and gave him the weirdest look.

"Uh..."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Lark continued to stare at him. He stared back with a little uncertainty. Was she going to slap him, scream, run away, or all of the above? That's the typical multiple choice of answers that went through his mind. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him back in a more passionate manner. Donatello closed his eyes when her lips pressed against his.

Suddenly, he wasn't in the living room. He felt lighter than air, drifting high in the clouds and skies above. Cloud nine, seventh heaven, one of those places sounded about right. Lark reached and placed a hand to his cheek, drawing him closer to her female persuasions and rising hormones. He put his other arm around her and continued to suck on a long-lasting smooch. The feeling both scared and pleased him at the same time while Lark, on the other hand, was completely satisfied. It may have kept going if they weren't so rudely interrupted within the next few seconds-

"Don?" Lark and Donatello heard Leo's voice and quickly pulled away to sit on opposite sides of the couch just as he came trampling down the stairs. "Don-"

"Leo?" Donatello stood up, wiping his mouth and taking in a heavy sigh. "What's up?" Leonardo paused to look to Lark, then to Don, then back to Lark. One eyebrow went up.

"I was about to ask you that. But then again, I think I know the answer. Uh...I came down to ask you something....else...um..." Leo crossed the room, glancing to the phone sitting there. "Oh. I heard the phone ringing upstairs. Has April called?"

"Um, yeah, she already called here not that long ago. Not to check in but, to uh..." Don looked up to him sadly. "Tell us the news....about Kate."

"Uh, oh. She...didn't make it, did she?" Don look down and Lark hug herself. "Oh, man." Leo looked to the phone, then back to them, letting out a groan. "April told me eariler that she had a gut feeling and....I did, too. But of course, we hoped for the best."

"We always hope, Leo." Don did a slight roll to the eyes. "Though, it doesn't seem to do a damn thing for us."

"You know..." Leonardo sat down in his favorite rocking chair, the one that prevents him from hitting the floor instead. "I've decided not to keep track of everything bad that happens to us anymore. I thought the evening was going to end on good terms. But then the news about Kate came up..." He groaned again. "I swear, Don. If it's not one thing, it's something else."

"Yeah." Don looked to Lark whom sat and watched the two quietly. "I don't know what to do or say when Raph gets home. He's going to be so hard to deal with since he knew her the most. And then there's the grievance of her family. Wow."

Leo agreed. "Yes. I feel sorry for what Kate's family must be going through right now. I mean, this is something that not only happened to us, but to them as well. That's a real shame she didn't make it. An awful shame." Donatello nodded to him in silence. The extra company in the room finally came back to Leo and he frowned to Lark. "Um....who're you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lark Hanson." Lark stood up and went to him. Leo's eyes widened as the name registered in his brain. Yes, that's the one Don was talking about...incessantly. Lark noticed his face and thought he was upset with her. "Oh...I know I just showed up unannounced. My manners must suck royally right about now, huh?"

"No." Leonardo softened his eyes and lifted a very small smile to her. "Well, under the circumstances, it shouldn't make a difference. My manners aren't very top notch either." He stood and extended his hand to her as he gracefully does for any introduction. "I'm Leonardo."

"Hi, Leonardo." Lark took his hand and shook it. "Don's told me a lot about you."

"Heh, he did? I hope he told you the good parts." That brought a smile to her face. "It's a pity we had to meet at a bad time as this, Lark. I mean, with the news of Kate passing away-"

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind. Not at all." Lark shrugged and stepped away. Leo looked to her, then to Don back and forth. Lark felt uncomfortable with that stare. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just...nothing." Leonardo stood, glanced to the to the stairs, the safety retreat, then back to Don one more time. "Don, let me know when April gets home. I'll be upstairs. Lark..." He turned to her. "It was nice meeting you." Leo smiled as he headed toward the stairs.

"He knows something." Lark said.

"Hmm...it seems that way. But, he wouldn't have come down here for no reason. I guess he sensed it."

"Ohh, I hope he didn't see us. It would be a hard thing to deny." Lark looked to Don shamefully.

"We shouldn't deny it." Donatello approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "If we really meant it."

"I know. I just...worry."

"Yeah, like....what if Leo never came downstairs? How far would it have gone?"

"Uhm..." Lark glanced down to his hands, swallowing with a hint of guilt. "Good question. Um...one I don't think I want to know the answer to-"

"Me neither." Donatello removed his hands and stepped away. "Maybe you should go, then, before the others get back, you know-"

"Yeah, good idea. Yeah...mm hm...." Lark looked up to him again, biting her lip. "Walk me to my car-"

"Absolutely." The two walked out to the cold night breezes and paused near the driver's side of her SUV. _Nice, car,_ Donatello thought to himself. He gave a quick glance back to the house, then to her. "So, how'd you escape your family?"

"I told them I needed to go for a drive by myself." Lark leaned in closer. "After Mom and I left the Laundromat, I took one of those shirts out of the basket and placed it in my car. I'm going to take it all nice and clean to the station the first thing tomorrow morning. Before everyone wakes up."

"Good." He placed a hand on her chin. "If anyone deserves the same treatment you got, it's him."

"Please, come with me, Don." She picked up his hand. "I don't want to go alone."

"Um..." Donatello looked back to the house again, wondering if any of them were watching the two. "I'm not fully sure what our plans are for tomorrow. We're supposed to be leaving for New York Saturday morning."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was hoping you could visit a little more before I went back to school on Monday." Lark put her hands on his shoulders. "Only three days till it's back to the books."

Donatello sighed and shrugged. "All right. I can ask April if I can stay behind a little longer. We've stayed alone at the farm house before."

"But you won't be alone." She smiled coyly. Don couldn't help but smile back. "Look, I don't have to have an answer right away. I'll just give you a call tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay." Don reached over and Lark gave him a kiss on the cheek, embracing him next. "Will you be all right getting home?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I will. I'll just leave you with this..." Lark pulled away and smiled, leaning in again to kiss him on the lips. Don wrapped his arms around her and the two suddenly felt themselves getting much warmer. Hotter, even. Don spun his body around to face the house to make sure once more no one was looking at them through a window or from the screen door. Lark also looked around. "Hope I don't get you in trouble."

"Really." He whispered. "But, I can take the heat. In fact, I'm taking it right now. Does it feel warmer to you or is it just me getting hot flashes in my young age?"

"No..." Lark pulled back and fanned her neck. "You're not the only one seeing red...I'd better go before things get real steamy."

That made Don smirk as he watched her climb into her vehicle. "We're so bad, Lark. I don't even want to think what your parents would say about all this."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Bye, Donatello."

Lark blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her. Don backed away and watched her pull out with a quick wave. Busted big time, the never-ending lecture from Splinter or his brothers. The quiet ones always get the worst reprimanding of who to love, who to leave, who's right for them, who'd make their life a living hell and so on. Don hated being told what to do and if this relationship with Lark was starting to spark, then damn it, let the sparks fly! But, now, to go back inside and deal with any suspicious eyes glaring at him.

Raphael sat in the window seat of the mini-van and fought back the tears as best as he could. Kate wouldn't want him to feel that way for her. He even said himself he wanted to remember the good times and treasure them always. It made him wonder of the Irish traditional funerals. They are of a happy occasion because the families celebrate the life of that person, not mourn it. If Kate was Irish, and he was invited to her funeral, he damn sure didn't want to have a good time. The first person to tell him to lighten up would get a sai shoved where the sun don't shine.

"Raph, are you okay?" April looked back to him.

"Swell." He muttered.

"I'm so sorry this happened." She started to say. "Sorry that to-"

"There was nothing that could have been done...." Raph snapped in a surprisingly gentle tone. "...to save her from the inevitable. Just...let it go already."

"Oh, Jack wanted to see you tomorrow, Casey." April turned to her husband. "While him and Tom were out in town today, he came across something you might be interested in."

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Whatever it is, he says it's very important."

Raphael tuned out their conversation and thought back to when Kate and him were both at the warehouse. Sitting together, sharing the same cigarette, talking about dumb things...and then something happened and he found himself in her arms, her lips resting over his. It was magic that held him close, a bond so strong, he could feel the tingle of his skin as it shivered under all his layers of clothing.

"Why?" He whispered to his dark reflection in the window. "Why did she have to die?"

The scenery gave no explanation. Only the quietness of the blackened woods and the humming of the engine was all he got back in response. Raphael continued to stare at his reflection, his eyes matching exactly, his mouth closed tight. Then, his mouth moved without him doing it.

"Raph...." Raph blinked to his mouth. The reflection repeated. "Raph-"

"Whoa, shit!!" Raph unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up near the sliding door. April and Casey looked to him strangely as he groaned to them. "Uh, I'm just lettin' you know, I'm very sober and I don't use drugs! Got it?" The two glanced to each other, wondering what made him say that or caused him to bolt.

"Whatever." Casey looked in the rear-view mirror.

Raphael shook his head before resuming his seat, this time fastening the seatbelt more closer to the isle and away from the window. He looked to it anyway, his reflection repeating the same look he gave. She wasn't going to haunt him. He feared he'd never be the same if she did that. Before closing his eyes to surrender to sleep, Raph took one last look to the window at himself, only now seeing her pale, ghostly face looking inward to him.

"Remember me, Raphael." Her words spoke within his head. "Remember...."

"Shhit...." He muttered under breath. _How can I possibly forget with you doing this to me? _The image faded and Raph collapsed on the seat. April looked back to him with a sigh. He must have been emotionally exhausted. She too, felt it coming on and was soon asleep in her own chair. Casey, on the other hand, had to stay awake to drive the two, including him, back home.

"Some vacation." Casey grumbled to his own reflection. It grumbled right back at him.

It was long after midnight when the three walked in to an empty, quiet house. The only lamp on was in the living room near the couch. The rest of the house was in pitch darkness. April tapped Raphael's shoulders as he slowly removed his heavy coat; the other two starting to do the same. It was so late now, none could begin to talk, cry, or do anything for the moment. Sleep was what called them. Raphael headed for his room as April looked to Casey and pointed to Shadow's room.

"I'll go check on her real quick." Casey nodded and entered their bedroom, doing what he does best. Collapsing face-down on the bed. Ahh, felt good to rest.

During the night hours, some slept just fine with no bad dreams or no awakenings to any weird noises. While others, on the other hand, tossed and turned. He finally couldn't stay in bed anymore. He had to get up to get some air...and maybe a little excercise. Raphael walked around in the dark house, the shadows following him with every step. Adorned in full battle gear but lacking winter clothes, he stepped outside and headed for the barn. The punching bag was mocking him when he entered the area. Raph sneered at it, elbowing it lightly.

"Hey...I've got a question for you, fatso..." The bag swayed silently as Raph spun around it. "When death comes knocking at your door, do you welcome it inside?" At that, he began pounding onto the punching bag, kicking and twirling up and down on it. "No! You kick the living shit out of it's sorry ass and then throw it's fucking carcass out...*kick* in *kick* to *kick* the *kick* snow!" Gritting his teeth, he jumped and made one final kick at the defenseless bag, knocking it clear off the chain into a dark corner of the barn. The bag rolled and seeped out it's contents all over the dirt and hay.

Panting and wheezing, Raph look skyward to hear a clap of thunder. He turned to the hayloft and climbed up to the top, stepping out the large window and up toward the roof. Snow started to fall down in a heavy sheet upon the tired and mournful warrior. Raph reached the very tip of the barn near the weathervane and stood upright, inhaling deeply.

"Death came knocking." He whispered. "And she welcomed him in without a fighting chance." The snow started to sting his bare skin but he ignored it. "Stupid bitch...you didn't even try! You gave up on yourself! You gave up on me! Stupid whore, I hate you!" There was another clap of thunder accompanied with lightning. Raphael slumped down and straddled the roof, releasing a soft moan. "I...I could have loved you, goddamn it....I could have, so God help me. I...want to see you...let me see you. One more time. Let me see you just once more and then I'll let go. Please-"

"Raph!" Raph blinked to attention and gazed down to the ground to see Leonardo standing there with eyes wide. Aww, what did HE want? "Raph, come down from there, now!"

"What for?!" Raph yelled back. In one flash of lightning, he saw Leo was gone. "Hey!" Raph stood up, scanning the ground. "Leo, where'd you go?!" Turning around, his body slammed into something hard and black. Raph gasped and stared up at it. "What the hell-" The figure reached down and lifted him up by the shell. "Hey, what the fuck are you?!"

"Knock....knock..."

"Yaaaah!"

"Hyeeeeaaah!" The sound of a katana sliced into the dark figure from behind, causing the figure to drop Raphael with a thud. Screeching in pain, it turned to face a new threat standing there. Leonardo gritted his teeth and gripped one of his trusty swords. The figure took out it's weapon of choice, a sythe, and swiped it at him. Leo stepped back to dodge the hit. "Ehhhh...."

"Leo!" The figure turned back to Raph whom slid a leg out to trip it. "Grrrrah!" Both heard an unholy growl emerge from the dark shrouds as it became airborne and lifted itself off the roof, looking from one to the other. Leo stepped closer to Raph with his sword still prepared. "What is it? What the fuck is it?"

"I don't know, Raph." Leo mumbled, staring at the figure. "But it would have killed you."

"Raphael." The figure suddenly said in a feminine voice. "Raph, please. Come to me."

"It's Kate!" Raph went to jump off the roof but Leo stopped him.

"No, it's not Kate! Stop! Don't-"

"Raphael." The figure weeped. "I need you."

"Like hell you do!" Leo sliced the air with his katana, the figure hissing at him. "Get away from us!" Another lightning bolt danced across the sky and the two could clearly see it's face.

"Holy Christ!" Raph mumbled to Leo. "It's death, or some form of it. Shit, I should have known!"

"What do you want from us?" Leo demanded with his sword up and ready.

"Wait, Leo! Never-"

"Diiiiie!" The figure swiped it's weapon at them. Leo and Raph ducked and fell backwards, sliding down the slippery side of the snow-covered, roof. At the edge, the two clasped onto the storm drain and hung to it for dear life. "Haaaaa...." The figure swooped down and beside them. The gutter started to crack and snap from their weight.

"It's not that far to the ground." Leo said in a growl. "The snow...will break our fall..."

"Leo, you should never ask death what it wants!" Raph gasped at him. 

"Why not?!" A snapping sound was heard and they both fell to the ground with a shout and landed in a white puff. Lucky for them the snow was soft. The two made a deep imprint in the snow but were unharmed. Raph finished his sentence huffing and puffing.

"Because the answer is always the same." The figure circled above them in a screeching, cackling voice. Raph looked up to it, not amused. "Ah, fuck off you loser!" The figure stopped, cocked it's head to one side and zoomed away into the dark clouds. Raph and Leo blinked at one another for a few seconds. "Um, what just happened?"

"I...." Leonardo sat up in a daze, rubbing his head. "I think we were spared, Raph. This time." Raph sat up next, also rubbing his head. "Are you all right?"

"All right?! I was almost killed by death and you have the gall to ask me if I'm all right?!"

"I'll take that as a no." Leo stood up and straightened with a crack sound. "So, why were you out here-"

"I have my reasons." He snapped.

"Which are-"

"None of your goddamn business!" Raphael started to walk to the front of the barn with Leo following. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Especially not with you."

"We heard what happened to her." Raph stopped and stood still. Leo circled around to face him. "April called from the hospital." Leo waited for him to speak but he was too busy staring at the snow-covered ground. "Raph, I know you're missing her, that's understandable. I never even got to meet her but I am aware of what a great person she was to you."

"Does this discussion have a point or are you just rambling again?" Raph looked back to him with annoyance.

"My point is..." Leo sighed. "You have to accept what's happened and let it go."

"Why? What if I don't want to accept it?" Raph glared to Leo hatefully. "What if I don't want to let it go?!"

"You have to! You can't go on like this!" Leo pointed with gritted teeth. "There's nothing you can do to change what's been done. You have to accept it and move on with your life."

Raph started to walk, pause, and then...respond. "Look, I know I have to accept it but I don't need to hear it from you! I don't need to hear it from anyone! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Leonardo watched him run off back to the house, leaving him to stand alone in the snow. "You're welcome..."

By now he was soaked from head to toe. Damn thing to...where was his sword? The katana he held while battling the black figure had disappeared somewhere; perhaps when they fell from the barn roof. Leo returned to the spot they landed and found it pierced downward, the pointed end stuck in a large patch of snow. There were no traces of blood on it but he knew he gave that thing a good swipe. Maybe it was their damn good and even vivid imagination playing tricks on them.

"I know you hate listening to me." He mumbled to himself. "And it's not just the listening part either." Leo retrieved the sword and gripped the hilt tightly, returning to the house with a feeling of exhaustion and remorse. Raphael would soon get over it, and then there'll be something else that will come up and then the vicious cycle will start all over again. Can't wait for that. 

In the morning comes a new day. And with a new day comes a whole new chapter.

[CHAPTER 25][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 23][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_25.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_23.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25  


At the first sign of light in the morning, Casey was up, dressed and out the door. He was sure he told everyone he was leaving early because this was unlike him at all to skip breakfast. That would be most shocking to his family members. Waiting in the driveway was Jack's Nissan along with the man himself revved up behind the wheel. Smoke billowed in every direction of the old 1986 vehicle to indicate he'd be sitting there for several minutes.

Jack Russell. An interesting person with an odd sense of humor. Like Casey, a lot of them held grudges to this man; some of the turtles didn't like his attitude or ways about him. But, with a convincing proposition made from the night before, Casey couldn't turn down the offer to go with him to a place Jack kept secretive about. Curiosity is what mostly pulled him out of a warm bed and leave on a empty stomach. This had better be good.

"Get in, my friend. Coffee?" Jack held up a blue thermos. Casey shook his head and held up his own thermos. "Fine by me. Let's roll."

"So, where are we going, Jack?" Casey paused when he saw Jack's rifle in the back seat. "Goin' hunting or somethin'?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"You still won't tell me?" His response was silence. "Well, wherever _there_ is, it'd better have food. I'm starving!"

"We'll stop and eat somewhere; don't worry."

Jack turned out onto the main road without having to look both ways. The high way was empty of any other cars at that hour of the morning. Winter seemed to be coming closer and closer. Although on a few of the days the sun broke out, the chilly breezes and strong winds were just a hint of the brutal weather that was yet to hit the small community. Casey and his family would be back in New York by then but even that state has it's bad storms as well. There's no escaping it from anywhere on the east coast.

"I never asked you, Jack. Do you still have that wolf at your house?"

"Which one? Oh. The one you called Di?" Casey nodded. "Nah. Once she was fully healed and able to eat and walk on her own, I let her go. Animals like her should be free to roam around in their own habitat, not locked up as domestics. You understand, yes?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. April would've had a fit if I took her home to New York. Heh, not just April. My mom would, too."

Jack laughed a little bit. "Women. They can really be weird sometimes."

"I know. But I love April no matter how weird she gets. I hope I never lose her." Casey paused at what he said and turned to Jack. "Oh, shit. Damn it, man. I didn't mean to say that-"

"Forget it, Casey. Don't worry about it." Jack sighed and looked in his rear-view mirror. "The one thing I don't regret about it all is I was with her when she went. But I do regret missing a lot when we were separated like my son's first birthday or Kate's 20th attempt to stop smoking....she'd make up a world record to go two days without lighting up but it wouldn't last. She'd be reaching for her pack and lighter in no time."

"To think her long history of throat disease was caused by those little pieces of tobacco." Casey said mostly to himself.

Jack looked to him. "Call me absurd, but I still have the last pack of unfinished cigarettes from her."

"Now, there's something to remember her by, Jack." Casey said sarcastically. "Some people keep photos, clothes, or knick-knacks as momentos. But a cigarette packet? Jeez...and I thought you just said women were weird."

"Hey..." Jack frowned angrily. "I've got plenty to remember her by. The cigarette pack was the last thing she used that I have of her. All of her belongings and momentos as you put it are still at her house. And I don't plan to throw or give away any of it."

"Correction, women are weird and some men are too sensitive."

"Oh, shut up, Casey! You'd be the same way, too, if it were your wife that died-"

"Hey! Don't you dare speak that way about my wife, Jack!" Casey pointed to him with a growl. "You're lucky your driving now because if you weren't, I'd kick your ass so hard-"

"Will you stop with the ass kicking?" Jack sneered with eyes flared. "If that's all your good at, you'll never be friends with anyone!"

"Who said you were my friend?" Casey huffed.

"Look, we're both suffering the same curse! I'm just trying to help you out!"

"I don't want your help. I don't need your-"

"Then, I'm helping your wife and kid because they don't deserve the tortures you'll put them through."

"So, is that where we're going, Jack?" He thumbed the rifle. "You're going to take me to a nice quiet spot and shoot me dead?"

"No, don't be ridiculous." Jack grumbled. "There's been too much death around here, anyway."

Yes, way too much death. Not just from Kate's passing but also a whole warehouse full of people was quite a large number. The woods would definitely be haunted in that particular spot, if they weren't before from a previous encounter. Casey always hated walking in that area of the wilderness and Splinter usually picked up strong vibes whenever he'd venture out that far. Even the Turtles themselves would pause and turn away when hiking around. It was too desolate and dangerous to get lost in. Casey was relieved everyone was home safe and sound. He would have never forgiven himself if his daughter was lost for good out there. Much as Leonardo annoyed him sometimes, he was greatly appreciative of him saving her.

Jack continued to drive on in silence. Casey looked out his window in deep thought, wondering what he was up to. Now, he knew it had something to do with this curse of theirs. Whether he was getting good news or bad news out of it, he was yet to find out soon.

April was up and walking around the house after Casey left. Shadow was asleep in her bed as well as the Turtles and Splinter were still sleeping in their rooms. It was nice to walk through the quiet house without hearing arguments, ninja activities, video games blaring, and any other noise she usually detested.

She ended up sitting alone in the kitchen with a delicious cup of hazel nut in front of her. Utter silence. It was wonderful! And then...it was getting boring. April knew had to occupy herself or else the absence of sound was going to drive her insane. Packing. They were leaving tomorrow morning for New York. She could start to pack her clothes and some of the stuff they brought with them. Taking her cup with her, she started to walk out of the kitchen just as the wall phone rang out. De ja vu? April almost spilled the cup's contents from the surprise.

"Hello?"

"April? Hi, it's me, Lark!"

"Oh, hi Lark. What's up?"

Lark explained when she came over the night before to talk to Don after she got the news on Kate. She told April everything, except for the kissing part, no one had to know that! April nodded to her every word and filled in her two cents when she could. She wasn't sure what the guys were doing today, but sometime during the vacation, they mentioned that on the last day before leaving home, they wanted to do something big and time consuming. April didn't know what that meant but she, Shadow and Casey, were to stay out of it. Splinter wanted his students all to himself. She assumed he meant 'ninja stuff' out in the woods.

"I'll go with you to the police station, Lark, but I'll have to bring my daughter with me. I can't leave her alone."

"Okay, April. That sounds like a plan. Let me know when's a good time to come over."

How perfect. Casey was having a guy's day out with Jack, April was going to have a girl's day out with Lark and Shadow and the others...erm, were going to have a mutant's day out!! Can you see the silliness in this sentence?

By 9 a.m. in the morning, each turtle was suited, zipped, snapped, buckled, tied, and dressed up to go out. April stood by to watch the formation of ninja gear and winter attire being applied to themselves.

"You don't have to do this. Really." She tends to worry...well, all of the time! April sighed. "Just be careful. If you need me..." Leo lifted his communicator. "...of course. I'll keep it turned on." The four trampled down the three steps of the porch in an almost marching pattern. Even Michaelangelo was starting to walk a little better. My, how they heal fast. Splinter followed last and bowed to April.

"We will return before nightfall."

The group walked single file along the dirt and snow trail heading due east, thanks to a spinning compass in Donatello's hands. Leonardo led the way, followed by Donatello, Splinter, Michaelangelo, and finally Raphael in tow. Within ten minutes of the hike, the question finally came up as they entered a huge maze of trees.

"Master?" It was Mike. "Where is it we're going exactly?"

"We are going..." Splinter turned to him. "To a place where each of you can clear your minds."

"Why?" Don's eyebrows lowered.

"You want us all to act like Shadow?" Raph asked next.

"No, no." Splinter shook his head.

"You want us to meditate, then?" Leo said it in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, Leonardo. Meditation...something you are all familiar with. This is a moment for when we must cleanse our souls and by doing that, we must flush out the negative feelings and allow the positive ones to enter within. The past has been unkind to all of us. Since the start of this vacation, each of us has been traumatized in some form or another. I would like each of you to find a quiet spot, sit down, and produce nothing but serene thoughts. That is all."

"Ah..." They slowly nodded and glanced to one another.

"We will do as you ask, Master Splinter." Leonardo placed his hands together with a bow.

"Whenever you are ready..." Splinter folded his legs and sat down cross-legged near a flat stone. "Come back to me."

The four spread out in north, south, east, and west. Ironically, they were all heading in the same paths they had originally took from when they were running away from the pack of wolves. Leonardo headed north, Michaelangelo headed south, Donatello went east, and Raphael ventured west.

"Clear your mind..." Leo said to himself.

"Cleanse my soul..." Mike looked to the surrounding trees and carefully sat down against one, closing his eyes.

"Flush out the negative feelings..." Don stared to a large hiking trail within the trees and rested up against a large rock.

"And allow the positive ones to enter within..." Raph realized where he was when he came across the small stream. His cuts hurt so bad from the wolf fight, he had to soak his arms in the ice cold waters. The stream was now turning into a sheet of thin ice. Better steer clear of it.

Each turtle was soon absorbed into mother nature. In the four corners to the center, an invisible force, not seen to the naked eye, soon appeared to guide them. Each of them reached out to Splinter in his own way. Anger, sorrow, pain, and hope. Splinter closed his eyes last and suddenly the woods and ground beneath him vanished.

"My sons..." His lips hardly moved. "I feel your emotions inside. Such tension....how I long to take it all away and set you free from your bondage." Their fists clenched, their eyes squinted, and their bodies began to quiver from head to toe. Splinter's ears twitched slightly. "Relax, now....let it all go and hear the spirit as it tells you it is all right."

Don inhaled deeply to take in the crisp air and exhaled to remove the anger he had of Harris and those that hurt him. Raph released his sorrow through shedding tears as he thought of his friend and lost love, Kate, as he too breathed in slowly. Mike fought the pain of when Shadow was scared of him and his brothers and attempted to learn that it won't last forever. And lastly, Leo gave in to any sign of hope to see each and everyone of them pulled through, despite all that's happened to them.

Splinter raised his neck higher. "Do you see it now? What has the past shown you all?"

"The past can be evil..."

"The past can be deplorable..."

"The past can leave many open wounds..."

"But the past..." Leo exhaled softly. "Is past..."

"Precisely." Splinter whispered. "The strong-willed ones always come shining through. You have all made me proud."

"Thank you, Master Splinter." All four simultaneously said. Then, a gunshot went off.

Casey and Jack stepped out of the truck parked in front of a glitzy little building with large posters of stars, shapes, and moons. The sign outside the door read: 'Come and a get your future told through palm or tarot readings! We buy or sell jewelry at half price!' Casey stared up at the place with one eye squinted and one eye wide. Gack-faced came to mind.

"Okay, Jack, um, is this a fortune telling place....or a pawn shop?"

"I said....you'll see!" Jack walked around the truck and stepped up onto the sidewalk, heading for the door. "Come on!"

"I'm seeing, damnit..." Casey grumbled. "But, I'm not liking!" The two walked through a beaded curtain that was more fit for the sixties. "Groovy." Casey said to the little stringed beads that smacked him in the nose. In the center was a small round table with a large crystal ball. The walls were decorated in dark colors of crimson red and royal blue tapestries. Beneath their feet were the kind of carpets you'd see in Agrabah where if you yelled, 'rise up!' the carpet would command and float in the air. They didn't have to wait long. A buzzer near the entrance sent a signal to the back room whenever some person interested in the world of the psychics came walking in.

"Good morning, gentlemen." A woman dressed like a gypsy came floating out to them. She looked beautiful with her hair wrapped up in a silver turban and her make-up piled on to perfection. Someone had their coffee this morning. She was very perky and ready to do business at the first sight of the green paper. "Ahhhhh....Jack Russell! Welcome back! It's so nice to have returning customers!" Casey's lip curled as he looked to Jack whom now had his hat removed. Talk about major sucking up. "And you must be Casey Jones."

"Yes, he is, Della." Jack said. Della? Casey wanted to turn and leave within the ten seconds they walked in. "He's the one I told you about over the phone." Phone? There's a phone in here? Maybe he told her telepathically. Della glided over to Casey. His face tried to hide the giggles from the idea of reaching out to touch someone...in thin air! She extended her hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, uh....Della"

"The pleasure is all mine." She soothed. "I am glad you two have come to see me today. You must have plans that I'm keeping you from so let's get started now." Della took Casey by the hand and lead him over to the table with the crystal ball. "To start, I get to know my customers on a first-hand basis. Okay? So, give me your hands and just....relax." Casey was not buying any of it but did what she told him to do. For a few seconds, the two sat still until her eyes began twitching to the unusual vibrations she seemed to feel from his arms. "I....feel something..."

"Yeah, my arms-"

"Shh! Oh....my...this is most interesting...it's oh..." She looked to Jack whom stood by staring with interest. "Excuse me...." Casey watched her suddenly stand up and walk over to one of the display tables. He couldn't see what she was up to with her back facing him. She took something out of the drawer, clutched it in her hand and returned to her seat. She placed whatever it was in her lap and then extended her hands over his arms.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I will tell you soon. Just give me your hands again, please-"

"No! Now, hold on one damn minute here!" Casey snapped his arms away from her. "What've you got on your lap?!"

"I will show you in a minute, just please give me your hands back-"

"Uh, uh! This is stupid! Let's get one thing straight, lady! I don't believe in magic, spells, incantations, or any of that hocus pocus bullshit! Just get on with why the hell I was brought here and we'll be on our way!" Della and Jack sat back, blinking in surprise.

"Hmm, I see you're a skeptic." Della glanced to Jack.

"Duh! No shit!" Casey grumbled with arms crossed.

"Well, Casey." Della leaned forward with eyes on him fully. "Let me explain with what I do here. People come to me to seek guidance in their life. They want to know if they'll fall in love, have children, get rich, or live another 50 years. I get them all. With you, on the other hand, I seem to be sensing an evil force far too powerful to overcome."

"Riiiight. How much are you paying her?" Casey snapped his head to Jack. "Huh? You told her, didn't you? How about I put an ad in the goddamn paper and tell the whole world?!"

"Casey, please. I can assure you Jack only told me your name and that he wanted me to see you right away." Della extended her hands to Casey. "The rest I am trying to figure out on my own. I want to help you but it is you who needs to help me first. By cooperating."

A long pause. Casey sighed heavily. "I just...I just want to live a normal life with my wife and kid. But...that's never been possible and now...now something happened to me that I...I can't get rid of."

"Then give me your hands, please. And I'll tell you what I know." Casey reached out as Della placed her hands over his arms again, closing her eyes. She rubbed the soft texture of his sleeves with her thumb and index finger in a circular motion. Casey watched her rub over the large bandage where the wolf bit him, pausing to open her eyes to him sadly. "Oh, Casey. It..." She glanced down to the arm with the bandage, her red polished fingers resting over it. "This scar you have doesn't seem fresh, you've had it for a few days."

"Yeah, so?"

"May I see it?"

"What are you, a doctor, too?" Della said nothing. "Fine. Knock yourself out." Casey removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The bandage pulled at the hairs on his arm but was removed rather quickly. Della loomed over it and placed two fingers onto the teeth marks.

"It was a very large animal. Bigger than a dog. But of the canine species." Della looked up to his face, getting no reaction. "The force I felt is very powerful, like no other I've felt since..." She paused to look at Jack. "...that I've felt in a long time. It was a wolf that bit you, wasn't it? And not an ordinary wolf, at that....could it be a werewol-"

"Ah! See!" Casey pointed. "You did tell her, Jack! You did!"

"No, I didn't! I swear to God!" Jack stammered. "Honestly!"

"Casey, I only asked you-"

"You're both lying to me! How could she have know that?!" Casey looked back to her. "How could you have known?!"

"Because, I got the same reactions from Jack!" Della said, raising her voice. "I could see it in your eyes...I could feel it in your touch...your hands, your skin, it's pulsating throughout your entire body! I've been known to make mistakes but I can clarify this perfectly!"

"So, if you knew, then why the hell did you question me?!" Casey snarled.

"Casey..." Della started to calm down. "As you the customer, I can't brand you as something that I may be incorrect about. That is why I questioned it. I have to hear it from you. I ask the question while you make the confession. Now tell me, am I'm right or wrong that the curse of the werewolf lives inside of you?"

"YES!!!" Casey jumped up with angered excitement. "Yes, it fucking does! A goddamn werewolf bit me and now I'm a fucking freak! What the hell can you do about it? How can you stop it from happening?" Della stood up next and backed away, clutching the object she got from the bureau. "Huh? Tell me!!!" Jack turned to watch Della step forward and drop the object from her hands to dangle it down in front of him. It was a necklace with a large medallion that swayed from a sterling silver chain. The stones and designs of the crafty piece immediately silenced Casey in an instant.

"Here...is your answer." Della said quietly.

At a quarter to 11, April heard the door bell ring just as she was applying her coat. Lark arrived right on time as she said she would. "Just a minute! You ready to go, Shadow?" The girl nodded on the sofa, kicking her feet. "Okay, come on. If we keep you bundled up, you'll be fine."

The three girls piled into Lark's SUV and drove straight out to the police station. Lark glanced to April with a smile. "I appreciate you coming with me. I didn't want to do this alone but if Donatello has something else going on today, I won't stop him from whatever it is he and his brothers are doing."

"Yes, whatever." April rolled her eyes. "I don't even know so don't ask me. They all left and Casey was already gone so that's why I have my daughter with me." She waved to the back with a grin. Shadow smiled a little and gazed back out her window seat, swaying her feet back and forth.

So, that's your daughter?" Lark glanced to Shadow in the rear-view mirror. April nodded. "She's a cutie. But you know, she doesn't look anything like you."

"Well, that's because she's not my biological daughter. Casey and I adopted her."

"Oh, I see." Lark looked again. Yup, the child doesn't really mark any resemblance to her. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. A lot of people ask me and I just tell them the truth."

"Okay." Lark sighed, feeling she was being too nosy anyway. April didn't seem to mind talking about it but Lark felt better changing the subject. "I think I'm falling in love with someone, April, but I'm not sure about it." She began slowly. April perked up in her seat. Even Shadow raised her head when she heard the 'l' word mentioned. "But, um...between us girls, I don't want this to leave the car."

"My lips are sealed. That goes for you, too." April looked behind her, zipping a finger across her lips. Shadow nodded but April had a feeling she could care less and would possibly forget hours later when they were back home. April had a strong suspicion who the love interest was but decided to play it cool. And dumb.

"I know you thought I loved Jesse...but that relationship isn't working out as I planned."

"Yes, I noticed that, too." April said cautiously. Lark said nothing to her, eyes looking straight out. "Is this someone you love from your...school?"

"Nooo..." Her eyes slanted over to April's. "It's...um, someone you know."

"Oh! Well, that narrows it down." April pretended to think but only had to sit there with a smile on the inside. "By about 100 some-odd people!"

"Okay, April. Enough with the 20 questions. It's Don."

"Don!" April repeated in a fake surprise.

"Don!" Shadow also repeated happily, kicking her feet. "Who?"

"Ohhh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Lark covered her eyes briefly. "It's wrong, it's not possible. It could never work out."

"Lark, you and I need to have a serious talk." April said softly.

"A serious talk." Shadow mimicked in the backseat. "Why?"

"I know. I need to have a serious talk...with my shrink!" Lark pulled the car into a parking space of the police station. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I don't know who to talk to! I have these strong feelings for him...but, is it right to love a turtle?!"

"Like I said, Lark. We need to have a talk. And I will tell you what I think about it."

"Me too!" Shadow popped up. The three stepped out of the car to look at one another. "Why are we here?"

"All right, April." Lark tapped her shoulder. "Let's get this over with and we'll talk over lunch. My treat."

"Deal." April smiled.

Birds screeched as they flew overhead after the gun shot went off. All five jolted to attention and looked in all directions. Raphael leapt up and started to follow the path where he heard the sound. It was closer to the east side where he found Donatello also up and bug-eyed.

"Did you hear that?" Don approached him slowly.

"How could you not?" Raph said curtly.

"It sounded like it came from that way." 

In an small open space, the two paused half way in the center to find several rocks in a large formation by what looked to be the work of human hands. Suddenly, they didn't feel right at all.

"Jenal Courtwood. Born 1964, Died 1999. Hmm...." Donatello read one of the rocks and scratched his head.

"Norman Gibbons. Born 1975, Died....1999." Raphael read another and looked up with pain on his face. "All these deaths are marked of this year. Jeez, look at them. There's got to be over two dozen rocks here, all with dates of 1999."

"Creepy." Don mumbled. "Hey, have you seen the others?" A gun suddenly clicked near his ear. Caught by surprise. Raph jumped and raised his hands. "Oh, no, not again-"

"Your 'others' are with our others!" A voice to Don's left snickered. Raph got a good look at them and put his hands down, staring with annoyance.

"Relax, Don. They look harmless. And stupid."

"That's easy for you to say!" Don moaned. "I've had my head near the barrel of a gun far too many times! I'm sick of it!"

"Awwww, Sal!" The gunmen's partner droned. "Don't cha recognize them? Them's are heroes!" Don and Raph looked to each other questionably.

"You sure about it, Vern?" Sal pulled the gun away slowly. "Welllllll......can't trust anyone these days."

"What'd you do with the others? And what the hell others are you talking about?" Raph demanded.

"You'll see, strange guy! We've been looking all over for you!" Sal spoke proudly. "Follow us!"

What choice did they really have then to find _their_ others? Donatello and Raphael agreed to go along and were escorted down a familiar trail path. A group of men and even women were gathered around the burnt out shell of the old warehouse. Among them were Michaelangelo, Leonardo, and Splinter whom kept a low-profile from everyone. The area smelled horribly of old smoke and crispy flesh. The cops cleaned up on the outside but dared not enter the inside.

"Eew, what a smell. I think I'm gonna be sick." Don pinched his nose.

"Raph! Don!" Michaelangelo hobbled over and tapped them quickly. "Um....you're not going to believe this but, these people here we're looking for us! They've been calling us-"

"We know Mike." Don said calmly. "We're heroes."

"Oh! Who told you that?"

"They did." Raph thumbed to Sal and Vern. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer." A rather unattractive woman approached him and Don with her eyes wide and mouth agape. She looked like she had been crying; perhaps that's the reason she looked so terrible. Don sobered up and looked to her sadly.

"You've come." She simply said. "You've come back."

"Why have we been brought here?" Leo walked over as Don and Raph stepped closer to him. "What's going on?"

"We're the families of the workers from this place." Her voice was very soft and low. "You must have not seen it, but you five made the front cover of yesterday's newspaper." The woman lifted a folded sheet of the local newspaper and handed it to Leonardo. "Some have been calling you demons. Others call you saviors. But a lot of the people among this group are not ones to prejudge. All we want is the truth of what happened here Wednesday afternoon."

"But, the bad guys were rounded up." Michaelangelo said. "It's all been taken care of."

"Yes, but I don't want to live out the rest of my life not knowing the questions that could have been answered by those who knew what went on here. I was once a wife and now, I'm a widow. My children have been asking where their father is. Please, I have to know. For their sake and my own."

Donatello was now staring with mouth hung open. He and Raph glanced to Leo, Mike, and Splinter, unsure of what to do or say next. They felt sympathetic for these individuals whom suffered losing the people they loved over a ridiculous place that was unfit for anyone since it first opened.

Finally, Splinter stepped forward, causing some people to turn their heads and gawk at him. He knew it wouldn't do any good if he asked everyone to meditate and forget the past, as he did with the Turtles. These folks were total strangers for one thing, second, they wouldn't listen to a four foot tall rodent, and third, a lot of them don't believe in that sort of relaxation. More than anything they wanted answers then to sit and do nothing.

"We will tell you what we know. From the beginning."

Casey stared with his eyes glued to the dangling piece of jewelry in front of Della. It was so beautiful, nothing like he'd ever seen before. He knew deep down he always hated that kind of stuff and would complain if April wore anything gaudy with large stones in them. But for some reason, he was getting mesmerized.

"It is a beauty, is it not?" Della leaned her head to look around the necklace into Casey's transfixed expression. "Casey?"

"Uh, uh, right." Casey blinked and looked to Jack whom sat grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It's very nice."

"Ah!" Della huffed and dropped the necklace onto her opened palm. "Just like a man to say that!"

"So, if I wear it, it'll cure me from the curse?"

"There is no known cure for the curse, Casey." Della sighed. "If Jack hasn't already told you, the medallion will prevent your body from becoming a werewolf during every full moon. According to most lunar calendars, that's every 28 days. But if I were you, I'd wear it for the rest of my life."

"A permanent curse." Casey sat back down and looked to his scar. "What'll happen when there is a full moon? Will I feel anything?"

"You'll become agitated. A little wild like a wolf itself but your form will stay the same. Here..." Della raised the necklace higher in the air with her fingers laced around the chain. "Give it a try..." Casey stood up and walked over to her. Della carefully placed it around his neck as if she were awarding him a medal. The stones felt heavy and cold pressed to his exposed chest.

"Shit. Everyday? Wonder what the guys will say to me back at work."

"It'll take some getting to used to but pretty soon, it'll become apart of you."

"Wonderful." Casey lifted the trinket into his palm to gaze at it closer. The stones shimmered and glistened like they were winking at him. When the light hit it just right, there were hints of bright yellow, like a wolf's eye, and then there were hints of light blue, like the pale moon light. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's already been taken care of." Della waved a hand.

Both eyebrows lifted on Casey. "What? I don't have to pay?!"

"Mmm..." Della smiled. "The next time you come to town, pay me a visit instead. I'd like to see you again sometime."

"I don't say this very often but...thank you for helping me...." Casey sighed and looked down to his new necklace. "....and for saving my marriage."

"Don't thank me. Thank Jack. He was the one that brought you to me. And paid for the necklace in advance." Casey whipped his head over to Jack whom was now looking over the jewelry display. "For someone to do so much as that, he is a true friend."

"Yeah, well, whatever..." Casey shrugged.

"I'm very happy you two came here." Near the door, Della placed a hand to Casey's arm. "And also...I hope you come back soon with maybe your family if you wish. Here's my blessing...." Della reached up and kissed Casey on the forehead. "Go with God."

April watched Lark eating with some difficulty. There were food smells all around them in the tiny cafe. Everything looked and tasted delicious. However, Lark was losing her appetite over a reason April could plainly see. Shadow, on the other end, was doing much better, eating her B.L.T. sandwich and munching on her fries with delight.

"I hope something good happens soon." Lark stated miserably.

"With D-"

"With the uniform." Lark paused and looked up to April. "Oh, and him too." April glanced around, realizing this was the same restaurant she and Donatello sat in that one day they were out looking for something to help Casey. "Would he even be interested in a human?"

"Oh, yeah." April nodded, also remembering his discussion. "They all have a soft spot for humans. Especially girls. They're turtles but they have feelings, too."

"Turtles." Shadow repeated. April smiled.

"You know, I didn't tell you all that happened last night..with Don." Lark leaned in as she watched April's eyes widen. "I mean, I was upset but I didn't think I would find myself...um, well, he sort of-"

"Oh, my God. He took advantage of you?!"

"Who did?" Shadow looked to April, then to Lark whom sat back and laughed out loud.

"Noo..no! He didn't do anything of the sort." Lark lifted a smile. "We didn't get that far."

"Oh...my..." April cupped her mouth, hiding her smile. "Laaaaark!"

"See, this isn't working out, I told you! You wouldn't understand!"

"No, no. Wait a minute, I didn't say that! I'm just..." April started to laugh, too. "I'm just wondering if this is it. You know, if it's actually happening to one of the guys."

"What is?" Lark asked, surprisingly so did Shadow at the same time.

April hung on the table. "Tell me I don't have to spell it out?" Lark looked to Shadow whom stared at both women. "Don's got a girlfriend!"

"Oh, stop!" Lark spat out.

"Girlfriend! Don has a girlfriend!" Shadow exclaimed.

"That goes for you, too." Lark glared to her, trying to hide her smile. Shadow smiled back, popping a French fry into her mouth. "Remember, not a word to anyone Shadow, okay?"

"Not a word about what?"

"Nevermind." Lark looked to April. "It's just a...faze...he'll move on."

'That's not very likely, Lark." April said sternly. "However, it might be for you."

"We'll see, April." Lark said quietly. "I have quite a large social life that I don't want to give up. My friends would never agree to this."

"'Then they're not your friends. If you can respect Donatello for what he is, then you should have friends that respect you for who you're dating. I've lost a lot of friends since these guys came into my life. Well, the little amount of friends that I had. I had to be extra careful when they were around. But, I would never pass up not knowing them for anything. I love them. They're my family and I don't want to see any of them getting hurt." Lark gulped to that. "Don't panic, Lark. If it doesn't work out between you too, I'm not going to hunt you down for it. It just means it wasn't meant to be."

"No, that's true." Lark drummed her finger slightly. "I really should have this same talk with Don."

"Don..." Shadow said quietly. Lark looked over to her.

"She keeps saying his name. I hope she doesn't say anything to Don himself."

"Whatever she says to him will probably be something he already knows." April looked over. "But she won't. She's not very talkative with them right now so don't worry about it."

"How was everything?" The waitress came by. "Is everyone finished?"

"Um, everything was great." April gestured to Lark's unfinished portion. "We'll need a doggie bag for her, please. Thank you." The woman smiled and left the check on the table. April went t grab it but Lark picked it up instead. "I was just going to read it to figure out the tip."

"I can do it. Don't worry. I said I'm buying." Lark reached for her purse.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate that." April nudged Shadow. "Say, thank you, Shadow."

"Thank you, Shadow." Shadow grinned.

"No, April. Thank you for hearing me out." Lark mumbled. "I couldn't possibly have talked about this to my mom. She'd freak out."

"Freak out." Shadow repeated.

Lark stood and dropped the cash and the tip. "Let's check out some stores for awhile. I'm in the shopping mood."

"Only if you're buying." April grinned. "Just kidding."

The Turtles and Splinter walked home with full minds but empty hearts. Those people treated them like they were on pedestals, a kind of deserving respect for what they had to go through to stop Kelvin Harris, the madman from destroying their community. With the madness comes a price of many lives that could have been saved, but then again, could have not been saved.

One of the women there knew Kate personally. She was a former riding buddy for many years. The explanation was told through all that occurred, including Kate's passing and the woman fell silent and dissolved into the crowd of mourners. Raphael only saw her briefly but knew he didn't want to get attached to any of those people.

Donatello bumped into several students whom went to the same college Lark was currently attending. Many asked how she was and if she was returning to school on Monday. He answered all their questions with 'yes' 'no' or 'I don't know.' She must be a very popular student to these guys. If any of them had her number, he knew he wouldn't have a chance with her at all. As if he weren't fooling himself already.

Michaelangelo held it in as best as he could but he had to turn away when the women would start to cry or clutch the person next to them for support. He and his brothers and Splinter had their own problems with April, Casey, and Shadow and seeing these people so sad and distraught also made him feel the same way.

Leonardo was the quietest one of all and it worried Splinter. He was thankful there were no clear snapshots taken of them but the words alone in the article would do damage to him and his family's privacy. When the one woman showed him the paper, his feelings went from shock, anger, and finally, defeat.

"I sense you are troubled, Leonardo."

"Yes, Master." Leo straightened his coat collar higher as if he felt someone was watching them. "The exposure to that group of people was very uncomfortable for me." He caught his brothers nodding. "I mean, I felt sorry for what they had to go through but now, after they all discovered who we are, what's to become of us? Do you think they'll follow us home to New York? Camp out at the farmhouse? I know we did the right thing in stopping Harris but we can't be living with the thought of someone constantly watching over with either love or hate toward us."

"I understand, Leonardo. And you are correct. This exposure has left us very vulnerable to many people, good and evil. That is why I believe each of you and myself will have to keep our guard up wherever we may reside. If the news has reached New York, the same will apply there as well."

Splinter paused to see them looking more depressed then before. On returning to the farmhouse, he wanted them to be calm, relaxed and feeling good about themselves. Instead, their faces were back to the typical expression they usually had after fighting a battle or....burying someone. Within 20 yards of the farmhouse, they stopped in their tracks and stood for a moment. Thinking.

"If it's all right with you, Master." Don said, staring at the house. "I don't want to return to New York just yet. I'd like to stay behind a little longer."

"Same here." Leo bent carefully to pluck a lone weed sticking up from the snow. Don gave him a look. "I'm not going to supervise what you do here, I just don't want to return home just yet."

"You will have to ask April or Casey if you want to stay longer, my sons." Splinter replied, then turned to Mike and Raph. "Do either of you wish to stay behind as well?"

"No, I've had enough of the country." Michaelangelo waved a hand. "I want to rest my injured leg, get back to my work, my cat, my T.V., my everything that's in New York and not here."

Splinter nodded, his eyes turning to Raph whom felt obligated to answer. "Um...right, I'm goin' back, too. There's nothin' here for me. April didn't mind that I gave Tom the number to her apartment. He needs somewhere to call to let us know when the...funeral will be held for Kate." None of them said anything to that. "Sooo...I'm just gonna kick it back in the city...n'guess."

The five walked the rest of the way back in silence. It was almost five o'clock in the evening and the sun was setting just in time to watch it disappear on the horizon. The struggle was hard, but Michaelangelo had to climb to a higher ground to get a good view.

"Let's watch it..owch!" Mike paused and rubbed his knee.

"I got a better idea." Raphael assured him.

On the roof of the old barn sat four turtles and a rat, all watching the sun go down. The sight of it was breathtaking and safe to view without the use of sunglasses! Donatello got into a small explanation that it was harmful on the eyes to look directly at the sun during the hottest part of the day when it shines the brightest. They heard him, but didn't really listen. Lark's SUV pulled into the driveway at that moment. The ladies had a long day full of shopping, eating together, gossiping, and hanging out. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Thanks for a great day, April, and whatever happens with Jesse or the police station...or Donatello..." She chuckled. "I'll let you know."

"You take care of yourself, Lark. Maybe I'll see you during winter break. We'll go Christmas shopping together or something."

"I'd like that." Lark and April quickly embraced, patting each other's backs. "Have a safe trip home."

Later that evening, April spent a good time packing her clothes up. Casey returned and showed her what he called a new addition to his body. The two talked, held each other, kissed and then continued packing their stuff. The Turtles and Splinter had another thing up their sleeves, this time involving the humans.

"Are you doing okay?" April asked Shadow as she entered her room. She nodded to her. "That's good. I want you to come downstairs with me. The guys were saying something about meeting us all in the living room. They want you there, too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We'll find out." April took her by the hand and headed down to the living room.

Donatello put a second log in the fire place, adding more flames to his creation. Sitting on the couch were Leonardo, Splinter, and Raphael while the rocking chair was occupied by Michaelangelo whom twiddled his thumbs patiently. Casey grabbed a chair from the dining room just as April and Shadow came down. All eyes looked to them.

"Please, come sit." Splinter said softly.

Raphael rose to offer his portion of the couch to April as he moved to sit on the arm of it beside her. Shadow crawled up onto Casey's lap to make herself comfortable and lastly Donatello decided to remain near the fire place, plopping down on the rug cross-legged. Everyone got quiet.

"For the holiday of Thanksgiving, we have decided to say what each of us have been thankful for...tonight." Splinter started as he looked to each face. "I cannot begin to count how many times I have felt honored and blessed to know people such as you, April." He nodded to April. "...Casey...." He looked to Casey. "And yes, child, even you." He looked down to Shadow in Casey's lap. "Without your love and trust, we would not be here now. It is you whom we have much gratitude for and we thank you for all that you have done for each of us. Bless you three." Splinter looked to Leonardo whom nodded and stood up.

"April, Casey..." He smiled to Shadow. "Shadow, too. You guys have been so wonderful to my brothers, sensei, and myself, words cannot fully express how I truly feel. I for one am also honored to know that there are people like yourselves whom see us more than meets the eye. To me, the only gift I could possibly treasure is having a family like you." April looked like she was about to cry but held it in. Leo looked around before returning to his seat.

"Thank you, Leo." April nodded to him.

"Uh, I'll go next." Michaelangelo raised his hand. "I'd stand but...ah, you can see me just fine." He cleared his throat and looked straight to April. "What I wanted to say was, um...wow. Jeez. You know, like Leo said, you, Casey, and Shadow have seen us more than what we appear to be. I mean, that to me is very cool in my book. No one has ever been as nice to us as you and Casey have and I'm happy that we met and got to know you." Mike felt himself getting choked up and had to stop. "So, yeah. You're both a great couple."

"Thanks, Mike." April smiled to him.

"Right." Raphael mumbled and April turned around to face him. "Hey, I'll go. Um, yeah. April...n' that guy over there with the kid on his lap...um, look, I don't go into all that mushy shit, I mean, stuff but damn, you both have dealt with a lot of our crap that most people couldn't handle. And to me that's like, damn, you know? What's the deal? Our lives are never simple but you guys have seemed to lessen the burden on what we went through to get here now. Yeah, I leave my 'what I'm thankful for' speeches beneath the ground and dirt, but damn, I mean it when I say you both deserve more than just...what you've had to put up with." Raph leaned back to indicate he was done.

"Thanks, Raph." April said, tapping his shoulder. "That was very...thoughtful."

"Well..." Donatello stood up, resting a hand on the fireplace mantle. "That doesn't leave me with much, does it?"

"Say whatever you feel, Donatello." Splinter said calmly. "Your individuality is unique. Let your speech be the same way."

"Riiight." Don laughed out, looking to each one and suddenly feeling he was on spotlight. "Look, okay...um...I'll just be honest with you, then. April, Casey, Shadow....I love you guys." All three blinked to him. "Yeah, I know that's totally mushy but it's definitely true. I mean, I love my brothers and sensei of course, but my love also extends to you guys, too."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Splinter shushed Raph.

"Okay, enough with the love word. I just had to say it out loud. But...anyway, I know I'm one to brag when things go wrong or when my name is often heard if something's broken and I don't hesitate to drop what I'm doing to go run and fix it. In other words, I'll do anything for my family because they've done so much for me. I've lived my life knowing three identical guys like myself and one furry guy that's sitting right there. And that was it. But now, I've gotten to know a lovely woman..." April blushed to that. "A six-foot 3 mountain man of his own law..." Casey just stared, saying nothing. "...and of course, Shadow, his daughter that has been a great addition to the group. That's how I feel deep down. You're an awesome asset to us. Don't ever forget that."

April waited till Don was silent before standing up to cross over to Casey and Shadow.

"Wow. You guys all planned this, didn't you?" They agreed in unison, talking at once. April laughed and put her arm around Casey. "Well, we both appreciate it very much. Um, and so does Shadow...um..." April looked down to catch her sleeping on Casey's shoulder. Well, I know she does, too. Did you want to add anything, Casey?"

Casey looked to them all. "Eh...you're welcome."

"I'm touched." Raphael clasped his chest.

"Shadow?" April tapped her. "You ready to go to bed?"

Shadow opened her eyes and looked around the room. "I want some more pumpkin pie." There was a low murmur of giggles.

"I like that idea better." Michaelangelo stood up with a crack to the bones.

It was the last night in the farmhouse for this holiday. The grandfather clock played it's usual half hour tune for 12:30 a.m. Michaelangelo couldn't sleep too well. He sat up in a dark red robe and looked through one of the photo albums April forgot to put away. It was full of photos from so many years back, around the time they first met one another. His hand brushed lightly over a photo of April and Casey when it was a happy time. Their smiles were real and Mike smiled back to it.

"Poor Casey. If only there was a way to end this curse permanently."

Shadow blinked in her bed and licked her dry mouth. The cup by her bed was once again empty but she knew she had to get a drink. She rolled out of bed with a light thump. The headache calmed down but was still with her the whole day. Now to get out to the hall. She walked like a drunken sailor that just had enough beer to last him a month. The stairs descended like an enormous mountain top overlooking the living room. Gulping, she gazed down. Going upstairs was hard enough, but down was even more of a challenge. Mostly, she slithered down and hit the bottom with a large thump sound.

Michaelangelo looked up, seeing no one there. He gazed back to the book as Shadow started to crawl on her hands and knees towards the kitchen. She passed the living room, pausing at a pair of green feet just below the rocking chair. So strange-looking, she had to touch and see what it felt like. Her fingers lightly brushed passed his toes, causing him to snap his eyes from the book down to the floor.

"Hmm?" Shadow darted back with a gasp. Michaelangelo closed the book using one finger as a bookmark and leaned forward. She stared at him and started to crawl backwards. "Was that you I heard thumping?" No response. "You know you're not supposed to get up on your own. Did you want something?"

"Water."

"Oh. All right. I'll go get you some." Mike stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I was told you're a turtle."

"Huh?" Michaelangelo turned and waited for her to repeat the statement even though he heard it the first time. 

"You're a turtle?"

"Yes, I am a turtle." Mike slowly limped back over to the living room and carefully bent down on his knees to her level. "My brothers and I are all turtles. I know I look very strange to you now, but, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

Shadow gathered her knees up under her chin next. "I didn't know....that."

"Didn't know what?" He asked softly. "That we're turtles?"

"You would not....hurt."

"No. I would never. You have my word on that."

"I didn't mean to..." Shadow gazed to his knee with the bandage wrapped around it. "Hurt you."

"I know you didn't. You were just scared of me..." Michaelangelo started to sit up and move closer, hearing her gasp. "oh, um...and you're still scared of me, aren't you?" She shrugged to that. "I see..." Mike looked downward to the floor with a rising smile. "You know, you seemed fascinated by my feet when you touched them."

"Oh...I was curious...I guess..." She looked away; he could almost see her blushing.

"It's okay to be curious. I didn't mind you doing that." He glanced down at his arms. "Do you want to touch my hand?" Shadow gave a side glance to him and shrugged again. _Slow...go very slow with her..._ Michaelangelo reached out his hand flat to her, almost as if he were trying to lure an animal towards him. Shadow watched him, glancing down at the green palm with the two fingers and thumb. It was so strange-looking, but just like his foot, it seemed safe to touch. She picked up her fingers and lightly batted at it, almost giving him an unsure high-five.

"I touched it..."

"Yeah." He continued to hold his hand upright towards her, the strain starting to kick in. "You can touch it more if you want to. It won't bite."

"I know that." She mumbled with pursed lips.

"Of course you do. My mistake."

Shadow reached again and brushed her small fingers along his two, large ones. He observed in silence of her gripping a finger, then two, followed by turning the hand to look at the veins around the knuckle area. Her fingers now took a hold of his in a hand-shake manner. He caught her smiling a bit as she shook the hand up and down.

"Now, what are you doing?"

"Shaking it." Her smiled remained with the hint of fascination.

"You're shaking my hand?"

"Guess...so...like we're meeting!"

"For the first time." He added.

"Oh." Shadow echoed and pulled away from him, her frown returning. "We never met?"

"We have." Michaelangelo sighed and returned his hand to his side, looking at her with the same expression. "You've just forgotten for the moment."

"I didn't..." She squinted. "...forget..."

"Remember Grandpa Splinter?" Shadow stared at him. "Mommy April? Your father, Casey?" He feared he was puzzling her but tried one more name. "What about...Uncle Mikey?"

"Mikey...he...that man...told me...um....." Shadow watched him swallow, then look downward. "What's wrong?"

_Everything. _"Nothing." Michaelangelo moved over to the rocking chair and sat down, elbow on one of it's arms and head turned away from her. "You should go back to bed now." He said without looking over. "It's very late for you to be up." Shadow stood up and wobbled over to him. Her hand fell upon his knee, causing him to flinch it away. "Owch..."

"I'm sorry." Shadow took a step back to watch him. Hand resting on his chin, he'd look to her then glance off in various parts of the rooms, including the floor. She sat down on the sofa across from him, curling herself up into a little ball, still watching him with eyes blinking rapidly. "...Mikey..."

Michaelangelo turned over to her, blinking back. "Did you still want water?" Shadow sighed and looked around the room with wonder. _She's definitely trying to remember her surroundings._

"Water? I didn't say I wanted....or, no...I don't...." She murmured softly. "I can't seem to...." Her eyes darted in every corner.

"Give it time, Shadow. You've hit your head; you've got amnesia."

"No, I don't." She stammered, still darting around. "Can't have an ammesheea."

"Shadow, look at me." It took a few seconds but she turned to blink into his stare. "It will all come back to you eventually. Don't fight it now because you'll only make things worse."

"But, I don't even know...." She whispered with tears forming. "...who April is."

Michaelangelo frowned. "It's not my place to tell you those things. I'm not an immediate relative to you, but, my brothers and I have been chosen to be apart of this family. We've been considered as uncles to you. You even call me...Uncle Mikey."

"Uncle Mikey?" She repeated. He nodded as he watched her slowly break down on the sofa, covering her eyes from view. Despite the pain, Michaelangelo rose and stepped over to gaze down to her little formation. Soft cries were heard beneath the throw pillows. He reached to brush one hand across her back. She didn't react to his touch, making him wonder if her fear of them was finally disappearing. 

"Hey...come here-" He started to lift her but she stopped him.

"No...your hurt."

"It's all right." Mike said quietly. "I want to do this." He lifted her up and carried her over to the rocking chair, placing her on his lap.

"But...your knee." She blinked and wiped her eyes.

"I did suffer some damage, heh." He smiled down to her. "But, knowing I could do this once again, I'm doing just fine."

Shadow continued to blink up at him before turning to look around at where she was. The large living room with it's old, fraying furniture, the paintings April put up to add color to the dull walls, the little coffee table with it's many scratches from disobeying shoes being rested upon it, the poor TV that took a beating during the wolf raid...and then she looked back to Michaelangelo. A strange creature with a gentle smile that anyone, including a small child, would find a comfort in. She gazed to the arms that held her, the legs that supported her, and the face that told her she should not be afraid anymore. By the time the grandfather clock chimed 1 in the morning, she was sound asleep in his embrace.

[CHAPTER 26/EPILOGUE][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 24][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: nocturne_chapter_26.htm
   [2]: nocturne_chapter_24.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	26. Chapter 26/Epilogue

Chapter 26/Epilogue

Chapter 26/Epilogue

  
The next morning, as planned, April and Casey were outside loading up the mini-van for their return home to the city. A light snow fall dampened their clothes while treking back and forth from the house to the trunk of the car. Both were tired but determined to get an early start on the road to reach New York before nightfall. 

"Hand me that box, would ya April?" April bent and lifted it towards him, looking away. "Thanks, babe."

"Where's the guys?" She looked to the house, then left to right. "Did you see them this morning?"

"No, they got up before we did. Been workin' out in the barn or some shit. They'd better not do any vigorous exercises. I don't want to be drivin' with sweaty reptiles in the van!"

"Reptiles don't sweat, dear." April said cooly.

"Well, these guys do! Unless they spit all over themselves."

"Mm...what a lovely mind you have." April stretched and went to sit on the porch steps, glancing over to Shadow sitting next to her. Her teeth were chattering a little bit. At least she knew she wouldn't be sweaty in the car. "Hey, sweetie. I saw you last night with Uncle Mike. I guess you're not scared of those big green guys, huh?"

"Not really." Shadow scrunched her nose. "They're more weird-looking then scary."

April laughed. "Yeah, they are weird-looking, but that's good you're not scared of them anymore. Two of them will be riding with us back to New York."

Casey slammed the trunk shut. "Well, we're loaded up. Ready to hit the road."

"Yup." April stood up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently. "Maybe it'll get better by Christmas-"

"Don't count on it." Casey said with a smirk. "That is, we'll see."

Michaelangelo was the first to emerge from the barn and collect his winter clothes. His leg was doing much better in healing itself right away. That was the one good thing about their bodies. Dependiing on the degree of the injury, they healed very quickly, ready to do another battle or something with a lot of action involved. He sniffed in the air, loving this time of year. The snow made him feel great to be alive. It smelled so clean and crisp, he could play in it for hours.

Leonardo came out of the barn next, looking over to the mini-van. "Looks like they're leaving."

"Mm, hmm." Mike zipped up his coat. "So it is definite you're staying behind?"

"I thought about it and April said it was okay. I don't mind; I'll keep the house taken care of till they return for winter break. Right now's not a good time for all of us to be crowding them, especially the way Shadow is at the moment. They need their space. And I need mine."

"Yeah, should be nice without me bunking with you, huh?"

"No, that's not it." Leo sighed. "I just need time alone. Don wants to stay behind to hang out with Lark and that's fine with me. Whatever those two do is none of my business. Raph already said he's going home; so did Splinter. Then, it'll just be us. Unless Don wants to go back home to New York after Monday, it'll be just me, then."

"Will you be all right?" Mike laid a hand on his shoulder. "All by yourself?"

"Mike." Leo gave him a look. "I'm an adult. I'll be fine. You'd better get going."

"Yes, 'pop'. Tell Raph we're leaving." Michaelangelo giggled as he ran off to the car.

April gave Leo and Don a very tight squeeze of a good-bye and Casey did his usual one-arm hug or punch in the arm to them. Shadow stood by the passenger door and watched the group embracing, pulling back, going to others, embracing them, talking and saying their farewells. April looked to Shadow and tapped her cheek lightly.

"You can say, good-bye, if you want to, honey."

"Oh." Shadow looked to Leonardo and walked over carefully, glancing to his boots and asked in a whisper, "You're not coming?"

"Hmm?" Leo turned to her, gazing down. "Oh, um, no." He thumbed to Don. "Him and I are staying behind but we'll be seeing you later during winter break. Okay?" The answers were always hesitant, but she nodded back. "Bye, Shadow." Leo finally said. Shadow swallowed and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Um, bye...I dunno your name..."

"It's Leonardo." He said quietly, brushing her soft hair.

"K..." Donatello looked to her as she pulled back and did the same to him. "Bye...um...dunno your name either..."

"That's all right. It's Donatello." Don said with a laugh, patting her shoulder. Aside from the winds, a pin could be heard if dropped. The others looked to her wide-eyed, shocked by what she just did to those two. Shadow smiled a little before climbing into the car. "That went fairly well-"

"My God, she can be taught!" Casey smacked his head.

"Casey!" April complained. "Stop it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Casey saluted her, then to Leo and Don whom backed away with a nod. The car was cold but started up right away. Casey let the motor warm up for a few minutes before backing out and driving away down to the main road. He looked in the rear-view mirror at the necklace that dangled on his coat. Looking away from his chest, his eyes shifted to the back. Shadow sat at the window seat with Michaelangelo buckled up next to her and Raphael took the seat behind them with Splinter. All were quiet. Casey looked to April last, taking her hand into his and kissing it lightly. She smiled and leaned back in her seat to prepare herself for the long journey home.

Back to New York.

_From the diary of April O'Neil Jones_

_Sunday, November 28, 1999_

_Well, we're all setteled in to the apartment; back home from the country. I can safely say we survived another holiday gone wrong. Casey phoned his mother to wish her a happy Thanksgiving as I later called my sister in California to wish her the same thing. From the sounds of it, they both had a wonderful time. I simply told Robyn, "Last year was a little better than this year's." Casey used the same line to his mother but like all mom's, she knew it was worse then what he said._

_Raphael, Michaelangelo and Splinter has settled back into their home just fine. I talked to Mike for a quite a long time on the phone; even let Shadow briefly speak to him even though she was still a little confused with who he was. This is hurting him. I know it is. It's hurting all of us but it will soon be back to normal in due time._

_Leonardo called to say things are fine at the farmhouse. Donatello was out with Lark on Saturday night so he had the whole place to himself. He too, hopes they are happy with one another and that it goes further. I'd want to see all of them find someone they truly love and want to be with for the rest of their lives. Loneliness is such a horrible thought to think about. I have yet to find out more news on Lark's case with the uniform situation. And the...ahem...other situation. Leo says he's staying out of it, but that doesn't mean he can't talk to me!_

_Raphael is doing better after grieving over Kate. Him and Shadow sat down one evening and he told her all about the girl she went horse-back riding with that one day. Shadow had forgotten who she was, obviously, but Raph left no details out. He explained that Kate is in a place where she will be happy and left it at that. I stood by when I listened to this little talk, one hand on my hip, the other holding a Kleenx. But, then he had to go and ruin the moment by going out later with Casey to have a beer. I swear, some things never change!_

_Casey wears that damn necklace no matter where he goes. To work, to sleep, in the shower, it's everywhere! No escaping it! I go to give him a hug or kiss and it pokes me right in the chest! It's a gorgeous trinket, yes, but sometimes a pain...and I do mean pain! Della, the woman whom gave it to him says it will keep his human form the same whenever there's a full moon out. Darn. I almost wanted to try out a night of "Beauty and the Beast" and see what happens. Dare I take the risk? ;)_

_The ups and downs of one's life are usually when the good and the bad come together. We've each shared our many ups and downs and I'm ready to handle much more to come, even though it's things I will hate to expect. It happens to the best of us, it happens to the worst of us. It happens...to all of us._

_As I type this on my ancient type-writer, lovely Donatello locked his PC with a password, I think about what I've got here and what I know will be with me for a long time. My family. I told Lark and now I will say it here. I love them all and I never want to leave them for as long as I live._

_On that note, I have several loads of laundry to do. Messy kids. What a way to end this, huh? Until next time, this diary is closed for now._

THE END


End file.
